A Queen's Love
by kvanhee
Summary: The Vampire Diaries meets the Tudors : ... Elena comes into her birthright as Queen but is faced with the many responsibilities and consequences as she is forced to choose a husband...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **_k, so just bare with me here, this is sort of a cross between TVD and the Tudors/Elizabeth/Young Victoria... all movies (and shows) that btw I absolutely adore! Just don't put too much stock in real names or timelines... I'll be working only with the characters from TVD... :)_

* * *

><p>"Her Royal Highness, the princess Elena!" One of the King's men yelled through the hall as Elena wrung her hands for a short moment, pulled her shoulders back and lifted her chin before giving her hand to the duke of Suffolk's son, Tyler Lockwood who was meant to escort her in. He was one of the boys that Elena had known since childhood, but since she had been estranged from the court and her father for most of her life she had hardly seen him in years. He was a changed person now, if he had not been introduced to her before she wouldn't have recognized him. Caroline followed shortly behind her as her only lady in waiting and Elena did her best to remember everything her aunt had instilled in her.<p>

When she stepped into the large room where the entire court sat staring at her she knew they were all staring at her with inquisitive and judgemental eyes. They always were like this, measuring her height and the size of her waist and hips and breasts, whether or not she was of a proper age to be married off and give birth to sons who might be better heirs than the reckless prince Jeremy who was only a nephew. Though Elena had always been told that she had been sent out into the country for her health she knew it was because of the fact that she had been a girl and not a boy. If she were a boy she would be respected and loved by the king, her father, but instead she was a girl, and as such she was simply another pawn in their large game for power. She breathed her anger away quietly as the stomacher lessened her ability to breathe significantly and turned her dark eyes around the room. Taking into account and doing her best to remember the faces of the men that ruled this kingdom.

There was the duke of Suffolk, Tyler's father Richard Lockwood. The duke of Buckingham was here, in all his self-righteous glory, William Tanner thought he deserved the right to everything that came to him which Elena thought presumptuous, since he neither came from royal blood, nor did he truly deserve the title which he had gained through his political schemes and intrigue. Now that he had his title he reserved most of the country's military force in the north and so not being an ally with him was a threat they couldn't afford. The only thing worse than a foreign war was a civil one, and her father had depleted their country so deeply that they could not afford an uprising of any kind.

Ambassador Saltzman was here, the one man who had proven to be loyal to her mother during the hardships of her father's new reformation of the church and the way this country was run. Her mother had suffered under her faith and her beliefs, that all things were creatures of God, she had believed in the supernatural and had tried desperately to reach out to those who needed it. The presence of the supernatural creatures in this world and in particular their kingdom was not unknown to anyone but how one dealt with it was different in each region. Too many people lived in fear of them but her mother had believed that if they had rights they would also be restrained by those same laws that gave them rights. Her mother was a humanist to the core and Elena had believed the same thing. Until her mother died and her father had appointed her tutors that drilled the 'truth' into her. These _things _could not be human, they were devils and demons and worst of all they were heretics and they should all burn. Elena had nodded and repeated the words so many times she had sometimes come close to believing it but then she remembered her mother's face. And her saddened letters and how the woman that had once been a beloved queen had died alone and in exile from her own daughter and rumour had it that she had been poisoned. Ambassador Saltzman, from her mother's home country of Bulgaria had only recently been an advocate for the late Queen but he had been a comfort to her when she had no one else to turn to. And now Elena frequently received secret messages from the ambassador, none of them ever contained anything worse than encouraging words but she burned them immediately anyway. She couldn't risk being mistaken for a spy, or worse for conspiring against her father. And she had been accused of worse her entire life. Ever since she was old enough to speak up. And so she had learned to be quiet, not to speak. It was not a woman's place to speak up, but she listened carefully and she learned very quickly and she saw everything.

Master Logan Fell was present, quietly in the shadows of the room and Elena glanced over him quickly, she still could not comprehend whether or not he was trustworthy or not but she preferred to consider it as not. And then there was her father. King Jonathan Gilbert III, the man who had regained his throne through ambition and civil unrest and had brought this country to peace at least for a little while, the man whose greatest ambition was to have a son to secure the future of his kingdom and the man who didn't like to be reminded of the fact that he had no son. Only a daughter, a useless girl that could only be married off. There would never be any security, but Elena hadn't expected the sight of this great king as she walked past the men who ruled her world and her eyes rested on the king that was her father.

He was old, much older than she remembered, of course she hadn't seen him in six years. Many things can change in six years, but the man was old and sickly and thin. She had seen other old men before, God she was surrounded by them but for none of them could she have said with any kind of certainty that they were near death. Her father was near death, and she didn't care.

With his blond hair and blue eyes it was a miracle that the man had even recognized Elena as his legitimate child, though he couldn't have afforded to do so otherwise. It would have caused civil unrest since she and her mother had always been well-loved by the people. Her father looked her over carefully with his searching blue eyes that were always filled with a sense of contempt for his only daughter.

She knew he was watching her for the same reason every other man in the room was. The last time she had been at court was when she was eleven, and she hadn't looked on the verge of womanhood yet, she had been small and tiny and still very much child-like. Now however she was grown, and already past the age where she should be married. But with the king's questionable health he hadn't given her marriage a second thought and Elena didn't expect it would happen anyway. She had been engaged twice since she was seven, first to one of the Russian princes and then to the French dauphin but both times the agreement had been severed because of the imminent threat of war, but Elena was certain it was also because of her father's fickleness.

Elena curtsied deeply, the skirts of her intricate cream and gold gown billowing under her as she remained kneeling in front of her father. He stood up with the help from one of his boys and moved forward to where Elena could only see his boots, she was not permitted to look up at him unless he asked her to. Unless he acknowledged her presence in this lowly state. She hated this so deeply she swore that she would change the protocol of women bowing to the men in this country if she ever became queen. Knowing full-well that would never happen. She heard the man grumble something under his breath before he finally held out his hand to her so she would first kiss the ring on his hand and then so she could stand.

As he smiled at her and pulled her around the room the whispering and conversations of the court commenced and her father guided her into the room of the privy council where he allowed her to sit. Elena never did anything to let onto the fact that she was tired and already sore from the stomacher that Caroline had tied exceptionally tight around her ribs today. She sat with her back straight and her eyes pinned to the ground as she considered what this might be about. She wouldn't have been invited to the palace unless it was of some importance and so she remained quiet. As always she was quiet.

"You're too quiet." The man finally spoke and eyed her suspiciously from where he was standing a hand resting on his chair as he looked at her accusingly.

"Your Majesty?" It was Majesty now, his royal highness wasn't good enough. Your Grace wasn't good enough, he had to be majestic. And so the title had changed. He scoffed at her response and shook his head, taking a seat across from her and having a boy bring them wine.

"Too quiet, like your mother. You know that expression, 'It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for' it's as true for dogs as it is for humans. You're too quiet and then one day, I'll discover that you've been planning to bite me all this time."

"A dog only bites when it's been beaten." Elena retorted, hurt. She wouldn't be compared to a dog, she may be a woman but she was no dog. He laughed and Elena felt herself skidding at the very edges of his good temper. Luckily her father seemed to be in good spirits today, but his spirits were precarious, they were as changeable as the wind and they were dangerously unpredictable.

"Don't be ashamed girl. Speak your mind, most especially when the words carry meaning." He took a heavy sip of wine and then looked at her carefully. "In this court, meaningful words are few and far between. I do not take them for granted, despite what you may have been told by that wretched aunt of yours." It was no unknown fact that the king had decided that he didn't like Lady Jenna Petrova, but her aunt was her only living connection to her mother and she was the only woman of royal blood who could be trusted in safeguarding the king's only child. "You're to be reinstated as my successor. If I die, which may be sooner than we all think, you will take my place as queen of England."

"Your majesty may still have a son. And there is Jeremy-"

"That boy is a drunken wretch, he's going to eat, drink, and fuck his way to an early grave. He openly declares his love for that common whore Vicki Donnovan and he thinks that he will inherit _my _throne?" He stood up from the table and slammed his hand down onto the table, frightening Elena again and forcing her to swallow and take a breath. She feared this man more than anything.

"I've made his father an earl, he will inherit a great deal, and perhaps as he grows older he might understand what it means to be a leader of men but in the meantime, you will keep this country safe." Elena was having difficulty understanding the meaning of his words, she had never imagined her father to acknowledge her in the succession let alone name her sole heir, as a woman it hadn't been anything she thought truly possible. He looked at her carefully now though and narrowed those blue eyes as he pointed at her. "If you in any way conspire against me, _my daughter _I will have you put to death before a crown ever touches your pretty little head. Do you understand me?" Elena nodded her head carefully hoping not to anger him any further, but he simply took a sip of his wine and set the glass down harshly on the table before grunting his approval. "You may leave." He nodded and Elena stood up and curtsied to her father, finding herself staring at his boots once again and entirely out of breath over nothing. The skirts of her dress suddenly felt heavier than ever and she wished she could be anywhere else but here. "You'll go back to your aunt until I call for you. We shall have you married and in pup soon enough." Again with the dog references Elena thought, he was being deliberately cruel but instead of calling him out on it she simply smiled sweetly and looked up at him with her dark eyes trained on his blue ones.

"Your majesty is most generous."

"Hmmph, you may leave now." He waved her away and turned his back on her and she took her leave of the room, feeling flustered and overwhelmed and the urgent need to go home. She didn't want to be in this stiflingly dark palace with the constant eyes of the court on her. She needed to be with her aunt and consider the things that had just been said to her. Her father was entrusting her with his kingdom, unless he still had any children which Elena thought highly unlikely since he had grown estranged from his wife and was known to have more than one mistress, none of which had born an illegitimate son from him, she would be queen. Queen of her kingdom, free to make her own decisions and help the people that needed her. To make her own reformations and lift this kingdom to the power and wealth that it deserved. She moved through the smaller inner halls that fell away from the prying eyes, the few people that did see her were hastened into curtsies and bows. Elena suddenly felt filled with a new-found sense of power, her presence had always demanded respect from the people around her but now she deserved it. She'd earned it, and she swore to herself she would earn it again and again. She would earn it by the husband she married and every son she bore to him, she would earn it with every change and freedom she gained for her country. She would be a queen, in every sense of the word, and she would have fought for it.

* * *

><p>The king was dead. Her father was dead and all before he had found her a husband and suddenly everything that had been assured her, a true future as queen to her people was crumbling down around her in a wave of uncertainty. She received sudden letters from the French and the Russians assuring their loyalty to her if she would only honour them by agreeing to an unbreakable contract of marriage between their countries. Her country that had been at peace for years was suddenly moved to disarray as some of its rulers flocked to her side in the defense of the king's dying wishes to name his daughter as heir and those who were using the title and royal blood that flowed through poor Jeremy to gain power in naming him as the true king.<p>

"Those bastards!"Elena slammed this letter down on the table, this was the last straw. It was a letter from Jeremy himself, her dear cousin who had always been a true friend to her, even if he was spoiled and privileged, he was above all things loyal to the throne, loyal to this country and she knew that he would not betray her. This letter by his own hand was proof that he was being used by the duke of Buckingham and Suffolk so they could gain power against her.

"Language girl- I mean your Majesty." Aunt Jenna said the words almost mockingly but Elena glared back at her with the darkest look she could manage.

"They can't do this, they would rather see a _boy_ on the throne than a woman!"

"What did you expect? You're still _only _a woman." Jenna shrugged her shoulders sounding slightly amused at the situation and Elena couldn't comprehend this, if anything her aunt Jenna had always been filled with a fire for their cause.

"I may be a woman but I am also queen! This is _my _kingdom, and if they do not subject to me there shall be consequences."

"Oh I hope so."

"We're leaving. Call upon the ambassador Saltzman and the Lord Forbes and his wife, we shall leave for the palace immediately. The Donnovan and the Fell families have also always been loyal when we've needed them. Tell the lord Forbes that he has our permission to arrest the duke of Buckingham and Suffolk for conspiring against the throne." Elena was issuing orders and all the while Jenna was smiling at her as if she'd discovered something marvelous, instead of making her usual witty retort she curtsied, down to her knees and smiled.

"As you wish your Majesty." It was only now that Elena realized that her title had been changed from Highness to Majesty and it was only now that she realized the true extent of her words. But it was necessary, she had to secure the throne, she had promised her father security for this kingdom and she would not go back on her word. Even if she had hated her father she would not refuse him his dying wishes, nor would she stand back and be quiet now that she had a chance at truly being free.

* * *

><p>"The Master Lockwood your Majesty." Tyler Lockwood came through the double doors and bowed to where Elena was seated, she still could not grow accustomed to all the bowing and scraping that occurred before her constantly. Ever since Jeremy had publicly declared his loyalty to Elena's true reign as queen the rest of the privy council had had no choice but to submit to her rule. She had never been more grateful for Jeremy and his wishes to simply be left alone, he had no interest in ever becoming king. The boy was a poet, and an artist and he was clever, he was more interested in his education than ever bearing the responsibility of ruling a kingdom.<p>

Elena nodded towards the man that had once been a sweet playful boy when she was very young and waited for him to speak.

"Your majesty, I have come to you to beg your forgiveness for the traitorous reasons that compelled my father to turn against you. I come in hopes that-"

"Mr Lockwood, we are well aware of the fact that the treasonous acts committed against us by your father were his decisions and his alone. I can promise you that we hold no grudges towards you or your family." Tyler looked truly stricken by this as he looked up at her and Elena smiled towards him. "we wish to bestow upon you all your previous titles and lands and in return we expect nothing except your undying loyalty." Elena held out her hand and smiled towards Tyler as he moved forward to kiss her hand and whispered his gratitude to her. She smiled at the warmth of his breath on her skin and then stood up. "Walk with me." She demanded as they moved out of the throne room and past the curious gaze of the courtiers. They moved through the stone halls that Elena was still growing used to and trying to memorize before they reached the gardens. Elena always felt safer outside as she walked carefully next to Tyler.

"I don't know very many people at court. There are very few people here I can trust." She admitted to him, Tyler Lockwood may seem a bit of a wild-card but it was that wildness in him that she found appealing, perhaps useful. She turned her head a bit to take in the expression on his face and was pleased to find that it was completely neutral, he was clearly a well-practiced courtier.

"I'm sure that a queen such as you could win over the heart of any subject." Elena allowed herself to giggle, this was another thing she was trying to get used to, the constant complements to her beauty and her wit were never-ending. Men vied for favour in every way possible, and when it came to women they knew only one way.

"Nevertheless, I intend to make some changes. I need men on the privy council that will be loyal to the reformations and be loyal to the throne, and the people."

"The people your majesty?"

"Yes the people. If we are not true to the people we represent how can we call ourselves leaders of men?" She giggled at the expression that was peeled across Tyler's face. "I take it you haven't heard those words before?"

"Never spoken by royalty, and never so sincere." He admitted and Elena flicked a hand towards the small court that was duty bound to surround their queen at all times. They stopped and Elena continued on so they were further out of earshot.

"I mean what I say. I am bound to my people. And I believe it is in their best interest to bring forth a new way of ruling. All these men, these current leaders are loyal to the old ways, they believe that their blood puts them above the welfare of the common people when really it simply makes them responsible for it."

"You're talking about replacing the current leaders."

"Yes, I have no intention to begin stripping men of their birthright and their titles, however. I believe now is as good a time as any to introduce a new generation of men that might lead this country."

"That won't be simple."

"You see why I need a friend here at court?"

"You have a most loyal friend in me your majesty. Always." He bowed over and kissed her hand again, bringing a smile to Elena's face. "If I may suggest a few people who could be of service to your grace?"

"You may."

* * *

><p>Caroline kept her blue eyes on her oldest friend as she talked in silence with the man that was so intensely mesmerizing to her, he had brown eyes that were nearly hazel in their brightness and he held himself with an air that demanded respect. She recognized that air of self-worth that came only with those that were born into the royal family. Born to rule. Not like herself, though her family came from old blood it was her mother that had brought them to this place, her father cared more for the company of other men, his indiscretions and sins were constantly overlooked because of his birthright but her mother and father had lived separate lives for years now. Her mother had cared for their estates and their servants, and kept Caroline safe in the keeping of Jenna Petrova for as long as the princess was there. It was her mother that had foreseen the rise of the princess Elena to queen of England, and it was her mother who had guided her and prepared her for these walls and these people.<p>

Caroline had never found it difficult to befriend the princess, from a very young age she had been kind and generous and intelligent, she trusted only Caroline and Bonnie with her deepest secrets. Like the fact that she truly wished to one day be married, she had a love for children that surpassed even her will to be free from the political games that tugged at her skirts.

When they finally went back inside it was nearly time for dinner and so the ladies followed carefully as Elena moved towards the royal banquet hall, judging by the look on Tyler's face she had gained one more ally. He was right in believing that she could melt the heart of any man. It was her gift, one that all the girls under the ward of Lady Petrova had learned, they knew how to ensnare a man just long enough so he grew to trust you, but not so long that he became in love with you. Love was always misplaced in this place, it could even be dangerous. Caroline smiled as she took her seat at Elena's side and leaned over so that Elena could whisper in her ear once they had finished their meal.

"Talk to him, dance with him-"

"Beguile him-" Caroline finished her sentence and gave her a sidelong smile.

"I need to know if we can trust him." Caroline stood up from her seat, her red gown swishing at her feet as she felt the heavy skirts tugging the stomacher down and revealing the curve of her breasts. The length of her golden hair was tucked under the hood but she had pushed it back on her head to show off the glow of it against the dark red of the gown and hood. She was well-aware of how she looked, how daring a colour red was to wear as one of the queen's maids but there wasn't a soul that could touch her. She gave the new duke of Suffolk a quick glance before turning away and speaking to Jenna Petrova, who was widely known as Aunt Jenna to the girls who had been under her care.

It didn't take long for Tyler to make his way over to where they stood, Caroline curtsied lightly as was appropriate for a man of his standing, even a man as young as him.

"Will you dance Mistress Forbes."

"If it please you, your grace." Tyler moved her around the room to the centre of the dance floor where they took their place amongst other people and Caroline smiled as the music took up. She moved around him gracefully, her feet light and her smile slightly careless as she let the music overtake her.

"Are you married Mistress Forbes?" Tyler whispered into her ear as his arm locked around her waist and she turned away to hide the redness that had overcome her neck and cheeks as he spoke so softly into her ear and turned her.

"Betrothed your grace."

"Betrothed is not married." Caroline giggled at that and covered her mouth with a hand as if she were truly embarrassed, she was slightly offended if he thought that she would just give herself to any man out of lust but she ignored that. She needed to know how well she could trust him, how well her queen could trust him and a man that would sleep with a betrothed woman was not very trustworthy she thought. "Betrothed to whom?" He asked when he pulled her close again and she smiled, glancing away carefully as if she were thinking sweetly of the man that would be her husband.

"Master Mathew Donovan." She saw him frown as he was pulled away and stomped his feet on the ground before he took her hand and twirled her. When the dance finally ended he placed a very chaste kiss on her hand and stood away from her carefully.

"I thank you for the dance Mistress Forbes. Please forgive me if I in any way offended you, Master Donovan is a friend of mine. I would do nothing to offend him or his future wife." Caroline couldn't help but be startled at this, she had not expected to find him so loyal to a friend at the prospect of bedding a desirable woman. It was more than Elena could have bargained for, Tyler Lockwood would prove to be more loyal to them than his father had.

* * *

><p>"Has your majesty considered any of the marriage proposals that have been offered to you?"<p>

"I have your eminence. But I do not care for any of them." She was tired of these never ending questions about whether or not she would marry. Elena sat very still in her chair by the fire while she sipped her wine and watched ambassador Saltzman consider his next move.

"Your majesty should marry."

"That is not the question, but my current council members would only make England part of Russia or France or even Cleves. All these prospective husbands wish to marry me for the wealth of my country and how many ships we have. I will not marry only to become a bargaining chip in a war."

"Your majesty would be hard pressed to find a man that would marry you for love." He spoke levelly as he moved his bishop across the board, leaving it open to her knight but forcing herself to bare the tower. She understood why her mother had found him such a good friend, despite his official position here at the English court he was a true friend, in every sense of the word, he spoke honestly and openly. Even though it might get him into a great deal of trouble, he cared more for the truth than for flattery.

"Love has no place in matters of state. I'm no fool ambassador Saltzman, but I will not marry for a war. For peace, perhaps but I won't shed a drop of English blood for a foreign throne. I refuse to send my people into battle for a cause that they can't understand nor should they have to." He watched her carefully as Elena found an alternative to take his bishop but protect her other pieces and she had now positioned herself to take his king in the next four steps. Alaric smiled at her then before turning his head back down to the board.

"In that case my Lady, might I suggest you look further than England's usual allies for a husband. Perhaps if you married a man of noble birth from a country far enough to have no military interest in England but close enough to enrich the wealth of both countries, you might find yourself more amiable to marry." Elena couldn't help but smile, she had already considered this of course but to hear the words spoken back to her gave her a sense of confidence and relief that she so desperately needed. England's future wasn't only in it's impressive navy and military force, it was in its trade and arts. If power couldn't be gained by force, it had to be gained by wealth.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty." Someone was whispering and Elena felt a gentle tugging at her shoulder but she did her best to ignore it. She was exhausted, all she wanted at the moment was to sleep a few minutes longer. "Your majesty." There it was again, that awful whisper. "Elena!" There was a plump smack over her head as someone had hit her with one of her pillows and she sat up angrily. She couldn't be angry at the sight of her two best friends though, instead she smiled and leapt out of the bed in her nightshift, wrapping her arms around Bonnie's tiny frame.<p>

"Bonnie you came!"

"You didn't think I would miss all the fun did you?" She unlocked herself from Elena's grip and all three girls went to sit on the bed, the royal bed didn't have as much meaning to it when it was the three of them and Elena felt like a young girl again. Not a queen.

"Bonnie you being here it's-"

"Dangerous, she knows. I tried to tell her but-"

"You didn't honestly think I would just let you have all the royal fun to yourself did you? Besides you're going to need my help. Even a black girl has eyes and ears, and I blend into the shadows better than Goldilocks." Bonnie snickered as Caroline nudged her looking slightly offended but Elena saw the truth in what she was saying, she did need her friends. And Bonnie being here gave her a sense of home, a sense of security. But the danger of her being discovered within the palace walls was terrifying to her, Bonnie was one of her oldest friends. But even a queen couldn't protect a witch if she were ever discovered.

"Besides she has news for you." Caroline continued, the same way they had always spoken around each other, finishing each other's sentences. Elena had always felt as if they were sisters not just friends and she would always need them around her.

"Oh?" Elena turned her dark eyes on Bonnie in the candlelight Bonnie's dark looks were indeed more imposing than otherwise but the girl was so pretty that Elena had always found herself jealous of her darker skin and the curls in her hair.

"About your marriage-" Elena rolled her eyes and leaned back against the padded headboard already tired of this conversation, she received enough 'advice' from her privy council she didn't need her two best friends interfering as well. "Don't you roll your eyes at me I have a suggestion to make and it's yours to consider."

"Very well, who's your candidate?"

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Who is he?"

"The younger prince of Naples, his father Guiseppe Salvatore has been desperate to establish themselves as a true force to be reckoned with. Everyone wants Naples, Spain, France and Rome have all been trying to claim it as their own. A marriage to the Queen of England for either of his sons would prove to be highly advantageous. Naples could give you the access you need to trade in the rest of Italy and your power and status provides them with the security they need for their country."

"You said either of his sons?"

"He has two sons, Damon and Stefan. Both are eligible to be married at the moment, and marrying the older son, Damon would mean you would eventually be Queen of England _and_ Naples, but-" She broke off and Elena raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"But what?"

"But prince Damon Salvatore is a known heretic." Caroline finished and Elena eyed them both carefully, to associate herself, even with the brother of a heretic could be dangerous. "He was born as the oldest son to a very pious and devout catholic, being Italian of course they depend on the support of Rome for a certain amount of power. Damon when he was younger was much enamored by the prospects of joining the church and people said that he was even more devout and passionate than his father was since he was willing to relinquish his right to the throne and take the vows."

"So why is he still prince Damon and not Cardinal Salvatore by now?"

"Because after he had taken his vows, after years of devout worship he began to rise in power but it was because of his sudden rise that he struggled with the corruption of the church. He had become another pawn in someone's battle to become pope and he was infuriated that the church, our religion could be thus used for one man's personal game." Bonnie spoke silently, any talk against the holy church was blasphemy, even this conversation being overheard could put Caroline and Bonnie in a great deal of danger, and Elena understood now why they had come to her in the middle of the night.

"He spoke out against it, and left the church but he was careless about it. He nearly got Naples excommunicated because he openly spoke out against the church. Finally his father had to silence him but he still refuses to take part in regular mass. He has devoted himself to theology and philosophy and only attends church functions when absolutely forced by his father or his brother."

"As much as I admire his efforts I suggest that in your current title as queen you don't associate yourself with a known heretic. Instead it would be advantageous to allow Stefan Salvatore to court you." Bonnie looked at her seriously and Elena waited for her to finish her argument. "He's said to be kind and gentle, he's well-liked by his people and whoever meets him. He's as educated as his older brother since he thought for a long time that he would inherit the throne instead."

"Both brothers are travelling through Europe, and ambassador Saltzman being an old friend to the Salvatore family has invited them both to come stay with him as his guests at his house outside the city." Elena smiled, knowing already that this visit wasn't at all by accident, neither was her little game of chess with the ambassador. She was well aware of the fact that they were all speaking to each other and probably being guided by the woman whose schemes were always silently being executed. She had no doubt in the fact that her aunt Jenna had a hand in all this.

"It's also said that both men are remarkably handsome." Caroline smiled but Elena didn't really consider looks in these matters, she couldn't really afford to.

"Perhaps we should meet these Salvatore brothers before either of you begins planning my wedding for me." She finally smiled and then laid down in her large bed with both her best friends on either side of her, hoping that they were right in this matter, and praying that she would make the right decision. She needed to be intelligent in choosing a husband, she would not be ruled by a man whose interests lay in another kingdom, but marrying anything less than a royal prince was impossible for a queen and so she had very limited choices here. Her freedom in being queen came with strings attached, she still felt the weight of every politician in her court vying for her favour and begging at the hem of her skirts for some kind of advancement, but she refused to relent to them. _She _was queen of this country and she would not have her role usurped by any man, commoner or royalty.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Hope you enjoy this as much as I do... I'm an intensely insane history buff, I have a huge amount of respect for writers like Phillipa Gregory and Alison Weir, they are fantastic and lyrical and I've always wanted to explore these characters in a setting like this. I did want to include the idea of the supernatural creatures because otherwise it wouldn't be the vampire diaries... but still... Let me know what you think, if this goes well, it will probably be quite long, like an episode type of thing... _

_In the next episode Queen Elena meets the Salvatore princes and faces disruption amongst her privy council... the relationships between Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler will still progress and Matt still needs to be introduced, so stay tuned ;)_

_Please review as much as you want... :) curious to know what you guys think._


	2. Matters of State

The following days went by in a grey haze which wouldn't have been so peculiar to Elena if it hadn't been for the fact that she was surrounded by people who clearly disliked her. The privy council was well aware of the fact that Elena wished to make changes in the rule of her country and they did not appreciate any of it. They did not understand that there was a need to change things for the sake of the people, too many of whom were living in poverty and disease, change would come with difficulty Elena had anticipated as much but she didn't expect to get this much struggle from them over simplistic things and she knew above everything that they were behaving in such a crude and stubborn manner because she was a woman. She was a queen and not a king, and because she wasn't a man, they disrespected her, spoke to her as if she were a child that didn't understand these things and right now they were hitting another sore subject.

"Your majesty we do not have time to hesitate, war is upon us."

"War is upon Callais. A place none of us have set foot in for over a decade. A place that has been governed by men who have lived there so long they call themselves Frenchmen, and you want me to send this country to war for a cause they neither remember nor care about."

"But your majesty surely does not think we should simply-" Lord Rochford began.

"I think a meeting with the French is long overdue. Callais hasn't belonged to France for just under a century, and so I do not think they have any more of a claim on it than we do."

"Your majesty! Your father would-"

"My father would have torn this country apart for another war. He would have depleted our resources and sent starving men off to a foreign country to die, leaving this country without young men to keep our trade alive. No your grace, I will not see another war, not while we have other solutions at our hands."

"What would your majesty suggest?" Tyler mediated between the older men and herself, he was doing this a great deal lately and Elena felt grateful to have him with her.

"A peace treaty." This again was met by a series of groans and murmurs amongst the men that sat at this table and Elena stared back at them all with a stern look. All of them except Tyler were older men, and she wished that she could have them all at her beck and call. That she could have their hearts true and loyal to her the way they had been to her father. "Callais has been an independent state from France _and _England or a long time, we have fought over it for so long that neither of us can truly claim it as our own anymore. I will meet with the ambassador to discuss an amiable peace offering. Lord Rochford-"

"Yes your Majesty."

"You lived in Callais for a long time did you not? Your children are still there?" Elena watched the older man soften, as harsh as he was in this council room he was clearly very fond of his children, who were technically English though they had been born and raised in France.

"Yes your Majesty."

"I think it is time you return to them, we are entrusting you to represent England's best interest once we have discussed the terms with the French ambassador."

"Thank you, your majesty." He looked startled to be presented with this kind of a mission, Elena knew that under the current friction between herself and the privy council they had expected her to entrust such a thing with Tyler, or a new man. As the privy council disbanded Elena sent Tyler to fetch the Lord Rochford and bring him to her, he was an older man who seemed tired of these games, Elena got the sense that was the reason for his disloyalty to her and his seemingly permanent agitated state.

"Lord Rochford, I hope you understand my apprehension in going to war on this matter. I would assume a man such as yourself would understand."

"If I may speak plainly your majesty?" He looked at her carefully with clear blue eyes and she motioned for him to sit down across from her at the fireplace. "I understand your majesty's hesitation at declaring war against France, you are young in your reign-" Elena dared to laugh, she scoffed and laughed and then sat up straighter in her chair as she leaned forward a bit to look at this man who had completely misunderstood, they all misunderstood.

"You all must think me very young and foolish indeed if you believe that I would choose not to go to war for my own personal fears." She watched him, casting her dark eyes over his features and allowing herself to smile as she lowered her voice. "I have no hesitation in this matter Lord Rochford. Our country is sunken in poverty and disease thanks to my father's war campaigns, however noble they may have been." She raised a hand as he was about to interrupt her.

"It is not my place to doubt my father's decisions, he was a good king, and loved by his people but I am equally responsible for my people. I am responsible in safeguarding this country and at the moment our country is dying Lord Rochford. We cannot afford to go to war with France. That is the plain truth. _You _are a man of both countries, that is why I trust your judgement in this matter. I trust that you will do what is right for both England and France. Since this is your home but your heart clearly lies in France." She finished and didn't smirk or smile at the realization that she'd struck a chord with him. She knew that he was sentimental when it came to his family, but she also knew that a hardened Englishman like Rochford would never openly admit to loving another country or its people. She finally allowed herself to smile at him softly as he turned his head away in thought and Elena couldn't help but know she had gotten through to this man. This difficult and stone-like man. The other council members would not be so easily persuaded though.

* * *

><p>"His Serene Highness, the crown-prince of Naples, Damon Salvatore. And his brother prince Stefan." Caroline moved into the hallways behind Aunt Jenna and the ambassador Saltzman just in time, she wasn't known for her promptness and judging by the look she received by Aunt Jenna she was still to be reprimanded for it. She gave aunt Jenna one of her coy smiles and straightened herself as they waited for the princes to arrive. She wasn't sure why the princes would possibly agree to remain in a tiny little house like this when they could be guests of a queen and be housed in one of the grand apartments in the royal palace.<p>

Caroline's wily smile quickly disappeared when she saw the two men walk into the room, one was more handsome than the other, Bonnie hadn't been exaggerating when she described both brothers. It wasn't difficult to determine which one was Damon and Stefan. Damon was taller than his younger brother with dark hair and blazing bright blue eyes. He wore a black doublet and a fur-lined cape over one shoulder, everything was entirely done in black the only colour he wore was in the blue sapphires in the golden chain of office across his chest. He glanced over at the entire room and nodded his head towards them, his eyes lingering a moment too long on Caroline before he turned to where his brother was standing. It was clear to anyone that they were brothers, the line of their brow and jaw was the same and their nose but there were subtle differences between them. Stefan looked increasingly serious and Caroline couldn't help but think that Elena would grow bored of him if he was always like this. He had a stern look on his face as he nodded towards the room, unlike Damon. Although he also looked serious there was a glint in his eye that hinted towards something else, something hidden from most people. It amused Caroline to no end. She couldn't help but smile at that part of him that seemed to be edging through him.

Ambassador Saltzman moved towards the two men and shook hands eagerly with them, embracing Damon for a moment as they spoke in Italian and then turned to the rest of the room. The ambassador introduced them each and Jenna and Caroline curtsied sweetly when it was their turn. Caroline knew when she had caught the eye of a man, it was an unmistakable look that they would display, like lions that had caught sight of their prey. They would follow her movements carefully as if assessing how best to approach her without making their presence known and causing her to run.

They were meant to spend a day here and then go out to the palace the next day but instead prince Damon suggested that they go out riding which Caroline was all for. She hadn't been out riding since Elena had been crowned queen, as much as Elena enjoyed riding out there simply weren't enough hours in a day, especially now that she was in the middle of reforming the privy council. The little courtyard was in a bit of an uproar as the stable boys were trying to saddle their horses, clearly these servants weren't used to entertaining royalty and once again Caroline wondered why the princes had decided to stay here and not the palace.

Caroline's blue eyes caught everything, from the disarray of the stable-yard to the two brothers who seemed to be in quiet conversation about something serious, and how ambassador Saltzman's hands lingered just a moment too long on aunt Jenna's waist before he cupped his hand around her boot and lifted her into the saddle.

"You're rather intent Mistress Forbes, are you making a study of something?"

"Should I my lord?" Caroline turned to be faced with Damon Salvatore, she wasn't phased by his sudden presence, instead she curtsied to him sweetly, glancing up at him just at the right moment to invoke a response from him before she turned her light blue eyes down to the ground again, feigning humility.

"You are one of the queen's ladies aren't you?"

"Yes your highness." He smiled at the softness of her voice and then turned as the boy brought around her horse. "Allow me." He grinned and Caroline felt herself go red for a moment, the crown-prince of Naples was going to help her up into the saddle. It was such a common gesture, one that was usually reserved for men who knew the women fairly well or stable boys who did this all the time. Nevertheless she let him kneel down and put his hands around her boot as she thanked the lord that they were new and he lifted her up into the saddle. His hand lingered on her boot as he ensured that the stirrups were fastened correctly before turning away and mounting his own horse. Caroline forced herself not to think of how graceful the man moved, he was like one of the caged lions that were kept for entertainment, beautiful and dangerous. Caroline got the impression that Damon was immensely dangerous.

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't have been more surprised at the state of this country, he had heard that the reformation of the church under the rule of King Jonathan had been formidable and he'd been curious, even excited to see it but he was once again disappointed at the realization that the reformation had been for the personal gain of wealth for the crown rather than for the salvation of their people and their education in the gospels. Damon was no longer a religious man, but he didn't believe in tearing a man away from his faith in this way either. Every town's history, it's beauty and worship was to be found in their churches, cathedrals and monasteries All images in churches were to be dismantled; stained glass, shrines, statues were defaced or destroyed; roods and often their lofts and screens were cut down, bells were taken down; vestments were prohibited and either burned or sold; church plate was to be melted down or sold and the requirement of the clergy to be celibate was lifted; processions were banned; ashes and palms were prohibited. Chantries, means by which the saying of masses for the dead were endowed, were abolished completely. Every religious comfort that was available to the uneducated commonwealth had been removed forcefully and without any clear explanation.<p>

Leaving this country without understanding of what true religion could be like, what true faith and devotion looked like, instead its people were bitter and hungry for their old church and for sustenance. All Damon saw here was poverty in more than the physical manner. As they were riding he was pleased to see at least that the fields were lush and green, despite the grey coldness that had washed over them thanks to the fall season.

"The queen! The queen!" A boy came running over a hill just as Damon had caught up to the blond girl, Caroline Forbes he reminded himself, she instantly stopped her horse and a smile played on her cream coloured skin as she turned for a moment to look at him and Stefan.

"It seems you'll be meeting my mistress a bit sooner than you had planned." She giggled as a stampede of horses came rushing past them, at the front was a woman wearing a dark purple gown, and she was laughing a throaty and heartfelt laugh that made Damon's spirits lift. "Well come on then!" Damon was surprised at how familiar the blond girl behaved around princes of royal blood but he couldn't help but laugh and follow as they billowed behind the small entourage that was following their queen.

"My God!" Stefan exclaimed as they finally caught up to the group, the guards looked apprehensive for a moment until they recognized Mistress Forbes and the Lady Petrova and they made way for them. The queen was seated on a large grey Russian Arabian horse that trotted ahead of everyone else and stomped it's feet into the ground in anticipation. The queen leaned forward and patted the animal on its neck, still smiling to herself as she finally sat up to look at them.

"Not a word Stefan." Damon knew that his look nearly mirrored that of Stefan's, he was stunned to see this woman, here of all places, the resemblance was- there were no words for what was going through his mind.

"But she looks exactly like-"

"Not a word." Damon managed to smack his brother over the shoulder lightly and it seemed to bring him out of his daze as the queen of England made her way over to them and looked from one brother to the other. Her eyes were the darkest black Damon had ever seen, her hair was held carefully in place by the hood on her head and she wore jet black earrings to accentuate the deepness of her eyes, the olive tone in her skin and the fact that she was wearing purple. A colour only reserved for the highest of nobility. She had a sweet narrow little neck and perfect rosebud lips that looked like they were meant for kissing. She was beyond a shadow of a doubt the most beautiful queen in Christendom. Perhaps the most beautiful woman.

She smiled at the two brothers finally and raised her chin a little bit as she did so, this woman was born to be queen.

"The princes of Naples I presume."

"Your majesty, my name is Damon, this is Stefan."

"Yes, I know." She drawled out and eyed him carefully Damon couldn't help but smile at her, the things he wanted to do to this woman were racing through his mind and he knew that he would have a difficult time hiding it from a woman like this. "We were just about to return to the palace for something to eat. You should join us." Damon suddenly took in the small party that had followed the queen around, they were mostly men, the odd lady in waiting was thrown in between but he imagined these were mostly the men on her privy council or the future ones.

"We would be honoured your majesty." He answered for the two of them, since his darling little brother seemed to be lost for words. She smiled but seemed highly unimpressed at the sight of the two of them before she rode off again, her entourage clattering behind her as they strove to keep up with their young queen.

"She's so-" Stefan seemed completely incapable of finishing sentences as they rode towards the castle.

"Young." Damon finished. "And beautiful." He heard Caroline giggle somewhere behind them before she turned head and moved to where Lady Petrova, the queen's aunt, was sitting in the most regal manner on her horse.

"She looks exactly like-"

"Don't you even dare bring that up here." Damon hissed at his younger brother.

"Damon you can't be serious, surely you saw the same thing just did. I mean what if it's her, what if she's-"

"Don't be a fool Stefan. Can't you see the differences? Her hair is darker, and her skin is too, she's slimmer and more elegant, more regal, there's something about her that's just- " Now Damon couldn't finish his sentence, but it was true, this queen Elena did look like her but Damon knew it wasn't. There was something in him that simply was screaming at him and telling him it wasn't the same woman, for all these reasons and something more. He couldn't explain his certainty, but clearly he had been the only one to see it because Stefan looked stricken.

"Sit up straight Stefan. Don't act that way. It's not her, she just looks like her."

"Perhaps you should be the one to court her." Stefan retorted harshly then as he turned his head and cast his green eyes on his brother.

"We're not here for me. Besides that woman is a queen in every sense of the word, and she would never stoop so low as to associate herself with a heretic like myself. Let alone marry one. Once again Stefan, the Salvatore name rests in your capable hands" Damon hid the contempt in his voice for his younger brother, it was all the truth though. Damon was the one who was the disappointment, who in trying to do the right thing nearly got an entire country excommunicated from the catholic church. Though he didn't necessarily think that a bad thing, he wouldn't force the devout people of Naples into what they considered heresy. As usual it seemed he was being forced to let Stefan handle it, the way Stefan always did. Delicately and appropriately.

* * *

><p>Elena was having the ribbons on her dress tied back as Caroline came inside, this dress was a lighter purple, the colour was more vibrant than the dark riding gown. French silk was unmistakable and always breathtaking. Elena exchanged the dark earrings for intricately forged gold ones that were inlaid with a light purple stone and finished with a dangling tear-shaped pearl. She wore a matching necklace and for the first time since her coronation, a crown, she hadn't made use of the royal jewels as much as she could have but Caroline had convinced her to wear them, or have them remade to suit her. Once she had started wearing them however she realized that it wasn't so much for their beauty as it was for the people who had worn them before her that she loved them. Her mother and her ancestors, the women and queens who had come before her. The jewels had been designed by kings and made for queens and then passed on from mothers to daughters for decades.<p>

When she stood up from her vanity Elena smiled back at Caroline who had changed from her riding gown into a powder blue and cream silk gown. She wore pearls around her neck and on her ears, her golden hair was pulled back but not hidden by the French hood she usually wore. Elena moved towards her and linked her arms in with her best friend as they moved out of the rooms and remained locked in quiet conversation as they moved towards the banquet hall, Elena didn't unhinge herself from Caroline's side as they were announced in the great hall instead she entered it laughing at something Caroline said as they sat down they were still laughing. She only noticed out of the corner of her eye that the princes of Naples were present in the hall. They bowed to her table as the ambassador Saltzman introduced them officially and Elena gestured that they take a seat at her table.

Caroline had been right in that they were both handsome, in fact they were both breathtaking, they looked like the intricate sculptures of Roman artistry and Elena couldn't help but let her eyes wander to the strong line of their jaws and the tall and muscular frames of their back and shoulders.

"Tell me." She turned to Caroline as she kept her eyes somewhere else and smiled at a little cluster of men gathered to talk about court-life.

"Damon is the taller of the two, the one with the ice-blue eyes."

"The heretic." Elena said nodding her head, hiding the admiration in her voice. She did admire him for his courage to stand up against the church, even if he had risked excommunicating his entire country he had only intended to save them from the blatant corruption of the church.

"What do you make of him?"

"He's intelligent, and charming."

"Of course he's charming." Elena stated and Caroline looked at her carefully before the two of them broke out in giggles.

"There's something about him,-" Caroline shook her head slightly. "I don't know him well enough."

"Tell me." Elena repeated the words and waited for Caroline's response.

"He's dangerous. There's something in his eyes-"

"What about this Stefan? What's he like?"

"Quiet, reserved and collected at all times. He would never do anything to hurt his prospects, I can tell you that already. He's hardly said two words all day but I can tell you now that he's careful and calculating about every movement he makes." Elena wasn't sure how much she liked this, she wasn't sure how much she liked either of them. But at the moment Stefan was the best candidate she'd been presented with. And if Caroline was right about what she said then Stefan was the safest choice she could make since he wouldn't do anything to harm either of their reputations. Damon on the other hand, Elena understood what she meant as she watched Damon carefully, he leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his wine, smirking slightly and casting his ice-blue eyes across the room. What at first seemed like an innocent gesture held a sense of danger in it, as if he were searching for the weakest antelope to prey on.

She smiled at the imagery but it was true for both Salvatore brothers, they had a darkness about them that was absolutely intriguing and Elena found herself mesmerized by them. In particular Damon, even if it was Stefan that was being brought before her as a potential husband. Elena finally determined that it was time to get this over with, whispers were beginning to form around the courtiers as to why the two princes of Naples were present at court and it was time to put an end to the whispers, or perhaps give them something real to whisper about. Elena wasn't sure which yet. She lifted her dark eyes across the room before standing from her seat and moving softly to the beat of the music, she enjoyed the eyes of every man in the room on her and the jealous looks she received from the other women. After years of being banned into seclusion for the sake of being a woman she enjoyed being envied for her womanhood, and her youth.

The large hall automatically turned silent instantly at the sudden movement of the queen people rose from their seats and watched her curiously wondering where she would end up. She kept her step light and the look on her face determinedly pleasant and sweet as if she were truly just deciding what to do when in reality she had planned every movement carefully. She lingered in front of Tyler Lockwood and Mathew Donovan, winking at them for a moment as they were already her established friends before finally stopping in front of the place where the princes stood with ambassador Saltzman and she smiled turning to Stefan.

"Prince Damon do you dance?" She saw him consider this carefully and she saw instantly what Caroline had meant, there was a gleam in his eye that told her he was truly tempted to step forward and take the light off his brother but instead he tilted his head to the side in a slight bow and gave her a feigned look of disappointment. It was the best display of courtier behaviour she had ever seen but she could also tell very clearly that it was a display. The light in his blue eyes seemed to have diminished as he spoke.

"I'm afraid your feet would suffer under my dancing your Majesty. Though I'm sure prince Stefan would be honoured to join you." Elena smiled and nodded towards Stefan and smiled at him. It was the first time she hadn't seen him look so brooding and when he smiled he actually looked light-hearted and pleasant. Elena led them onto the dance-floor, under the careful eyes of her entire court and called for music, the other dancers joined them as Stefan carefully took his place across from her and he bowed to her again. She gave the slightest of curtsies and moved to the music, knowing every step and beat of it by heart. She could have done this dance with her eyes closed and it seemed Stefan could as well, as the music sped up and became lighter Elena found herself laughing with Stefan whenever her hands met his. Stefan clapped his hands and Elena moved towards him as if it had beckoned her and she giggled at his amused look as he snaked an arm around her waist and they stopped there. Staring at each other, still laughing.

"Would you care for another dance prince Stefan?" She asked, too excited to pass up the opportunity for another dance. It didn't happen very often for her to be this lighthearted, and she could dance with a prince without any awful insinuations being whispered behind her back besides that she might be considering him for a husband.

"If it would make you smile, I would do it a thousand times." He chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on her hand. She smiled as they gathered back up, some of the other dancers trailed off so others could join in and the music started up again, this time it was a slower dance, giving them the opportunity to speak in between steps.

"I hope you are enjoying England."

"I must admit I haven't seen very much of your country yet your majesty. But I am finding the people here mesmerizing." He spoke softly, looking into her eyes with bright emerald green eyes that were dazzling. She turned just in time to hide her smile at his words and her shock at finding herself so physically attracted to him. To anyone. She had never truly seen men as objects for love and affection, or worst of all lust. But this was different, she found he was different.

"Your majesty!" There was shouting from one of the inner halls and the dance was crudely interrupted.

* * *

><p>The insolence of the man to come and disrupt the queen in such a way, what man in his right mind would go screaming down the halls of the royal palace for their queen as if they lived in a barn? Damon turned his head frowning in the direction of the commotion.<p>

"Your majesty I bring urgent news from France!"

"Let him through." Damon saw the queen looking angry more than anything but in her anger she was still a queen she kept her back straight and her chin up and face as level as she could, but Damon could tell that there was anger and worry welling up on her. She'd been laughing with his saint of a brother only moments ago.

"Your majesty." The man came into the hall and kneeled down to his queen in the middle of the hall, surrounded by outraged courtiers. "Your majesty Lord Rochford has been killed." Damon saw the queen's brow furrow for a moment before she beckoned the man to rise and follow her she whispered something to another young man and Damon leaned over to his old friend.

"Alaric, who are they talking about?"

"Lord Rochford has been a great ally to England in keeping peace between England and France. The queen had sent him to France once again to discuss the terms of Callais. If he has been murdered it does not bode well for the relationship between the two countries."

"Everyone is on bad terms with France, that's nothing new."

"Perhaps not, but England's trade must go through either France or the lower countries, and they are known Lutherans. To associate herself with them would mean tearing England away from the catholic church."

"And we all know that can't happen." Damon thought it over carefully as he watched a number of other men go into the privy council chambers. "She'll be expected to respond though. She cannot just sit still when her ambassador was so blatantly murdered in his mission for peace."

"The country cannot afford to go to war again."

"Not unless she allies herself with someone else." Damon thought of his own military, if she married Stefan she would have their binding loyalty to her, and Naples would have no issue in marching on France. In fact after years of defending itself from being overrun by the French they would love to have the opportunity to establish themselves as a force to be reckoned with. But likewise, they needed England's support in this.

Stefan made his way over to where they stood chatting amongst the murmuring courtiers that were all discussing what the queen might do next.

"Well done brother. You seem to have won her over." A girl passed by the three of them and turned to look at Damon, he flashed her an impossible smile and a pair of blazing blue eyes that sent her giggling over to a few other ladies and Damon turned his head just in time to catch Stefan rolling his eyes.

"Don't you ever get tired of that?"

Damon smirked and watched his younger brother as he shook his head. "One dance and the man's in love."

"There isn't a man in England who doesn't love or desire this queen."

"The only difference is that Stefan could have her. If she'll allow herself to be caught at all."

* * *

><p>"Who did this?" Elena asked the man angrily staring at him, she hadn't seated herself though she'd commanded the other lords to sit down she was too angry to sit. She stared at the man intently and he seemed to be shriveling at the fearsome sight that was his queen. "Speak boy! Do we know who did this?"<p>

"It is believed to be the Spanish your Majesty. Though they have not made claim to it."

"How was he killed?"

"He was stabbed your majesty." Elena felt flustered and furious that such an action could be committed by a man who came entirely in peace, with no intention of declaring war or hostility upon anyone.

"Your majesty this action cannot go unnoticed."

"What would you suggest Sir Logan? That we go to war with Spain?" Elena felt pushed into a corner she paced the stone floor for a moment before turning on the man again. They couldn't go to war on the most powerful entity in Europe, they couldn't afford it financially and physically England would not recover from it.

"Your majesty if I may, there are other ways to obtain justice in this matter." She knew now why she had never trusted Logan Fell and his family, they were conspirators to their very core. She couldn't trust them as far as she could throw them. What he was suggesting was just as backhanded, just as wrong as what had been done to Lord Rochford. Spies and assassination, where did it end?

"We aren't even certain who might be behind it and you are suggesting-" She stopped then, turning to the council. "These are very dark measures you are suggesting Lord Fell."

"You said it yourself your majesty. We cannot afford war upon Spain, we understand this. But something must be done. Allow us to uncover what-" She raised her hand and looked intently at the Lord Fell.

"Leave us." She said levelly and flicked her hand towards the other council members, who looked disconcerted for only a moment before they seemed to realize that they didn't want to be a part of this either they stood up and bowed to their queen whose eyes were trained on Logan Fell who she seriously disliked now more than ever.

"I do not condone these measures Lord Fell."

"If I may speak plainly?" Elena gestured widely towards him before placing a hand on her hip and the other on her stomach before looking out the window. "Your majesty should never be ashamed to do what is necessary to protect your kingdom and your reign."

"Is this necessary? I am backed into a corner and I do not like it . My treasury is empty, there is no standing army and the navy is all we have in our country's defences, if it were not for the richness of our land we would have absolutely nothing to keep this country on it's feet."

"Madam until you establish that you are a force to be reckoned with you will not be secure in your reign."

"Murder and conspiracy does not make me impressive your grace. It makes me a tyrant." Elena finally sat down in her chair, leaning back as well as she could considering the tight stomacher that restricted her movements. She looked at him, with his short cropped hair and his flashing white smile he didn't look very impressive or dangerous but Elena knew that was part of what could make him a formidable enemy. She considered all this and contemplated what she could and couldn't do and time and time again she felt backed into a hole she couldn't escape from.

"Your majesty doubt in such matters is understandable. But you must remove yourself for the sake of your people."

"Doubt." Elena repeated the word and glared at Logan Fell. "I have only one demand in this matter Lord Fell, that you be sure to find out the truth before you take action." She could not believe that she was putting her trust in Lord Fell but in this matter she had no choice.

* * *

><p>"My Lady are you alright?" Stefan's voice rang out over her daydreams and Elena found herself being pulled out of her daze.<p>

"Please call me Elena. I'm very tired of all these titles." Elena spoke the truth, she had been queen for little over three months and she'd spent little over a week with Stefan and she thought they spent enough time together to use their real names. Certainly they were both of royal blood and princes of Europe. It most certainly made them equals, Elena placed her hand in the crook of his arm and let him guide her around the garden where she remained silent. There were too many things happening at the moment, with her conversation with Lord Fell last week and then the arrival of the princes had caused a stir amongst her privy council. They were immensely divided on the opinion of her marriage but in the end none of them had a say in this matter, unless the marriage would be completely disadvantageous to the throne and the country their words would matter very little. Their opinion and influence however could seriously harm her reign and so she had done everything she could to tread lightly.

"Are you alright- Elena?" Stefan spoke her name as an afterthought as if he were still hesitant in using it and Elena smiled a little. He would not risk insulting her in any way. His caution and gentleness towards her was both flattering and tiring at times. Elena wasn't sure what to do if this were his permanent temperament. It would make him an easy husband to live with but she at times wondered if he had any opinion at all. He was constantly weighing the benefits of both sides before carefully choosing the one that made most sense logically, but Elena knew that ruling a kingdom, or even being married was more about 'knowing' what to do than it was about thinking what to do. There was a decisiveness that was required of kings and queens, and Stefan lacked that a bit.

"Yes I'm alright, there's just-" She looked away from him for a moment, feeling restricted in what she could and couldn't tell him, he wasn't her husband. Yet. And even if he had been, there was no telling if his loyalties were to her or to his country.

"A lot on your mind." He smiled sweetly and Elena couldn't help but soften at that. She looked up at him and smiled in return, for the first time that day. "Perhaps I could help?" He offered kindly but at his words Elena felt herself harden again. It wasn't his place to ask such a thing, to even offer it to a queen. She thought perhaps she was being proud and vain but she would not have a man she barely knew interfering with matters of state.

"It'll keep." She replied lightly but felt a coolness wash over her that had clearly been received by Stefan as he stood straighter and led them further into the gardens. "Distract me. Tell me about Naples." She asked as sweetly as she could and let herself be drowned away in the sound of his voice as he spoke of the beauty of Naples, the good and the bad. Elena commended him for his honesty but got the impression that he didn't tell her everything. She could not blame him for this of course since she hardly told him anything but then she reprimanded herself for thinking in such a way since he was nothing more than a suitor at the moment.

Over the next few weeks Elena began to realize that Stefan made sense in every way, he was kind and patient and intelligent. Unimposing and understanding, handsome and athletic and he was kind to her. As a woman he seemed fascinated by her intelligence and her education. Though at times Elena found him rather condescending, it wasn't any different from the way the men at court behaved. When he brought her books that she had read already she smiled sweetly and excepted them as if they were the most thoughtful gifts and when he began speaking on the politics of his country she simply admired him for his passion to his home.

The brothers had already been here longer than they were supposed to but they both seemed to be enjoying themselves though Damon only remained here it seemed to chaperon the two of them. Elena noted that Damon looked thoroughly unhappy during his time here at the palace an despite her growing affection towards Stefan she truly wondered why. They had both agreed to accompany the court on the summer progress, even though Damon had been issued a separate invitation and was thus free to decline it.

After four weeks of spending time with Stefan, Elena found herself smiling at the thought of him as she walked through the palace gardens silently and alone for the first time in months. Her guards were close at hand and her ladies were never very far away but at the moment she was blessedly alone as she walked past the rosebushes and came near the large fountain at the center of the garden, she closed her eyes as she walked the path of the garden blindly, taking in the sweet scent of the wet spring earth. As she turned a corner around the hedges she saw two long, strong legs stretched out before her and as she turned further and caught inches more of the man before her she realized that Damon was smiling to himself. She hadn't seen him smile in weeks, unless it was directed at her absentmindedly and completely feigned.

"May I ask what you're reading?" Elena asked and watched him as his blue eyes shot upwards and the smile on his face disappeared, he shot up and began to bow towards her but she waved her hand to stop him.

"Your majesty I- uh-"

"Did I startle you prince Damon?" She asked softly and sat down next to him on the ledge of the fountain. Drawling her slender fingers across the surface of the water.

"A woman as beautiful as you would startle any man." He smiled, somewhat genuinely as she gestured for him to join her and sit back down. He didn't sit on the ledge of the fountain, instead he sat down on the grass and leaned against the cool stone of the fountain stretching his legs out and looking up at her. She smiled lightly but it was also disingenuous.

"What were you reading?" She asked him again as she noticed that he had tucked the book carefully away where she might not see it.

"I do not think your majesty would appreciate it." He grinned to himself and suddenly Elena was very interested in what this book was.

"Show me please." Damon looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, looking at her curiously before he casually handed the book over to her. Elena opened the binding of the book to find the name of Johannes Kepler printed across the first page.

"Kepler's New Astronomy. Do you often read forbidden books prince Damon?"

"The church has forbidden them, and I am no longer a subject of his holiness the pope. I understood that England is neither."

"Despite my father's reformation there are a great deal of books that are still forbidden. This includes Kepler, however accurate the man's findings might be."

"You've read it?"

"I've read Epitome of Copernican Astronomy." Elena couldn't help but smile at the impressed look that was spreading across the man's face. Appreciating the fact that he at least had a good head on his shoulders, knowing that there were a great many books that shouldn't be considered heresy but rather science or theology, or even philosophy. At the very least she understood his dedication to knowledge and education. These books were mostly forbidden because it contradicted the way most men saw the world and in fear they had become censored. When people became too knowledgeable, they also became doubtful. The church had the opportunity to embrace these new findings and discoveries but instead they were adamant in denying the plain truth and in doing so they were forming what Elena believed would be a definite separation between the church and education.

"A rebellious queen." Damon mused and Elena felt herself smile more genuinely than she had in days as she tilted her head back and felt the sun on her skin as it peeked out from behind the clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, subscribed, and faved this story so far... I'm glad to know you liked it... how heartbreaking was the last episode of TVD btw?... though I'm glad Elena and Damon _**finally**_ had their moment! but poor Jeremy!

Anyway lol... I hope you liked this... As I said before please don't put too much stock in the names/titles... Kepler is a scientific writer who was prominent around the end of Queen Elizabeth's reign, whereas this whole story is set _kind of_ before her reign... but yes his works were banished by the church, so not just by the government, you'll find I'll refer to 'scientific' writers of the time occasionally because back then a lot of science was considered witchcraft... and Elena is best friends with an actual witch so... that's to come :D Also I STILL haven't introduced Matt, I'm trying to figure out where to place him in all this, clearly he's already engaged to Caroline but I haven't decided on the rest yet...

hmmm let's see... If there are a lot of typos and grammar mistakes in this, I do sincerely apologize. This chapter was written during the wee hours of the night and mornings when I can't sleep or when I have a tiny bit of spare time, but usually no matter how much time I have I'm pretty exhausted so, forgive me if certain phrases etc don't make much sense... just move on... and reprimand me for it later ;)

Anyway... hope you enjoyed it! and please review...

P.S. there might not be another update for awhile since I am going on vacation to my home country of Belgium... am planning however to do some local research on the political history between France/England/lower-country(Netherlands/Belgium) trades. :D

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Lady In Waiting

**Author's Note: **_first of all I would like to apologize for how long it took me to post another chapter, I hope though that you enjoy it. Seeing as I've been out of the country and don't always have internet or even a computer I'm limited as to when and where I can sit down and write. As such this chapter has become very long because once I do get the time it all just comes spilling out. Forgive me for any typo's this was written mostly late at night; and although I started editing this once before I experienced some kind of glitch thanks to the lovely European azerty keyboard and everything that I had edited was lost to me :( anyway you'll just have to deal with my typos for now lol... _

_A lot goes on in this chapter, I'm trying to put more of a plotline in this, caroline's point of view is more prominent and new characters are steadily being introduced... _

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this so far, please keep them coming. I love reading what you guys think of all this... so enjoy... _

* * *

><p>"Flowers."<p>

"What?" Damon asked as Stefan sat down in the armchair by the fireplace a smile spilling across his face.

"She smells like flowers." Damon rolled his eyes, at the predictability of Stefan's infatuation and the fact that 'flowers' was such a general description. Most women of noble birth smelled like 'flowers'. It was a very crude and simplistic way to explain what most women could smell like, the fragrance that surrounded them adding to their romance or their passion. It was as much a part of seduction as the way the colours they wore and how they let their hair fall down their shoulders.

"You're a fool you know that." Damon muttered from where behind his book, turning the page even though he hadn't truly finished the paragraph. He wasn't sure whether or not he liked this queen, there was something about her serenity and her intelligence that unnerved him, he had never met a woman who had read Kepler as intently as he had. He'd never met a woman like her period. Not even Katherine compared to her. He took in a sharp breath at the thought of Katherine and turned his head back to the pages, expelling her from his mind.

"I know. And I don't care." Stefan smiled and leaned back lazily in his chair, ignoring the disapproval that was spread across Damon's face. There was no place for love in Matters of state, Damon was almost certain that a woman, a queen such as Elena had not fallen in love with Stefan.

"Don't forget why we're here Stefan." Damon turned and frowned at his brother now. And though Damon felt relieved that stupid smile was gone he couldn't tell where that scornful look was coming from.

"I haven't forgotten Damon. I never forget the reason behind any action I make. I put our family name and honour before everything." And there it was. The contempt in his little brother's voice that he knew so well, the anger and frustration that he so rarely displayed in truth. All the calmness that he usually displayed crumbled occasionally and then Damon was faced with everything he'd done to make his brother love and hate him at the same time. His joining the church, leaving Stefan to take Damon's place when in the eyes of his father no one could ever fill Damon's shoes. He was being forced to live up to Damon when in reality he disapproved of his methods and worst of all he disapproved of his beliefs. Stefan had poured everything he had into doing everything right in the hopes that he would one day be King of Naples and be able to uphold the traditions of the church, and protect the church. Damon had the intention of exposing the church and taking away it's immense power, when Damon came back after leaving the church, Stefan had been slightly devastated. Knowing that he would once again be the younger brother. The other prince, the second boy. Damon though, never brought up Stefan's involvement in their current predicament. He was well-aware of the fact that if Damon had never met Katherine he wouldn't have broken with the church. Both brothers had been hypnotized by the same woman but they had each ended up on opposite sides of the spectrum, something that Damon couldn't comprehend but he didn't believe it was his place to take away his brother's faith. However corrupted it might be.

Damon knew all this and more, he didn't pretend that what he'd done wasn't wrong. In fact he deserved every punishment his father chose to give him but instead he'd been welcomed home as the prodigal son and Stefan would never forgive Damon for coming back and causing as much of a stir as he did. Damon had every intention of calling Stefan out on this, after all if all went well he would become the king of England soon enough but their glaring at each other was interrupted by a knock on the door of their apartments. Damon gestured for the boy to open it and a messenger came running in with news from their father.

* * *

><p>"Mistress Forbes if I may speak with you?" Caroline turned around in the hallway to find Tyler Lockwood standing behind her, she curtsied sweetly casting her blue eyes up at him but keeping them fastened on his boots before she spoke to him.<p>

"If it please you your grace."

"It's pertaining the queen." Caroline turned her eyes up to his dark brown ones and looked into them as if she could see the truth through him. She knew her face was scrutinizing his but her instinct to protect her friend went deeper than most people could imagine. "There are whispers at court that claim the queen is infertile."

"How dare they speak of such things?" Caroline spoke in a hiss that surprised the duke of Suffolk clearly since his eyes widened slightly.

"Such rumours are usually spread widely by her enemies. But you should tell the queen to have her physicians announce that she is still fertile and in perfect health. Not a man who sees her could doubt that she's the picture of perfect health."

"If they think to prevent her prospects in marriage in such a way they are mad. Any man who sees her falls in love with her."

"Love doesn't matter if she cannot produce an heir. And it's not just in finding a suitable husband that this hurts her, if the English people believe she cannot have children they will prosecute her, and those of the old faith will claim that it is an act of God."

"Not just those of the old faith. Even those who are party to our reform will claim that it is unfortunate to have a woman on the throne. I will speak to her and have her see a physician to confirm that she is still capable to bear children. As for you my lord duke. I thank you for your discretion in this matter." She saw Tyler's demeanor change towards her as if he'd suddenly seen her in new light, and it was true that in the past she'd been flirtatious and sweet and light-hearted but that was how every woman at court was forced to behave. It was the life of a courtier to always be pleasant and agreeable to their sovereign, and so they must always be light and entertaining. Aside from her true friends, Elena, Bonnie and aunt Jenna there were very few people who understood that Caroline was actually a highly intelligent and cunning young woman. She curtsied to Tyler then and took her leave of him, leaving him slightly surprised and unsure of what to make of this woman that he thought he'd known until now.

* * *

><p>When Caroline moved into the queen's chambers there was a great deal of laughter coming from her presence chamber there was music, that always brought a smile to Caroline's face. The sound of music made her smile instantly and made her feel lighter on her feet. She moved into the room and curtsied deeply to Elena who acknowledged her with a simple nod as Caroline moved around the room to sit next to Elena but she was caught by surprise halfway through the room as she saw a blond man smiling at the queen and explaining something to her that she clearly found amusing.<p>

"Caroline! You'll be pleased to see that your betrothed has finally come to court." Elena smiled but sent her dark eyes onto Caroline and she knew instantly that Caroline wasn't necessarily happy. She smiled though and looked as if she were absolutely delighted to see him.

"Master Donnovan." She gave him a little bob at the knees as he inclined his head to her and smiled. He had changed, when they had first been promised to each other they had only been eleven. Now he had changed into a man, he had grown into a tall handsome young man with prospects at court. In the favour of the new queen by association of his future marriage.

"Mistress Forbes." He moved forward towards her and smiled at her his green eyes were a bit too small for her liking but they seemed kind and genuine as he placed a kiss on her hand. She didn't blush like she did for other men, she didn't mind Mathew, she found him tolerable, and he would do for a husband. Despite the fact that Caroline was one of the queen's ladies she had always hoped to marry someone who at least excited her, who was intriguing or intelligent. Who understood the workings of court, perhaps better than she did. Mathew Donovan, though very learned and well educated on the English trade, was by blood, a tradesman. He was useful to Elena in more than one way but he hadn't been raised in the way of the court and though Caroline admired him and his family's efforts in making something of themselves she was slightly disinterested in marriage to such a man. "You look well mistress Forbes."

"Thank you master Donovan." she smiled again before taking her seat next to Elena who discussed the financial state of the country with him while Caroline and the other ladies sat sewing and giggling sweetly. She caught sight of Bonnie out the corner of her eye and silently stood up, moving from Elena's presence room to the small study.

"I suppose you've heard?" Bonnie began moving away from Caroline further into the study as she reached for the pitcher of wine to pour herself a glass. Turning her back on Caroline, speaking and drinking without Caroline's permission wasn't permitted and it was punishable but it was the kind of thing done in secret behind closed doors and far away from prying walls. Neither Elena or Caroline had ever understood why the Moors were considered savages when their cultures were far older than their own and their knowledge surpassed anything an English scholar could even dream of. Of course, speaking of these things was blasphemous as if the very knowledge of these thruths would anger God in some way.

"Of course I've heard. The entire court is whispering behind her back saying that she's infertile. If the Salvatores catch wind of this-" Caroline threw up her hands before taking a glass from Bonnie.

"The Salvatores aren't what we should be worried about. The entirety of Europe is looking for a weakness in our new queen, if they see even one. They will claim that it is a punishment from God that a woman be made queen." Bonnie sat down and slumped in the chair frowning, making the fire light up more severely and Caroline pointed at it in alarm. Bonnie exclaimed in exasperation since she didn't always have her abilities under full control and that was worrisome for her. It happened more often when she was tired. "If she were married we wouldn't have to worry such a great deal."

"If she were married already I doubt she'd have been Queen at all." Caroline answered remembering that Elena had been betrothed to several foreign princes and both times it had fallen through. If they had come to pass though Elena would still be a princess of a foreign country instead of the queen of England.

"She needs to be married, and with child. And soon." Caroline was surprised at Bonnie's crudeness, usually she was very careful about when and where she said things, Caroline frowned at her friend.

"When was the last time you slept"

"I sleep fine thank you Caroline."

"Have you been performing a lot of-"

"I've been doing what I always do. Protecting Elena." Caroline went to sit down next to her friend then and moved her cup of wine so that Bonnie could lean over. She rested her head on a pillow in her friend's lap and closed her eyes to Caroline's soothing movements through her hair.

"You need to sleep Bonnie. You'll be no good to anyone if you're ill." She sat there for a long while until she herself fell asleep from the warmth of the fire and the sound of Bonnie's breathing.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up with a start, there was a clattering in the other room, she and Bonnie instantly rose to see what was happening since last they knew Elena had been in that room. One of the other ladies in waiting to the queen had dropped a dish and sent fruit scattering all across the floor, the other women were gaping openmouthed at a messenger dressed in the livery of the duke of Aquitane, Caroline recognized it from her brief visit to France, the duke of Aquitane also happened to be a Lockwood who had inherited his dukedom when his father-in-law had no living sons to inherit his title. Mason Lockwood, currently still married to Jules was one of the richest men in France.<p>

"How many?" Elena was white as a sheet, Caroline's first instinct was to run over to her and hold her hand or make her sit down but Elena was now the Queen of England, and Caroline merely had her ear.

"At least a dozen deaths your majesty. The duke wishes to inform you that one of the men among them is a known assassin said to be under the employment of one of the Spanish Cardinals." Caroline narrowed her blue eyes and knew instantly what was going on, she wasn't entirely aware of what action Elena had taken against the man who had killed the Lord Rochford but now she realized that Elena must have been convinced by her council to seek other measures considering the fact that they could not afford to go to war.

"But the rest of them were not. Were there any English present?" Elena looked like she might be sick and Caroline wished that she would beckon for her. But she knew Elena to be too proud to appear weak in front of a French messenger who would report back to his master that the queen was stricken by the news. They could not have a soft queen, she needed to be as hardened and strong-minded as any king of England.

"Not that we know of madame. But the duke of Aquitane said it was important I deliver this message urgently." Caroline could tell that the man was curious to know why the English Queen would care about such an ordinary attack on an assassin, even if there were casualties, they clearly hadn't been Englishman.

"You are thanked for you services and are welcome to bed and board at the palace until you depart monsieur."

"Your majesty is ever gracious." He bowed and took three steps back before righting himself properly and turning to leave the room. Elena turned on her heels and moved into the study, she still looked unnaturally pale but she looked angry above everything.

* * *

><p>"I counted upon you for discretion Lord Fell and instead I receive a massacre!"<p>

"Your majesty with all due respect, the man responsible was seeking refuge in a monastary."

"Yes my Lord a _monastary. _How could you possibly disgrace the sanctity of assylum?" She screamed at him, Elena couldn't believe her own fury at this. Eleven innocent lives had been lost, their blood had been spilt on sacred ground for the sake of one murderer. "Have you no idea of the consequences of your actions or is your head truly that thick?" That wasn't the least of her worries, though it madened her that he could allow for such a thing to happen, on foreign soil. When she had expressly asked for discretion and subtlety the man had trod over hundreds of years of tradition and sanctimony for the sake of nothing.

"Your majesty, it was pertinent for us to apprehend this man on French soil. He would have crossed the border into Spain and slipped between the cracks for good. We also now know who hired him."

"You will leave this alone. The man is dead. Do you hear me Lord Fell?" She stood before him, having let him stay on his knees because she was in an unforgiving mood. She couldn't allow such behaviour from one of her lords. No one might know that he was the man behind such an attack but she knew, and she wouldn't let him go unpunished for it. "You're a fool Lord Fell. To attack a man under assylum of the holy catholic church is to pull down the very protection that the church provides us. If one soldier can brave assylum what's to stop all of them from doing it."

"The soldiers who did this will burn all eternity for their sins against the church."

"Leave." She said. Contemplating how the two of them were most likely to burn with those men. She stood pacing in her chamber for a moment as she saw Caroline try to move towards her she held up a hand and picked up her skirts moving through the hallway. It was overwhelming how she could command people with a gesture of the hand now. She had so much power and where she previously thought she had the power to build, she now had the same power to destroy. To hurt people, to send men to arms, damning them forever and changing their souls, and destroying the families of their victims.

"Go! Leave me!" She turned angrily towards the little gaggle of women and guards that followed her everywhere, she moved into the chapel and moved forward all the way to the deserted altar where she kneeled down. She let her hands touch the cool marble stone of the floors and her skirts billowing under her as she bowed her head to the virgin mother. She didn't believe in worshiping the virgin mother or the saints. There was only the holy trinity in her heart but at the moment she just needed peace in general, she needed the grace of a place as beautiful as this so she could clear her mind and think. She fought back tears and caught her breath in a sob as she tried desperately not to cry. Those poor people had died because of her decision, she should have left it alone, she should not have so blatantly wanted some type of vengeance for the death of Lord Rochford. Who was she to decide what justice was, what kind of queen was she if her justice demanded death? She was terrified now, the immensity of her words impacted too many people, an entire country, she caught another sob but her corset was making her feel as if she couldn't breathe and it didn't help her in forcing back her tears.

"What have I done?" She turned her eyes up to the glass windows where the pictures of the last supper were depicted in the stains and colours of the glass. The light was flooding through them and immensely beautiful and she didn't know what to do. Those windows that depicted those wise saints and apostles didn't bring her answers, they didn't bring her peace or understanding. All she felt was confusion and a sudden grief at her own mistakes. She felt deserted in her position, she'd been disilusioned in the dangers and responsibilities that being a queen brought with it. Above everything she wanted to be back in her small room at her aunt's house in the country. She never thought she would miss that place, but now she missed the tranquility, the peacefulness, the ease of every-day life. She was too young to rule, royalty or not.

"Are you alright?" She turned her head at the sound of a man's voice and glared at the man sitting in one of the pews not far behind her.

"How dare you come into the queen's presence." She sniffed quietly though she felt too tired to truly be angry at him too. His impertinence was the least of her worries.

"Technically your majesty came into my presence. I was here first." He stood up, disregarding all protocol and moved to the front of the church to sit in front of her on the steps of the altar.

"And what are you doing here prince Damon? I thought you weren't a religious man." She was being snarky but she thought she was entitled she had expected some offense or admission to the truth but instead he smiled softly at her and stared at her with blue eyes.

"I'm a religious man, just not a catholic one."

"You're a very daring man prince Damon." She was beyond shocked when he moved closer to her then, sitting on his knees, as she was, and moving within inches from her. She had expected him to change his attitude as he had before or make a clever remark but instead he took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.

"What force on this world would dare to bring a woman like you on the verge of tears?" Elena stood up, moving away from his uncomforting gaze, there was something in his eyes that was so blazingly beautiful and sincere that frightened her at the moment.

"Twelve men died two days ago in the regions of Aquitane." She stood away from him carefully and with her back to him but the tears came anyway and she tried desperately to force herself to breathe properly, to not let him hear her cry at least. "I gave an order that caused- I allowed myself to believe that it was the only way, that there was-" She broke anyway, covering her mouth with her hand in the hopes that it didn't sound as terrible as it felt.

"What could you possibly have done differently?"

"I don't know- I should have done- something. I should never have resorted to these measures I don't believe in them."

"_You_ are a queen." He said silently placing his hand in the small of her back and standing closely behind her. "We sovereigns are sometimes forced to act in the interest of our people, at the cost of our own conscience, our own souls."

"You know this how?" She asked finally turning to look at him, raising her chin and daring him to speak to her the same way he did before. She was defying him even though there was something in those ice blue eyes that made her want to cave into him. Made her believe that he understood.

"I know what it is to live alone within yourself. To feel prosecuted and abandoned due to your desires and hopes for your country and your people." She felt the tears return to her but this time when he placed his hand on her cheek she didn't turn away from him, she let him brush away the tears and she reveled in the warmth of his touch. She was caught by surprise by him. The immensity of his words and the strength of his voice made her feel less tired. "But this loneliness is what allows you to think for your people, it is what makes us sovereign princes of europe, even though we may be divided by the differences between countries and peoples there isn't a prince in Europe who could deny that they found strength in their seclusion. This is something only understood by kings and queens, and you madam are a queen unlike any other." She looked up into his shockingly blue eyes again, placing a hand on his doublet, over his heart and thought for a moment she could feel it beating as quickly as hers. How he could make her feel so calm and so enthralled at the same time was marvelous to her. She had never experienced such a feeling of warmth and grief at the same time, the true comfort his touch brought to her made her weak at the knees and hot at his touch.

When he kissed her it was more than she had bargained for, the softness of his lips and the coarseness of the stuble on his chin, the strength of his arms around her made her entire body tingle and hum, and she became warm, in her neck and cheeks and her chest. His hands found their way onto her back and hips and instead of melting into his arms like she so desperately wanted to she pushed herself away from him. "Damon." She whispered and it came out in a whimper, inviting him for more as he pulled her closer to him and she revelled in the warmth and safety of his arms. This man, this prince, this dark prince scared her. He pushed her too much, weakened her resolve and made her breathless. No man should ever be able to do that to her, be able to make her shiver with desire for him, make her forget her true place in this world. She had forgotten where she was, who she was. In that moment, that gloriously blissful moment she had forgotten who they both were.

"No." She breathed into his lips and pushed away more severely, opening her eyes to find his and then closing her eyes and turning away. Damn him and those blue eyes. "We can't. You mustn't ever do that again." The words hurt her, she was still breathless from his kiss and she didn't know why. She'd never been kissed by a man before, not passionately, not like this. Right now she was fighting the urge for more so desperately she felt like she would cry again. And she thanked the good Lord that Damon took a step back as well, her body ached though, as if she had a need for him that was innate. She wanted to curse herself for her thoughts in this place of all places.

"Forgive me for my familiarity with your majesty's person. I did not mean-"

"Damon, don't-" She felt half a smile playing on her lips finally as she regained her breath and her mind seemed to be clearer again. "Please don't apologize. But this-" She shook her head. Things were never easy for her, but she could not let this happen, she couldn't let this turn into anything.

"I cannot promise you that will never happen again."

"Damon." She warned, her heart risked pounding out of her chest as she shook her head at him more adamantly.

"I will not force myself onto you, risking your virtue and good name. If my affection towards you is unrequited I'll never touch you again. If your happiness lies with my brother then I will endure that as well. But I will not promise to never do that again." He moved closer again but didn't kiss her, instead he took her hand in his and spoke in a whisper that only she could hear. "I am yours Elena. Heart, body, and soul I am yours to do with as you please." He kissed her in the palm of her hand, such an intimate gesture that it sent her seering before he left her unceremoniously and she felt herself grow dizzy as she sat down at one of the pews holding her hand to her heart and remembering the sound of her name on his lips.

* * *

><p>Cherry blossoms, she smelled like cherry blossoms. Damon couldn't shake the thought of her from his mind, he felt possessed and haunted by the smell of her, the memory of her sweet skin and the taste of her lips. His confession of love to her had been more shocking than anything, he was the crown prince of Naples damn it, he couldn't afford such rash decisions, and his brother was vying for her hand too. Wanting this queen was wrong in so many ways but the fact that it was forbidden only made a smirk appear on his face. She was his, he had decided, he wanted her and he would have her. It was bad enough that he was limited in how much he did or said to get her, but the thought of another man laying claim on her sent an anger and grief through him that he found incomprehensible.<p>

He didn't feel this way, about anyone. He didn't allow himself to. Love had no place in matters of state, his father had told him over and over again. His father had loved his mother and she'd ended up miserable before she died. Love wasn't something kings and queens were priviliged to. Very rarely, and love didn't last in royal marriages. Damon had never counted on finding it, Katherine had mesmerized him but he hadn't loved her. She'd been an awful flirtation and a mistake in more than one way but Elena-. She was nothing like Katherine, Stefan might not have seen the differences that were obvious to Damon but she was Katherine's complete opposite in so many ways that he found himself bewitched by her. The sound of her voice and the darkness of her eyes, her complete selflesness that was evident after knowing her for no longer than a few weeks. Her vision and hopes for her country, to _serve _her people above everything. She was breathtaking and Damon couldn't expell her from his thoughts. He found himself waking up in the middle of the night and wishing that he hadn't dreamt it. Wishing that he would wake up to the smell of her, the smell of cherry blossoms.

Flowers indeed, he thought on what a fool his little brother was to say the queen smelled like flowers. She smelled sweet and clean and entirely intoxicating, like spring. Damon closed his eyes again and laid back down against the pillows of his bed. He couldn't shake the smell of her. He wished he could think of something else but he knew he was completely hopeless against her. The mere thought of her close to him made his heart beat faster and every nerve in his body ache for her. He held tightly to the memory of her, the memory of that one kiss that he would keep forever if that was all he had. But he told himself that it was only their first as he closed his eyes and tried to catch sleep again.

He was nearly asleep when the image of her tears flashed through him and he got up exasperatedly throwing the thick blankets off him. Waking up the serving boy who slept on the floor at the edge of the bed. The boy groggily fetched him water to wash in and helped him get dressed as Damon took through the hallway of their appartment. He needed air.

* * *

><p>Caroline watched this display carefully as Elena hadn't been herself for the past few days, she wondered what could have possibly happened. She was cooler towards the prince Stefan, sometimes playing chess or cards with him but hardly conversing with him and clearly finding very little joy in it. In anything really, she didn't have music playing in her rooms at the moment, the little court which for a while had been a joyful young court was now solemn and quiet as if they were mourning the loss of someone. Caroline couldn't comprehend Elena's sudden turmoil and Elena wouldn't speak to her of it. As if something had occurred that was too awful for her to admit to. Caroline could only guess what it was but in reality she had no clue.<p>

"Mistress Forbes may I speak with you?" She turned around to find prince Stefan coming up behind her. She curtsied quickly and deeply as was appropriate to a foreign prince.

"Your highness." She breathed, quite in shock that she hadn't heard him coming up behind her and that she'd been so surprised by him. He held his hand out to her, and that surprised Caroline even more. She hadn't suspected him of ever having noticed her before, prince Damon had paid her some attention, to be sweet and flirtatious but nothing more than the usual courtly behaviour. Stefan was looking at her rather intently with his dark green eyes that Elena had found so interesting. She took his hand and let him put hers in the crook of his elbow as he guided her outside the palace walls and into the gardens, the sun was growing increasingly persistent and soon they would be leaving on progress through the country for the summer.

"You are close to her majesty the queen?" He had a deep soft voice that seemed to resonate in her ears.

"We were raised in the same house together." Caroline was deliberately not answering the question, it was none of his business whether or not she and Elena were close. The fact that she had the ear of the queen put her in this situation before. She knew it could be perilous to say anything so she was always deliberately vague but polite, not wanting to interfere with important matters by saying the wrong thing.

"Have I done anything to offend her majesty?" He asked suddenly and stopped in his tracks, turning her to look at him. His green eyes looked truly distressed though Caroline wasn't entirely sure what the cause was for his distress. Elena's disinterest had many causes but she wasn't sure whether or not Stefan was grieved for love of her, or for the sake of his country.

"I am not privy to the queen's personal matters your highness." She replied sweetly and not too loudly because courtiers were beginning to stare and also because it was a lie she didn't want people to overhear.

"Mistress Forbes!" Someone bellowed from down the garden in the most crude manner and Caroline cringed as she turned around to see who it was. Prince Stefan looked more than annoyed as he lifted his eyes from her to the young man with the blond hair and blue eyes. She wanted to glare at him but instead she kept herself cool and unwelcome towards him as he moved towards them and bowed clumsily to Stefan and herself. "Forgive me your majesty." Caroline widened her blue eyes again and Stefan shook his head slightly but moved away without bidding either of them goodbye. You didn't call a prince 'majesty', she sighed at the sight of Mathew Donovan, Stefan's title at the moment was still your highness, or his grace, but prince Stefan would probably never be majesty since he was only second in line to inherit the throne and Damon was in perfect health, to call him that was coarse and only displayed how little Mathew knew about life at court.

"Is the prince angry?"

"No, probably just offended." Caroline said lightly and shrugged as she moved away from him. He caught her by her wrist and pulled her around again.

"Forgive me Caroline, I was hoping we could speak." She didn't grimace or frown at him, she made herself look entirely level and nodded but took her wrist back from him. She guided them to sit in one of the little windowseats and looked out as she sat down with her back rod-straight and didn't look at him again until he spoke.

* * *

><p>Caroline looked happy, Elena thought as she sat in the front pew looking on Caroline in her cream and gold gown, the lace veil shrouding her expression somewhat but Elena was almost certain that she was smiling. She seemed genuinely happy. Something she hadn't been for a while when Elena had confirmed her engagement to Mathew Donovan and given her blessing upon the union. It was the first wedding she was attending and she was more than happy to give Caroline up to a man who was seemingly gentle and understanding, if a little naive on court life. Caroline though never really complaining hadn't been thrilled about her future, and that was something Elena could tell without Caroline having to say it. She, Caroline and Bonnie understood each other in a way that others could never comprehend. Her aunt used to claim that the three of them were witches, they were so in tune to each other. Elena smiled at the memory as Caroline repeated her vows from the cardinal in a level tone, her voice clear and sweet after which Mathew lifted the veil from her face and placed a kiss on her cheek. It was all very chaste and sweet and Elena couldn't help but feel she had lost a part of herself in that moment.<p>

Caroline was no longer her own woman, she was no longer her mother's daughter or the queen's lady in waiting, she had become the wife of Mathew Donovan, the newly appointed lord Burleigh, allowing him and Caroline a more comfortable life and adding him to the younger members of her privy council. She was swiftly and carefully weeding out the older generation to create a new reigning privy council that spanned over England. Each and every one of the men on that council owed her a great deal and only when she was certain of their loyalty to her, did she appoint them to her council. This wedding wasn't just a simple match between two people, it never was. Caroline's family owed a great deal to Elena, in particular Caroline's mother but the family were very great landowners and had a good deal of the military standing behind them, but in the absence of Caroline's father they had been without a proper man to lead them. They had been order under the capable rule of Elizabeth Forbes, but now that Mathew was linked to them they formed an impressive force in both military and trade. Both families being incredibly loyal to Elena, only made sense to unify her allies. Despite the logic and the prosperity it brought to all of them Elena felt something twinging at her as she watched Caroline walk back down the aisle to exit the cathedral. Her smile was slightly forced, her eyes didn't smile with her and in Caroline that was always a tragedy. Elena felt a sudden grief for putting her friend in this marriage, it might not be unhappy but Caroline wouldn't have chosen Mathew. Elena comforted herself that no woman really got to choose her husband, such a privilige wasn't reserved for the nobility but it saddened her that she couldn't spare her friend the heartache.

She found herself more comforted during the feast when Caroline was genuinely happy dancing with her husband, Elena knew that it was more out of joy for the music than it was for her new arrangement and Elena also knew that Caroline was dancing in the hopes of drowning whatever might be on her mind. Several things Elena imagined, on her wedding night.

* * *

><p>Caroline was twirling in Mathew's arms and letting her head fall back slightly as his arms were around her. She smiled most of the times and closed her eyes trying to imagine she was in someone else's arms. Mathew was just so dreadfully uninteresting to her. He was coarse and unrefined and had no clue how to behave himself at court. Caroline was truly appalled at that, but she hoped that she could perhaps change him. If time allowed her to, if he didn't grow bored of her and send her away. She was afraid above everything and she was trying to let the music carry her away the way it usually did but this time she was truly fearful. She was now the subject of this man, her husband. At only seventeen, it seemed so young to be wedded but she was already older than most girls, Mathew would want children. But above everything she feared that he would send her away, to his house in the middle of nowhere or take her with him on one of his journeys for trade. She couldn't imagine a life away from court, a life away from her queen and Bonnie, her best friends she wasn't sure what it would do to her. She didn't think she could live. She would go mad like so many women before her who couldn't cope with womanhood and childbirth. She could die giving birth, or travelling, she'd heard all the horrific tales from older women, who said that it could kill a woman. That sex on it's own was painful but a woman's duty nonetheless and she was terrified of that too, most of all she was afraid of what would happen when the feast had ended. She hoped if she got him to dance so much he was exhausted he might just fall asleep.<p>

She also didn't know Mathew Donovan as much as she would like. She had met him when they were children and they had played together every so often when they were little but she was worried that he would be cruel, his father had left them and his mother was a known drunk, his sister's reputation also proceeded her and she was increasingly unhappy about falling into the Donovan family name. When the music stopped for a moment Mathew left her side giving her a sweet kiss on the hand and turning to a few men who were laughing wildly at some joke, probably at her expense but she left it for what it was and felt grateful when she felt another hand take hers. When she turned she curtsied perfectly towards her old friend and then stood up, slightly surprised when Elena linked her arm into Caroline's and smiled. They turned around the room a few times before slipping behind one of the tapestries and finding Bonnie there, the three of them stared at each other for a few moments before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"How do you find your new husband Mrs. Donovan?" Bonnie asked in between her laughter and the three of them leaned back against the stone wall, observing the men from a gap between tapestries. They had spied on aunt Jenna this way a thousand times, which is how they knew that her friendship between ambassador Saltzman was a bit more than just a friendship.

"Don't ask her that Bonnie, she doesn't know him well enough." Elena put in and then they both looked at each other and to Caroline simultaneously.

"Yet." They both chimed and Caroline had to cover her mouth so she didn't laugh to hard. The thought of sleeping in the same bed with Mathew though hit her all over again, and the fear gripped her as her laughter steadily turned to tears.

"Oh Caroline."

"What if he hates me. What if he sends me away?" Elena frowned at her and took her hands in hers, kissing each one and then hugging her. She still smelled like cherry blossoms after all these years, Bonnie smelled like lavender and Caroline knew she smelled like jasmine because it was the perfume she had used since she was allowed to have some. The scent of her friends let her settle a little bit and Elena pulled away smiling again.

"You are the best friend of the queen of England. He wouldn't dare to send you away, not if he knows what's good for him."

"Wear this." Bonnie pulled out a gold necklace that had a large pendant hanging from it. Small black stones surrounded one very large one, it was heavy and the chain was long but it was beautiful. "It'll protect you." Bonnie smiled reassuringly, squeezing as she placed it in Caroline's hands.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Caroline, he should be afraid of not pleasing you." Elena smiled again and turned her around a bit. "Now, you will go to your new husband." She said quietly and very softly trying to soothe her. Caroline could tell but she appreciated her friends at this moment, she was sure that no matter what happened to the three of them, Elena and Bonnie would never leave her, not entirely and she took comfort in that as she felt Elena rest her chin on her shoulder while she spoke into her ear. "Be sweet, be yourself, don't worry. And tomorrow you tell us _everything._" She giggled slightly again and turned Caroline around again. "Don't spare us any details." Caroline smiled broader at the sight of Elena and Bonnie, as the three of them stood in the shadows, the darkness in both their eyes and faces contrasted the lightness of hers so much they seemed like pole opposites. Elena dressed in dark purples and Bonnie in a dark royal blue, Caroline stood out in her cream and gold wedding gown as she took a deep breath and nodded to them in reassurance that she was alright. She was still afraid but she knew now that her friends stood with her.

* * *

><p>"Would you like some wine?" Mathew was standing by the fireplace, dressed in very little. Caroline had never seen a man so scant of clothing before, and she felt immensely embarassed to be before him in her shift. She'd never been without layers and layers of petticoats and shirts and silks in front of anyone except the women she shared rooms with. The sound of her heart pounding incessantly in her chest was reverberating in her ears and she felt slightly dizzy already as she nodded her head hoping that the wine would help her calm down. They drank the wine in silence, Caroline drinking a bit faster than he did and it didn't help her nerves.<p>

When Mathew was finished he took both cups and set them down before deliberately stepping close to her, his green eyes were warm and inviting and he smiled gently at her as he put an arm around her waist. Caroline had never been so scared in her life of anything or anyone.

"Don't be afraid. Close your eyes." She did as he said, she was his wife after all and if it would help, she would try anything. But with her eyes closed she felt the strength of his arms around her even more and she was immensely sensitive as she felt his other hand roaming up her back. Up, she thought, as long as it wasn't down. His hand came around her shoulder, which was partially bare, and she thought she had never been so warm and uncomfortable in her life but then he trailed a finger along her neck, under her ear and along her jawline, gently and quietly before he rested his forehead against hers and she could feel his breath on her lips and cheeks. His breath was sweet, at least he didn't smell she thought as she recognized the scent of grass and something else, he smelled fresh and clean, and she secretly thanked god for that. He kissed her first on her cheek it was the sweetest and most chaste thing he could have done and Caroline breathed a little easier.

He kept kissing her, everywhere except her lips, her neck her shoulders her chin and her cheeks, all the while he kept his hands steadily above her hips, on her back or just on her waistline. She wondered for a moment how difficult that might be for him, his kisses seemed to last forever and with each one Caroline felt herself become less and less afraid. He was taking time to be gentle and sweet and considerate. She considered herself lucky in this, knowing that it was different for so many women. When his lips finally found hers she welcomed it, letting her hands grip the loose shirt gently but feeling herself relax as his hands started to roam her back a little more and they settled just above her backside. Mathew pulled away and Caroline opened her eyes to find him smiling down at her gently, his face still incredibly close to hers, she felt a warmth for him that she hadn't understood before, she was grateful above everything that he was being this way.

"Don't ever be afraid of me Caroline. I don't want my wife to fear me in anything." She felt herself let out a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding and she finally relaxed entirely, feeling as if she'd escaped from some hellish ordeal. Everything she'd been afraid of had disappeared with those few sweet words. "Will you come to bed wife?" He asked her, she couldn't believe he had actually formed the question, let alone that it passed over his lips. It wasn't her place to deny him but he had no need to ask. He was her husband and could command her, she found herself doubting so many things. But even though he had given her this liberty he knew that she couldn't say no. This marriage had to be binding, and the only way it could be completely legitimate was if they consumated the marriage. Something that still scared her but she somehow felt that she could trust him. He wanted her to trust him, he was making every effort to make her unafraid and make her understand that he wouldn't hurt her. Not deliberately.

"If it please you husband." She finally answered, turning her blue eyes up to his and invoking a smile from him that was more genuine than anything she'd ever seen. She let him pull her down into the large bed, she could hear the fire cracking and see him in the dim glow of it as he pulled off his shirt and lay down next to her. On her right side. She found herself swallowing at the sight of him, the muscles in his chest and shoulders were perfectly toned, and Caroline couldn't imagine men being so beautiful. She'd only ever seen a naked man in paintings and sculptures but this was so immensely different that when he kissed her again and she felt his hands searching her body she sighed into his kiss. Letting her own hands, shakily run over his chest and arms. He lifted her shift and pulled it up over her head and then stood there staring at her. Caroline had never, ever been so exposed in her life, not since she was born she imagined but here she was in bed with her husband and being stared at. He ran his hand over her neck, her breasts, her belly and then her hips and thighs before he turned his eyes to hers.

"You are so beautiful." He kissed her again and sent her reeling this time, she was mesmerized by the warmth of his touch, the softness of him. The sweet taste of his lips as his tongue teased her lips and found its way into her mouth. She didn't even mind the weight of him on top of her as he settled between her legs, he pulled back for a small moment before he entered her and Caroline felt her heart beating at an unnatural pace this time, he slid into her a bit and Caroline flinched at the feeling. She tried very hard to hide the sudden sharp pain that had shot through her but she couldn't hide the whimper that escaped her. "You're a virgin?" Mathew asked her leaning on his elbows so he could look into her eyes.

She nodded, feeling the tears flood down her head and into her hair. "Of course I am."

"I didn't mean to offend you it's just- this will hurt the first time Caroline."

"Only the first?" She asked, truly surprised and stared at him, trying to ignore the pain that wouldn't go away since he was still inside her.

"The pain lessens every time. But it takes some time for it to become pleasurable." He spoke softly, his voice thick and slightly raspy, she knew he couldn't wait much longer, they couldn't just lie here like this all night. "I don't want to hurt you Caroline."

"No." Caroline couldn't believe the words spilling out of her but she knew that this was part of her duty, she had to do this, she'd be damned if she would be forever pegged as a bad wife. She would be good to him, no matter what came to her. "Just be gentle please." She was begging and fearful of the pain as he kissed her sweetly and pushed into her harder. A groan escaped his throat and Caroline clung to him, this time the pain was worse and it seemed to coarse through her, not stay in one place as she felt something break loose inside her. She wanted to cry or scream but instead she held onto Mathew's large frame and let him thrust in her again. "Caroline just breathe. I'll be quick." She did as he said, she did her best to breathe through the pain but every time she did she felt sobs well up in her. This just seemed so desperately unfair and she prayed and hoped that he was right, that she wouldn't have to go through such an ordeal every time. He kept to his promise and before she knew it, she felt something release inside of her as Mathew collapsed on top of her. He didn't lay still though, still inside her, he kissed every inch of her neck and cheeks, kissing away what tears had dared to stray from her eyes and whispering reassuring words into her ears.

* * *

><p>Elena found herself back in her private dining rooms a while after Caroline and Mathew had gone to their bed, Jeremy was here, along with a few other men and women who considered themselves close to the queen's person. She was overjoyed to see him but he had brought with him Vicki Donovan who, although she was Mathew's sister, wasn't invited to the wedding or the feast.<p>

"You're deliberately causing a stir in my court." She eyed him carefully and narrowed her eyes at him as he sat next to her.

"My dear queen I would never deliberately do anything to offend your majesty. If I have-"

"Save it Jeremy Gilbert." She gave him a sidelong smile and waved a hand to make him stop, the courtly gestures were completely unnecessary with him. She had known him since he was a baby, they were more like siblings than anything. "And you should call me Elena, as you always have. Unless we're in publec of course."

"Of course." He smiled, he had grown a great deal over the past year, he had filled out and become more muscular. He smiled more easily than he had since his parents had died too. He was a handsome boy and Elena felt pleased to know that he was at least happier than he used to be. She was well-aware of the fact that he had no interest in becoming King, and in doing so he had proven his loyalty to her. Something she appreciated so much there were hardly enough words to express her gratitude to him. "Elena."

"Yes." She turned in her seat to look at him more closely but then frowned, he was here to ask her for something and judging by the look on his face she wouldn't approve. She knew Jeremy well-enough to know when he was trying to slide something by them.

"I came to ask you if you would consider-" She followed his line of sight and rested onto Vicki Donovan who locked eyes with her and curtsied sweetly, she had a long face and plump lips, olive skin like Elena's but her hair was lighter and thinner. The length of her face made it look as if her lips were stuck in a permanent pout and she had pulled the stomacher of her gown down to reveal the curve of her breasts, Elena instantly noticed that she was provoking the attention of most of the men in the room. In particular Tyler Lockwood. "Lady Donovan was hoping that you would consider having her daughter as one of your maids in waiting."

"I'm already to receive two new women tomorrow, you expect me to let _her_ be a part of my private court?" Elena looked at him, he couldn't seriously be asking her to do this. Vicki Donovan had a reputation, and she would undoubtedly be a bad influence on the other maids, who as far as Elena knew were true maids. Vicki was most definitely not. She nodded as Tyler and one of the other men bowed to her and took their leave of the room, slightly touched by the wine .

"Elena, her mother is desperate to restore the Donovan family to what it was, she's already joined Mathew and Caroline in the hopes that Caroline will set a new standard in their household. Vicki needs guidance, and she believes that under the careful eye of the most beautiful and pure queen in all christendom-"

"Spare me the flattery Jeremy. I'll consider it, but _that _girl, however much you love her, has no intention of being changed." She frowned at the girl in front of her and turned to look at Jeremy, it was clear to anyone paying attention that they were related to each other. They shared the same dark brown eyes and the same smile at times. Jeremy knew Elena almost as well as Bonnie and Caroline. "I have decided to make you Lord Rochford." She held up her hand because she could tell that he was about to interrupt her. "I need your presence on the council Jeremy. Your insight into the clergy and your intelligence,- I need you there." Jeremy hung his head and rubbed his chin with his hand before raising his eyes to look at where Vicki Donovan stood.

"Elena, I am a true and loyal subject. I will do as you please but I ask you again to consider mistress Donovan as one of your maids." His voice was graver than before and Elena could tell that this new title weighed heavily on him, but he was already using his new title to ask for favours from his queen. Elena returned his dark look and nodded.

"Very well then, she will be presented tomorrow with the other two. But listen very carefully Jeremy-" She leaned towards him and spoke in a softer tone in the hopes that at least he would be able to reign in the girl better than her mother or her brother had. "I won't tolerate lechery in my court. If I hear even the slightest of rumours, her chances at court will be lost for good."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Ok so just to explain a bit further; though I want to incorporate the original storyline in this story as much as possible I think for the sake of the tudor thing that's going on I'm going to have to abandon the whole vampire thing. There's just too much going on otherwise lol... Damon and Stefan's father isn't as much an ass in this as he is in the show. I imagine he would be quite the religious nut though; and that's another thing, if you are religious please don't be offended by any content you read here. It's all for the sake of working with these characters and keeping a certain story-line intact since the reformation of the English Church was a HUGE part of life during the 15th and 16th century and it plays a part in this story._

_Oh and for those of you who love the Caroline-Tyler thing, do not fear the story isn't over yet... There's a lot that still has to happen :)_

_Please, please review! :D can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter..._

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Jousting

**Author's note: **_Ok so, I would like to apologize again for the amount of time it took me to write this chapter, I shall try to be better, but I think like everyone else I haven't had much time to be writing. With my job and the fact that it is actually SUMMER! YAY! I haven't been spending much time inside, this story also takes a lot of research and I've been spending less and less time in front of the computer and more on books... but even with all the books I've been reading it takes me a while to get my ideas down on paper or in this case... on Word... ;)_

_I hope you enjoy this next chapter... again I thank all of you for your reviews and faves... and I hope this lives up to your expectations. _

* * *

><p>Elena sat very still on her throne as the three women were presented to her, two of them she knew reasonably well, the ladies in waiting to the queen, were living proof to how she was slowly but surely trying to create a younger court. She had at first, been looking forward to introducing these two new ladies but now the two of them were standing next to Vicki Donovan, a girl whose reputation and name had nothing to stand on in a world where your chastity was the only card a woman had to play. She watched the girl curtsy to her perfectly, she was wearing a flaming red gown with gold embroidery in the bust that drew attention to her chest, and Elena already didn't approve, she couldn't approve. She eyed the other two girls and watched as their eyes flicked up from the ground and over to the few men that were currently present and decided that perhaps the only reason she didn't like Vicki was because she was more toward about her intentions. Still though Elena couldn't tolerate any blemishes on her court, her young court. They were formidable in their youth and their innovations but at the same time they were walking on eggshells, any mistakes made would be attributed to their youth and their inexperience. Elena was terrified of making mistakes and she felt relieved that the people around her, Jeremy and Tyler seemed to understand the predicament they were in. The precarious situation called for subtlety and caution at all times from all her courtiers and she wasn't entirely sure how Vicky fit in considering all that.<p>

She was truly grateful for Jeremy though, his calming presence on the council made all the difference to her; Mathew Donovan though knowledgeable on matters of finance and the royal treasury was invaluable to her, and Tyler's knowledge of the English military and his never-failing loyalty to the crown and his country were things she couldn't do without but both men were slightly hot-headed, Mathew wasn't familiar with the protocol of things, and though Elena couldn't blame him for that, it created a tension in her court that she could do without, and Tyler was too quick to resort to measures of violence in retaliation of diplomatic blows from France or Spain in particular. Elena needed Jeremy, her cousin who she had once considered just a boy was incredibly changed, though much too enamored in Vicky Donovan to her liking, he was older now. Incredibly intelligent in most matters of state and less rash than he used to be. Elena still caught him with that mischievous boyish grin every so often, she could tell when he was considering something that would get him into trouble, and usually it had to do with the Donovan girl. Another reason Elena didn't like her, she was bad news and she was bad for Jeremy, he was a man of noble blood and he had a tremendous future ahead of him, as much as Elena liked her brother she couldn't bring herself to approve of Vicky's presence at court, however well behaved she was at the moment.

She was steadily becoming more worried for Jeremy's sake as he became more and more besotted with the girl. Elena wasn't entirely sure what she should do about this, she couldn't remove Vicky from court without Jeremy chasing after her and causing enmity between her and her cousin. Speaking to him on this matter would cause the same thing, and she had already spoken to Vicky about her behaviour but even at the threat of being sent away the girl was an immeasurable nuisance in Elena's presence. She spent most of her spare time guarding over the girls that were being exposed to her.

"We could put a curse on her. Well, Bonnie could." Caroline muttered as they sat in her private rooms. Elena was seated quietly in front of her large mirror as Caroline brushed her hair and Bonnie was putting away the gown she'd been wearing that day. She rubbed her hands over her ribs for a moment, scratching the places where the tight stomacher had cut into her ribs slightly.

"I don't do curses." Bonnie stated clearly from where she was hanging up the heavy gown. Elena had ordered her other dresses to be brought out now that the weather was warmer, and though the colours were lighter, Elena never thought of the pain until she was peeling off the layers in the evening and the relief of not being covered in fabrics manifested itself on her skin. Her ribs expanded just a bit and she felt as if she could breathe again, despite the pain in her back and ribs. Elena giggled a bit at the fact that they could speak of such things so plainly and pulled Caroline down to sit next to her. Caroline was nearly her complete opposite, her eyes were such a clear blue that they gave the illusion you could see through her. Her hair was a beautiful golden colour and only a bit shorter than Elena's dark straight hair that fell down her back. When Bonnie came closer Elena pulled her down to sit as well, the three of them crammed together on the long stool as they stared into the mirror and Elena rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder to her left. Caroline leaned on her too, it was so familiar to her, and now she realized that it had been months since they'd been able to sit together like this. They were no longer girls living under the careful ward of Jenna Petrova, Elena was queen and Caroline was now a wife, while Bonnie. Well for as far as most people knew she was Elena's fool, her entertainment, much in the same way that many queens and kings kept dwarfs or meek people in court. In the words of her own court, they said that the English queen kept a Moorish girl to entertain her and keep her company. It was both an honour and an insult to Bonnie who was in fact incredibly powerful but at the same time entirely disadvantaged because of her race and her sex. Elena wished she didn't have to present Bonnie in this way, but it was better this than a poor servant girl where she would be forced to hide in the shadows and do the lowest of work. This way she was actually allowed a purse of money and Elena made sure she was always dressed in whatever suited her sweet friend best. She wouldn't have Bonnie excluded from anything, and even most of the other girls had come to realize that Bonnie was at the least a remarkable person. She doubted any of them suspected that she was a witch but she used her capabilities of fortunetelling and card-reading to entertain the impressionable girls.

"You should marry him to some respectable girl, someone of noble blood." Bonnie spoke and Caroline shot up at her friend's words. Elena lifted her head and turned to look at Bonnie, deliberately giving Caroline a moment to herself. Ever since she'd been married to Mathew she didn't like even thinking about another person being trapped in an loveless marriage.

"He'd never forgive me." Elena spoke shaking her head, knowing that it was true. She wanted to get Vicky Donovan away from this court but she didn't think that sending her away would solve anything either, neither would finding a wife for Jeremy.

"Still you should consider it, he has no parents to seek out an advantageous marriage for him, as the queen's cousin he must do as you bid him."

"Bonnie." Caroline and Elena both spoke out disapprovingly at the same time. Elena herself had never liked the fact that she was just another person's pawn in some game, and she had no intention of inflicting that on one of her closest friends. A cousin so close he was like a little brother.

"You know it's true. In any case you'd never be able to approve of a marriage between him and Vicky."

"It might not come to that, apparently they've been arguing quite a bit lately." Elena turned her head to the right and looked at Caroline carefully who was staring deliberately back at Elena, no matter how bright Caroline's eyes were, they were quite unreadable to anyone who didn't know her very well.

"What have you heard?"

"She doesn't like you." Caroline started, Elena contained a scoff but Bonnie didn't prove so restrained.

"That's old news. What do the girls know?" Bonnie asked, Caroline being her close friend allowed her certain authority over the younger girls who were waiting upon Elena, but she was young enough that they trusted her with all the gossip that was circling the court.

"Jeremy is taking his new position seriously. At least that's what I've heard. And the Donovan girl doesn't like that he is more loyal to you than her."

"He's like a brother to me what did she expect?"

"She expects too much, she wants things to be like they were, but he's no longer the rebellious young poet. He's a lord of the royal court, a subject to his people and to you. The girls said they heard her screaming at him that she would never be good enough for him, that he would tire of her and marry some noble girl and that she would be left with nothing but a bad name. He denied everything but she apparently left the room crying."

"That's her own doing then." Bonnie declared, shaking her head but Elena was steadily reading what was behind the girl's words and considered that she'd seriously underestimated this girl.

"She's making him feel guilty for his new responsibilities. She's trying to lure him into marrying her, probably without my permission if she has her way."

"I don't think even she would dare to do that." Caroline looked surprised.

"But Jeremy would he's too passionate that way. He doesn't think straight around her and he would take the brunt of the heat. She's going to ruin him and herself if she continues on like this." Elena shook her head and leaned forward into her hands against her vanity. She felt the hands of each of her friends on her back and she eventually leaned back against Caroline's shoulder. "If he married her without royal permission I'd be forced to react to it. Imprison Jeremy or banish them both." She sat up then and looked at her friends in the mirror.

"What do you need from us?" Bonnie smiled sweetly, her dark eyes were unreadable, even to Elena but she knew when she had her friend's trust.

"Caroline I need you to befriend Vicky."

"What?"

"She's your sister in law, take an interest in her. Whatever is necessary, you need to be in her confidence so that if she's planning something we know about it. You can avoid my presence if necessary. And can you please keep an eye on Jeremy?" She turned to Bonnie who smiled and nodded Elena felt instantly relieved, as she always did at the support of her friends.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt a bit at odds, she desperately didn't want to be in this place again, Mathew was sweet but he was ignorant to what she needed all the time. He was a bit of a fool when it came to courteous gestures even between a husband and wife. He took his usual glass of wine from her in front of the fireplace, though why they still needed a fire was beyond her. It was growing increasingly warm and soon they would be on summer progress with the queen. The fire made their bedroom sweltering hot, but she endured it because she was his wife. She hated this, hated being submissive to a man who had no idea how to care and maintain a wife. She had already restored some semblance of order to his household since neither his sister or his mother had the capabilities to do so. His mother was a horrid woman Caroline thought, she was constantly making snide remarks at Mathew that he should have seduced Elena, that Mathew deserved a queen instead of her. Caroline was furious at this and couldn't imagine that this woman had been the mastermind behind arranging their marriage. Elena would never be able to marry Mathew anyway, the thought alone was entirely ridiculous, but she let it pass since the woman was drunk most of the time and so off her head that she had tried to seduce Tyler Lockwood one night. Her ridiculously embarrassing behaviour was common knowledge, as was Vicky's crude behaviour, and the fact that the head of their household had no authority over them at all.<p>

Mathew being the only man in their house should have been the one to put them in their place. He should have retired his mother to the country and sent his sister to a nunnery to become well-educated and prepare her for marriage. Though Caroline had never comprehended how nuns could prepare anyone for the marriage bed, now even less than before.

"I want to invite your sister and Jeremy Gilbert to dinner."

"Oh?"

"You should take more of an interest in your sister." She said as she sat down next to him in her own chair that was a bit smaller, and she found more comfortable, than his. "She is one of the queen's ladies and her behaviour reflects upon yo- our good name. Don't you think we should know who she associates with?"

"I suppose." Caroline could have hit him over the head for his thickness but instead she felt a bit saddened. Mathew was good to her, and she wished that it wasn't so easy to deceive her husband. He was too good to be true, really. Sweet and kind and tolerant, he had faith that she would do whatever was best for them and that wasn't precisely true. Her loyalty was to Elena before him and that didn't seem fair to him. Most women gave into the fact that marrying into a family meant tying yourself to their goals and loyalties but Caroline hadn't come close to doing such a thing. Despite the fact that Mathew was sweeter and kinder than she could have hoped for if it came down to it, she would choose Elena over him any time.

Damon had resigned himself to the fact that he was being called back to Naples. He was the crown prince and as much as he hated it at the moment he could only be gone from Naples for so long. He was surprised though at how he had the urge to ignore his duties entirely in the pursuit of this queen. He was willing to rid himself of his claim to the throne if it meant having Elena. She had bewitched him by doing absolutely nothing, her fire and her determination were mesmerizing to him. And he understood her, better than he imagined he did, he understood her feelings of responsibility for her people and her desperation to help them. Damon feigned disinterest most of the time but it was to protect himself, over the years he'd learned that his ideas for reformation and new regimes were entirely misplaced in the old world of Naples. His father had been deeply shocked, even hurt and angered, and Stefan was completely ignorant of the benefits these reforms would have. And so he left it alone and played the perfect act of spoiled prince so he wouldn't have to appear too partisan to any movement in his country. This made him well-liked by everyone, but most people were unsure of where he stood at the moment, and he preferred to keep it that way. Let them find out and be shocked when he became king.

He was sitting in their study reading another one of his forbidden books, Damon took a great pleasure in reading things that were banished or forbidden, often times he found them slightly exaggerated anyway but he enjoyed reading the musings of minds that were apparently so outlandishly against the church that their findings were forbidden and often burned. He couldn't comprehend this type of censorship though, he firmly believed that people should be educated enough to make up their own minds but this too was a thought forbidden in most countries.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?" Stefan's voice carried over Damon's thoughts and he found himself tearing his blue eyes from the pages to look at his little brother. Stefan was in the room with one of their clerks standing nearby clearly going through one of Stefan's endless lists.

"All my affects are in order dear brother." Damon flashed a smile at him that didn't go over very well. His brother was not nearly as affected by his charms than the rest of the world.

"Very well then, we have to formally take leave from the queen." Stefan looked over the list handed to him and looked it over himself as the clerk stood there anxiously shifting from one foot to the other worrying over whether he'd left anything out, but Stefan simply nodded and handed it back to the man and made a point to tell him he'd done well. The man finally looked over at Damon who stared back intently, knowing that the look would make him nervous and send him flying from the room. Stefan frowned disapprovingly, a look that was very familiar to Damon, and he moved to sit across from his brother. "You don't seem eager to leave." Stefan noted and Damon cursed himself, he usually was much better at being deliberately unreadable. He took great pleasure in the fact that Stefan never knew what he was up to and always suspected him of the worst.

"You do." Damon changed the subject a bit, Stefan did seem happy to leave and he couldn't understand how any man Stefan's age would be eager to leave this queen and her young and happy court. "Do you not like this queen, brother? Perhaps we should find you another." Damon mocked, knowing Stefan would hate it.

"No, I like her. More than I could have wished for." Stefan simply answered plainly and Damon felt himself cringe, the one thing that was worse than being lectured by Stefan was when he was genuinely trying to have a bonding conversation with his older brother. This topic was proving particularly difficult with Damon, he didn't know why he couldn't speak plainly with Stefan anymore. They had been as close as twins only a few years ago, but now he couldn't bring himself to be honest around Stefan. He was never more guarded than when he was around Stefan and it was for a great many reasons but he couldn't comprehend why he was always so fearful of what Stefan would think of his opinions. When Stefan had heard about his fall-out with the church he had started looking at his older brother differently. Somehow Damon's outright defiance of the catholic church had shocked Stefan so deeply that their relationship couldn't be mended. And though Damon was perfectly alright with playing the role of the villain amongst the bishops and cardinals of Naples he wasn't entirely sure how he had become the villain in his brother's eyes, and that he found difficult to let go of. He therefore found it best most of the times to keep his thoughts to himself, and he fooled himself most of the time that he didn't care what Stefan thought of him and took some joy in the fact that he could get Stefan all riled up and worried by saying absolutely nothing.

"But don't you miss Naples?" Stefan asked and Damon looked at him curiously. He didn't as a matter of fact, Naples held a beauty that England couldn't really surpass with it's cooler climate but Damon didn't really miss his home. It was a country ruled mostly by an aristocracy of military and landowners. He didn't miss these men who were mostly out for war and profits, and whose allegiances lay with the Holy Church. He distrusted most of them, apart from the few that he'd been raised with, but most men he knew had already been killed in battle. Defending Naples from the French claimants at the same time pledging allegiance to the very same pope who let France march through Rome to reach Naples. It was a disgracefully corrupt system, and a marriage to England would prove immensely promising for their hopes at being recognized as a kingdom instead of a mere duchy as the French claimed.

"I miss the food. But I find England increasingly charming." Damon admitted he missed the fresh food, the fish and fresh vegetables. Meats too were more lean and healthier and everything was more spiced than the bland kitchen of the English. But other than that, he hardly missed Naples. Other than that he found England interesting, the people, in particular Elena's young court had customs that were completely unknown to him before. There seemed to be a rule that art and beauty needed to be maintained and encouraged in every way, this allowed the knights and military rulers of the country to also be gifted poets, painters were invited to court to paint portraits of the ladies, fools weren't just acrobats but intelligent and witty people who often made jests at the expense of some lord or lady and it was all acceptable. He found this remarkable after being in Naples were their prime entertainment were sports such as jousting and sword fights, tennis was becoming more popular, but the men still preferred waging over a bear-baiting or going out to hunt.

Damon could see that Stefan was ready to give an indignant answer at that but there was another knock at the door and they were interrupted by one of their serving men who came into the room silently and bowed to them. "The lady Caroline Donovan requests an audience with the princes." Stefan was about to ask the man a question but Damon waved it away.

"Let her in." He remembered this girl, this woman really, with the remarkable blue eyes and golden hair, her skin was a creamy white, something he didn't often see in the hot climate of Naples were most women were darker like Elena. He had stood up to welcome her into their study and was surprised when she swept them the deepest of curtsies, flashing those blue eyes up at him. It was no mystery that Stefan was a bit oblivious to flirtatious behaviour like this but it was hard for either of them not to catch onto the coy looks and the sweet little smiles as she turned her head.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Lady Donovan." Damon had heard of this girl's wedding like everyone else in England, from what he understood it had been a matter of some discussion. She was of higher birth than her husband and she was raised in the way of the court whereas apparently her husband was a newcomer to these customs. Though Damon could vaguely remember that Stefan had already said that he'd met the man and was less than impressed. It took a great deal of stumbling to raise such an opinion from Stefan and so Damon, though he'd never met the man, wondered what such a bumbling fool was doing with such a beautiful wife.

"Her majesty has asked me to organize a jousting tournament. It is to be held the day after tomorrow, we understand that the princes are leaving soon. But the other men at court suggested that we extend the invitation to your Highness's. If you would be so inclined to join in the joust I'm sure-"

Damon and Stefan had already turned their heads to look at each other, there was one thing the two of them could enjoy together it was sports. It was how they had been raised but even now Damon looked forward to jousting, with or against Stefan. He didn't care too much, they both excelled at such sports and Damon knew that it would take a great deal for anyone to overtake either of them.

"We be honoured to compete." Stefan spoke and smiled at the woman who looked genuinely surprised her blue eyes roaming from one prince to the other.

"Both of us." Damon smiled too and reached out for her hand. Both princes kissed her hand before she left the room and Damon could tell that she hadn't expected either of them to want to compete. When she left the room, Damon looked over to his brother again and knew that they were both thinking the same thing.

"They'll be hard pressed to defeat a prince of Naples." Damon laughed and clapped his younger brother on the shoulder as they called for their clerk. They were going to need their armour.

* * *

><p>Caroline hadn't had much time to speak to Elena yet, in between spying on Vicky and organizing the tournament she'd had little time to even think straight. She was currently trying to decide which knight jousted against who. It wasn't that complicated, a tournament was held in different stages, for the commoners, the lower aristocracy and then the royal court on it's own. It was an all day event that took quite a bit of organization. She had let the younger girls help her with deciding which knight would take up against each other, that was how they started, after that it depended on how many points they made if they moved on or not. Mostly it was the man left sitting on his horse that lasted, at least with the royal court, the men tended to be incredibly competitive. They had no mercy for each other, it was a sport that made Caroline nervous, men died in the joust, she didn't find anything entertaining about it. And she was now responsible of placing the first matches together. The knights and the commoners had been relatively easy since they were more equally matched but with the royal court she had no idea where to even begin.<p>

Lord Gilbert and Lord Lockwood were competing, as were the Salvatore princes, something Caroline had most definitely not expected. Her own husband was competing, as were the older Lords on the council which she didn't think very wise. She was still getting to know Mathew but she knew that he wasn't nearly as experienced as the other men, putting him against Jeremy or Tyler would surely get him killed but putting him against one of the older lords would be an insult to both of them. She held his little flag in her hands nervously. Entirely unsure of what to think or do.

"Do you need some help?" Vicky approached the large table where the lists of names were drawn up.

"Yes, desperately." She didn't really want help from her sister-in-law but no one else was present and it was a good opportunity to gain a bit of trust from Vicky. "I don't know what to do with your brother. Who to place him against, I don't know where to place anyone really."

"Why don't you place Mathew against Jeremy?"

"Jeremy is as competitive as the rest of them, you know that. He'll take off Mat's head."

"Mat?" Vicky eyed her carefully and gave her that wicked smile that discomforted so many people but she didn't know that Caroline had deliberately dropped the nickname. "Am I mistaken to think you have started to care about your new husband?"

"I don't want him to get hurt." She was being honest, and the truth was that she only used the nickname when they were in their private rooms, but in order to gain Vicky's trust she had to divulge a few secrets of her own. This was how women compromised with each other.

"Can't you place him against one of the older lords?"

"And have both of them be insulted? I don't think so." Caroline was starting to think that Vicky's help wasn't helping at all really, she had the urge to roll her eyes but she stopped herself.

"What of the Salvatore's?"

"I don't know how skilled they are. But I assume they are very good. They were both eager to join in the lists, and Naples is known for it's military skill." She didn't mention that they would also be offended to be placed against a man who wasn't of noble birth unless he'd earned it.

"Hmm. I see your problem." she stood for a moment looking at the list of names and a frown played on her face now too.

"Problem ladies?" Jeremy's voice appeared from behind them and Caroline turned to see him and Tyler coming in through the hall into the study where serving men were fluttering around the two women and carrying out orders that had already been ordered for the commoners joust and the knights, she gave a little curtsy to the two men and then turned as Vicky fell into Jeremy's arms. She was becoming more and more daring and at the moment it was Caroline's job to feign disinterest, even approval of it. Jeremy pulled Vicky over to one of the bay windows and Caroline forced herself to ignore their crude behaviour as Tyler came to stand next to her. His arm brushed hers and she thought for a moment that he was much too warm but the thought that she could feel his temperature through his tunic was slightly ridiculous.

"You look troubled lady Donovan." He stated and she looked up at him, his hair had been cropped short, his brown eyes looked at her warmly and he smiled before turning his eyes down to the list as if she'd gazed back at him too hard. She wasn't sure what had caused him to turn away so quickly and he cleared his throat as if bringing himself back to their current situation. Caroline ignored his sudden change and simply picked up another little flag, twirling it between her fingers, still unsure of what to do with any of them.

"I don't know where to place Mathew without getting him hurt or insulting anyone."

Tyler let out a little chuckle and Caroline wasn't sure if she appreciated it. "I'm sure Mathew knows what he's getting into. The joust is a dangerous sport for everyone."

"Yes, but he wasn't raised to joust and fight. Do you think that he could stand against you or Jeremy or any of the younger men and not be thrown off his horse?" Tyler frowned at her and then turned his eyes back to the list nodding.

"I see, what of the rest?"

"Oh I don't know what to do with any of them. You all need to start off equally matched." He grinned again and took the little flag out of her hand. She didn't know she'd been holding his and Mathews until he raised it up to look at it and smiled at her. This time she turned her eyes down to the list, not willing to look at him in that moment.

"A jousting tournament is as much about theatrics as it is about the sport. You should place Jeremy against Stefan Salvatore. He's vying for the queen's hand, and the public will see Jeremy as riding for the royal family." He placed the two flags together at the bottom of the page. "I'll take on Damon Salvatore, since you're worried about us all being equally matched. You should place Mathew against Ambassador Saltzman, he's still impressive in tournaments but he's not nearly as competitive as the rest of us. He'll be a fair match." He placed the little flags one by one over the page, and solved everything for Caroline. She hadn't quite realized the planning that went into the theatrics of these tournaments, lords were placed against their son-in-laws or old families against each other. All of it was set up to create the scene of warriors battling for honor and the hand of a maiden. It was all very dramatic, but Caroline's knowledge of the nobility at court would make this easier next time. She turned her head slightly to find that Jeremy and Vicky had disappeared and she was left entirely alone in the study with Tyler. She thanked him for his help but was caught by the warmth of his hazel-brown eyes as he looked at her carefully. She couldn't understand how he could discomfort her so much, he looked at her as if he would memorize her and she couldn't quite comprehend it.

He also looked at her differently than other men, as if he saw something in her that no one else did and even she couldn't quite understand what that was, he made her utterly unmovable when his warm eyes searched hers for something she wasn't sure was there. She found herself quite unceremoniously standing very close to him and staring back into his eyes neither of them spoke and Caroline for the first time in a long time felt as if she could revel in complete silence. Usually she only felt this way when she was surrounded by music. She found peace in the beating of a drum or the gentle ring of a violin. She was mesmerized by the fact that Tyler's gaze sent her reeling into such a warmth by being perfectly still. She turned her eyes away very suddenly when she realized what she was doing, the shock of her own behaviour tore her away and made her want to cry.

Tyler's presence wasn't like that of other men, she didn't have to flirt or avert her eyes, but in her own admission she was now afraid to look at him again. He knew her too well, he didn't know her at all and yet she felt he knew too much about her. Instead of pressing her for everything she couldn't offer him, he turned away. When he had turned his eyes from her Caroline felt as if she could move again and she unceremoniously left the room, she heard him faintly beginning to go after her but then change his mind as she took quick strides and held back tears until she'd found a dark narrow hallway to hide in. She stood against the wall in one of the many hidden corners of the palace where she let herself cry.

* * *

><p>Damon felt too hot in his armor, but that was nothing new, the English weather was actually much milder than the searing hot summers of Naples. Stefan and Damon both rode on Flemish destriers for their sport, although less common in England, the extra weight that the warhorses carried added an extra force to their already deadly lances. Damon and Stefan entered the lists next to each other, following the groom who carried their flag with their coat of arms on it. Damon had already read that Stefan was to face Jeremy Gilbert, the newly appointed Earl Rochford. He was also the queen's only living family, and so he was facing Stefan in defense of his family's honor. All of it was arranged for the dramatic effect it might have on the people that had come to watch and Damon was painfully aware of this as people applauded them at their entrance but quickly turned to speak to each other of the two princes of Naples, come to woo their beautiful queen. He saw several young girls stare at them and when he met their eyes they turned to each other, blushing and giggling. He enjoyed the fact that he had that effect on women. He had never had to worry about it but at the moment he couldn't be less interested in the girls if he tried. He wanted only one woman, and she was nearly unattainable, unless she wanted him back.<p>

Damon felt his heart clench at the sight of her, he hadn't expected his reaction to her to be so severe but upon seeing her again after the things he'd said, he found his jaw clenching and his heart leaping so fast and so hard he thought it would fly out of his chest. She stared at the competing lords present before and rested her eyes on no one in particular unless she reached her favourites. In which case she took a moment to wish them well in their sport. Damon was surprised and mesmerized when her dark eyes found him, she drew in the smallest of breaths before turning her eyes down and smiling to herself. She didn't speak to him, but this secret acknowledgement of his existence sent him reeling. She was wearing a beautiful lime coloured silk gown, the embroidered flowers on the sleeves and skirts held subtle little colours of pink and blue that matched the colourful crystals that were in her jewels.

She looked the very embodiment of spring and summer. She finally turned her eyes back on him as she addressed everyone competing and Damon felt himself brimming with the urge to do something reckless, walk over and kiss her. Or take her in his arms and ride away. Things that were entirely nonsensical, and things that were entirely forbidden unless he wanted to be killed and declare war on England. He laughed at his own foolishness at being so smitten with her but he couldn't help himself, he only felt foolish that he'd fallen for a woman in such a position that he couldn't do those things with her. With any other girl the repercussions of such actions would be chaotic but nowhere near as disastrous as with Elena. Even thinking of kidnapping her or doing such things were considered treason in this country.

After she had finished speaking Damon found himself eager to do something, cause some damage, get thrown off his horse, anything to get his mind off her, perhaps even get her out of his system. His brother was the one who would be marrying her in all likelihood. If he could have her he wouldn't hesitate but he refused to force himself on her. He watched for a few matches as Mathew Donovan faced Ambassador Saltzman, Damon worried for only a moment about his older friend before he realized that the new Lord Rochford wasn't a very good rider. He wasn't at all impressed with the skills being displayed. He let himself become worked up, hyper even as he watched the lances clash against armor and break into pieces. He enjoyed the deafening sound of hooves pounding in the dirt and the roaring of the entire court when a man fell off his horse. Damon felt himself smiling as the boy gave him his helmet and it was his turn to go forwards in the lists. The queen favoured his opponent, he had expected that. To the court it looked like England versus Naples and she had to favour her own kinsman. Lockwood was granted her favour in front of a cheering court, the lords of the privy council who weren't competing were sitting in the stands to the right watching carefully as Damon rode out to the end of the lists and closed the visor.

He remembered this feeling, the limited sight, the sound of an entire crowd quiet in anticipation of something disastrous when two equally matched men rode against each other. He was familiar with the heaviness of the lance, his horse grew restless and he was smiling behind his armor. He let the rains go a little looser and felt the horse stomping its feet in excitement as they waited for the flag to fall.

* * *

><p>Elena felt her heart leap out of her chest as she was watching the display before her. The court was exceptionally quiet and she hadn't expected them to be like this considering that Stefan was the man vying for her hand and not Damon. Though Damon was doing so secretly. She wasn't entirely sure what to think of Damon's confession anymore. Nothing he had done ever since then had indicated that he wanted to have her. Though she had no doubt that he wanted to have her she wasn't sure if he wanted to stay with her. And that was what she needed. She needed a husband who would bring stability. Who would be loved by her people and be accepted. Right now the crown prince of Naples was about to joust with the queen's right hand man and she wasn't sure what effect it would have on the court that was present.<p>

She was worried, more than she dared to be for a man that she hardly knew. Her moments with Damon had been so fleeting and yet she couldn't forget about them. Stefan was different, he was light and sweet, his gestures were tiny and yet they were the sweetest thing that a suitor could do for a queen that wasn't sure if she wanted to marry him. He was understanding and he kept his distance when she needed it, but when he was around her she was captured in his kindness, his considerate nature that allowed him to listen and advise her so subtly and only when she wanted his advice. He had told her personally that he didn't believe in overpowering a queen, she was a queen in her own right the only thing she required from a husband was protection. And he was in a position to give her that. With Damon it would be different, he would have his own kingdom to rule over and she wondered if he would expect to rule over her own country as well.

If her people thought she was being ruled by a foreign king they would not take kindly to it. And her country had seen enough civil unrest as it was. She had no intention of putting her people through another civil war, and she certainly didn't want to be the subject of their fear and hatred. Her people's love is what helped her rise to her rightful place, without it she knew she would be lost. The council would step away from her in an instant to put Jeremy on the throne and even if he didn't want it he would have no choice if they killed her before he got a say in it. Still, she couldn't deny the fact that as she sat in her box watching the joust she felt nervous for Damon, of all people in the world, his silver armour glinting with the gold flag of the Kingdom of the two Sicilies forged into the chest piece, the flag that had belonged to Naples for over a century since they won their territory back from the French. He looked every bit the prince that he was but Elena was worried for a few reasons. She knew Tyler's skill in combat, he was known in jousting tournaments, ever since he was old enough to compete he had been a remarkable rider and though she was sure the two princes were formidable she couldn't see Tyler or Jeremy holding back against them. Mathew had already been thrown off, incredibly easily even though ambassador Saltzman had been going easy on him, Caroline had left to check on him and now Elena wasn't sure where she stood. Officially she supported her own men, of course but she felt herself gripping the arms of her chair as she straightened her back just a bit when the flag went down.

The sound of the horses crashing onto the sand rang through her ears and seemed to last forever like drums rolling before an announcement, except that the sound that followed was deafening. Both men's lances crashed into them at almost the same time and Elena heard screams and shouts from the entire court as most of them stood up to see clearly who had gotten the better hit in. Both lances were shattered into pieces and Elena saw that Damon was leaning back heavily in his saddle though he hadn't been thrown, he'd lost what was left of his lance and there was a severe dent in the shoulder of his armor. Elena grasped the true danger of what it was they were doing here, men died in this sport and even though it was only her firs tournament she decided that she disliked the sport. If Damon died it would have serious repercussions in Naples, Stefan would once again become crown prince and she didn't know what the king of Naples would think if his son died in a tournament in England. She was certain that there were those would cry foul play and claim that it had been a plot to kill him. Of course it made no sense, and it would have no advantage to her but it wouldn't stop them from saying it and slandering her reign.

When the grooms moved towards the prince he sat up straighter and lifted the visor off his helmet, Elena could see his eyes as he yelled something to the groom and he smiled. She couldn't believe his vigor, his stubbornness to continue after taking such a hit, but he was smiling and his eyes were brighter than she'd ever seen them. Those blazing blue eyes shot across the lists to where she was sitting and he smiled a bit broader, nodding his head to her in acknowledgement before he moved to the end of the lists and put down his visor again. Elena turned her head to the left to look at Tyler, he too was smiling. Damn these men and their sport, she would rather see both of them off their horse than riding again, but here they were going another round. The crowd that had gathered was much more pleased than she was and for sake of public view she smiled and determined herself to watch the entire thing.

Damon was formidable, his horse was another force to be reckoned with and this time when he came thundering down the lists Tyler was severely hit. He had been hit in the chest, the lance had split into pieces but Elena could already tell that there was blood coming from between his armor as he slumped over his horse. Elena found herself standing with the rest of the crowd like some commoner, Caroline was next to her again and she was holding onto Bonnie's arm as they watched. The points went to Damon but she could care less about the winner, the grooms were having a difficult time to calm the horse, everything they did was only aggravating it more and causing it to stagger and move away from them. Elena could already tell that they weren't helping when the horse finally stomped it's feet and tore away from them with Tyler slumped over the horse's neck. Elena saw Stefan appear at the other entrance of the lists he raised his arms and yelled as the horse neared him, scaring it away and sending it in the other direction. Damon followed it around the jousting pitch and met it with his own horse but only managed to scare it away again. Elena felt herself holding onto Bonnie and Caroline was clinging to the railing of their box as she leaned over to see if Tyler was alright.

The crowd was crying out and shaking their heads as everyone tried to calm the horse before Damon finally jumped off his own as if his armor weighed nothing and rid himself of his helmet before stepping out in front of the horse. He could have been trampled and killed himself, but instead he brushed his hand along the horse's flanks as it stormed past him and readied himself for when it came back. He stepped right in front of it, Stefan was right behind the horse and though they were much smaller in size the horse seemed to be frightened into submission as Damon got the horse calm enough so Stefan could grab the reigns. They stood for a moment talking to the horse and checking on Tyler before the grooms and physicians found their way through to look at Tyler.

"Make sure he's alright Caroline." Elena gripped Caroline without turning away from what she was seeing, Damon was shouting out orders to the physicians, telling them not to jostle Tyler as they got him off the horse. But the moment he came down he leaned heavily onto Damon waving away the help from the grooms and physicians. Elena already couldn't comprehend his stupidity at waving away the physicians help but then she saw the crowd stand up, their cheers filling the boxes and the stands where before there were worried whispers. If he had been severely hurt it would have dampened the entire day. Damon guided him out into the tents and Elena was forced to wait for the next match to begin.

Stefan's armour was slightly lighter than Damon's and he wore the coat of arms on his shield instead of his breastplate. He and Damon both rode on Flemish warhorses, they were immense in size and power but Elena found them dangerous. She didn't want to watch as he took on Jeremy and she was even more torn now than she had been with Damon, though Jeremy officially had the favour of his cousin, the queen, Elena had given Stefan one of her ribbons when he asked for it privately. This was deliberately set up to look like Jeremy was defending the family honour and Stefan was looking to win her over, she couldn't help but feel that it was all closer to the truth than her courtiers realized. She wasn't sure what to expect, both these men didn't carry themselves as soldiers in their day to day lives, but Elena had heard that both the Salvatore princes had been raised in a militant environment and Jeremy was apparently more skilled than she knew.

Stefan knocked Jeremy hard in the first run but the second time they came around she saw something waver, she wasn't sure how it had happened she hadn't expected it to either way. And people moved very quickly afterwards. Stefan had been thrown off his horse, badly, there was blood in the dirt, Jeremy had jumped off his horse and everyone, including Elena was standing to see if Stefan was alright. The older members of council that hadn't been participating were all flooding to where the prince of Naples had fallen off his horse. Some of the younger girls were crying or craning their necks to see what was going on and Elena felt her chest tighten. She hadn't expected this but she couldn't believe her worry for Stefan's well-being. She thought for a moment about what could be done for him when she realized that the rest of the crowd were on their feet, women had their mouths covered and men were frowning and murmuring to each other. There was a collective worry of what it would mean if a prince of Naples fell in England. Elena didn't have time to ponder the fact that the entire crowd had gone eerily quiet. She turned to Caroline.

"Get the younger girls away. And then tell my physicians to meet us in the tents." The royal physicians would probably already be on their way at the news. The prospect of being paid well would be ringing in their minds but the risk of being the cause of a prince's death would hang over them as well. Elena just didn't have much of a choice, so she grabbed Bonnie by the wrist and gave her a meaningful look before pulling her through to the tents where all the men were gathered. She didn't expect them all to make room for her, she had partially hoped that they would be too preoccupied with caring for Stefan to even notice her entering the tent but she was the queen of England and she had no such luck.

"Leave us. And when the physicians come let them in." She ordered her council members and the other knights, she was surprised at her own calmness as she walked over to the side of the table they had placed Stefan on. There was blood seeping from his armor, Elena moved to touch his forehead when Vicky Donovan came bursting in the room. She held in her arms a stack of cloth and a basin of water and Elena let her and Bonnie set to work. They gently removed what they could of his armor, he was sweating and hot and he wasn't moving. Elena couldn't have been more frightened if she tried, the only movement was the quiet breathing that came from him every now and then. Bonnie finally gave her a look and glanced in the direction of Vicky Donovan before casting her eyes down to Stefan and Elena knew instantly what she was thinking. The next person to enter the room was prince Damon, he entered the room in such an angered rush that Vicky had fallen into an awkward curtsy and Bonnie hadn't even managed that. He took one look at Stefan and then turned exasperated eyes on Elena. She didn't say a thing, she knew she looked worried and that wouldn't have helped his resolve at all. She was simply surprised to see so much worry in Damon's face. She had gotten the impression that though they were brothers they didn't care for each other that much.

"Leave us Miss Donovan." Elena ordered and Vicky turned a wicked look on her queen. Elena was about to reprimand her for it but instead the girl curtsied and stepped towards her first.

"I found this in the lists your majesty I believe it is yours." Vicky held out her hand to reveal Elena's ribbon, there was a locket attached to it, that wasn't hers but she wouldn't give Vicky the satisfaction of knowing such a thing so she took it out of her hands and then shooed her away with a gesture of her hand. She tucked the locket and the ribbon in her pocket and turned to look at Damon again.

"Bonnie can save him but you must never breathe a word of this to anyone."

* * *

><p>There was no time for Damon to question Elena on how she had gotten a witch to become one of her ladies in waiting, Stefan was in trouble, real trouble. And Damon wasn't even considering the fact that he was mortally wounded, his mind was reeling back and forth to the locket. The ribbon though, obviously that had been Elena's she wouldn't have accepted it if she hadn't given it to Stefan, but the locket. Damon was fearful of what would happen when she opened it, it would ruin both their prospects of ever having her. Damon couldn't believe Stefan's stupidity in keeping it when Damon had burned his own years ago, Stefan should have done the same. But instead he chose to keep it. The sentimental fool, and now it would come back to bite both of them in the ass. The little witch was murmuring some spell, her hands on either side of Stefan's head and part of him wished that it wouldn't work, there was something about this girl that unsettled him. It shouldn't, and he knew that it wasn't the fact that she was a Moor but that she was a witch, a powerful one. Something in his bones was screaming at him to fear her, his stubbornness wouldn't allow for fear though, most certainly not from a young girl, witch or not. Stefan opened his eyes and gasped for air suddenly just as Bonnie pulled her hands away and the physicians walked in. Everyone took a step back except Elena. Damon felt something cringe inside of him as he watched her step towards Stefan and take his hand in hers while he was trying to understand where he was. Stefan had almost never been thrown off his horse, unless he was jousting against his older brother in which case Damon took it easier on him. He had no intention of killing his sainted little brother but clearly the queen's cousin had no restraint in competition. Damon wasn't sure if he admired the boy or hated him.<p>

The physicians set to work removing the splinters from his brother's shoulder and chest and were surprised to find that the wound wasn't nearly as bad as they thought. Stefan declared that it must have simply been the blow that knocked the wind out of him, he was fine. In fact he was willing to get back on a horse but Damon adamantly told him that wasn't going to happen. Stefan grimaced and looked as if he were going to protest but Damon being the older brother still had authority over him. Another thing that Stefan would never forgive him for.

When Elena finally took a step back, Stefan had closed his eyes to sleep. She was watching him with a look he recognized. A look that shredded him entirely as he watched her care for him. She cared for Stefan. She hadn't looked at him like that before, and now something had changed in her. Damon didn't want to watch this exchange, this sudden change in her that pulled her completely out of his reach. It was the story of his life and for that he couldn't forgive Stefan. And he hated Elena for the fact that he loved her even if she would never look at him that way. He wanted to turn away but just then he saw her hands reach into her little pockets and pull out the locket that had once belonged to _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_SOOOOO, I thought it would be nice to include some kind of sport in this, since Damon and Stefan do spend a little bonding time when they play football on the tv-series... obviously football hadn't been invented yet, but they did have jousting and since the name Damon means horsemaster, I thought it would just be fun to have them play a ridiculously dangerous sport that might kill them... It seemed like something Damon would have been into if he had lived during that time lol..._

_as for what's in the locket... you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out :) I'm sure some of you dedicated TVD fans have already guessed, and if not then it's not hard to guess... the Vicky and Jeremy thing will have to play itself out and I'm going to be introducing some other favorite characters from TVD... so stay tuned... and please review :)_

_ Damon and Stefan ARE going to go back to Naples for a little while... but don't worry they will be back... in the meantime there will be quite a few things being thrown at Elena's reign... and who will Elena choose in the end?..._

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Anima Mia

**Author's note: **_Sit tight people, it's going to get a little worse before it gets better, I do think I'm getting a little better at updating faster, but now I find I'm stuck again :(_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter though..._

* * *

><p>Elena felt her heart pounding through her chest, she had for a moment, believed that everything was as it should be. For a moment she had realized she had feelings for Stefan, true feelings that went beyond politeness and friendship. She had realized that she truly did care for Stefan, she had thought for a short moment about asking him to stay here with her. But then she'd felt the small weight in her pocket and pulled out the obtrusive little thing. She had felt everything fall away from her at first. For a slight moment, she had thought that Stefan cared more for her than she thought, but it was a ruse, a lie. He had lied to her, she shouldn't have been so surprised except that Stefan had always been the one that was easy to read, he said what he thought, quietly and calmly but he was never deceptive. When she understood, after that fleeting moment, what she was holding in her hand, she had dropped it, let it fall to the floor and with it her admiration for Stefan. She could not look at him the same way, it was a lie, she was a replacement for a woman that he'd met before, a woman whose resemblance to her was uncanny but subtly different. She had thought at first that it was very brave of Stefan to have an portrait of her made in a locket, without her permission and to then carry it around, but then she saw the differences, the lighter eyes and curly hair. Elena's hair didn't curl and her skin was darker than the woman in the miniature. She was wearing a Burgundian dress, a style that Elena had never worn in her life and only knew from pictures and paintings.<p>

The fact that this picture wasn't an image of her but of someone else hit her, and it hit her hard. She felt herself reeling, in anger and shock and hurt, she had not expected this. Least of all from Stefan. When she left the room she felt something tugging at her insides as if something had overturned them. She forced herself to look harsh and angry because if she didn't she felt that she would cry. It was bad enough she was being forced to choose a husband but she had almost risked choosing one that wanted her for all the wrong reasons. Stefan wanted her because of her resemblance to something he used to have, and the heartbreak of being second-best was infuriating and painful. She wanted to disappear or punish him, she wasn't sure which so for now she walked back towards the castle and forced people to leave her be. She wanted to be alone, even though she was never alone.

The castle, for the first time since she'd been made queen, stood empty. All the court was outside, attending their absent queen who was at the moment entirely lost and confused. She was unsure what to think or say. How did she even confront Stefan on such a thing when their entire relationship had been based on proper courtship. Suitors didn't fight with their objects of adoration, they didn't passionately break out into arguments over old lovers. She was bound to customs and traditions that she hated at the moment. The halls were quiet and devoid of most of the tapestries, everything was being loaded onto carts that would travel with them on her first progress through the country as queen of England it was important that she saw every part of her country. She moved through the familiar halls looking at nothing in particular but her feet until she heard a set of footsteps falling shortly behind her. The sun turned and the hall darkened and for a moment Elena could hardly see the form of the man behind her in the hall.

He was cloaked in a dark brown robe, a monk's robes; sandals, rosary and all attached to him but he was hooded so she couldn't see his face. This wasn't such strange behaviour for a monk most of them decided to seclude themselves from the world so much that they hid themselves even when they had to venture out of the monastery. He didn't stop though, he seemed to see her perfectly well, and instead of stopping and bowing or even inclining his head to her he walked directly towards her, his direction becoming more and more adamant.

"Who are you? You will reveal yourself to me, I am your queen!" Elena didn't like proclaiming her status to people, least of all the clergy but there was something menacing about the way this man was coming towards her. His movements were growing faster and they seemed directed at her.

"Your Majesty! Elena!" There was a cry to her right, just as she was turning her head to see this other presence she felt something flick past her as Damon pulled her away. "The queen! The queen!" He screamed loud enough to bring the whole castle down on their heads and she saw very suddenly the flash of another knife go past them. She felt Damon's arms around her as other footsteps came thundering down the hall and she sank into his grip.

"I look like her."

* * *

><p>"Where are her guards? Who left her alone?" Damon couldn't believe his anger and he couldn't believe the authority he had over people that weren't even his subjects to command. One of the officers was trying to blubber something about Elena having told them to leave her alone and he couldn't believe their stupidity. She was the queen of England her body was not her own. She should never be left alone, especially on a day when commoners were admitted to the palace relatively unchecked. It was a threat to her person. He put her down on the large bed not caring that there would be whispers to the fact that he was the one who had saved her and carried her and stayed with her. She was completely unharmed, a miracle on its own. Damon had known instantly at the sight of the heavily robed monk that they were in trouble. He also knew that when the church made up their mind to harm someone they sent the very best, men and women who believed they were doing the work of God were dangerous and when they were supported by some highly ranking member of the church they were even more so. He knew that the monk wouldn't be found and if he was he was protected by the church. He wanted to know more importantly who it was that was behind the order, he didn't really care that much who the monk was. He took another glance at her as the soldiers stood there awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other, they were looking from Damon to their queen, uncertain of whose orders to follow and what to do now.<p>

"Go get Lady Donovan and Mistress Bennett!" Damon ordered to one of the soldiers who looked particularly wracked with nerves about this entire situation. Damon couldn't blame them, they should have been doing their job but instead they were all so preoccupied with the events of the day that their queen had almost been killed. The results of such a murder would have been disastrous for so many people. "Get Lord Rochford and Ambassador Saltzman while you're at it." He looked angrily as the man disappeared back into the halls. Damon pressed his hand against Elena's forehead, at least her temperature was normal, she had been overwhelmed he imagined. A near death experience would do that to anyone, and she hadn't yet been exposed to the dangers of being a queen. She had known the love of her people up until now, Damon was almost sure that by befriending Naples she was taking on their enemies. His certainty came from the fact that it had been a so-called "Man of God" doing the work, and he had made a few enemies within the church. There were quite a few people who would have wished him and his brother dead rather than married to the queen of England. Killing the young queen however would bring England closer to being a definite catholic power, subject to the pope and the catholic church. Right now with all the reformations her father had brought to England, the English were slightly uncertain as to what church they belonged to. So far Elena had decreed that they should go back to practising religion in the ways her father had laid down. Damon was certain that was because of fear of another uprising from the English people. Their churches and traditions had been ripped away from them one too many times.

Elena finally opened her eyes and at the sight of Damon she frowned and closed her eyes again. Damon sat down next to the bed and looked at her, he wanted to reach out for her but he was fearful of what she knew now. He had seen her open the locket, and he had seen her take off in a hurry, she had thought that no one else had witnessed it but he knew her to be upset and distressed, and he couldn't blame her. She knew now that Stefan had a secret in his past, the worst part was that he and Damon shared that secret, as much as Damon wished they hadn't.

"Where am I?" She finally opened her eyes again and asked, the guards that were present breathed a collective sigh of relief at the sound of her voice and Damon couldn't help but feel much better as well.

"You're in my rooms." He stated clearly and calmly and she frowned at that, sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed, when she stood though Damon had to catch her all over again. "There's no hurry, give yourself a moment. There was an assassin in the palace walls, he came after you."

"I remember." She stated, she sounded as calm as him but he knew the feeling of fear that would probably grip her later. Damon had this, even in fights, he could be cool and calm in the moment but afterwards he felt anxious when he realized the seriousness that he'd been in earlier. She looked past him for a moment, her dark eyes raking her guards before she stood up and pushed Damon away a bit.

"Leave us." She said sternly and gave them an angered look that could have pierced through any man. They stood there for a moment looking from her to Damon, this surprised him. Once she was conscious his authority had instantly given way to hers, and yet they stood there looking to him for an answer. "Do as I say. You can stand guard outside." She didn't grow angry but she was clearly surprised at their doubt in their queen. Damon simply stood aside, he didn't face them, he didn't dare undermine her authority. Once they were gone though Damon wondered why she would allow herself to be alone with him, having her standing so close to him brought all sorts of thoughts into his head that shouldn't be there. He wanted her terribly and the smell of her perfume didn't help him either. She took a step back and glared at him. Her dark eyes searching him for an answer.

* * *

><p>"Who is she?"<p>

"Your Majesty?" He was humouring her and she hated him for it.

"To hell with titles, I want answers Damon. I deserve answers. Who the bloody hell is she and why do I look like her?" She hissed the words at him because she didn't want anyone outside to hear her grow angry at him. Her guards might come rushing back in again and she needed answers. If Stefan was lying to her, then Damon probably was too. His blue eyes were unreadable, cold and icy and she hated that she couldn't read him like she could read Stefan. Damon was much more difficult. Much more guarded.

"Her name is Katerina Petrova. She's a Bulgarian noblewoman who came to stay in Naples for awhile."

"For awhile?"

"She killed herself." He spoke the words sharply as if they hurt him, and as soon as he said them he turned his eyes away from her.

"How do I look like her?"

"You don't." He was being short with her and she didn't appreciate it, he didn't have the right to be angry at her. Not for this.

"Don't toy with me Damon."

"Your grandmother was a Petrova wasn't she? Perhaps you're distant cousins. It's a family resemblance. But Elena, I promise you, you couldn't be more different from Katerina if you tried." He came closer again and she took a step back, leaning against the bed, away from him. He did something to her and she couldn't allow him to do it again.

"Did you love her? Did Stefan?"

"That's something you'll have to discuss with Stefan. As for me. Yes, I loved her." Elena felt he was being cruel and she wasn't sure why, he took a step back from her and spat the words at her as if he'd been wanting to say them for a long time, she looked at him carefully, wishing that she could read past the cold look in his eyes. She wished she could see or feel what was coming from him but he was a big frustrating brick wall that she couldn't get past.

"Damon please tell me the truth." She nearly whispered, she knew she sounded pleading and she didn't know what it was that made her feel so familiar with the Salvatore brothers. There was something about them that made her feel comfortable and safe, with Damon it was the ability she had to speak the truth to him no matter what. And with Stefan it was the fact that he usually spoke the truth to her. At least she had thought that was the reason.

Caroline and Bonnie came in at the worst moment, Vicky Donnovan followed shortly behind and Tyler and Jeremy as well. Bonnie immediately came to stand next to Elena sweeping a very small curtsy to Damon, it was disrespectful but neither of them could be bothered to correct her. Neither of them cared enough. Caroline was manners itself before she came towards her and asked quietly if she was alright. Bonnie was glaring at Damon in the rudest way and he still didn't seem to care.

"I hope you are well your Majesty. My brother and I shall be leaving as soon as it is safe for him to travel. We would not want to overstay our welcome." He left. That was it, he left and Elena was left with no answers, no apologies, she wasn't even able to thank him for his timely rescue. She was stubbornly hiding the fact that she didn't want him to leave. Not while she had so many questions. She still didn't know what had happened between Stefan and Damon and Katerina, and worst of all she cared.

* * *

><p>"Don't look at me like that Stefan."<p>

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the reason you didn't get to see her before we left." Damon didn't really want to talk about Elena but Stefan's glares were getting tiring. Naples was warm, as usual, and the people were happy to see them. But he found himself feeling entirely out of place, the way he had felt when he'd discovered the truth about the church's corrupt system. He didn't feel right here, as if something was missing and he only knew of one thing, one person who could make him feel that way. The worst part was that he knew Stefan was feeling the same way. He could see it in his little brother's face. He could tell by the way he sulked around the palace and played the piano incessantly, composing depressingly Gothic tunes that would haunt anyone. Damon knew that Stefan also had a stack of letters written to the queen of England, but what words could possibly explain to her that she was nothing like the woman they had both loved and lost so long ago. He had thought of writing her himself but he hadn't the courage or the ability to put down in words the event in his life that had been Katerina. How could he explain his love for Elena while trying to justify his love for Katerina? Their resemblance insulted her and Damon couldn't blame her for that. He would have been offended too if he thought he was being used as a duplicate, a memory of something she'd had in the past. But Elena wasn't any of those things, not to him at least.

"I'm glad to have you boys back. It seems I'm getting too old to understand the way a country ought to be ruled." Their father spoke bitterly when Damon entered the king's rooms. He had been summoned alone to see his father and he knew already he would be blamed for this entire situation. Even though this time it had very little to do with him. Stefan had been the one to slip up this time. For the first time, and probably the last.

"Father you built this court. Our monarchy exists because of you." Damon was saying the words that he'd been forced to repeat quite often lately. His father was getting older and people were growing more daring in questioning his reign.

"And it will continue because of you." This was a first, his father turned to look at him, his glass of wine perched steadily in his hand before he sat down. Damon's relationship with his father had been a bit more strained ever since his break with the church, ever since Katerina. "Now, tell me what happened in England. What was the queen like?"

"The queen is unlike any other I've ever seen. She's intelligent and beautiful."

"But young."

"You were younger when you first wore the crown father."

"I was a man, she is only a woman."

"A formidable woman. Don't underestimate her father. With her help Naples could finally stand alone and be recognized as a country instead of a damned duchy." Giuseppe Salvatore smiled at his son and shook his head. Damon almost thought that his father didn't really care anymore about how the world viewed Naples, but in becoming an independent country they would create a security.

"You like her."

"More than I ever expected to." Damon admitted now that his back was turned to his father while he poured himself a glass of wine. He stood for a moment remembering the smell of her perfume and the look of her large dark eyes with eyelashes that went on for days. She seemed so far away now. Almost as if he had dreamt it.

"Write to her, fix whatever it is that was broken."

"I don't know if it can be fixed. Besides shouldn't you be telling this to Stefan." Damon turned around again and gave his father a tired smile.

"I'm no fool Damon. No woman wants to be compared to another, least of all one that could be her twin. Stefan should have known better." His father chuckled and shook his head again. "Besides in joining the crown-prince of Naples and the queen of England you could create a force that is to be reckoned with. Not only here in Italy but the whole of Europe. You could reclaim England's French territories for her and rule over a region vaster than the French." His father had plans for such a coupling and Damon wasn't entirely surprised but he hadn't imagined that his father saw him standing next to Elena and not Stefan. Stefan was the good one, the sainted one. He kept quiet about this, didn't mention the fact that even if he did become Elena's husband he had no intention of creating wars for the sake of territories. Damon liked the English court because it wasn't at all like the little court here in Naples, the noblemen were raised to be courtiers first and then warriors, not like the militant aristocracy here in Naples. If you weren't strong, you weren't anything and Damon, though he had flourished in a system like this, he hated it. "Everything is fixable Damon, you are the future king of Naples. Even if you don't marry the girl you need her as an ally. You'll fix it." Damon knew that would be his father's final word on the subject, he bowed to his father and turned to leave the room. "Oh and Damon. No more mistakes." He didn't know how his father had welcomed him back at all, whenever they spoke his father constantly seemed disappointed or disapproving of him.

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed again and left the room, feeling hot and angry. When he returned to his room there was a woman standing in the middle of his study, she was cradling a cup of mulled wine, the smell of it lingered in the room before she turned around and smiled at him sweetly. Her hair was slightly loosened, releasing some long curls around her face, she had very light green eyes that looked slightly grey in the dim light of his room. He should have told her to leave but instead she curtsied and eyed him carefully.

"Prince Damon, I apologize for not being introduced to you properly."

"Rosemary I presume." He had heard of this girl, this fugitive really. She had been associated with all the wrong people in France, right at the time when they weren't simply reprimanding you for your beliefs but killing you, burning you at the stake. They had mutual friends had undoubtedly heard of the fact that Damon was no longer a friend of the church and risking their own lives, they had written to him and asked him to shelter her. He noticed now that she looked quite disheveled, he had been too distracted by her mere presence to notice that her gown was dirty at the hems and she hadn't deliberately done her hair to look seductive, rather it had come loose from riding all day. "How did you get into my rooms?" She looked surprised when he actually bid her to sit down.

"One of your servants is an old friend. His name is Trevor."

"How long did it take you to get here?"

"five days your Highness."

"You didn't stop?" She shook her head as she sat down in the chair by the fireplace. "Good." she was quite beautiful but he left it alone, his issue with Elena was roaming in the back of his mind as he spoke to this woman. "You may take the room next to mine. I'll have a maid or two arranged for you in the morning. You might want to remain unseen for the first few days."

"Your Highness, I must tell you. My reputation in France might cause you harm-"

"You were a courtesan. I have heard of your reputation and I could care less what you do with your life." He truly didn't care, and it invoked a frown from her. Perhaps that bothered her more than being judged for her choices in life. Damon didn't care about who she slept with or how many children she bore out of wedlock. She was being persecuted for her religion and he was determined that she would be safer here.

* * *

><p>Elena had received a letter from Stefan but not from Damon, Caroline got the impression that she wanted an explanation from Damon instead of Stefan but she knew her friend well enough to leave it alone. Caroline was reluctantly reading this letter that Elena had handed to her after reading it herself. She had insisted that Caroline read it and she could instantly see the problem in this. She could tell why Elena was still frustrated. Stefan explained his love for Elena and why he had pursued her even though she looked like this Katerina woman. He hadn't known she would look like Katerina until he met her and then he did everything he could to assure himself it wasn't her before he continued in his suit. He went on to assure her that they couldn't be more different. Elena was kind and gentle and gracious, and a queen. Whereas Katerina had been selfish and manipulative. None of it explained what had happened between him and Katerina. It left Caroline wondering whether or not they had been engaged, or promised to each other and what Damon's involvement was in all this. He didn't shed any light on whether or not he had even loved the woman. The letter was full of the reassurances that his love was for Elena only. Caroline slowly put the letter down and looked up at Elena who was standing in her petticoats having the heavy blue gown put around her and laced up.<p>

They were in the Northern parts of England where the rain seemed to be perpetual and the castles were colder, yet Elena didn't seem to care. In fact Caroline was getting tired with all the constant festivities. They went through a constant haze of games and feasts, dances where Elena danced with Mathew and Tyler all night. She had almost forgotten about the entire situation with Vicky Donovan and Caroline got the impression she was desperately trying to forget something. Bringing new people to visit her as often as she could in the hopes of forgetting the Salvatores. Caroline wasn't sure which brother she was trying to forget.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked, she wasn't very good at protocol, especially when they were on their own. It was hard for Caroline to remember that she was speaking to her queen, not her best friend. But it was this quality, she was convinced, that Elena loved in her. Caroline got up and finished lacing up the sapphire blue gown. They looked at each other in the mirror and for the first time in weeks Elena frowned.

"There's nothing in this letter that- How am I supposed to know if I'm nothing like her? She could be my twin for all I know."

"She's not your twin." Caroline had seen the miniature by now, and was convinced that this woman was different, Bonnie had instantly said that the woman in that painting wasn't anything like Elena, in character or body. How Bonnie could know such a thing was beyond Caroline but she took her word for it anyway. "besides that's not really what bothers you. You want the truth out of Stefan. You thought he was honest, we all did, but now he still hasn't given you answers."

She laughed tearfully then and turned around. "He's supposed to be the good brother." She laughed again with tears in her eyes and Caroline took hold of her, embracing her tightly until Elena took a deep breath and smiled again.

"Anyway, we should go. We're meeting the Scottish today." She smiled her best smile but her eyes didn't light up and Caroline was worried for her friend. She had been exhausting herself with all these ceremonies and festivities and she still wouldn't give up on them. She was convinced to play the part of happy queen but it was costing her dearly. Caroline moved out of the room with her, where they were joined by the rest of Elena's close friends. Bonnie was nowhere to be found, Caroline wasn't sure what she was up to lately but she knew something was going on. Tyler and Mathew and Jeremy were here. Mathew smiled at her and then turned to walk next to Elena while he spoke softly to her about the state of her treasury, she received an update like this every week or so. Tyler turned in step with her and leaned over unexpectedly to whisper in her ear.

"I hear she received a letter from the prince of Naples."

"She's less than happy with it."

"What happened between them?"

"That's not my place to tell you Lord Lockwood." she smiled sweetly only to be met by a soft chuckle, his breath lingered on her cheek and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Well I should tell you then, since she is your sister-in-law that Mistress Donovan has propositioned me on more than one occasion." Caroline's eyes widened but she composed herself before carefully looking around the next room for Vicky, the little harlot. She would break Jeremy's heart by sleeping with one of his closest friends.

"I hope you wouldn't consider such a thing."

"Vicky Donovan is far beneath my station. My mother would have a fit if I associated with her. I'm surprised the queen doesn't have anything to say about Lord Rochford being, ah- involved with her."

"The queen has many opinions, some of them must be kept to herself for they would only worsen the situation." Caroline knew that Tyler would understand this but she hadn't expected to feel so amused by the entirety of this conversation. She felt happier at the fact that Tyler understood the intricate workings that were the court-life. She could not discuss these things with her husband. He didn't see things the way she did, and it made him easy to manipulate. Easy to move around like a chess piece.

* * *

><p>The Scots were loud, and amiable. They were entertained by Elena and the court, there were musicians around them constantly and they had all been drinking it seemed since the early afternoon. Scotland and England had never been so friendly towards each other but now they seemed to be the best of allies. Caroline was relieved when everything finally seemed to be going smoothly and Tyler pulled her gently onto the dance floor for a folkdance. It required a lot of jumping and skipping. Her feet were constantly off the floor as she flew around Tyler but he cringed suddenly and leaned over slightly. He winced hard and Caroline stopped in the middle of the dance floor as he pulled her away to the side of the room.<p>

"You stepped on my foot." Caroline felt herself blush to the roots of her hair and she began apologizing profusely, with the dance they had been doing she would have come down on his foot fairly hard. He pulled her through one of the little alcoves behind a tapestry and turned around.

Caroline felt a sudden shock at the feeling of his arm around her waist. She was standing dangerously close to him, and she was worried. Not about anyone seeing them but worried about what she might do. What she might let him do if he stood this close to her, and if he looked at her like that, his brown eyes searching hers as if he could read her better than anyone else.

"What are you doing?" Her voice came out in a whisper and his lips moved dangerously close to hers. She could feel his breath on her cheeks and she wanted more than anything to close her eyes and lean her head back to surrender to him. Her heart was beating too fast and she was breathing as if she'd just run a mile. She couldn't believe the heat emanating from him.

"You didn't step on my foot." He breathed and Caroline let out a whispered laugh, she should have stepped back but instead she rested her hands on his arms. Tyler's lips came down on hers and she let him. She let his hands roam over her back and push her against the wall. She parted her lips when he asked her to and let his tongue roll over hers, the sensation of having him near her, on her, kissing her, sent her reeling. She couldn't think, her head was filled with the smell of him and the warmth of being in his arms. In this dark cold castle he brought her warmth and a sense of calmness, how there could be peace in such passion she had no idea but she didn't want it to end.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright your Highness?" He heard her voice for the first time since she arrived here, he didn't turn to look at her but instead he crumpled the paper and threw it away for the fifth time. He had thought about writing Elena. But he couldn't think of what to say that would make her realize his loyalty to her and only her. He tossed aside the feather he was using to write and turned. He was surprised to find her much changed. He had arranged for new gowns to be delivered to her, and a maid or two. She had stayed in her rooms as he had asked but she had free access to his rooms whenever she wanted, the room adjoining his was meant to be for a wife, but Damon had never been married since he had been intended for the church.<p>

She was wearing an orange silk gown in the Italian style, the gowns were made differently, the bodice was shorter to accentuate a woman's height and her bust, instead of the smallness of her waist like the English or the French. The sleeves were held together by ribbons, in between which her white shift was visible. She looked better, clean and healthier now that she'd eaten and rested. Her brown hair was carefully put up and she looked at him smiling as she curtsied before she came into the room, her skirts swaying around her feet as she moved towards the wine and poured them each a cup.

"Perhaps I could help?" She gave him the cup just as he stood up to look at her, he still towered over her but she was taller than Elena. He needed something to keep his mind off that woman, even for a few hours. It felt like a constant splinter eating away at him because he thought of her constantly.

"Perhaps you could distract me." He offered and she gave him a knowing smile as she set her cup down on his desk and moved only an inch closer to him. It was close enough for him to know that she'd been using the rose perfume he'd acquired for her.

"ah-" She said knowingly. "So it's love is it?"

"Do you care?"

"Like you said, your Highn-"

"Damon."

"I am only a distraction." she moved her hands up his chest and undid the buttons on his doublet, letting her breath linger on the skin that was revealed at his neck. He lowered his head and kissed her before she could move any further. He dropped his own cup of wine so his hands would be free to roam her body, her own hands moved back up as he picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He stripped her of her gown, something he was skilled at. When he was done she turned around slowly and unbuttoned the rest of his doublet, slowly she peeled his clothes off him, showering him with kisses while she moved around him. She was standing behind him, placing soft silky kisses on his back, her hands roaming over his chest and his stomach, when they went lower he growled and turned around, picking her up and throwing her on the bed slightly violently. She only laughed though and started breathing heavily when he kissed her neck. It was his turn now, as he lifted the thin undergarment, revealing more skin every time. She gasped when he took her nipple into his mouth and then blew on it.

She wasn't the only one who knew how to seduce, he moved back up and kissed her passionately, she was being crushed between himself and the mattress, her breasts were pressed against him as she twisted herself to lie on top of him. Her kisses never ceased, her eyelashes were fluttering against his skin, making him shiver as she moved lower and lower down his body. He leaned his head back and took the feeling of her caressing him, kissing him, licking him. She took all of him in her and it sent him reeling, the feeling of her closing around him, drove him crazy, he wanted more of her. He turned her around in the bed and pushed inside of her without warning. She gasped slightly but wrapped her legs around him as he thrust harder inside her. She dug her nails into his back and he leaned over to kiss her. They stayed like that for a long time, they curled in the sheets and turned over each other. Damon couldn't get enough of her, the smell of her arousal and the feeling of being inside her. She began to call out his name and Damon felt her walls tighten around him, she sent him over the edge as he filled her and collapsed on top of her, they stayed there, breathing heavily. Both were covered in sweat, Damon was still inside her when she finally giggled and he rolled off of her. She turned to look at him and smiled.

She was about to say something but instead he pulled her so she was laying across his chest, he wanted to have her near him, he'd never liked sleeping in an empty bed, but lately whenever he closed his eyes the image of Elena came to him. He hated her for that, even now when he had a beautiful woman in his bed and he was entirely sated, he still thought of her, that woman who haunted him without doing a thing.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up and sat up in the bed, leaning his head against the headboard and staring up at the canopy above his bed.<p>

"What's her name?" Rosemary sat up and turned to look at him, she leaned an elbow on the headboard, the light sheets covering her carefully while her eyes searched him.

"Whose name?"

"The woman you're thinking of." Damon turned to look at her, his cold blue eyes raking her body in the hopes of understanding how she knew. He had never felt so disconnected with a woman as he was with Rosemary, though he liked her well-enough there was something missing whenever he had her in his bed. He still hadn't been able to write to Elena though he knew that Stefan had, and he'd had no response. Damon still didn't know what it was his father thought he could do to fix this situation. He didn't answer Rosemary but clearly she didn't need an answer from him.

"I don't usually sleep with men who are in love with someone else." Damon took her and turned her around so she was leaning against him. He may not love her but he liked the feeling of having her near. She gave him a certain sense of normalcy at a point in time when he felt unsure of where he stood at the moment.

"Is that so?"

"Most men are trying to escape a loveless marriage. But you're trying to forget about her." Damon felt his jaw clench, hating the fact that she was so close to the truth even though she didn't know half of it. He felt her shrug and then she tilted her head backwards to smile up at him. "You know you can't though."

"Can't what?" It seemed Damon was being deliberately stupid at this moment, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about when in truth he wished he was holding Elena and not her. Rosemary was cunning and beautiful, but he knew no one that could measure up to Elena, and he couldn't ignore the fact that he craved Elena. His body felt starved for her, the thought of being anywhere near her sent shivers down his spine. Rosemary stood up and put on her nightshift, walking to the door that led back to his study and to her rooms across that. He didn't like it when she snuck out in the middle of the night, he liked having someone next to him in bed, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to convince her to stay tonight. No woman liked being compared to another, and Rosemary could tell that he thought of someone else while lying with her.

"You can't forget. And the more you try, the more it will hurt."

* * *

><p><em>To her Serene Majesty, Queen of England,<em>

_Elena,_

_I write without any intention of paining you, or humbling myself, by dwelling on wishes which, for the happiness of both, cannot be too soon forgotten. You must, therefore, pardon the freedom with which I demand your attention; your feelings, I know, will bestow it unwillingly, but I demand it of your justice. I am foolishly writing to you instead of having told you this, I do not know why, when returning from the joust I did not convey the truth to you instantly._

_I know I shall be annoyed at having done so. In my behaviour towards you, you should take me for a maker of phrases in all my relations with you should show me the door and you should think I am lying. There is nothing here that might convince you to do otherwise, but I find that it is not in my character to leave things the way they were._

_You are aware of my sentiments towards you, and at the risk of offending you and your great station, and your affections towards another Salvatore, I would not repeat them. But know that these affections are the sole cause for me writing this letter. Your disappointment in my conduct has haunted me since I left England. And now I find myself home in Naples, but unable to rest since I have done you wrong sweet lady. And for that I must beg your forgiveness. I hope that this brings you some clarity on the reasons for our secrecy, which was unfair to you and your generosity towards me and my brother. _

_For a very long time, I like my good father, was convinced that my heart, body and soul were destined for the church. Though I'm sure you were told that it was the church's corrupt nature that brought me clarity and caused me to break my vows and turn my back against my upbringing, there are many things you were never told, many things that no one -apart from myself and Stefan- know caused me to see the church in a new light. I am sad to say that these same events have also caused a rift between me and Stefan that seems irreparable._

_I must say before I begin to explain that these are the events as they happened to me, I cannot in good conscience say what Stefan's involvement was when I don't truly know his own motivations for his behaviour. I can only hope that you consider this carefully and perhaps if I were so lucky, you might someday find it in yourself to forgive me for my injustice towards you._

_At a young age I was being elevated in office, at the ripe age of twenty two I was in learning to become the next Archbishop, an honour and responsibility that, at the time, I took very seriously. My studies and dedication to the church kept me in Rome, where I learned under one of the Cardinals of the church, strangely it wasn't until I returned home to Naples when I was exposed to the lechery and corruption that currently is the Holy Roman church._

_My father called me home in need of some advice, though Stefan was with him, they were facing yet another threat from a neighbouring duchy laying claim upon Naples. When I returned there I was startled to find that in my father's court which was usual comprised of military minds and considerable men there was a woman at court. _

_Her name was Katerina Petrova. At the risk of offending you, I must admit that she was beautiful, and seductive. She wore the French fashions but left her long curling hair fall loose around her shoulders, she was the perpetual image of a young chaste girl. But she hid her intelligence from most men. It didn't take long for any man to fall in love with her, but every man was deceived. Katerina was more experienced than she had let on, being raised in the hard courts of Bulgaria she had learned how to use her looks and her sweet glances to manipulate the hearts of men. She could make men do anything, and I must admit that even I was ready to fall for her ways, her apparent sweetness, her innocence was intoxicating and it sent men reeling. She got them to write poetry for her, to denounce their good wives, to fight for her, even die for her. And she, in her wickedness, took pleasure in manipulating good men into destroying themselves over her._

_In her search for a new game, I'm sorry to say that she caught both Stefan and I in her web. She began filling my head with the truth about the church and although I was doubtful at first I couldn't rid myself of her voice pointing out the cruelty that happened behind closed doors. The sacrifices that were made for the sake of the church. She was very adamant in getting me to see the truth, surprising me by visiting Rome and calmly listening while I entrusted her with my new doubts and my outrage at the crimes being committed by men that were meant to be men of God. It wasn't in me however, to simply leave the church, and so as you heard, I confronted a group of bishops and cardinals of crimes against the church and our Holy Father, only to find that my words meant very little to them. After which I realized that there was no future for me here, I could not do the work of God when His word was being taken out of context, changed and abused. _

_In every convenience, Katerina was there when I finally broke away, I am ashamed to say that I allowed her to take advantage of my vulnerability in leaving what I thought had been my calling in life. I lost myself in her, believing her to be my saviour and my love. But all the while she'd been playing this game she'd been doing the same to Stefan. She had been moving us around as if we were chess-pieces and she had set us up so that we were forced to play against each other. Stefan will never forgive me for my cruelty towards him during that time, I must admit that I cannot forgive myself for it. There were times when she infuriated both of us so severely that we were ready to harm each other, my father was growing ill with worry for both of us, my breaking away from the church had caused a great deal of harm for Naples, and in the face of excommunication his two sons were fighting each other like a pair of wild dogs. And all for a woman, a petty, childish and cruel woman. _

_When we finally understood what she had done to us, the damage had already been caused, but even in the ruins of what we had been we found ourselves obsessed with her, both of us finally demanding that she choose one of us. She cried and threw a terrible fit, screaming and throwing things at us, hating us for turning against her like this. I know it will pain you to know this but when we sought her out for her answer we found her dead, having taken her own life and leaving us with the broken pieces that can't be mended together. The distance and the animosity she created between myself and Stefan has never dissipated and I am doubtful that it ever will. She manipulated us even in her death, for the longest time, we blamed each other for driving her to her death before we realized that she was the cause of her own misery, and that of many other people. In this retelling of the woman Katerina Petrova, I hope you see that I spoke the truth when I told you were nothing like her. Your grace and selflessness, your love for your people and your undying loyalty to your friends makes the differences in your appearances all the more obvious. _

_This my lady, is a faithful narrative of every event in which we have been concerned together; and if you do not absolutely reject it as false, you will, I hope, acquit me henceforth of secrecy towards your good self. You may possibly wonder why all this was not told you that night; but I was not then master enough of myself to know what could or ought to be revealed. If your abhorrence of me should make my assertions valueless, you cannot be prevented by the same cause from confiding in my brother; and that there may be the possibility of consulting him. _

_I pray this letter finds you in good health,_

_your loyal servant and I hope friend._

Weeks, it had been weeks since Elena had received Stefan's letter, only to find herself more bitter and hurt than before at his dishonesty. And now this, the answers she had been hoping for, from the brother she'd been dying to hear from she realized. She still couldn't help but feeling upset, and horrified at this story, she found herself grieving for Damon's loss, wondering what he had been like before he had met Katerina. She remembered the coldness in his eyes, the cool walls he drew up around himself so he could show disinterest. His letter seemed like an opposition to his character and yet something in her told her it wasn't. She sat by the fireplace reading it and felt herself grow tired, she breathed a sigh of relief at the end of it, read it once more and then placed it carefully in the middle of the fire watching it burn before she crawled into bed. It wasn't because it was Damon's letter, but because he had entrusted her with it, the same way he had entrusted Katerina. Elena refused to let anyone else see this letter, she had not shown it to Caroline or Bonnie and she wouldn't tell them what he had just entrusted her with. Instead she waited until it turned entirely to ashes, placed another log onto the fire and then crawled under the safeguarded warmth of her thick bed covers. For the first time since she had begun her progress she allowed exhaustion to overcome her and she slept, soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note; <strong>_please don't be upset at the development between Damon and Rose, I got a lot of requests for some Damon smut from friends, but I couldn't write it between him and Elena yet, and I don't really do fantasy scenes, so this occurred to me... Vicky Donovan needs to be taken care of! I know! But I'm having a hard time finding a way to write her out of the story, since I've done away with the vampire aspect of this story it's difficult to have her die, and then come back to life, try to kill Jeremy and Elena and then die again... very complicated, so I'm working on it... I hope you enjoyed the Caroline/Tyler drama, they are getting a bit frisky with each other ;)_

_For those of you that don't like Damon's letter,... I'm sorry but it's hard to write a letter from one fictional character to another in a style that would be appropriate for the time period and not sound incredibly corny and -forgive me for using this phrase- gay... _

_Please review as much as you want! I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying it, and if you have any ideas as to where I should go next, in particular with the whole, Jeremy/Vicky thing, it would be much appreciated!_

_P.S. for those of you that are wondering... 'anima mia' is Italian... it means 'my soul' it's a petname couples give to each other... one of the more charming ones if you ask me... _

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Tears of Blood

**Author's note: **_Again I apologize for how long it took me to update this, but I hope you enjoy. A lot happens in this chapter, but it's all leading up to some good, good stuff in the next chapter..._

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into the queen's rooms to find Elena already dressed and standing by the window. She turned and smiled at Caroline for a moment before she turned and looked out the window again, her smile fading as quickly as it had appeared.<p>

"What does she think she's doing?" Elena asked her icily as Caroline moved closer, they both peered out the window and saw a small group of men out in the gardens, it was early for them to be out but they were probably going out riding, hoping to catch the deer by surprise. Caroline then saw some colour move in between them, a peach coloured gown worn by a young woman with sandy blond hair and green eyes that Caroline knew all too well. Vicky was laughing amongst them, moving back and forth, bending over slightly as she laughed and then putting her hands to her chest or waist to draw attention to certain parts of her body.

"Lord only knows." Caroline answered exasperated. She wouldn't have cared so much if she hadn't suddenly noticed that Tyler was among the men watching her, and Mathew was there but he did nothing, he seemed to be deliberately ignoring what was going on. She frowned then and watched a bit more adamantly. "Is that one of your gowns?" Caroline asked suddenly, slightly shocked and worried, she knew that Vicky admired Elena's gowns. She had held them up against her a few times as if she would try them on if it weren't for the other women present.

"No it isn't. She must have received a new one from Jeremy." Caroline wondered for a moment if she should keep quiet about the things that Tyler had admitted to her but then she decided against it.

"She's propositioned Lord Lockwood, on several occasions apparently. And he's not the only one if I hear correctly."

"She's got some nerve." Caroline could see the anger welling up in Elena, not for the reputation of her own court but for the fact that she was playing with Jeremy. Caroline knew and understood the closeness between them but she also knew that there was very little any of them could do without jeopardizing that. "We need to find a way to get rid of her! I won't have her toying with Jeremy. I won't have her in my court."

"We'll find a way, but it might take some time." Elena turned away from the window and Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't want Elena getting too worked up about everything that had been flying around her head recently. There were too many things that could disrupt her now, she had been flitting from one event to the next, moving constantly from one noble house into another and Caroline knew that Elena was putting up a front because she was afraid. The reality of being wanted dead had only recently manifested itself before her, they had known there were people who wished her ill, but no one had ever attempted to harm her before. "Any news from Naples?" Caroline decided to change the subject, she'd heard word that Elena had received a letter from Naples, though she wasn't sure from which of the princes it had been, she hoped it had brought some better explanation than the last one.

"Is there anything in my court that you don't know about?" Elena replied jokingly and Caroline took that as a good sign. She smiled coyly and went over to Elena where she was picking out her jewelry for the day.

"Of course not." She replied and giggled.

"Damon wrote to me." She said more seriously, more thoughtfully. Caroline watched her as she picked out pearl and diamond earrings and a pearl-laden crown to go with her dress. She was wearing an incredibly light-blue silk dress, with transparent cream-coloured silks in the ribbons and embroidery, it was so light it was barely visible, making Elena with her olive skin and dark eyes and hair look exotic. It was incredibly suitable for the hot weather they were experiencing. They had left the farthest northern county Northumberland, thankfully and were now in Lancashire, by the sea where although not much warmer, it was sunnier. "His words were reassuring to me. Much more so than Stefan's."

"That's good. Will you reply to him?" Elena called back the girl with the jewel-laden cushion and eyed Caroline for a moment.

"I already have." She pointed at a necklace and earrings with emerald earrings in them and pointed at Caroline, Caroline stared at her for a moment.

"Elena I can't wear these."

"Of course you can, they're yours." Elena smiled darkly and took the necklace from the girl, whirling around Caroline and putting it around her neck before she had a chance to object. "Consider it a belated wedding gift."

"Elena!" Caroline seriously objected, she couldn't accept these, they had belonged to,- well,- queens. "Wait, you replied to Damon? What did you say?" Caroline realized for a moment that she was being distracted by shiny objects and she turned around as Elena handed her the earrings, which she placed in her ears, one by one while waiting for Elena to answer her. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk Elena out of giving her these in the end, perhaps she would try again at the end of the day, after wearing them. Though she was partially pleased that it would be futile.

"I thanked him for his letter." She said carefully and smiled. She wouldn't let anything else on. Caroline wondered what else she had divulged in her letter to the older Salvatore brother. Caroline had found him more intriguing than Stefan, though she hadn't said anything since Damon also seemed more dangerous to her. There was something in him that could only be described as a mischievous streak.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Damon,<em>

_Although the distance of time and account of days neither is long nor many of your Highness' absence, yet the want of your presence, so much desired and beloved by me, makes me that I cannot quietly pleasure in anything until I hear from your graciousness. The time, therefore, seems to me very long, with a great desire to know how your highness has done since your departing hence, whose prosperity and health I prefer and desire more than mine own. Therefore I must thank you for your letter, which could not have come to me at a better time, since I find myself wondering often at your well-being. These days will be full of sadness since I know, the king, your good father is dear to you. I hope you will allow me to offer my support, albeit at a distance. _

_I make like account with your Highness as I do with God for his benefits and gifts heaped upon me daily, acknowledging myself a great debtor to him, and to you not being able to recompense the least of his generosity; in which state I am certain and sure to die, yet I hope in His gracious acceptation of my goodwill. Even such confidence have I in your Highness' gentleness, knowing myself never to have done anything to requisite for meeting such a noble prince, at whose hands I have found and received so much compassion and trust, that with words I cannot express it. Lest I should be too tedious to your graciousness, I finish this my scribbled letter, committing you to the governance of the Lord with long and prosperous life here, and after this life to enjoy the kingdom of his elect. _

_From Lancashire, by your grace's humble, true and loyal friend, _

_Elena the Queen._

Damon tucked away the letter feeling some sense of relief, the woman who had brought it, had miraculously somehow gotten it past his own guards and Elena's, so that the seal had neither been broken or lifted, or read by one of her advisers. Damon could tell that he was the first to read it since it had passed through Elena's hands and that was a rare privacy that most sovereigns couldn't afford. He eyed the older woman now, her own dark eyes were scanning him as she looked slightly dangerous. He felt as if he recognized her but he couldn't possibly tell from where.

"Do I know you, my lady-?"

"Bennett." She finished his sentence but didn't really answer him.

"You're Bonnie's mother?"

"Grandmother. Sheila Bennett." The woman smiled deviously and stared at him when Rose came in. "The lady Elena, told me I might be- ah useful to your father." Damon swallowed and felt his jaw tighten as he stood up. He saw Rose behind him and he turned his back to her again. He had no patience for her lately.

"I thank you for coming Sheila but I regret to inform you that you have come a day too late. My father passed last night in his sleep." Her dark eyes widened and her look seemed to soften towards him.

"I am sorry for that." She sounded genuine as she moved forward, taking his hand in hers without permission. Damon didn't care too much about protocol and he wouldn't argue with a genuine witch, one that was clearly as powerful as her granddaughter. When she took hold of his hand her grip tightened very suddenly and her gaze was fixed on his hands before she turned her dark eyes up to his face. She smiled deliberately and Damon knew that she had seen something. "Do you want me to tell you what I just saw?"

"Do I?" Damon asked her, wondering if she could tell his answer before he said it and she smiled.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better I am afraid. But trust me when I say, that it _will _get better." She let go of his hand and curtsied deeply without looking up at him again. "Your Majesty."

Damon sat down in his chair heavily and hid his face in his hands, suddenly well-aware of the title he had just received.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's grandmother came in behind Bonnie, Elena didn't have to be a witch to know that they brought bad news with them, Elena only wondered how bad precisely it was. She pulled them apart to the little bay window where the three of them sat, Bonnie in between her and Sheila. She had known Sheila ever since she was a little girl and the grave look on the older woman's face didn't foretell anything good. Elena saw Jenna step into the room from the corner of her eye and at the sight of the three of them she turned to the room and got the girls into a tizzy about something.<p>

"The king of Naples has died." Elena sat very still thinking hard on what this meant. She felt for Damon, knowing that his relationship with his father although strained, had meant a lot to him. She thought on Stefan too, who had worshipped his father and always hoped to walk in his footsteps, a privilege that was reserved only for Damon now. Damon was king of Naples. He was equal to her in everything and though she knew it shouldn't mean anything, it suddenly meant much more than she thought it would. The fact that she no longer stood above him as a queen and he no longer was thought to be better than her as a man, they were both princes of Europe. Equal in titles and responsibilities, it meant more to Elena than she could have imagined and she suddenly felt as if something had been evened out between the two of them. Something had changed and made them new, the next time she saw him, if she ever did there would be no bowing and scraping expected, they would be able to speak to each other as normal human beings.

"How was he when you left him?" Elena couldn't think of anything else to ask. She wasn't sure what to say, when her own father had died she had felt exalted at the fact that she could step into freedom by being a queen in her own right as a woman.

"Grieving, and angry that he couldn't attend the funeral." She spoke plainly and took Elena's hand in hers while Elena looked out the window for a moment thinking on what she said. She was familiar with the law stating that no king or queen could attend a funeral. It made people think of death and the possibility of their own king dying, and that was treason. Damon couldn't be seen as weak or near to death in any way, and so he had to be kept away from funerals. The same law existed here in England but Elena had never suffered under it. She wondered now what it would be like if she were forbidden to go to aunt Jenna's funeral, it would break her heart. There was clattering down the hall and she heard several men shouting as they came bursting into her rooms, they bowed quickly, the men were out of breath as Elena stood, she was more than irritated by their sudden presence but she walked over to where Jeremy was kneeling and held her hand out to him. She could feel Vicky's eyes on her and she felt like turning around and throwing something at her.

"What's this Lord Rochford?"

"Your majesty, there has been an outbreak of the sweat in London, there is a great deal of disruption and panic within the city." Elena frowned and made him and the other men stand. She saw Mathew do a double take at the jewels on Caroline and oddly enough she saw Tyler doing the same, except he stared at her more intently. She shrugged it off for the moment and redirected her thoughts to what Jeremy had just told her.

"How many?"

"For now only a few dozen but I have word that it is spreading too quickly."

"How many of you are willing to return with me?"

"Your majesty with all due respect, you should remain here in the country. Stay away from the cities, for your own sake. We can return with your majesty's permission to restore order to the city."

"And risk your own health for me? No Lord Rochford-"

"Your majesty, the lord Rochford and myself are willing to go to London as your judiciaries. Protecting your majesty's person is of the utmost importance. You should not endanger yourself at this time." Elena could read between the lines, she understood that he meant that as long as she did not have an heir to follow her, she could not risk her own health for the sake of her people.

"Very well then. You have my permission. I trust you both keep in good health while you are away." Elena turned to Bonnie and Sheila who both nodded in understanding. She would keep Bonnie with her, at all times, she didn't know what to do without her but Sheila, if she were willing, could go and ensure that they were safe.

* * *

><p>Caroline stole away from Elena for a moment, hiding in one of the small alcoves, one of the shadows of these palaces, like she had done so often in the past but never for this reason. Tyler hid notes in her pockets, she wasn't sure how he slipped them to her, or how they appeared in her jewelry box, other places that Mathew never bothered to look but she was beginning to feel immensely guilty. She didn't like the fact that he was so blatantly chasing her while her husband was practically watching them and yet, at knowing that he was going to London when the sweating sickness was breaking out she found herself worried to no end. She couldn't endure the thought of him catching it, being ill or dying.<p>

"Why did you have to volunteer?" She hissed unexpectedly, turning her back to him, she felt fearful once again for so many reasons. She couldn't be caught worrying about Tyler while her husband was with her and she couldn't bear to have him away from her either.

"Caroline, London is in disarray, and without their queen, the mayor has caught it and is expected to die, and the other officials are either sick or too afraid to do anything. Jeremy and I won't be gone for long-"

"But you'll be gone, and I'll be here worrying about you, missing you. I can't be seen to worry about you, not while-" She didn't say his name, she never did. She couldn't think about Matt when she was with Tyler, and when she was with Matt all she ever thought of was Tyler. She hated herself for this, she wasn't the cheating kind. Tyler moved towards her and took her in his arms like he always did, pulling her close to him and holding her, that was all they seemed to do. They never had time for anything else but to be close to each other meant more to her than every intimate moment spent with Mathew. Her betrayal was more in her thoughts than in any physical act that she'd committed.

"I should have asked for your hand while I still had the chance."

"Don't-" Caroline felt bitter at this, she couldn't stand him speaking about things that could have been but weren't. She hated him for doing that, for doing this to her. She wanted him more than anything but she couldn't be near him without committing sins against her own character. "It's no use Tyler, I'm married. To your best friend nonetheless. And you'll no doubt be married to someone else soon. And when you do, you'll forget all about me, I'll mean nothing to you-"

"You lie, my lady. How could you ever mean nothing to me? You know you are everything to me." He held her to him and kissed her neck, she shook, feeling the tears well up in her. She hated this, hated that she loved both this man and her husband in very different ways. She didn't want to harm Mathew at all, and she didn't want to give up Tyler, but she knew she was trapped and could not possibly have both things. She turned around and let him kiss her ardently before she pushed him away.

"I'm married!" The words clearly struck him and the gesture of her pushing him away even more so, he looked stricken and shocked. "To your best friend." She added it for good measure and glared at him, she was very good at doing this, she had kept people at arm's length for years, even her own husband didn't know her, didn't know the small things that brought her pleasure, or the things that she could tell just by looking at a person.

"Caroline I-"

"What kind of man are you to chase your best friend's wife?" She hissed at him, this time she'd stepped on his pride, his mighty morals and his friendship between him and Mathew, she knew he hadn't considered it yet. Hadn't considered what it would mean to Mathew if he found out that Caroline not only was in love with another man but in love with his best friend. She saw him harden, his jaw clenched and he frowned his hazel eyes became less warm to her and more like a fire. "And what will you do once you're bored of me? You'll love another and then another, and I'll be left with my husband who'll hate me for betraying him. Go to London, and don't expect to ever speak to me like this again."

"Caroline, you're being foolish."

"And who's fault is that?" She tore away from him and leaped through the halls, away from him, she couldn't be near him. He made her head swim, he made her weak and foolish and she needed to be away from him while she could think clearly. While she knew she was doing the right thing. She had to do this before he could change her mind. All the while feeling as if the warmth had left her body, her hands were ice cold and she was frozen into a determination that despite everything couldn't blot out the fact that she wanted to run back to him.

* * *

><p>The sweating sickness caught hold of hundreds of people, the cities, particularly London was depleted of its people and courtiers were running in fear of it. Elena had hoped that it would remain in the city but it moved from London through Essex, Suffolk and Norfolk in a heartbeat. The whole South of England seemed to have fallen ill and everything was terrifyingly quiet. Caroline came into her chambers quietly, she knew that Elena would still be awake while the rest of the court slept. Bonnie and Elena turned their heads from their conversation as they saw Caroline. Elena instantly stood up, Caroline looked terrified, she held in her hand a letter, she stood for a moment. Clutching the letter and looking intently at Elena and Bonnie, when Elena moved to speak she suddenly began crying. Elena moved and caught Caroline, the two of them sinking to the floor and Bonnie reached for the letter. Caroline was holding onto her for dear life, she was weeping terribly as if she couldn't breathe and Elena couldn't comprehend anything, she turned to look at Bonnie who was reading the letter.<p>

"It's a letter from Jeremy to Mathew; Vicky Donnovan has caught the sweating sickness from one of her maids, and Tyler in trying to help her caught it as well. He's extremely ill and not responding to any treatments." Caroline wept again, her sobs pouring out more severely and Elena stroked her hair trying desperately to comfort her. Caroline was unnaturally worried and Elena was certain that it wasn't for Vicky. Bonnie came down on the floor and the three girls hugged each other, Elena secretly praying that Jeremy was alright and unharmed, she might not like Vicky Donnovan but she also didn't wish a disease as terrible as the sweating sickness on her. She cared too much for the sake of other human beings to wish such a fate on anyone.

When Caroline finally became calm Elena pulled her to sit on the bed with her and Bonnie. Caroline laid her head down in Elena's lap and shook slightly, still sniffling from crying.

"How long have you been in love with Tyler?"

"He kissed me at the feast with the Scots." Caroline whimpered. "I told him to stay away from me before he left. I told him -" Elena felt her jaw tighten, she knew Caroline well-enough to know that she had said those things in a fit of some emotion, probably to keep Tyler away from her in fear of getting hurt. Caroline kept most people at arm's length, she guessed even Mathew didn't know her the way she and Bonnie did. "What if he dies?" She buried her head into one of the pillows and cried again. Elena lowered herself next to her friend and held her tightly.

"He won't die." It was all she could say, she hoped and prayed it would be true but it was all she could say to calm Caroline.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood next to Mathew, exhausted and fragile, Mathew didn't know what was wrong with her, only that she was distant. He hadn't slept with her in a few weeks, not since she'd gotten the news that Tyler had been ill, but now that she knew that by some miracle both Vicky and Tyler had recovered she still couldn't stand to be near him. She couldn't be near anyone really, she hardly ate and she felt tired all the time.<p>

"Your majesty, I am here to give you a message from the French King, he wishes you his very best and was glad to hear that you are well. He sends you his best wishes and hopes that you will consider his suit."

"We thank his Graciousness for his kind words, naturally we shall consider his suit carefully."

"His Graciousness also sends this portrait, and a gift." Caroline watched as one of the grooms produced a long box, the French ambassador smiled and Elena returned it coyly, she called the groom to come forward and looked at the contents. Caroline could see from where she was standing that it was plaits and sleeves for a new gown, French silk and lace. Expensive and delicate, it was suited for a queen. Caroline felt her eyes being pulled away from her as Vicky Donnovan entered the room from a side door, she looked pale and less than her usual self but she was standing, and seemingly healthy. Caroline was secretly hoping for Tyler to come through the doors, she imagined if she could only see him, she could be assured that he was alright, after that she could try and forget him but at the moment he had been too close to death. Her last words to him had been cruel and had left her feeling withdrawn and a bully.

"Those are beautiful. It's a pity they'll be wasted on her."

"What are you talking about? They're the queen's gowns. A gift from the king of France."

"Yes but they're orange. They don't suit her complexion." Caroline knew it was true but she refused to give Vicky the satisfaction. The deep orange colour would suit Vicky very well, Elena looked beautiful in purple and blue hues, and in the summer when her skin was darker she looked extraordinary in light creams and golds. Pink and orange, colours similar to that were too distracting from her dark looks they washed her out.

"You couldn't wear those gowns even if those colours were complementary." Caroline stated a bit snidely but it was the truth, the Sumptuary laws restricted women of wearing any clothing above their station. Vicky would never be permitted to wear velvet or certain furs, or French lace.

"And where did you get those jewels?" Vicky eyed her carefully and Caroline smiled turning her icy blue eyes on Vicky. She was wearing the emerald necklace and earrings that Elena had gifted to her, and they were far too extravagant for a woman of her station but they had been a gift from the queen and so the Sumptuary laws didn't apply here, neither did it apply to the new gowns she and Bonnie had received from Elena.

"They were a gift from the queen." Caroline said coldly, as if it hardly mattered and turned to look back at what the present company was saying, it was another offer for marriage, this time from the Spanish, hoping to marry his son to Elena, even though his son was only ten and Elena was nearing eighteen. Vicky snorted at the portrait of a slight little boy, not the least bit a man and she broke out in giggles.

"Can you imagine Elena announcing him the king of England? She'd be better off adopting him." Caroline couldn't help but laugh, Vicky might be a terrible person but she had her moments when Caroline didn't hate her entirely. They spent the rest of the meetings whispering amongst each other, Vicky didn't say very much about London. Caroline had dared to bring it up once and she had been surprised to see Vicky blanch and shudder at the memory. All she said that it was horrid. Instead she preferred talking about the gossip of the court, she inquired about the Salvatore princes and Caroline said very little on the matter, but then they continued on about the other court gossip. Who was sleeping with who, who's child was being born out of wedlock. Caroline was shocked to hear that there was a lady at court pregnant from someone other than her husband. The entire court knew because her husband had been in Rome for the past eight months and she had just begun to show.

They followed behind Elena on her walk and continued on for a while after she had finished talking to Jeremy and they finally went back up to the queen's rooms. Caroline was still tired, and she still hadn't seen Tyler. She was still worried about him, she wasn't entirely sure what she would do or say even if she did see him. But the thing she'd said to him couldn't possibly be the last thing she'd say to him.

"Is Lord Lockwood still unwell?" She ventured to ask Vicky finally, making her stop and turn to look at her, she looked nothing like her brother, sometimes Caroline wondered where Mathew had gotten his good looks from, only to imagine it must have been his father. Vicky looked more like her mother, with thick lips and wide eyes and a long face.

"He was slightly ill when we left him. But he was awake, and walking, which must mean he's getting better. The physicians didn't believe he would survive, his fever was terribly high and he slept perpetually. He doesn't want to come back to court."

"What?"

"That's what Jeremy told me, he doesn't want to come back to court for a while."

"But he's the Earl of Suffolk. He can't just disappear, he's one of the most powerful men in England." Caroline stared at her in disbelief. "Doesn't he need permission from the queen?"

"Apparently he has it." Caroline found that hard to believe but she let it be for the moment. She felt tired again and upset, but she refused to let Vicky see the array of emotions that were floating through her at the moment. Instead she veered onto another topic and pulled Vicky back to the queen's rooms where they were busy sewing the French gown together.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon exchanged letters incessantly to the point where Elena would save until she was left quietly in her room so she could read them by herself. Damon was now on his own progress, he wrote to her about the tediousness of the council meetings and the outdated beliefs of the council members. He was on progress in his own country now, just as Elena's progress was coming to a halt and they were nearing London yet again. She found it hard to believe that it had been nearly three months since she'd last seen Damon. The person he was in his letters seemed so different from the man she'd met so long ago. He was wild and passionate then, and in his letters he was reserved and careful never to let on too much about his personal life. Although he'd told her about elevating Stefan to be his head of council. Elena knew the problems that might cause, it had been the same when she'd placed Tyler in that position, the older men, more experienced and perhaps even more deserving had been firmly against it, but it was all in the hopes of creating a new court.<p>

She had done precisely the same but now with Tyler gone she was beginning to worry about the men she had placed around her, Jeremy and Mathew would never seek to harm her. But with Tyler gone, he was the one she tended to rely on the most. Jeremy was younger and Mathew hadn't been raised among the conspirators that were known as England's nobility. She worried about their previous ties. Marriages to Spain and France that had at first been to keep the peace during her father's reign but might now, be the sources of treachery. She didn't trust France, and she trusted Spain even less, she had no intention of tying herself to them, and without them she had very little options left for marriage. There was Naples that was trying desperately to proclaim itself an independent kingdom and not a duchy of France, in marrying England they would gain just that but Elena was never entirely sure if she was being used or not. England was more powerful than she'd hoped for, and her plans to pursue England's trade was working slowly but surely the treasury was growing and she was building a security for her people.

But the peacefulness of her people hung precariously in the balance, any disruption between countries that at the moment were more powerful and were threatening to throw Elena off her course would cause it to fall and she couldn't allow that. Making the wrong move wouldn't only create a stir in her court but it would cause the people to doubt having a woman on the throne. And if she chose a husband that didn't suit the English people she could be just as cornered as she would be without a husband. The people would not tolerate a co-regent that they didn't like, England's interests had to come first, and finding a husband who believed in that would be difficult unless she married an Englishman. She disclosed these things to Damon, some of it at least and he was honest with her, something she prized above everything else at the moment. Her courtiers spent every waking moment trying to guess what it was she wanted to hear and then go above and beyond in saying it. She found it exhausting and tedious, Jeremy had learned to tone it down, and she could always count on Bonnie and Caroline for their honest opinions but they were not permitted into the council meetings so there were a great deal of things they didn't know about, or hear until later. She found it difficult to confide in people, even in Damon. He was still in Naples and he hadn't spoken of his affections for her since he'd kissed her and that had been months ago. She was entirely unsure if their correspondence implied anything beyond a friendship.

* * *

><p>Damon was beginning to feel maddened by the sheer nerve of his courtiers, they were meant to be his subjects and yet they were openly and publicly plotting against him. The cardinal Sforza had every intention of tying Naples back to Rome, making it a duchy of the Holy church, and then there were the French. The duke of Milan, who was usually loyal to Rome and the Vatican had already given way to the French and allowed them passage through their country and the city. They were now on their way to Rome and Damon was furious. Though he doubted that Rome would allow the wealth of Naples to be forgone to France, it didn't change the fact that there was an imminent threat on his people and his reign. With his father dead his courtiers had become more daring and they openly spoke ill of him. Damon had no desire to be loved necessarily but he demanded to be respected. He had ordered Stefan to remove some of the men from their positions of wealth, giving their lands and their armies to younger men who he trusted only a bit more. Though it didn't help much.<p>

At the moment for once he was being left alone, Stefan had been the last man to leave the rooms of the privy council and his brother was also less than happy. He hadn't heard back from Elena and though Damon wasn't sharing the fact that he received letters from her frequently, he was certain that Stefan -having eyes and ears everywhere in the palace- knew about it already. He moved through the halls quietly and into his own rooms where he was met with Rose, he hadn't seen her in what felt like ages it seemed. He hadn't really spoken to her since the death of his father, and she hadn't been in his rooms in weeks. Not since he started to hear back from Elena.

"What is it you want?" He asked her shortly and she smiled lightly, taking his cup and filling it with wine before giving it to him.

"Just to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Are you sure that's safe?" He sat down with his wine and considered what she was saying for a moment. For now she was under his protection but if she left she could be prosecuted, she would be unprotected and vulnerable to being captured.

"Do you care?" He grimaced at that, because he actually did, and then he thought of Elena in the back of his head, she was gnawing at him at all times. And it was worse when he was around Rose. "I won't stand in the way of you and Elena. I'm no fool Damon, I won't sleep with a man who's in love with another woman." Damon's frown deepened, he couldn't help himself. The thought of having Elena made him want to be back in England, the admittance that he was in fact in love with her was another thing. He didn't believe he'd ever been in love with anyone, not like this. Rose only smiled again as Damon stood up. He thought for a moment that she was growing angry with him, her facial expression changed so suddenly, her smile disappeared and her eyes widened when she suddenly pushed him.

Damon hit the floor hard, surprised at her strength, but when he looked up to see what it was he realized that there was someone else in his rooms. Damon didn't hesitate to reach for the knife he kept nearby and slashed at the man. His heart was racing as another knife came at him and he avoided it in the nick of time. The guards came rushing in at the sound just as Damon tossed the man into a wall. It took him a while to settle, he felt like his mind was racing and his heart would pound out of his chest, he wanted to run or fight or hurt someone. The surge of adrenaline through his body was nearly too much to handle, in his exhaustion and the sudden excitement he couldn't think properly.

He was pulled back from the sound of Rose. She stumbled trying to get up, when Damon turned he saw enough to know that she was mortally wounded. A knife wound to the stomach, the intestines, was enough to make a man bleed out, slowly. Damon moved towards her disregarding the guards who were telling him to stay away and leaned down to look at her. He hadn't been in love with her, but Rose- she had kept him sane. She had cared enough to listen and to silently give her opinion when he asked for it.

"Damon!" She whimpered, tears were flowing down her cheeks and Damon felt his jaw clench as he pulled her closer to him. He wanted to pick her up and place her onto a bed but she cried out. "It hurts!"

"You shouldn't have done that." He couldn't help but be angry. If she hadn't pushed him away she wouldn't have been hurt. Her breathing was laboured but she laughed and then coughed, and Damon wished that there was something he could do to stop her from breathing like this. "Why did you do that?" He whispered and his frown began to soften a bit. She looked at him as if she'd been stunned by something and she couldn't comprehend what it was.

"Well I couldn't just let you die, could I?" She gasped for air for a moment just as Stefan walked in and Damon turned to look at him. There was a little group of people standing in the room around him and the girl that had been his courtesan. They had caught the man but now they all stood staring at Rose who was losing more and more blood and was beginning to cough dangerously. He glared at Stefan and told him harshly to leave.

"Damon."

"Out!" He knew they had no choice but to obey him. There was so much blood on the floor already, there was no saving her. She was white as a sheet and too cold, her breathing had slowed awkwardly and Damon had pulled her closer, making her sit up and making it easier to breathe. She leaned into him heavily, exposing her neck but coughing as she did so. Damon felt himself grow angry, he hid it behind a frown as she leaned into him and held onto his hand while she tried to breathe.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." She held onto his hand and he watched her slowly close her eyes and smile again. That sweet smile that he admitted he had taken for granted.<p>

"For what?" Damon felt as if he'd been shaken from a daze, she'd been so quiet for so long, breathing shallowly, sweating even though her hands were cold. He wished there was something he could do for her but the physician had taken one look at her and shook his head.

"The pain is gone." She breathed a little easier, but a little slower as well.

"I'm glad."

"You should go to England, stop being so afraid of caring. I was afraid for much too long and look where it got me." He couldn't stand this, her words were so finite, she wouldn't have dared to say those things before. Not for risk of angering him but now she didn't care.

"You cared too much."

"I cared about you." She moved slightly and turned to look at him, her green eyes as bright as they ever were as she left her answer hanging in the air. She smiled and lifted her hand to his cheek. Damon was deliberately masking the fact that her touch seared him deeper than he would have wished for. "It's worth it Damon, because in the end you were wrong."

"About what?"

"Love and marriage are not incompatible."

"Shh, just. Just sleep." Damon held her tightly as she smiled at him and closed her eyes. He waited with her, listened to her breathing, watched her as she turned her head and felt the heat disappear from her, her skin became cold and finally she sighed, her head tilting back against him. Her tear-stained eyelashes resting on her cheeks and her lips slightly parted. Damon only let go of her hand, resting his head on top of hers and hating the fact that she looked the same way she did when she slept.

He let the guards come in and he let them take her away. He dealt with the assailant and ordered them to discover who was behind it and then he disappeared into his room. Peeling off his bloodstained clothes and stepping into a bath before he buried his face in his hands and wished he could sleep without seeing Elena's face, or Rose's. The worst part being that the knife that had killed Rose had been meant for him.

* * *

><p>Stefan was in his rooms with him as he was getting dressed, both brothers were frowning, they never looked more alike than when they were both furious and at this point Stefan seemed more angry with Damon than usual.<p>

"You're not going to like what we found out."

"Tell me." Damon was in no mood to spin around the subject. He wanted to know precisely what happened and why Rose had to die two nights ago. He had given them permission to torture the assailant, he would have done it himself if he'd had the chance. He was infuriated, about the fact that Rose was dead and that he had been the intended target. It could have been anyone else, and he almost wished it had been.

"Four members of the council conspired to have you killed, it seems they're being paid by the French."

"I think it's time we reinstated the old punishments for treachery." Damon glared at his little brother and gave him a sidelong smile that clearly didn't sit well with Stefan.

"Damon."

"Get it done Stefan. Everyone who was involved, they're done. And make sure people hear about it." Damon knew he sounded cruel and callous about the entire thing and he even worked up a smile for Stefan but he wouldn't let anyone threaten his rule or his life. He refused to be a victim here and this entire conspiracy provided him with the necessary weaponry to establish himself as a king that was not to be underestimated. He was trying desperately to mask the feelings of guilt that lingered over him since Rose had died. He had brought her here, he had slept with her and he had gotten her killed, someone needed to be punished for that.

Stefan grimaced and waited a moment hoping for Damon to change his mind but Damon simply widened his eyes, implying that he wanted Stefan to get to it. Being king had it's perks. Stefan had no choice but to obey his older brother, but it was only the title that did it to him, if it weren't for the fact that Damon was constantly surrounded by people Stefan would have been the first to undermine him. He had already had this conversation with Stefan, and he would probably have it again. Stefan didn't think torture brought results, but Damon knew that when it was done right it could be extremely effective. He had no scruples about those men dying either, he used to be different but he no longer believed that betrayal was something that could be forgiven, and he couldn't forgive the things that had done this to Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I'm not thrilled about this ending,... but I can't think of another way to change it. I apologize if it bugs any of you... but I'm going to leave it as is for now and then get to some better stuff in the next chapter... _

_I know I still haven't gotten rid of Vicky, but I will. I have finally figured out how I'm going to get rid of her so do not worry. After she's gone I'll be introducing some other characters, and I think it's about that time for Damon to come back to England... Maybe Stefan too. I'm not sure... We'll see :)_

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _**

* * *

><p><em>For those of you that are wondering what the Sumptuary Laws are: <em>

_Women of wealth in Tudor times wore gold chains and other precious jewelry; collar-like necklaces called carcanets, earrings, bracelets, rings, and jeweled pins. Bands of jeweler's work were worn as trim by the nobility, and would be moved from gown to gown and reused. Large brooches were worn to pin over partlets to the gown beneath. __However, it should be noted that not all women or men were allowed to wear jewelry because of the Sumptuary Laws that restricted wearing certain types of jewelry and luxurious fabrics, such as purple velvet, to first royalty and then nobility. _

_The newly wealthy merchant classes who were not aristocrats could not wear jewelry on their clothing or fabrics restricted to nobles which is why technically Caroline (by marriage not blood) wouldn't be allowed to wear them, and Bonnie most certainly not. But if the items were gifted by the King or Queen in rule, they were in exception to the sumptuary law._

_Vicky wouldn't be entitled to wear them unless she were to marry Jeremy or someone else of higher birth. The reason she couldn't wear the gowns is because there was a law against anyone except nobility and royalty wearing French Lace, velvet etc. When the laws came into effect, many merchants were forced to turn in their rich fabrics. _


	7. Dissension and Punishment

**Author's Note: **_Once again I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this story, I've been busy busy busy... but I hope you are all satisfied with this chapter,... It took a bit of consideration and it's long.. once again... but not as long as other chapters, and I feel like I've finally gotten over some kind of creative hurdle, which caused me to be rather hesitant with my writing lately... With that put behind me (I hope) I think, the story will develop just a bit faster now... _

* * *

><p>The consequences of betraying Damon had reached as far as England. Elena was not surprised to hear about the fact that Damon was furious, she had heard whispers about a girl dying instead of him and she deliberately tried not to think about it too much. There was no stopping any man from keeping mistresses and going to whorehouses but she honestly found that she didn't care a great deal about the girl. She had been shocked to hear that members of his own council had begun plotting against him and there had been an attempt on his life. The repercussions of which were not to be underestimated. Damon had demanded that the old punishments be upheld, something that Elena flinched from. Though she knew Damon to be hard and unforgiving she also instantly understood that he was being forced to do this. If he didn't display a certain amount of power and proclaim that such treason was unacceptable in his court he would make himself vulnerable to any courtier with his eyes on the throne. He had to set a precedent or risk being undermined everywhere. It didn't change the fact that Elena didn't approve of the old punishments, she flinched from such cruelty. For a while she had thought it was because she was a woman, but she knew plenty of women who didn't have any scruples against using such force to protect yourself. Elena had a certain value for human life that she could not ignore, it was the reason that she was reluctant to start wars or send other men to fight for her. It was this reason also that she had difficulty understanding why anyone would want to harm herself, or other people.<p>

They were almost back in London. Elena could feel the air beginning to cool as the summer was rapidly nearing its end and the wind began to pick up. She had enjoyed the summer but the closer they came to London the more anxious Elena became to be back. She took off her riding gloves and hat, handing it to one of the girls who swiftly stepped away as Elena entered one of the many castles she had visited over the past few weeks. This would be the last one before she re-entered London. She was greeted by the Lord and his wife, their children and their household staff that wasn't running around in a panic because the queen was here. She and Bonnie had raced ahead of the rest of her procession, out of excitement and boredom alike. When the rest of her retinue finally arrived the courtyard was in an uproar of clattering horses and carts, and people talking and shouting out demands to the serving staff. Elena smiled at the familiar sound, she had become so used to the sound of her court she found herself slightly unsettled when she wasn't surrounded by some noise. She placed her arm in Bonnie's and the two of them followed the lord and lady up the stairs to the rooms where she would be staying. These rooms were smaller than the ones in the palace, but they were warmer. Decorated in the old fashions with large stone fireplaces and thick furs and pelts in the bed. She imagined this castle must also get very cold during the winter but there was something immensely luxurious about the old fashions.

Bonnie immediately started picking out a different dress for her to wear to the dinner feast while Elena got one of the other girls to help her out of her riding gown. When Caroline finally arrived with Vicky at her heel the younger girls burst out in a fit of giggles. Provoking a curious look from Elena. Caroline simply raised her eyebrows, an expression that meant she would tell Elena and Bonnie about it in private. Elena had no patience to wait until the girls were gone so instead she sent them from the room and turned her back Caroline and Bonnie so they could do up the laces on her stomacher. Caroline pulled hard enough to make Elena gasp and take hold of her waist, she turned her head slightly to see that Caroline looked distracted while Bonnie just giggled.

"What's happened?"

"Vicky and Jeremy had dinner with us last night."

"Us?" Bonnie came and took the laces from Caroline for which Elena was grateful.

"Mathew finally invited them. I've been nagging him about it for weeks. Anyway, the dinner didn't last long. They fight terribly, and she hasn't spoken to him since last night."

"What did they fight about?"

"Jeremy was suspicious as to why Tyler was so attentive to her while she was sick. And then she got angry because he hadn't been present while she was ill. She said he didn't care, but he'd been trying to calm the chaos of London. Mathew tried to diffuse the conversation but it was awful; one is as hotheaded as the other. Honestly Elena I think this relationship will run its course on its own."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you." Bonnie frowned and shook her head. "They're as passionate as they are hotheaded. They might fight with each other, but it's only because they get so jealous. They won't be able to let go of each other that easily."

"I just wish he could see that she's all wrong for him. She's propositioning other men half the time, I'm beginning to think it's to make Jeremy jealous. But it's awful behaviour for any woman of her standing. Her reputation is all she really has and she's tossing it away." Elena turned in the mirror to check if she looked alright and then turned to look at Caroline. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"She's not that hard to befriend really, she could even be useful to you Elena."

"But she's foolish." Bonnie interjected.

"That she is, she gets too caught up in the intrigue, wanting to be part of it. Wanting to meddle."

"She loves knowing things that other people don't. Her problem is that she likes to hang it over people's heads." Elena frowned thinking about how she could possibly get Vicky to take her mind off Jeremy. Part of the problem with her being so involved with Jeremy was that she became privy to a lot of the information that should be kept quiet. Jeremy all but treated her as if she were already his wife and Elena knew it would eventually create a problem. "Keep talking to her Caroline. But don't talk about Jeremy in particular. Just warn her about her reputation at court. Tell her what people might say, or are already saying. She cares a great deal about what other people think. So that might bring her to her senses."

"Doubtful." Bonnie was always the voice of reason, but Elena hoped that they might find a way to solve this without everyone ending up hurt in the aftermath.

* * *

><p>Two women were brought before Damon, they had an audience with the King of Naples, which meant they must have been of higher birth because not just any woman could request such a thing. He was waiting in his meeting room, ordering some wine to be brought in while he stood by the window and waited for the two women to come in. He didn't know much about them but he recognized the first woman as she stepped through the door and immediately swept a very deep curtsy.<p>

"Lady Pearl!" He smiled at her warily. He stepped forward as the girl behind lady Pearl followed her in a deep curtsy, keeping her eyes down on the ground. He demanded they stand, and then ordered them to sit at the table. "I haven't seen you since France."

"Much has happened since then your majesty."

"Yes I heard. I was in England when your husband was attacked. I am sorry for your loss. I must say though, I'm surprised to see you in Naples." He waited for a response, but tears from a grieving widow was clearly beyond Pearl. She kept her face very level, Damon guessed already that her marriage had been out of convenience and not love. The love she had for her daughter though was emanating off her.

"I know your Majesty must receive all kinds of requests, but since my husband has died, it has been- ah- difficult."

"Were you not summoned back to England?"

"We were, but unfortunately we cannot afford such a journey. What money we had, we used to come here. All my husband's lands were given away to the younger courtiers that have accumulated in the new queen's court."

"You've come to ask for favours?" Damon was deeply surprised. He hadn't seen this woman since Katerina had been in his life. And the truth was that he wasn't really happy to remember those days. But Pearl had been so truly different from Katerina, and that was the only reason he was prepared to listen to her. He saw the younger girl look up for the first time. She had lighter eyes than her mother, her skin was lighter than he was used to seeing in Naples and she had long brown hair, she looked less stern than her mother, sweeter but her eyes carried some of the quiet intelligence of her mother. Damon knew not to underestimate Pearl, and he decided that the girl, however innocent and quiet, probably knew much more than she let on.

"We've come to ask, if we may accompany you on your next journey to England." She changed part of her request but it all came down to the same thing. Damon smiled again, less wary this time, more amused by her courage.

"What makes you think I am returning to England any time soon?" Pearl stood up then -without Damon prompting her- and smiled too, her smile was more genuine this time but her eyes were dark and knowing.

"You've established your rule here in Naples. There isn't a king in Europe who would doubt that you are the legitimate heir to your throne. You have a brother as your justiciary and your subjects now suddenly find themselves immensely loyal to you." She smiled again, narrowing her eyes at him somewhat. "But you'll need a wife soon. And the queen of England. Well- that would be quite a match." Damon actually chuckled as he stood up and towered over her, like he did over most people.

"And where do you fit in?"

"You'll require people that find themselves loyal to you, if you were to go to England. If you do this for me and my daughter, we would be quite indebted to you." Damon didn't need to think on it too hard. Spies were useful in any court, and Damon could use two beautiful and intelligent spies if he went to England. It wasn't his court and it wasn't his country, Pearl and her daughter were English, though they had lived most of their lives in France, and she was the widow of the late Lord Rochford, she would have connections established already. Instead of giving in to her immediate will he simply smiled again and nodded before calling his chamberlain to come in.

"Find an apartment of rooms for these two ladies. See to it that they are comfortable." He waited for them to curtsy to him before he left the room, he couldn't help but smile to himself. The woman was formidable and he couldn't hide his pleasure in her boldness, he liked women who could fend for themselves. Her final goal most certainly, was to re-establish herself in England and find a good husband for her daughter, some promising marriage, once she was back in favour with the queen.

He realized very suddenly that he had admitted his intentions of going back to England, though now didn't seem like a very good time, he couldn't imagine a better time either. If he stayed in Naples while everything was peaceful and going his way, he would most certainly be stuck here if something happened. It was true also he had Stefan as his justiciary, Stefan could follow if necessary, he had other men capable of ruling in his absence. His mind about Elena had been made up a long time ago though, and now he simply found himself truly planning his return. But as king he could not simply travel to another kingdom like he used to. It would require an invitation from Elena.

* * *

><p>Elena revelled being back in London. She had missed the city; the people here loved their queen, and in light of the recent disease Elena arriving back in London was like a light being returned to them. They came out of their houses to cheer for her as if it were her coronation day all over again and Caroline and Bonnie rode silently, smiling behind their queen. Caroline's smile was less genuine than usual, though she could act as well as any other courtier, if not better. Her smile was bright and she waved to the people in the streets, passing out coins to the poor children when they dared to come close. She rode a new horse, a gift from Mat. She hadn't expected anything from him and she certainly hadn't known what to say, her new horse was a grey Russian-Arabian mare she had named Hippolyte, it came from the Greek daughter of Ares, meaning 'horse-freer' it came from a story she had once read.<p>

She was happy riding back into London, Caroline missed the city, she had hated living in the country when she was young, she felt too isolated, too far away from everything that mattered and the feeling didn't subside even though she was older and she was travelling with the royal court. She felt relieved to be back in the city. Seeing the happy faces of the city's people as their queen rode back she felt a sense of relief at that too. But there were other things that worried her. The entire situation with Jeremy and Vicky sat heavily on her, she knew Vicky a bit better now. And she was her sister-in-law so by law she should be loyal to Mathew's family but instead she found herself trying to organize her sister's heartbreak, that in itself was awful. She wanted desperately to find a solution for Vicky, maybe she could send her away for awhile. To Spain or to Rome, where the courts consisted of women who were extremely pious and counted their entire life's worth based on their chastity, but Caroline didn't know if it would help. Vicky was who she was, and it was because of years of neglect in her home she had realized.

At meeting Mathew's mother it was also no wonder as to where Vicky got her character from, her mother was just as bad, perhaps worse. Mathew confided to her that his mother had once stooped so low as to try and seduce Tyler into her bed. Caroline couldn't really express her horror at that little tidbit of information, she couldn't comprehend a woman doing such a thing. It must have been a combination of desperation and loneliness that made her set her eyes on Tyler, a man young enough to be her son, but even so Caroline couldn't imagine acting on such compulsions. She herself had tried so desperately to stay away from Tyler, she'd been cruel even but she'd done it. She'd held her ground and fought against her feelings. She had hoped that they would dissipate, she had secretly taken Tyler's absence from court as a blessing, hoping to forget she had ever kissed him, ever let him pursue her but as they drew closer to Whitehall palace she grew more and more anxious to see him. She wanted to see him, she was surprised at the need to know that he was well. That he wasn't still ill, or carried some lasting ailment from the sweat like so many other people did. Like before she thought for a moment that if she saw him, if his good health was confirmed to her she would be able to let it rest. But there was something else that was telling her no such thing would happen, she rode next to Bonnie and tried desperately to focus on other things, the smell of London, the sight of the people laughing and cheering. Young boys chasing their retinue hoping for a glance from the pretty ladies of the court and girls that were hanging outside the windows to see what the queen and her ladies were wearing and if there were any noble knights among her court.

Whitehall Palace never ceased to take her breath away, it spanned over 23 acres and had 1500 rooms. The size of a small town; it had been built by Elena's father and mother, back when they were still in love. When her mother's opinion as queen of England had still counted. She had approved plans for the building, and made changes to the decor. Her influence could still be seen in the intricacy of the ceilings and stonework that had been sculpted into the building. The gardens had been designed by her mother as well, Caroline had never known the late queen, but it was said that she was beautiful and intelligent, most like Elena. Caroline thought it sad that the thing that had made the king fall in love with her was also what had caused the infamous rift between them and had eventually saddened her so much it was said she died of a broken heart.

There wasn't a court anywhere that could match Whitehall Palace, and Caroline knew that she was one of the few courtiers who could truly navigate the entire palace. She knew every corner and hall, every secret passage. Mathew had a hard time finding his way from their apartments to the green, let alone knowing the short-cuts to Elena's rooms.

She smiled a little more genuinely at the sight of Whitehall, when they passed through the large gates and into the courtyard through Holbein Gate. This entire palace, this small village really, was a token to how much the late king had loved Elena's mother. The white ashlar stone wasn't usually used for palaces until Elena's mother had suggested it. It was Elena's favourite place, and Caroline couldn't blame her for it. It was the most remarkable of all the royal residences. She began to feel a bit better as they rode further on and the entirety of the queen's progress came to a clattering halt in the courtyard. Servants came rushing out to receive orders from their masters. Stableboys appeared next to the horses and everyone was instantly in a flutter around the queen who simply smiled as someone helped her out of her saddle.

Caroline froze then, Tyler stood next to Elena smiling and talking to her happily. She couldn't tell what he was saying but it didn't really matter. She realized that her heart had stopped, she'd been holding her breath and she'd been so transfixed on the sight of Tyler she hadn't realized that Mathew was standing next to her horse waiting for her to dismount.

"Are you alright?" Mathew asked when she came down and placed his arm around her. "You don't look well." He stated concerned and put a hand to her forehead.

"I'm alright, I just need something to drink. It's hot out here." It was too, nearing the end of summer perhaps but there were days when the heat was still immense and today was no exception. With all the horses and people gathered in the loud courtyard there was no escaping the heat so Mathew pulled Caroline gently but quickly behind the queen who was already going inside. The truth was that Caroline wanted to stay as far away as possible from Tyler at the moment. She thought for a moment she was being ridiculous but there was a tension that had built in her stomach and she couldn't help the anxiety shaping in her from being in Mathew's arms and wanting to be in Tyler's. She cast her eyes down to the ground carefully and made Mathew stop. Turning to look at him as she did she hated that his eyes were always such a clear honest blue.

"Just wait a moment Mathew. Let me catch my breath." Mathew stood with her for a moment but then he turned away from her and Caroline wasn't entirely sure why until she turned her eyes to look up. She realized that she truly wasn't feeling well, she thought it had to be the sun, she should have had more water on the journey. Mathew and Tyler were caught in an embrace, clapping each other on the shoulder and smiling. They got talking very quickly and Caroline realized that Tyler looked different, his hair was shorter and his face was a bit gaunt. His skin wasn't the usual darker tone that it had been. He was pale and his eyes were slightly hazy. Everything melted away when he looked at her, she wanted to break away and hold him and take care of him. He was the one to turn his eyes away though and look back at Mathew and Caroline knew that her words had stung him harder than she'd thought. Maybe he had been expecting her to take it back, to write to him and explain herself. Caroline had tried to a few times but nothing could express her hopes of seeing him well again without admitting to herself that he meant a great deal to her. She didn't say anything, instead she stood next to Mathew as the two men talked of sports and the issues that were arising in the privy council.

"Lady Donovan." Tyler inclined his head towards her but the coldness in his voice made her almost cringe. She blinked at him but then recovered and smiled, nodding back at him and feeling as if she'd just lost something important. Mathew was oblivious to the strange exchange and just smiled pulling Tyler apart to discuss important matters with him. Caroline stood for a moment before she turned away. Being near Tyler was worse than being apart from him, and what was worse was that she had lost something that had been there before. She had been the one to break whatever it was that made them possible, she watched Tyler walk away with Mat and felt that whatever it was was now irreparably damaged.

* * *

><p>"Vicky put that back. They are the queen's dresses." Caroline hissed rapidly at Vicky who was holding up a deep blue silk gown against her and looking into Elena's full length mirror. The mirror on it's own was one of a kind and extremely rare. Very few people could make them and this full-length mirror with its silver frame was probably worth at least forty of the queen's gowns.<p>

"I'm not wearing them. I just like the material." She put the dress down, disappointed Caroline could tell. The colour didn't suit her in the least.

"Cover the mirror back up." She ordered Vicky as she put the dress back where it belonged. A job that was actually Vicky's but Caroline let it go for now. She was mistress of the robes, and that was an incredible honour, she had only appointed Vicky to help her in the hopes that Vicky would confide in her regarding Jeremy and any other trysts she might have. From what Caroline could tell Vicky never actually slept with other men, it was usually just an act to get Jeremy jealous and though she didn't approve, she could see Vicky's logic. She made herself desirable. Made it seem as if every man at court was dying to have her and so Jeremy should consider himself lucky. But there were problems with that theory; she couldn't keep it up forever, Jeremy would see through it sooner or later and in the meantime she was ruining her reputation if she ever were to become interested in marrying another man she would be forever considered as a harlot.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Caroline let that go, she had no intention of sharing with Vicky her worry for Elena and her own sleepless nights. The council was complaining about the new regime that was in place. The older council members were beginning to realize they were being slowly but surely pushed out to make way for a younger court and they had no intention of letting it continue. They had formally requested that the queen invite some of their wives to attend to her. Currently all the queen's maids were wives of her friends on the privy council or completely harmless. Elena had done everything she could to ensure that they didn't encroach on her personal space, and so she had hoped they wouldn't notice that her court wasn't politically impartial to any side. Caroline thought it slightly foolish that Elena was fighting them so severely on such a small matter. Caroline herself wouldn't stand aside for a lady who's only goal was to spy on the queen but she understood that there had to be a certain balance at court. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. It was better to have them at court instead of plotting against her somewhere she couldn't reach.

"How is Jeremy? I heard he was unwell." Caroline decided to change the subject but apparently it wasn't a welcome subject.

"He's perfectly fine. He's feigning illness to avoid me." Vicky spat out bitterly as she covered the mirror and then went to sit down in one of the chairs. Caroline sat down next to her and pulled her sewing close. She had never been a very good seamstress, she was better at singing and dancing and playing cards, entertaining people. But she kept sewing because it kept her hands busy and it was during sewing when women shared their secrets with each other.

"I find it hard to believe that Jeremy would do such a thing."

"He would, and he has. I have a mind to forget about him. The Earl of Suffolk would make a much more formidable match."

"An Earldom, and Tyler Lockwood's for that matter." She scoffed. "You reach to high _Mistress _Donovan." Caroline made sure to draw attention to Vicky's title, which was nothing. She had no title, her mother had none and her father hadn't had any either. They weren't of noble birth and if Elena wouldn't approve of a marriage between Jeremy and her she most certainly wouldn't do it for Tyler. Though they were friends, she cared far less for Tyler's happiness than Jeremy's. Jeremy was more difficult to control because he was the queen's cousin but Tyler would be made an example of if he even tried to marry Vicky. Caroline nearly laughed but she stopped herself. The only reason Caroline's betrothal to Mathew had been approved of was because her own family name, though noble, had been dragged through the dirt. No one cared what happened to the daughter of a lecher, she had actually gotten lucky to marry at all. "If you want a husband the first thing you should do is stop flaunting yourself. Your reputation is what will get you a husband, especially if you want one of higher birth than yourself." It was the first time Caroline had gotten the chance to actually openly discuss this with Vicky and she found she was falling on deaf ears. Vicky raised an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes shortly after, shaking her head and turning down to her own sewing.

* * *

><p>Elena fumed as she stormed into her rooms and slammed the parchment down on one of her tables. She walked past that and ignored her ladies, giving them all looks to leave her alone and stormed into her bedroom where Bonnie stood, she had been talking to one of the maids, who at the sight of Elena curtsied and took off faster than Elena thought was necessary. She turned to Bonnie the moment the maid had closed the door and felt like growling, though she knew that expressing anger towards Bonnie was entirely useless.<p>

"They're mad. All of them!"

"Who?" Bonnie asked calmly.

"The members of council. Well, most of them at least." She shook her head and watched as Bonnie sat down to listen carefully. Elena was too angry to sit. "They have formally requested that I replace some of my ladies so that I don't seem to favour any lords in particular. They say that Jeremy controls me, or Tyler controls me, or even you and Caroline. It seems everyone controls me, except them!"

"Is that all they demanded?"

"No, they brought up the subject of my marriage again." Elena scoffed, she had hoped to avert their attention by bantering with them but it hadn't really worked. They were still unhappy though the subject had been put aside for awhile. "If it were up to them, England would either become part of Spain or France."

"Both countries that are extremely loyal to the papacy, what did you say."

"I told them that I saw no way of pleasing everyone unless I married one of each." Bonnie giggled and leaned back. Elena dropped her shoulders and realized that she'd been immensely tense and some of her anger dissipated as she giggled with Bonnie.

"I suppose that only distracted them for a moment."

"You should have seen their faces. I thought their eyes would bug out of their heads. Lord Suffolk was trying desperately not to laugh, and Lord Donovan couldn't hide his amusement at all." She finally sat down and shook her head. That wasn't what bothered her though, she was a woman, and though for the moment she had reigned supreme she was facing down her own council in trying to show that she could rule on her own. She had no intention of being alone all her life, she couldn't reign without an heir but she was furious that they would flout her so openly. Make such a public announcement that they wanted her to change her household. It was an insult to her and she was furious.

"You need to be careful Elena. The older members of the privy council may not always agree with you but they are as loved by the people as you are. If you go against them too severely you could cause an uprising."

"They cannot have a say in what goes on in my household. I am the Queen of England! Does it count for nothing?" Elena didn't know what she was supposed to do, she felt as if they were treading over a line that they shouldn't, if she let them she was worried it would mean she was pliable to them. She couldn't be seen relenting so easily to her lords, she was the ruler of this country and not them.

"Of course they can't make demands as to the members of your household. But Elena, you shouldn't be too partisan in your choices. It's not always a bad thing to have these people close to you. If you keep them close, you can keep eyes on them. If they are left to themselves they could be a bigger problem than they are now. If you must wait a while to suit yourself then do that, but I think there's something to be said for keeping eyes and ears on those who might seek to harm you." Elena grimaced and eyed her friend carefully.

"Tyler and Mathew think I shouldn't relent." She didn't see how Bonnie was right, she didn't think they should have any say in what people she kept near her.

"Elena, they will say what suits their own interest. They are politicians, they want to be rid of the old council members, and they might not even realize that they are _using _you without a thought to the damage to the crown." Elena still frowned, she found it hard to believe that Tyler and Mathew would do such a thing to her, especially after everything she'd granted them. "Elena, you're mistaking strength for stubbornness, and let me warn you the people will not like you for it." Elena shook her head but stood up to look out the window. She hated it when she got that inkling feeling that Bonnie was right, but she hated even more that she was beginning to see that they were all trying to use her as a pawn in their own personal political game.

* * *

><p>Elena tried desperately to think of nothing, she tried to be silent and listen to the harmony of the monks that were singing Agnus Dei in the chapel and she was trying to think of a prayer that might help her but her mind kept wandering. She couldn't formulate questions or pleas, she felt beyond that and immensely frustrated. The sound of the Latin hymns however beautiful she had always found them were no consolation to her when she was trying to finalize the reformation that her father had started. They needed a unified church, but she needed her lords with her and at the moment they were entirely against her. She couldn't give into one side without making herself look weak to the others, the only way she knew how to come out of this strong was by standing on her own and trying desperately to find her own resolution. She wanted her country to be at peace. She didn't want the drastic reformation that her father had so ruthlessly put in place, she didn't want to take away the people's faith and force them into a new one where she stood as head of the church. She was no more a religious authority than the pope but she needed the division between the churches in her country to end.<p>

The religious divisions were so severe they would cause violence sooner or later, and Elena needed act before that happened. Damon had heard about her falling out with some of her council members, something that bothered her deeply. His letter had been filled with worry and good wishes but she could tell he was hoping for an invitation to come back. She had told him 'not yet' as much as she wished to see him, she didn't want him to come in and be the knight in shining armour. She had done well so far by herself, and if the council believed that Damon was the reason she relented they would continue to see her as a meek woman who can be subdued by a more reasonable man. She needed to solve this by herself, and she needed to put her councilors in their place. They presumed too much when they thought they could make demands of her because she was a woman, however partisan her household might be they had insulted her to no end when they demanded she make changes.

She was angry too, at Tyler and Mathew for attempting to use her in their personal little game. She understood the need for a young court but Bonnie was right, these lords were loved by their own people, and they each commanded armies, if they stood together in their grievances towards her they would be a formidable force that she couldn't afford to face. She needed her lords to be unified as much as the church and she needed to find a way to get them back in her good books without compromising her authority. Tyler and Mathew had gone too far in their attempt to rid themselves of the other council members, even if they hadn't realized the full consequences of it yet, she was growing increasingly tired of having to be so weary of everyone. She had thought, she had hoped, that she could trust at least a few people around her but it seemed that they each had their own goals at court and she was being used as a pawn. She refused to be as pliable as her father had been, his courtiers had always been able to whisper thoughts into his ears and make him suspicious of their enemies. At times it had caused Elena to become his enemy, without so much as uttering a word his courtiers who were hoping to place Jeremy on the throne made it seem as though Elena was plotting against her own father. She swallowed and tried desperately to forget the memories of her father threatening her life if she didn't behave. She vowed she wouldn't be like him, if that meant that she could never trust anyone then that's how it would be but she refused to become a pawn in this game of politics.

She got no reply from Damon, only the message that he had received her letter, but she was too preoccupied to read too much into it. The messenger said that he sent his best wishes and hoped that she was in good health and that he would respond to her letter as soon as he could. Elena didn't have much time to think about his reply or the lack thereof. Her courtiers were growing bolder even as she were summoning certain ladies to court in the hopes of offering them a place among her ladies in waiting. Caroline was none too pleased about it but she kept silent which was quite an ordeal for her, Elena knew. The weather was growing colder and Elena was finding herself in a much more precarious mood than she had been before. She hadn't expected this, she was worried about an uprising from her own court and she was angry at the hesitation that was forming around the reformation. The reformation that her mother had believed in and her father had corrupted, she needed to restore part of the old ways without allowing the same corruption to surround the church.

She didn't believe that members of clergy should be able to escape punishment for their crimes because they answered only to the pope and the Vatican. It was wrong to her, in so many ways. If they committed a crime they should be held accountable in front of a court of their peers like everyone else, but since they were men of God they believed the only person able to convict them was the pope, or the cardinals. If a priest, stole, or raped, or murdered they should not get away with a simple repenting prayer. When a member of clergy committed such crimes it was worse in Elena's eyes, they were men of God, supposedly, educated men who were meant to be passive above all else. Violence could not go unnoticed. Being in the chapel didn't bring her solace anymore, it never really had but she liked the peace and quiet it afforded her, when she was here people assumed she was in prayer and she was left alone except for the choir that was singing right now.

She stayed sitting in one of the middle pews longer than she had realized, she had been listening to the singing of the choir, the perfect harmony that was the voices of men who had sworn their lives to God. Everything in praise to God, they didn't sing love songs to each other or write vain poems, every word, every art was created for God. Elena wished her life could be so simple sometimes but she would have suffocated if she'd taken the veil. She couldn't imagine cutting her hair and giving up everything that she was to become a wife of God. The singing abruptly stopped and the monks and sisters left to go to their evening meals and last chores before going to their beds, Elena only then realized that the sun had stopped shining through the windows and the only light was now coming from the hundreds of candles that were lit in the chapel. She stood up and crossed herself out of habit and then turned to leave. Her heels clicked silently on the stones of the chapel as she made her way back through the halls of the palace.

Elena thought silently as she returned to her rooms, she considered everything that was happening around her. She felt as if so many things were caving in around her and part of her wished that she had sent an invitation to Damon. She felt a need for him that she hadn't expected from herself, she wanted company. Even having Caroline and Bonnie around her didn't seem enough sometimes and Damon understood her better than most. Her fear of being used is what kept her from inviting him, and her fear of being undermined by him. She couldn't risk losing her rights, or her freedom to a man. Not even Damon. Especially not Damon.

* * *

><p>Caroline was finally finished making sure all the maids were in their beds the maids who were between twelve and fourteen were somehow worse than the other ladies who weren't nearly as innocent as the maids. She was in charge of the queen's household, and Bonnie usually gave her a hand but tonight, during the full moon, for some reason she was nowhere to be found. Caroline never asked questions about her and her grandmother's dealings at night, she didn't know what it meant to really be a witch and she didn't really care to know all that much. She knew Bonnie was powerful, and she knew that Bonnie would be there for her if she needed her. She knew also that she would do anything for Bonnie but the fact that she was a witch, despite everything she knew about her best friend, scared her a bit. So she kept her nose out of it, and Bonnie was thoughtful enough not to bring it up unless she really needed to share details.<p>

Caroline walked through the palace halls quietly, her shoulders sore and her ribs aching, she wanted to get out of her dress and out of the tight stomacher and crawl under the warm covers of her bed. She didn't even mind that she'd be sleeping next to Mathew. There was something incredibly comforting about his presence next to her. She took solace in him, she still felt hurt by Tyler but she felt as if Mathew was somehow her refuge from all of it. He was sweet and considerate and it was actually a bit of a relief that he didn't always know what was going on around him. He was blissfully unaware and so spending time with him was surprisingly free of the pressures of court. The palace was damp and growing colder every day. Summer was most definitely over and considering all the events that were taking place against Elena, Caroline doubted it would be a very pleasant winter. She couldn't wait until it started getting warmer again, she only felt grateful for the fact that they didn't have to spend winter in the country like they used to. Temperatures were far worse and the snow was thicker, and the castles weren't nearly as well-kept as the royal palaces. It didn't make much of a difference though, Caroline still missed the warmth of the sun on her skin and the smell of summer flowers that would waft through the open windows.

As the air grew colder it was as if everything found the need to retreat into corners and shadows and gradually she found the sun was retreating as well. It was shaping up to be another grey English winter and Caroline was not looking forward to it. She wrapped her arms around herself as she turned a particularly cold part of the castle and heard noises coming from some small alcove. She wasn't surprised to hear it, there were always people whispering and doing other seedy things in the shadows of the palace, as the days grew darker she imagined there would be more of that. She had almost reached her own rooms when she heard the voices turn more urgent. Caroline stopped moving instinctively, she was good at overhearing things, she was quick to determine what information was useful or not and she was very good at being quiet when necessary. Caroline came very close to assuming that the information was less than useful, she was almost certain that what she was hearing wasn't really much of a conversation but more a physical activity when screams began to ring out above everything. She turned her head towards the noise as the screaming grew more panicked, more desperate and it sounded like the woman was crying and screaming at the same time.

Caroline felt herself clench, her whole body tensed and she swallowed against the fear that enveloped her. There were goosebumps on her skin and she was suddenly incredibly aware of the fact that she was almost completely alone. The screams could be caused by anything, but it wasn't in her to run away, if the woman was hurt, or being hurt Caroline would never forgive herself for simply turning away. She turned and started towards the sound, every fibre in her being was telling her not to, a big part of her wanted to turn and run back towards her rooms, to get Mathew and tell him what she'd heard. It would have been safer but the woman could have been severely hurt in the meantime. The screaming stopped and turned to whimpers, there was a scuffling sound coming from around the corner and Caroline could see shadows in the dim light of torches or candlelight.

"Who's there?" She yelled, she sounded much braver than she felt, but she felt grateful for her strange sense of courage. When she turned the corner though, whoever had been there had disappeared and there was a woman lying on the ground, her gown was torn and bloody, and her hair was loose around her face. Caroline gasped and felt tears coming to her eyes involuntarily, the girl's eyes were wide open and she was most certainly not breathing anymore. Caroline shook her head and called for the guards, she wasn't sure how it happened so quickly but it did. She was quickly surrounded by people and she felt herself shaking, she held onto a pillar to keep herself from falling or fainting, she wasn't sure which would come first, her breathing had stopped but her heart was beating immensely fast and she wasn't entirely sure what would happen to her if she didn't breathe soon.

Caroline could only guess what she'd been doing here in the middle of the night, wearing _that _dress. The orange colour looked beautiful on her, it made her skin look flushed and her hair and eyes look warm, her dead eyes now. Caroline finally took a breath and it caught in her throat. She was suddenly pulled into someone's arms as he pulled her away a bit and hid her face in his chest. His arms were around her, shielding her from everything as she felt herself crack and her knees finally gave way to what she'd seen. There was a commotion around her and the place grew silent again, it was Elena's voice that pulled her from her daze.

"Caroline what happened?" Elena's voice was demanding enough to pull Caroline's attention to her, she stopped her hysterics and looked Elena in the eye.

"I heard her scream, I just came towards her. I didn't- I don't know what happened." She looked down where they had covered her up with a sheet. Elena nearly reached down to uncover her but one of the older lords stepped forward and stopped her.

"Your majesty shouldn't."

"Uncover her." Elena demanded wearily, standing up straight but she sounded tired now. The man leaned down and uncovered the face of Vicky Donovan and the shock gripped Caroline all over again, she didn't cry this time though. She held her breath again and leaned back into the person that had held her before.

"The dress was poisoned my lady. We'll find out who her seamstress was." Caroline suddenly understood that the scratches on her and the torn fabric was from Vicky trying to get it off herself, her skin was red and bleeding. Caroline felt near to tears when she realized that Vicky had probably been in a great deal of pain before she died. Caroline wasn't entirely sure what she could have done but she felt terrible for not running towards her sooner. If she'd gone to listen she might have known who it was and she might've- she couldn't finish that sentence, she shook her head and turned her eyes to the floor.

"No, that dress was a gift. For me." Elena took a small step back and looked pitiful, as if she truly felt bad for Vicky. Caroline was beginning to grasp the fact that in secretly wearing the dress she had probably saved Elena's life.

"French silk." Caroline heard the deep voice behind her and finally turned to see Tyler standing behind her. His hands were still on her shoulders but like everyone else they were staring intently at Vicky. Caroline suddenly covered her eyes with her hand as she was reminded of Mathew and she felt tears flooding back to her all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Okay so Vicky's finally dead! I know that took me like forever, but here we are, it finally happened. The reason this chapter took me so long is because I wanted to plan this out carefully. A poisoned dress, though women weren't usually worthy of being poisoned, or assassinated back then, poisoned clothing was more common than you would think... Scary really. You think aaw that's a nice gift, a new scarf and then you die... not very nice but we had to get rid of Vicky somehow right? And with Vicky being the way she is, I thought it was appropriate, she seems like the type of person would 'borrow' your clothes without asking lol... _

_I was also trying to incorporate a way to introduce Anna and Pearl into the story-line, obviously they need to be English for the two women to have a place in Elena's court but I also wanted them to have some former connection to Damon and so this jumped into my mind. Though don't take it too seriously, usually two women would not be granted the gift of travelling with a king unless he had a wife (or mistress) for them to wait on... so this is historically quite incorrect. _

_Elena being used in the political game however was quite common, this happened a great deal in the past, and probably now still, even though most sovereign's have very little political power anymore. The person who wore the crown was often manipulated a great deal to advance the courtiers. Mostly the sovereign's didn't know about it until it was too late, some became very upset when they discovered that they were simply being fooled... _

_for example King Henry VIII who killed most of the people who tried to use him... Cardinal Wolsey, Thomas Cromwell, Thomas Moore, Anne Boleyn, I believe two of the dukes of Buckingham (that number might be wrong, I'm too lazy to look it up right now)... there's a really long list, but you get the idea. Now take into account that Mathew and Tyler might not be doing this deliberately, they just want to get rid of the old folks on the council. __Anne Boleyn used her relationship with King Henry to get rid of Cardinal Wolsey, who-next to the King- was the most powerful man in the country but also the most corrupt. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed,... I'm going to try and stay more on point from now on... I feel like I've overcome something in killing Vicky and finally deciding that Damon and Stefan need to get back to England... I feel like I finally have an idea of where this story is going so I'm sort of getting my second wind..._

_Stay tuned :D_

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _**


	8. Winter Is Coming

**Author's note: **_Prepare yourselves! This chapter turned out much longer than I anticipated... I apologize but I promise it's worth it ;)_

* * *

><p>Everything fell to pieces all at once, the people had caught wind of the fact that there had been an attempt on Elena's life again and that one of her ladies had died instead of her. This angered them for perhaps a day or two until they caught wind of the disturbances between the councilors and their queen. A storm raged outside the palace of people petitioning to come in and speak to the queen, others simply came to rage and yell for the injustice that had been done to them. Not all of it had been caused by Elena but the people saw fit to blame her, a woman on the throne, for everything that had gone wrong. Elena couldn't open a window without hearing the crowds roaring against her and now she was beginning to wonder whether everyone had been right. Perhaps she was too young, and too inexperienced to rule a country by herself. When everyone had left her room for the night she curled up by the fireplace and tried desperately to think of someway she could escape from this unscathed. She needed the love of her people and she wasn't entirely sure what she had done to lose it.<p>

After thinking on it and watching the fire die down somewhat she threw another log on the fire and picked up the letter from Damon. She hadn't read it yet, she'd been too tired, too upset. She'd expected to find endless words of advice from a man who knew how to establish himself as a sovereign and she wasn't looking forward to more guidance.

_My dear Elena,_

_While these days may feel endless please do not lose faith in yourself or your people. We are all allowed to make mistakes. Most especially when we have looked to others for guidance... _

_Open your mind, examine your choices, and your honesty will take you through the storm. _

_I promise that you can do this work, and do it well. You have courage and heart, and remember, you said it yourself; you are stronger than you look..._

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Damon, <em>

_You asked me once, if you could be of help to me. And I, so proud and confident of my great powers replied 'not yet'. But since that day so much has changed..._

* * *

><p>Elena sat in her gardens, it was the first time in weeks it was quiet, the people had stopped rioting at the gates but they were still unhappy and Elena was unhappy alongside them.<p>

"I'm not forgiven yet." She said unhappily to Ambassador Saltzman, he smiled gently at her and nodded.

"Not yet your majesty. But they will forgive you, your people love you." She smiled at that, his gentleness, his care for his words made him a brilliant ambassador and a person she always felt she could count on to give a good but honest opinion. Her aunt Jenna had always relied on him to bring her news of the court and news of the courts abroad. He was a tall man, sandy brown hair and green eyes, he was quiet by nature but intelligent. Elena could understand what Jenna saw in him. He was so different than her previous husbands who had been slightly abusive and extremely manipulative.

"Are you still courting the lady Petrova?" The ambassador seemed slightly taken back by the question but Elena simply smiled and stood up to walk through the gardens. She put her hand in the crook of his arm as he offered it to her and Elena was pleased to see that he blushed slightly at the question she had put to him. "Perhaps you aught to make it official someday soon Alaric." He stopped walking and it was Elena's turn to smile gently, she patted him on the arm. "You would have the queen's permission. It's a good alliance and I do believe it would make my aunt very happy." Alaric scratched his head for a moment looking absolutely flustered before he smiled.

"I suppose I can't stay a bachelor forever."

"You most certainly cannot!" Elena breathed and laughed for the first time in weeks.

"But neither can your majesty." Elena narrowed her dark eyes but smiled at the older man. She shrugged her shoulders for a moment, a gesture she knew was entirely French, as they turned to walk through the gardens again. "Has your majesty considered what to do next?" Elena nearly rolled her eyes at this question. Alaric was being too tactful in his prying for her next movement. She didn't doubt that her aunt had told him to find out as much as he could.

"I have demanded reports on living conditions of the people, parish benefits, the condition of the churches, housing, all of it. And by the end of the month. The council was none too happy."

"Why is that?"

"They do not have a very high opinion of ordinary people. They believe it is not our place to see to the welfare of our people. If it is not our place Ambassador Saltzman, then whose is it?"

"Your majesty it sounds like you are on a mission." Elena giggled and they walked past the little pond that had swelled since it had rained so much lately.

"Yes well, something needs to be done to restore what has been broken." She said more solemnly as they reached the entrance to the gardens and she turned to look at Alaric again. "And one more thing, I have invited King Damon of Naples for another visit. I shall be counting on you to make him feel welcome."

"Very good your majesty." Alaric bowed over her hand before she turned, instead of going back into the palace she went towards the stable-yards and called a page to send for Bonnie and Caroline. She would enjoy herself today, she resolved. She hated the rain and the cold and she was still frazzled by her people rising against her, but she was finished feeling sorry for herself. She would resolve all of it herself if she had to listen to every person in the country one by one.

* * *

><p>England had finally turned cold. The frost had started to come in so that when you stepped outside in the morning your feet crunched in the frozen grass. Elena breathed in the winter's air and thought that at least it wasn't raining today. The sky, although grey as always was clearer than it had been before. The sun was even peeking through whatever clouds were hung over them as she made her way through the stable-yards to her horse. She rode a black Russian-Arabian horse now. She had bought it when she realized that her old horse was no longer young enough for the hunt, especially with this relentless young court. Her horse was older and not fast enough and so she had given the horse to the horse-master and told him to use him to teach the younger children at court how to ride. Her new horse looked more frightening than he was, his name was Halim, a name given to him by his original owner, it was Arabic for gentle. And though most English women would have changed the name to something more Christian, Elena thought it suited him immensely. His height was misleading in making him look fearsome when he was truly gentle. When he saw Elena he would push his nose to her and nip with his lips at her dress to see if she'd brought him anything sweet and he was extremely obedient and intuitive.<p>

Her small entourage usually stayed away from him, another thing that made her giggle was that most people genuinely assumed that he was dangerous because of his size. They stayed away from him. Only she and her stable boys knew the true meaning of his name and his real character and she left it that way. Everyone was mounting their horses and getting ready to ride out, Alaric Saltzman who was -after a bit of prodding- now officially her uncle was riding out with them, she needed people with her that were officially neutral. Mathew and Tyler had decided to stay behind but Jeremy was with them and he was none too happy about it. He had been locked in his room for the better part of three weeks. With the death of Vicky he had become incredibly sullen and Elena didn't know what to do to bring him out of it. She was afraid he would hurt himself the way he'd been behaving lately, Tyler had been trying to keep an eye on his younger friend but Elena could see the resentment that Jeremy bore towards him and she wasn't sure where that stemmed from.

She forced herself to stop thinking about Jeremy, and about the court, about the unhappiness of her councilors now that she had put down a plan for the benefit of the people's living conditions. They were none too happy about the fact that some of the elected officials, like the mayor and the sheriffs were to be granted more authority and resources. They were elected by the people and so Elena felt they were the ones who could best represent what the people needed. Her councilors, though they realized the need for all this were extremely reluctant about the entire situation. But by some miracle they were beginning to relent a bit towards the issue of the church. Elena didn't know how it had happened but she left it alone for a bit, she was careful not to press them too hard, she was afraid of moving things too quickly and losing whatever general approval she had received from them.

She let it all slip away from her when they rode out. The trees were entirely bare, the ponds and streams, even parts of the river were completely frozen over. She hoped it would snow this year, Christmas would be wonderful if it snowed. She could organize games for the Christmas feast and they could go outside and skate. Elena had never tried it before but she knew that it was most popular in France and Russia. She wondered slightly amused, how Damon would react to the coldness of England at the moment. He was used to winters in Naples, where it rained instead of snowed, everything was milder than it was here in the winter. She smiled as she took off, galloping down the road and into the woods. She followed the narrow trail, her guards behind her as she sat up straight in her saddle and felt the sun glimmering through the clouds and the bare branches of the trees. She huddled in the hood of her cloak lined with sable furs and trimmed with goldsmith's paws and jeweled eyes, she felt the cold wind flow through the trees making the branches shift and crack.

She smiled as they came to a halt in one of the clearings at the very edge of the city, they were supposed to wait here but as she stood there, her horse stomping his feet from impatience and the cold she wondered how much longer it would take and she began to fidget.

"I should have worn the green." She mumbled when she finally got down from her horse and went to stand next to Caroline. Her blue gown was trimmed with black lace and only slightly visible under her dark blue hooded cloak.

"Hush you look beautiful." There was a sound of drumming hoofs and Elena slowly turned to look as Damon came riding in. He wore black, as usual but he had changed, his fabrics were richer and his adornments were in solid gold instead of the silver that he'd worn before. Elena smiled and turned towards him without waiting for the groom to announce his presence. She moved forwards and let her hands fall into his before she gave him the kiss of peace. When she stood back she remembered, how blue his eyes were and how terrible she found that smirk of his but she smiled secretly to him before turning her eyes down and feeling a sense of relief wash over her.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked behind Elena and Damon for about the fourth time in two weeks. They did this often, walking in the gardens, talking with their heads so close together you would think they were either sharing secrets or conspiring against someone but when you came close enough to overhear them you learned nothing. Caroline had only ever heard them talk about politics or philosophy and religion. Elena and Damon were the strangest couple she'd ever imagined but in their own way they made sense. Elena and Damon disagreed on a lot of things, that much Elena would share with her and Bonnie but Caroline had already realized that the only reason they would argue about something is because they were both equally passionate about it. Caroline couldn't help but smile when Elena would become slightly outraged at something Damon had said or done. Bonnie was less than happy about this new development between the two sovereigns. Caroline had tried to convince her that it only made sense, they understood each other better than anyone else could explain but Bonnie was convinced that Damon was bad news.<p>

"He's dangerous, he's too daring and he's careless about what other people think. He's nothing like Elena"

"Don't be silly, they're exactly the same. They're both equally passionate and stubborn, just about different things they need each other to stay grounded. Who else is going to tell him that he's being too daring and who else is going to tell her that she's being too forgiving?"

"You think he's the type of man who will be governed by a woman?" Bonnie huffed and Caroline shrugged, the truth was she didn't know what Damon was capable of, that was part of the reason she guessed that Bonnie didn't like him. She couldn't tell what he would do next and it was frustrating to her.

"Am I interrupting you ladies?"

"What if you were my Lord Suffolk?" Bonnie was witty as ever today and she turned to look towards Elena and Damon. Tyler feigned being stabbed in the heart which was met by giggles from Bonnie. Caroline simply kept walking behind Elena and tried to ignore the fact that Tyler smelled good.

"Might I steal away your friend for a moment Mistress Bennett?" Tyler asked and stopped for a moment, he held out his hand to Caroline who looked from him to Bonnie. Bonnie blinked for a minute and smiled gently at Caroline before curtsying to them both and walking away. Caroline hesitated only a moment before taking his hand. She hadn't spoken to him since she'd found Vicky's body, the memory still haunted her at times. She pushed away the memory of that night. She had been feeling much better ever since the funeral, even being around Tyler was somehow more bearable, Mathew was incredibly busy with lord only knew what. Elena had gotten him to work out a budget to consider the living conditions of the people or something. Caroline wasn't very good at numbers and mathematics. She left it to Mathew, even if it kept him at Whitehall while the rest of the court was in Westminster to prepare for the Christmas feast.

"How may I help you Lord Suffolk?" She ignored the warmth of him as he put her hand in the crook of his arm, she wanted to crawl closer to him since he was clearly so much warmer than her but she fought it and was determined to keep all this civil.

"I wanted to apologize." She stopped in her tracks, she hadn't expected that, she turned to look at him, her blue eyes questioning and entirely confused.

"For what?" He smiled, in a way he hadn't in a while, at least not in front of her. Caroline hated it, she felt like she was getting a glimpse of the person he used to be around her and she missed it. He had changed though, something in him was more calming, he had been so reckless before he'd left in the summer. A bit wild and dangerous but now he was more controlled and just, calmer.

"For my behaviour towards you. I don't know what I was expecting- but it was unfair to expect anything."

"Don't apologize, the things I said before you left- they were hurtful. And in light of what happened, I was worried-"

"Worried? About me?" He smiled for a moment as they followed Elena and Damon through the gardens. It really was terribly cold.

"Don't let it go to your head." She joked and he smiled and for a moment she felt blissfully normal again. Tyler put his other hand over hers and she felt her arms starting to warm as he did that. To anyone else they would have seemed like a couple and Caroline wished she could lean her head towards him the way Elena was doing with Damon but she was afraid of what they would look like if she did. Instead she just counted her blessings that she could at least be around Tyler without having the urge to cry anymore.

"They're getting on well. Do you think she'll choose him or Prince Stefan?"

"Him. She might think she loves Stefan but it's him. Stefan's _too _docile."

"Naples and England. That's a powerful alliance."

"Of course that's what you would think of."

"I can't help it Caroline. I'm a politician." this time she smiled. They walked for awhile discussing Elena's possible marriages. Caroline hoped it was true, as close as she was with Damon she seemed to truly be enjoying Stefan's company as well. He had arrived two days later than Damon and she hadn't expected him to receive such a warm welcome from Elena. But she seemed to have forgotten his betrayal when she saw him again. Caroline felt as if she were playing a dangerous game, perhaps it wasn't really a game but Elena would have to decide sooner or later and she would have to break one of their hearts in the process.

"I have some news, it might be better if you or Bonnie share it with the queen in private."

"Oh?" Caroline didn't know what news Tyler might share with her that she didn't already know but she waited for him anyway.

"The attacks on the queen and the king of Naples might be connected. We believe that the French, who pretend to have a claim on Naples is behind it. The French don't want this alliance, according to my sources-"

"Your uncle Mason in Aquitaine." Caroline finished and smiled.

"the king has publicly declared that this marriage would be an insult to him."

"What of Aquitaine?" Caroline asked. "Do the vassals of Aquitaine stand behind their self-proclaimed king?"

"Have they ever?" Tyler laughed and Caroline knew what that meant, if they were against the French king it made France vulnerable, but when Aquitaine had been a domain of England it had been impossible to rule by anyone other than someone who had been born there. It was said you had to have the south in you to rule Aquitaine. Aquitaine was one of the most beautiful and largest regions in France with some of the most rebellious lords to go with it. If they stood against France, along with the armies of Naples and England's navy, Elena and Damon could reign over a domain vaster than Henry II and Eleanor of Aquitaine. Caroline worried about that as well, conquering other countries wasn't really what Elena had been interested in when she was crowned but a creating an empire like that would make her one of the most renowned sovereigns in history. Caroline frowned but let it go for now, she would tell Elena what Tyler had said, without expressing her own worry and opinions.

"What are they talking about?" Tyler nodded towards the royal pair that walked before them and Caroline smiled and without looking at Tyler she replied.

"They're discussing theology. The reformation of the church." Caroline shook her head and wasn't surprised to see Tyler frown and look surprised.

"They look like they're lovers already, whispering secrets to each other."

"Which is why she will choose Damon, not Stefan. They have an intimacy that she doesn't have with other people, and a fire. God you should see her, they get each other all riled up before they come to an understanding."

"And with the prince? I heard she's dined with him twice already."

"That's milder, he's sweet and kind and patient. He doesn't push his opinions on her but she gets frustrated because she can't tell what he wants." Tyler chuckled and shook his head.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see. But she won't want a husband that orders her around. She's too stubborn and independent herself."

"Is that so wrong?"

"No, that's what we need in a _queen_, but how many husbands would allow their wives to be like that? Stefan would be more acceptable as a husband for a queen, but Damon would be more efficient as King consort of England, and the people would like him better."

"King consort? You think she'll allow him that title?"

"I don't think he'd accept anything less do you?" Caroline frowned and knew it was the truth, Damon would want to be equal to her in everything, King consort might even be below him and Caroline wondered how much Elena was considering this. It was probably the reason that she was waiting to choose between the brothers. Because Caroline could see blindly that she and Damon had a fire in them that drove them to be good rulers. Something she didn't see in Stefan. He was caring and helpful, and wanted desperately to do the right thing but there wasn't always time to hesitate and wait and plan out the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was hidden in the library of Westminster Abbey. He had no intention of joining the privy council today, he was happy holding his thick books and browsing through them until his eyes got tired and he lost the light of day. He wouldn't drink tonight, he couldn't even be bothered to do that. It had been weeks since Vicky's funeral and being around court made him think of her. Tyler made him think of her. It wasn't really Tyler's fault, Jeremy doubted that Tyler would do anything to encourage Vicky's behaviour when he knew how Jeremy felt about her but she had threatened him by saying she could just as well marry Tyler. Jeremy had been furious and now he wished he hadn't tossed her out the room. He'd yelled at her for the umpteenth time, trying to get her to stop drinking, certain that she would die of consumption if she kept up this behaviour. He had said those things because he was worried and then she'd gone out and done something so stupid. He couldn't believe her stupidity, stealing one of Elena's dresses. His heart clenched again. He loved Vicky but he couldn't imagine what he would do if Elena had died instead. He leaned his head back against the bookcase and took another sip from his goblet of wine. Elena was like a sister to him, he wouldn't know what to do without her, he knew she hadn't approved of his relationship with Vicky but she had let him have his way anyway. For the time being anyway. Jeremy wasn't sure what the book he was reading was about. He turned for a moment to put it back in the shelves when a small stack of books came tumbling down his way.<p>

Jeremy simply frowned and sighed as he moved to pick up the books, only to find that another book came down on his head.

"Bloody-" He tried very hard to refrain from swearing as he rubbed over his scalp where he'd been attacked by the book. He turned around to look at the offending object when someone appeared in front of him. A young girl, younger than him he guessed. She had the palest skin and black hair, incredible hazel eyes and rosebud lips. He was less than interested and he was peeved at the fact that some girl was wandering the queen's libraries.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed rather loudly. "One book was wedged between the other and I pulled and then '_kablunk kaboom_' Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Jeremy reached down to grab the book, apparently she did at the same time causing another hit to his head. "Ow!" That hurt more than the book. Jeremy frowned as he leaned back to sit on the floor again. The girl rubbed over the spot that had impacted with his head and giggled. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at that, she was pretty when she smiled.

"I'm Anna."

"Jeremy." Her hazel eyes widened and she looked frustrated.

"Jeremy." She repeated somehow a little angry as she stood up then, her cream gown billowing beneath her and she curtsied. Jeremy wasn't so sure what he had done to startle her but clearly she was frazzled. He was about to tell her there was no need for that but then she spoke first. "Forgive me your grace, I did not mean to disturb you." She said shortly and then walked away. She just walked away. Jeremy felt as if he should feel guilty at offending her or something but he wasn't entirely sure what he'd done to deserve it.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in her study with her ladies, one of the girls was singing while the rest of them were sewing or reading, Elena had deliberately taken a seat close to the fireplace. Westminster palace wasn't kept as warm as Whitehall and she missed that at the moment. But she would endure it, she needed to be in Westminster, it was still the political centre for everything that went on in her country. Most officials and ambassadors kept houses nearby and so it was important that she stay here. If only to receive news more quickly. Elena was watching the hourglass, she was waiting for someone important to be introduced to her. She didn't want to sell it short, Damon had told her about the late Lord Rochford's widow coming to see him and requesting safe passage to England since she could not afford it on her own. Elena vaguely remembered seeing a picture of Pearl somewhere, her beauty was known all over England. She had been one of the most desirable women in the country before she'd been carted off to France with her husband. Having Pearl or her daughter as one of her ladies would silence the council's request that she not be too partisan in her household, all her friends were the older members of council or their wives. She only prayed that she was slightly more amiable than the other women who were in Elena's household now. The other women constantly watched her as if she were committing crimes by sewing a tapestry. She didn't like being spied on, let alone being spied on so obviously. When the groom finally introduced Pearl and her daughter, Elena stood up to receive them, she straightened out the creases in her dress and waited with her hands carefully folded in front of her.<p>

Pearl was a tall woman, her daughter was so much smaller in comparison, but they were both immensely beautiful. Elena made sure that she was standing straight, her shoulders back and her neck much exposed. She hadn't worn a necklace today, only earrings and a matching crown. She wore and emerald green gown because it was made in velvet and it kept her warmer than some of her other gowns. Pearl and her daughter were both wearing red, a bold colour but it nearly brought a smile to Elena's face, she already liked this woman. She was wearing jewelry; real pearls around her neck and in her ears, Elena supposed they were the most valuable things she owned at the moment but that wouldn't be the case for much longer. Pearl and her daughter both curtsied perfectly synchronized as if they had practised it and Elena held out her hand to the woman. After she kissed it she pulled Pearl up and put her hand in the crook of her elbow, pulling her into Elena's private meeting room.

"I am sorry for the death of your husband my lady. I wish you had written to me of your distress, I would have brought you here sooner."

"We had things that needed attending in France your Majesty. And I have known the king of Naples, whereas I hardly know you. I did not want to press my own sorrows onto you in your young reign." The woman spoke like a politician and Elena imagined she was probably more shrewd than most of the men on her council. She could probably rule the country for her if she needed it.

"Well in any case I am glad you are here. I know you have come expecting a place among my ladies in waiting but I am afraid I am going to have to disappoint you." The woman's eyes widened and she nearly took a step back but Elena took a firm hold of her hands. If Elena hadn't had a plan she would have been frightened of the look she was receiving from Pearl.

"I have summoned you here today to discuss something a bit more serious than that. Surely you and I both know that your talents would be wasted among the frivolities of my ladies. Women are much put upon in this world my lady, it is my desire as much as I can to promote their interests. Which is why your daughter will be permitted to be a maid in waiting in my household but for you it is my desire to make you Marquess of Pembroke."

"Your majesty." Elena smiled at her surprise but held her up when she tried to curtsy.

"Any children belonging to you _Lady Pembroke_, will be of noble blood, by birth." She spoke a bit quieter and directly to the woman as she bade her to sit down at the table with her. She smiled gently, she had no intention of leaving this woman to fend for herself, her husband had died in service to Elena and the least she could do was allow her to live comfortably and be secure in the knowledge that her daughter could find a good husband. "Furthermore, you have my permission to find a husband for your daughter, and yourself if it suits you." She finished and the woman regained her composure, she laughed at Elena's comment and leaned back in the chair, disregarding good posture and looking as if she were close to tears.

"I have no intention of remarrying. Not now anyway." Elena smiled. "Your majesty is too kind." She said and sat up straight realizing where she was again.

"We shall go over the details of all this after the ceremony. In the meantime, your daughter can join my ladies in waiting and you can get settled here. I have had apartments made ready for you in the palace. A marquess can't be expected to share chambers with other ladies now can she?" Elena and Pearl stood up and Elena kissed Pearl on the cheek. It was a sign of good faith, and friendship and she hoped it wasn't all in vain. She wanted desperately to trust this woman and she hoped by granting her freedom she would feel some understanding towards Elena.

* * *

><p>Jeremy wasn't surprised to find her in the library again, he was surprised however that he had the sudden urge to talk to her. He wanted to know what precisely it was that he had done to insult the girl. He still didn't know who she really was, Anna was such a common name that she could be anyone's daughter. It surprised him a bit that she had been gnawing at him, he wasn't sure what to think of that. The memory of Vicky was still fresh in his mind and it hurt to speak or even think of her but for some reason he couldn't simply walk away from this girl without knowing what it was that he'd done.<p>

"Well hello Miss Anna." He stepped in front of her and she slammed the little book shut. It was a small book, it almost fit entirely in the palms of her hand as if it had been made for her. Instead of answering she curtsied at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Good day your grace." She turned and was about to walk away but this time he walked behind her briskly, it wasn't difficult to keep up with her, she was much smaller than him.

"Don't you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me?"

"I'm fine without it."

"You are fine." she rolled her eyes and Jeremy smiled. He still thought of Vicky but it bothered him that he made her angry for some reason. "It's Jeremy Gilbert by the way."

"I know who you are Lord Rochford." He detected just a hint of a French accent in her voice.

"Oh now, see that's not fair. You know my name _and _you know who I am but I have no idea who you are." She hesitated and frowned at him. "Oh come now, if you don't tell me your name I'm going to have to make one up for you." She rolled her eyes and smiled for the first time since she'd bumped her head against his.

"Then you'll just have to make one up won't you?" She frowned again and turned to walk away, Jeremy didn't follow her. She had an impressive sway to her hips as he watched her go down the hall, her little book in her hand.

"I see you've met Anna." Tyler appeared next to him, and though he wasn't entirely pleased to see Tyler it was the first time in weeks that he didn't feel like decking him.

"Alright what have I been missing?" Jeremy grumbled, he didn't think he'd been that absent but apparently he'd missed a great deal.

"Elena appointed some woman the Marquess of Pembroke."

"You mean she's Marchioness." Jeremy was beyond surprised he turned to look at Tyler who simply shook his head seriously. "No, my friend Marquess, in her own right as a woman. That's her daughter Annabelle, though she goes by Anna. And that's not the best part."

"What's the best part?"

"The new Marquess of Pembroke used to be Lady Rochford, she's the late lord Rochford's widow." Jeremy suddenly felt like a fool. Naturally the girl knew who he was, he had received her father's titles when he'd died, but he didn't understand how she could still be angry with him. Her mother was now a bloody marquess. She was more powerful than the Earls and that would not sit well with them but luckily she still fell under the submission of the Dukes of England which included himself and Tyler and most of the men on the council. A marquess was a highly honorable title since it meant that she was being entrusted to protect a march, a domain of land that was at a border of England. Pembroke castle was an extremely large fortress that was surrounded on three sides by the river Cleddau, an extremely formidable stronghold and the fact that it was now entrusted to a woman. Jeremy hid his doubts about all of this, his own cousin was the queen of England all by herself and he didn't doubt her abilities to protect England but Elena was an exception he felt.

"I'm an idiot." Jeremy said instead of voicing his worries to Tyler. He shook his head and Tyler looked puzzled. "No wonder I bother her, I have her father's titles and his lands." Tyler smiled and clapped his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I suppose you are an idiot." He smiled and for the first time in a long time Jeremy managed to laugh at Tyler's joke and stand to be around him for longer than a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Stefan is to be her dance partner tonight." Caroline rolled her eyes at the sound of Tyler's voice behind her. Caroline was dressed in a blue gown, and she had Glory of the Snow flowers woven into a coronet into her hair, the flowers were a blue that matched her eyes and they were star-shaped. The coronet had been a gift from Bonnie since the flowers usually only grew at the end of the winter season. Caroline wouldn't have known the difference if Elena hadn't told her but she was grateful for it. The blue colour of the flowers stood out in her hair and made her eyes shine brighter even though she was exhausted from helping Elena plan the Christmas feast. She turned to look at Tyler for a moment and then turned her eyes back on the display that was happening. One of the noble families were presenting their gifts to Elena. Caroline wasn't the only one to notice that Damon had once again stepped back for the benefit of his brother. Caroline wondered what they were up to, they were an odd pair. Stefan and Damon seemed to genuinely dislike each other and yet they would stand aside for the other's happiness.<p>

"I know, but I don't know why."

"See how he hovers around the pretty butterfly with a net."

"Look at the other lords present. I don't think I've ever seen so many families present at court. Every duke with an eligible son is hoping to catch the queen's eye. They think her more frivolous than the late king."

"If they think she'll marry an Englishman they are severely mistaken." He smiled and Caroline felt as if she'd been a courtier for years instead of almost a year. She found it easy to recognize those that were vying for the queen's eye, or those that were whispering about the princes. She knew there was some gambling going on around the marriage of the queen. Some chose between Damon and Stefan, others said she wouldn't marry a foreigners, and then there were a few who were willing to bet money on her not marrying at all. Caroline had nearly laughed at the idea of it. Elena though independent had no intention of being alone her entire life. She was too passionate, and Caroline knew she got too lonely. "and you Lady Donnovan? Who will you dance with in the absence of your husband?" Caroline didn't grimace though she wanted to. She missed Mathew a bit, especially now during the festivities, she wished he were here to dance with her. He might not be the best courtier but he wasn't a terrible dancer and Caroline missed dancing. Instead of truly responding Caroline simply turned her blue eyes up at Tyler and smiled coyly, a dangerous game but she was in good spirits. Elena was happier than before.

There had been a small uprising in the north but it hadn't been against her, and once she had sent an emissary to intervene it had been quickly resolved. But the people were quiet this winter, they weren't as jubilant as they had been past Christmastides and Caroline didn't want to think too hard on why that was. Elena would be eighteen this coming year. Most women would have been married and with child already and here she was trying to choose a suitable husband who wouldn't govern her too much and who the people would like.

Jeremy came to stand next to them and he smiled, he kissed Caroline on the cheek and stood on the other side of her as they watched Elena receive more gifts.

"What do you think Jeremy? The prince or the king?"

"The king I hope. He's better company than prince Stefan. He's so sullen and serious you would think he was a monk." Caroline laughed and Tyler joined her. The new Marquess of Pembroke came in, she was wearing a dark purple velvet gown with an intricate petticoat whereas Anna wore green velvet, she had little red flowers worked into her hair, it made her flushed cheeks and lips look perfectly pink and her dark hair stood out more. Caroline smiled, she and Bonnie and Elena had chosen the dress for her. It had been a Christmas gift to the girl who didn't own much and was trying desperately to get used to her new life at court. Her mother was never too far away which gave everyone the impression that she was a quiet chaste girl when in reality she was simply subdued around her mother.

"I don't know whether to hate or admire that woman." Jeremy scoffed, Tyler was frowning too, Caroline imagined it must have confused them quite a bit that she had become Marquess in her own right. Most women would have been dubbed Marchioness but instead she had received the title as if she were a man.

"Fearing her, would be more appropriate don't you think?" the three of them laughed and turned towards the hall where there were a great deal of officials walking around and being civil to each other before they returned to their corners to plot against each other.

Caroline turned away from Tyler and Jeremy when they started discussing the political implications Elena's marriage would have and she decided it would be a good time to present her gift to the queen. It was simple, her real gift had already been given to Elena earlier, this was simply a formality, nonetheless Mathew had spent a good deal of money on it. French lace and the lightest of white silks, and ribbons they hadn't been sewn into sleeves yet because Caroline imagined that if she were to marry soon they could use them for Elena's trousseau. Elena saw them and smiled at Caroline knowingly and thanked her formally. She accepted the last of the gifts, among which she received a beautiful gold clock from Tyler and sable furs from Jeremy.

Caroline was pleased with the tumblers and the masque that was presented, wine was flowing freely among the guests and Elena was truly entertained as she fluttered between her officials and council members and guests from abroad. Anna and Caroline spent most of their time at her side, smiling and Caroline tried her best to engage in conversation with the girl but she was perpetually quiet under the gaze of her mother. Caroline noticed Jeremy watching the girl a few times and she smiled to herself, wondering if men could really get over a woman that quickly.

"I hear you have met the Lord Rochford." She smiled and the girl turned to look at her.

"I have."

"He's quite enamoured by you. Or should I say, he's puzzled." the girl sighed and shook her head exasperated.

"What did he say?"

"Oh not very much only that he wonders why you're so angry with him."

"He holds my father's titles and lands. My mother and I were nearly destitute because-"

"The queen _gave _him those titles." Caroline gave a little laugh and looked at the girl honestly. "Jeremy would never demand a title from his queen. You understand that no one here at court wishes to harm you Anna."

"No one?" She turned her eyes to a few of the lords that were whispering amongst themselves, the two women never stopped smiling but Caroline knew what the girl was thinking. It wasn't difficult to tell.

"Your mother has been appointed a powerful office. Such a title can't go to a woman without making her powerful and also hated by others whose ambition would seek to destroy several people."

"I'm no fool Lady Donovan, I can see very plainly who my enemies are at court." Caroline's smile suddenly became genuine. The girl couldn't be much older than fifteen or sixteen and she was as shrewd as her mother. She was quick, like herself or Bonnie, Caroline suddenly felt as if she were looking at a younger version of herself.

"Then you'll know that Jeremy Gilbert would make a powerful friend. If you let him."

* * *

><p>Damon had watched Elena before among her court but this was somehow different. She had established a new sense of comfort and there was an entirely different energy about her court. She was no longer surrounded by the people that were loyal to her, and her court no longer consisted of a younger generation. Damon could tell that she'd had no choice but to concede to some of her councilors but she'd told him that the people she had admitted to her council or into her household were there for a reason. She needed to keep them close so she could keep eyes on them. She kept them close because she didn't trust them, Damon was surprised at how much she'd changed in only a few months. She was no longer young and confident in her naivety but she was more calculated, and secretive than she had been before. She spoke very little about her council, including those members that she had believed to be extremely loyal to her. From what Damon could tell she kept them all at arm's length and he understood why. He knew the dangers of allowing them to get too close, she would not make herself vulnerable to anyone anymore, but he had noticed that in her behaviour towards him too.<p>

He had thought her strong and independent before but now there was a determination in her that he hadn't seen before. She thought carefully on the things he said and she considered people's words carefully before she responded to them. Damon was grateful that there seemed to be a silent understanding between the two of them, they understood each other's troubles but neither of them sought to meddle too much. Damon was immensely amused by this new Elena though, she was a little more outspoken and she had clearer opinions on what needed to be done in her country. They would debate over theology and the reformations of the church and the injustice of the papal laws, and they would get angry with each other. Something that surprised Damon to no end, no woman had ever gotten under his skin so deeply, when Elena was angry with him he loved and hated it at the same time. He didn't like angering her but he enjoyed listening to her opinions, even when they clashed with his. They had a respect for each other that hadn't been there before and Damon found himself looking forward to speaking with her.

The music started up as the masque ended and Damon turned around from his conversation with Alaric to look for Stefan. He was supposed to dance with Elena tonight, something that gnawed at Damon. It bothered him to no end, he couldn't stand the thought of his brother stepping into his game but Elena wasn't fastened to either of them at the moment and so he had to let it happen.

"Where is your brother?" Alaric asked in a whisper and Damon shook his head, frowning. He didn't know where Stefan was, nor could he think of an excuse to leave Elena waiting. She was pretending that she didn't notice but Damon knew she would take offense, even be hurt if he didn't show up soon. He didn't show up for the first dance and when the music changed Damon sighed and put down his cup of wine.

"Would you care to dance your majesty?" Damon bowed in front of Elena who looked at him curiously before a smile played on her face. She turned her head in a most seductive way, her dark eyes were full of something Damon couldn't recognize but she took his hand.

"If it please you, your Grace." Damon couldn't help but return the smile, he smirked at her and flashed his ice blue eyes at her in a teasing way. She nearly rolled her eyes but giggled instead. Damon saw her eyes widen when the music changed and the musicians began to play a Volta. He smiled fiendishly and turned in front of Elena she looked at him as if he wouldn't dare but Damon followed the beat of the drums and blew her a kiss as he began the steps. He knew them perfectly, and he danced around her clapping his hands together as if he were summoning her to him. Elena was light on her feet, she looked as if she floated above the floor as she took the little leaps and danced around him, when they finally came together in the middle he reached down and picked her up, those that were watching gasped a bit. To lift her Damon had to place his hand under her pelvic area and she had to jump while he twirled her. They stood dangerously close and when she came down she giggled, Damon couldn't help but stare down at her lips. The urge to kiss her was pressing on him but he forced himself to focus on the steps of the dance.

"You said you couldn't dance." He lifted her again and smiled at her mischievously when she came back down.

"No, I said I _didn't_." He lifted her one last time and she tilted her head back, revealing her neck and smiling very obviously, her eyes were never darker than they were now and she had never been so seductive to him. He stood close to her, taking in her scent and the flush that was on her cheeks. They took the last few steps and then as the music died down Damon did what he was taught to do. He circled around her and stood behind her, put his arms around her gently and kissed her on the cheek. He saw her blush and smile as she walked away, completely dignified but he was well aware of the fact that every courtier that hadn't been dancing with them was staring at the two of them. The hall was filled with whispers as if he had publicly proclaimed that their queen was his.

* * *

><p>Caroline had watched Elena and Damon out of the corner of her eye but she'd quickly been distracted by her own dance partner. He twirled her around, high into the air and when she came back down each time she was captured by the safety of his arms and the warmth of him. He held her close even after the dance was over and he waited for the next set of music to play. It was Caroline who grew tired first, she turned and pulled Tyler to the side of the room, taking a cup of wine as they moved away, she was thirsty and tired but she hadn't felt so light and happy since she'd heard that Tyler was ill.<p>

"Do you still think Stefan is most likely to be married to her?" Caroline mused as she turned her head to where Damon and Elena were giving each other meaningful looks across the room to each other.

"I should have known better than to wager against you Lady Donovan."

"A wager? What have I won?" Caroline laughed and smiled up at him as she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"What do you want?"

"Another dance."

"My lady." He bowed incredibly exaggerated and took her hand pulling her back onto the dance floor. Caroline's head was spinning with wine but she let him pull her and guide her, she turned in a circle with a group of other women, everyone was laughing and lightheaded but in good cheer. Caroline couldn't believe that she hadn't missed a single step even in her dizziness. There were more masques and plays planned for later in the evening and Caroline had to wilfully determine to stop drinking because she would forget her steps in the masque. No one realized that Elena was going to perform in the masque as well, she was supposed to have danced before the prince Stefan but no one had seen him all night. It was an insult to Elena who had invited both the king of Naples and his brother but Elena was feigning indifference while the rest of the court merely whispered as to the cause. They were more intrigued by the fact that Damon and Elena behaved as if they were already promised to each other.

* * *

><p>Jeremy moved towards Anna and bowed to her, stealing her away from her mother with the permission of his cousin the queen. He pulled her to the side and handed her a cup of wine. She looked over at her mother who wasn't watching her at the time and took a sip before she turned to Jeremy.<p>

"I must apologize my lady. I'm afraid my behaviour towards you was a bit careless."

"Please don't apologize. It was not your fault. You could not have known who I was and I should not have behaved so coldly towards you." She spoke beyond her years and it surprised Jeremy. "It's only that I find it hard to determine who my friends are here at court. I find there are not many people here I should trust." Jeremy leaned in closer and smiled.

"Your mother has lived in France most of your life, upon her sudden return she has been given the title and lands of a Marquess in her own right. Every lord here wanted that title and every lady is wishing they were her. You may have inherited some of your mother's enemies but you should remember that there are a few here at court that you may trust."

"And you know who they are?" She didn't seem to trust him either but he smiled and turned her gently to face where Caroline and Tyler were dancing together.

"Lady Caroline Donovan is one of the queen's oldest friends and Lord Tyler Lockwood, the Earl of Suffolk. They are both indebted to the queen for their good fortune. Tyler simply doesn't see you or your mother as a threat, and Caroline is like the queen. She will do anything to empower women in this world. Bonnie Bennett-"

"The moor girl?" She sounded surprised and she narrowed her eyes but tilted her head to look at Bonnie who was standing across the room, she wore a cream and gold gown that made her skin look lighter and her eyes darker.

"You'll soon learn that Bonnie and her grandmother have many talents. I wouldn't cross either of them to save my life. And Bonnie has the ear of the queen like no one else."

"What about the queen's aunt? Lady Petrova?"

"Lady Saltzman now, she's married to the ambassador Saltzman of Bulgaria. They are both influential but they do not usually interfere. They'll advise the queen when she requests them, though they don't usually come to court, they are aware of _everything _that goes on."

"And you?" She finally turned to look straight at him, her hazel eyes were questioning as if she could see through him. Jeremy just smiled wearily.

"I am no threat to you my lady. Ask anyone here, I would rather paint and write poetry than be involved in the violence of politics." He bowed over her hand and walked away then, having said enough. He hid the fact that being around her reminded him too much of Vicky. She was so immensely different from Vicky, he admired her but part of him couldn't stand the girl. He left before the festivities were over but the loss of Vicky gripped him when he least expected it to. When he least wanted it to. He took a goblet of wine and took it out into the halls as he moved to go up to his rooms.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood up finally, she was tired and Bonnie had left her rooms half an hour ago. Tyler was putting away the cards and Anna was leaving. The girl seemed slightly more amiable than she had been before but Caroline could see the caution in her eyes. She was very careful not to talk of anything that might harm her or that would give them ammunition against her.<p>

"She's afraid."

"Can you blame her? She's new to court, her mother has obtained a powerful position, half the women in England wish they were her, and the others wish to harm her." She smiled at Tyler but she was tired.

"I'll leave you then. You look tired."

"Goodnight Lord Lockwood. Merry Christmas." She turned to go to her rooms, calling out for the maid that usually helped her undress but her rooms were completely silent, the candles were very low as was the fire. Caroline sighed and moved to put another log on the fire. When she got to the mirror and she had pulled out all the flowers from her hair she suddenly realized her problem. She could only reach about half the ribbons on her back to escape from her gown. And she wanted out. She started anyway, in the hopes that perhaps she could find a way to undo the rest without help but when she reached halfway up her back she was lost and tired and growing frustrated. Caroline couldn't help but notice the humour in her situation, she wasn't sure if it was the wine or the fact that she was tired but as she tried every which way to reach and untie the rest of the ribbon she found herself giggling as she almost gave up.

"Let me help." There were hands on her waist suddenly and she recognized the smell of Tyler. She took a step forward in shock but Tyler had a firm hold of her.

"Tyler."

"Shush let me help." His hands went to work on the ribbons and the bodice of her dress was loose very quickly. It was so simple when she had someone to help her. After that he began undoing the tight stomacher, he loosened it revealing the linen shift underneath it, Caroline moved her hair to one side so that Tyler could finish at the top of the stomacher, she took a deep breath when it was completely loose but Tyler's hands didn't stop there. He began running his fingers up and down her ribs, massaging the place where the stomacher had been too tight and had left marks in her sides. She let his hands wander, let him feel her through her thin linen shirt. She let him kiss her, her breathing quickened and her skin grew hot where his lips had been only a moment before. Her eyes shot open suddenly and she shook her head.

"Tyler. We shouldn't-" Tyler didn't listen, he kissed her shoulder and her neck and placed his arms around her. His warmth enveloping her and Caroline felt herself leaning back into him, turning around and waiting for him to kiss her. It wasn't like before, she thought she would have felt guilty, upset and torn but there was only Tyler. His lips touched hers and Caroline shook in his arms. She sighed at his touch, his hands were coarse from riding and sports but they were gentle and warm. Her skirts disappeared so that she was only standing in her linen shift. She moved so that her hands found the buttons on his doublet and she undid them faster than she thought she could. All the while Tyler was kissing her shoulders and her neck, nipping at her jawline and shedding more of his clothes. Caroline breathed into him, daring to let her hands wander more and more. She pulled him closer and let her hands roam over his perfect chest. He began pulling her shirt up and that was when Caroline hesitated. She was breathing as if she'd run a marathon and she pulled away just a bit. She had never been naked in front of anyone but Mathew, she realized that now was the wrong time to feel embarrassed but she did.

Tyler didn't press himself on her, he smiled gently and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"I love you Caroline. I know I shouldn't but I do. I love you." Caroline wasn't sure what it was that he could see, he was still wearing his trousers and his shirt but something in her made him change his mind as he kissed her on the top of her head and took steps back to leave. Caroline felt a sudden rush of loneliness. She wished she knew what the right thing to do was but she didn't, she couldn't understand why in this short distance, when Tyler stepped back from her she missed him so much more than she would ever miss Mathew. She physically felt robbed and hollow without his touch on her. She missed him. She took steps forward and took hold of his hand, forcing him to turn around and her lips met his. It was the first time that she had initiated a kiss from him. He didn't hesitate again.

She was afraid to break the kiss, she held onto him tightly wrapping her arms around him, letting her hands run through his hair and over his now bare back. The thin layer of clothing that was separating them disappeared and the two of them tumbled onto the floor. Caroline locked her legs around his waist, her skin searing at his touch and the need for him growing inside her as if it was some compulsion. His grip on her grew firmer and Caroline could feel the same desperation in him mirroring her own thoughts. Tyler pulled back for only a moment, his brown eyes were filled with something completely incomprehensible and yet it felt so familiar to Caroline that she smiled. Tyler matched hers and kissed her fiercely, more passionately than before as he entered her and Caroline had never felt such an immense intimacy with anyone before. Tyler moved so they were sitting and Caroline was straddling him, his lips were on her collarbone and neck and earlobes before he found her lips again and Caroline felt herself being swept away by the emotion of being near him. Of being part of him, of loving him, she wasn't afraid of this new intimacy, the intensity of it and the new pleasure it brought with it. They would sit for moments at a time, breathing into each other as Tyler stared into her blue eyes and told her again and again how much he loved her. Caroline just held onto him, she kissed him and loved him and caressed every part of his body with hers as if she would never get the chance again.

The thought of never being able to be with him again only made her passion for him, her love for him grow more fiercely, it was at those moments that she would hold onto him and rock her hips into his while staring into his impossibly warm eyes. She refused to let tears fall, and she refused to let anything ruin this time that she had with him, however short it might be. Tyler finally tumbled on top of her and began pushing into her harder than before, Caroline would have thought that it would hurt but instead it sent her head reeling. She felt as if the room might spin, her core started to heat up further and it reached down building between her legs with every time Tyler moved inside her. Her skin was burning and every time he touched her she thought it would leave a scar she became so sensitive to him. Caroline felt herself grow tense, her toes curled and her heart beat so fast she thought it might stop, every nerve in her body was being excited and finally she laid beneath Tyler trying to catch her breath.

Tyler didn't stop kissing her, even afterwords when Caroline's lips felt sore and swollen she smiled as he placed kisses all over her face and neck. She caught sight of her gown lying on the ground not too far away from them and she giggled, forgetting everything else around her except for Tyler.

"I suppose that's one way to take off a gown." Tyler chuckled as Caroline settled into him and closed her eyes while he drew little patterns on her ribs and she fell asleep more satisfied than ever before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>OOOOOKAY so that was an incredibly long chapter, I'm sorry for those of you that don't usually sit in front of your computer this long... I really really am, but I wanted to get some good smut into this chapter. I think you've all been waiting quite long enough, and to be frank I'm getting a little tired of writing about the politics of the sixteenth century, however interesting I think it is, I realize not all of you share the same interests... So obviously there was some Tyler/Caroline goodness in this one.. I hope you enjoy..._

_I realize now after editing this that there is a lot of couples development going on in this chapter... Damon and Elena and Stefan yikes when are they NOT complicated... Jeremy and Anna... now here's something new that took me a while to figure out. Since I'm not working on the vampire themes here I needed to figure out a different obstacle for them to overcome together. In the show it's that Anna's 'home-schooled' and they work together on the vampire project... Here it's the fact that she's new and powerful and she doesn't know who to trust. _

_For those of you that are wondering... a Marquess (pronounced Markee) is a person of high nobility that was appointed one of the highest honours of watching over a 'march' meaning a piece of land that borders with a foreign land. In this case it borders with Wales,... Pembroke Castle was an impressive fortress that was Strategically very important. This is a title that was NEVER given to a woman, sometimes but very rarely she would inherit her husband's title but she would be called a Marchioness, and she would be forced to relinquish it to her husband's heirs. The only woman to ever receive the title of Marquess, in her own right as a woman was Anne Boleyn. This way she was declared one of noble blood so that she could marry King Henry VIII. _

_Anyway I'll leave you all alone now... sorry for the length of this chapter. I've pretty much been writing two days straight, which is why this came so quickly after the last chapter..._

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _**


	9. His Majesty's Pleasure

**Author's note**: _Okay so... another long chapter, enjoy. A lot happens in this one... The end gets quite exciting, I hadn't expected to write it like that but in the end it seemed right and so I just went with it. _

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Damon demanded of Stefan when he finally came back to Damon's apartments. Stefan stood still for a moment and stared back at his older brother. Damon wouldn't tolerate him right now. "Explain yourself. And you better have a damned good reason to keep the Queen of England waiting."<p>

"The French are close to declaring war on us. They are waiting for papal approval, if you go forward with this courtship-"

"Have you gone mad?"

"Damon listen to me, the king of France says-"

"The king of France was Naples for himself whether I marry into England or not. He is trying to frighten us into submission and I won't have it. Stefan, what were you thinking?" Stefan was furious and he was trapped in his hesitation to respond to Damon or not.

"Dam- Your Majesty, the attacks on your life and the attacks on hers were ordered by the French King. He is not looking for war he is simply looking to be rid of you. This courtship is endangering her life." Damon shot a look at his brother that was absolutely murderous but he couldn't rid himself from feeling that Stefan was right.

"You're sure it came from France."

"The duke of Aquitaine is loyal to England it seems, or at least he is disloyal to the French king I believe the reports from him to be true."

"Stefan I can't turn away from her." He sat down and ordered Stefan to do the same. Stefan was clearly disappointed but Damon could care very little what Stefan thought now. "I'm not like you Stefan. And I couldn't turn away from it now even if I wanted to. Naples is more vulnerable now than it will ever be. The alliances we make will forever determine it's Independence and I cannot now afford to turn back."

"She'll be in danger."

"She knows. And we'll all be in danger if we don't go through with this. The king of France will see it as a sign of weakness if we retreat now."

"Damon-"

"I can't give her up Stefan." Damon shook his head and looked out the window where it was snowing once again. He sighed and then turned to look at his brother who simply got up without saying a word and left the room.

Damon knew that if Stefan had been in the same position he would have given her up for her own safety. But Damon wasn't nearly as strong as his brother was, he couldn't leave her. He couldn't forget about her or walk away from her. He would rather stay and fight every day to protect her than leave her and be miserable forever. He couldn't even fathom walking away from her, she consumed his every thought. She was worth whatever came thundering down on him for staying. Besides from his emotions towards Elena he couldn't step back from this anymore, Naples hung in the balance. If he married her the French king would be infuriated but he would also be threatened and surrounded on all sides by enemies more powerful than himself. If Damon left her now, he would see his opportunity and make an attempt to seize Naples.

He got up then sighing and shaking his head, he sent word out to the Lord Rochford and Lord Suffolk hoping they would want to go out hunting for a bit. He needed to clear his head a bit.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up feeling sated and happy, she was warm and tucked carefully away under thick covers and someone's arms. She turned around and stretched out her legs like a cat blinking as she woke up to Tyler's sleeping form next to her. She sat up for a moment and looked down at Tyler, he slept peacefully, his face was turned away from her, his eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Caroline placed a hand on his chest where his heart would be, her hands were cold she knew and he moved to place his hand over hers.<p>

"Good morning." She whispered and Tyler shook his head, keeping his eyes closed.

"Not yet love." He grumbled and Caroline smiled, she sprawled herself on top of him and leaned her chin on his chest to look up at him. Tyler opened one eye and closed it quickly again.

"Good morning." Caroline repeated and Tyler grumbled something inaudible. Caroline giggled and began kissing his chest, she moved so she was straddling him and she began kissing his neck and his jaw line that was riddled with stubble. Tyler finally wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over to lie on their sides and kissed her gently.

"Good morning love." Caroline smiled again, she had never felt so bright and happy in her life. "I should go, you don't want people to start whispering."

"Let them whisper, I want you to stay." Caroline held him close to her and whined a bit but she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want this moment to be over, she was afraid she wouldn't get it back again. She needed him more than she thought she did. She pressed her hips into him and noticed that he didn't quite want to leave either. She smiled mischievously as she kissed him deeply and ran her hands down his chest.

"Caroline, Elena wants-" Bonnie came bursting into her room and Caroline sat up instantly. The shock that overcame her was immense, she was caught between embarrassment and anger at having such a perfect moment disrupted. Bonnie stood there for a very short moment, Caroline had expected her to yell and reprimand her but instead her face leveled and she looked from Caroline to Tyler. "Come see me later." She turned and closed the door behind her and Caroline buried her hands in her face. The realization of what they had done struck her, she wished she didn't have to be so secretive. That she could just be with him without feeling guilty and terrified. Tyler sat up then and put his arms around her.

"It'll be alright, I promise. But the queen has requested your presence. So you need to get ready and I should go get changed. We'll talk about this later."

"You're not worried?"

"Do you trust Mistress Bennett?"

"With my life." Caroline didn't even need to think about her answer.

"And the queen, will she stand by you if she finds out?"

"I'll tell her myself. I can't let her find out on her own. She'll be hurt."

"Then we'll be alright."

* * *

><p>Jeremy grumbled as he made his way down to the stables. He wasn't opposed to going out hunting but his head felt as if it might burst, and he wasn't entirely sure yet whether or not he liked this King of Naples. He was a good huntsman and no one would ever forget how well he ventured in the joust. Jeremy would remember it forever but this felt like an ungodly hour to him. Tyler came down a flight of stairs looking equally disheveled. He looked as if he'd only just gotten changed into his riding gear and Jeremy clapped him on the shoulder as they walked down the last flight of stairs and made their way to the stables.<p>

"You look brilliant dear friend." Tyler exclaimed when he caught sight of Jeremy.

"And you. Long night?"

"I'll tell you about it later." They came to the stables where the king of Naples was waiting, he was checking the stirrups on his horse, the large Flemish destrier that had been so fearsome during the joust. Jeremy and Tyler bowed at the same time but Damon waved it away and they set off with their men, the dogs almost immediately went wild when they hit the forest and the three men set off after them. Jeremy found his strength again once his horse was neck and neck with Tyler's and the two of them laughed as they caught up with Damon.

Wild boar, they caught two of them and Jeremy was already feeling better this morning.

"Tell me about your night. Whose chambers did you disappear into?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you without compromising the lady in question."

"Ah well that makes her either a maid or a married woman. Don't you ever get tired?"

"Of course, then I go to sleep." He laughed and Jeremy left it alone. Tyler must have a truly good reason not to tell him about his night. "And you? I saw you talking to the girl, Anna."

"I don't think she would be that easy to capture, and you need to get past her mother." Damon smirked and Tyler laughed aloud.

"She is a fearsome thing to behold isn't she?"

"I wouldn't cross her if my life depended on it."

"The king of Naples scared of a Marquess!" Damon had the good grace to smile and laugh as his horse grew a bit impatient. The conversation died away from women and ventured into more serious subjects. Jeremy was no fool when it came to politics but he hated it. He hated the entire thing, he would much rather be kept out of it and be confined to living the life of a poet or an artist for the rest of his life.

"Your majesty, if we may speak freely." Jeremy finally dared to ask the king of Naples. He was much less intimidating now that he was in a good mood and he seemed to have a respect for Jeremy as the queen's cousin. Damon nodded and looked ahead of him, he kept a tight grip on the reigns but listened carefully.

"There are rumours that you are against the catholic church."

"That would not be a rumour Lord Rochford. My stance against the catholic church has been known for a long time now."

"Then you are for the reform of the church." Tyler interrupted and seemed pleased.

"I believe that every person should be able to make up their own mind on what they believe in or not. They should not be robbed of making an educated decision on what happens to their eternal soul. I am for reform but do not be mistaken I don't approve of the way the late king of England went about reforming the church of England. Tearing down churches and monasteries is not the way to make people see the truth."

"Most people were glad to see such places dissolved, they were corrupt and filled with riches when members of clergy claim to live a life of poverty and chastity. The queen is a reformer and the people love her for it."

"The people love her because she is a gracious queen. There are still many catholics in England as there are in most reformed countries, they might not like her so much when she reintroduces the reformation of the church."

"Your brother is still catholic is he not?" Damon smirked and Jeremy could tell it was a subject of unease between the two brothers.

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"However many catholics there are in England, most would rather see _you_ married to the queen than your brother."

"Is that so?" Damon smirked and Jeremy wasn't entirely sure if he liked what he saw in the man. There was a smugness about him, he was intelligent and he demanded respect when he walked into a room but Jeremy wasn't sure if he would become too empowered. "I would consider myself a very lucky man if the queen would consent to marry me." Jeremy watched him very carefully and determined that he was entirely genuine about what he said. Jeremy considered it for a moment and determined that it was better to have a man who adored Elena than one who meant to simply use her.

* * *

><p>Elena was walking in the gardens with Caroline and Bonnie when she saw the hunting party returning. Damon, Tyler and Jeremy were all riding their large warhorses and laughing as they returned. Tyler looked somewhat cautious about his new company but Elena was happy to simply see that Jeremy had taken so well to Damon. She smiled but turned her head back to her current company.<p>

"So." She turned to Caroline and hooked her other arm into her friend's. She walked between Caroline and Bonnie as if they were back in the country and they were thirteen all over again, they were warmer this way. "When did this whole situation with Tyler happen?" She asked gently.

"Last night was the first time." Elena smiled gently and looked at her friend who was staring at Tyler seriously. Her blue eyes all ablaze and confused, her perfectly blond hair was tucked underneath a feathered lavender hat that matched her gown and cloak, her nose and cheeks were flushed pink from the cold air but she looked every bit like a snow princess. Elena wasn't completely certain what to do here, she knew her mother had sometimes demanded someone be sent away to protect her ladies' reputation and her father had done it once or twice to keep his mistress to himself but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do here. Caroline had fallen in love with Tyler and Elena felt for her, understanding that she felt trapped in her marriage but Elena had never thought Caroline would be the type to cheat on her husband. She was close friends with Mathew as well and she didn't know where she stood with that. She needed his services, she couldn't simply send him away from court, she needed a good reason and a good station where he would be useful. Instead of bombarding Caroline with questions about what she thought she should do she left that part alone. She would have to discuss it with Tyler and decide for herself whether or not they were going to persist in this but Elena could tell that Caroline cared for Tyler. That much was written all over his face.

"Well?" She prodded instead. "How was it?" She had never been with a man herself, though she had caught herself dreaming about what it would be like with Damon or Stefan she found that she was mostly still frightened and too inexperienced to know what to expect. Caroline blushed bright red and Bonnie giggled.

"I don't really know how to explain it."

"Was it good? Was _he _any good?" Caroline laughed aloud then and turned her eyes down.

"It was above and beyond anything I had ever expected. I didn't know that it could-" She stopped abruptly, she was blushing from the roots of her hair down to her chest.

"Really? Tyler Lockwood a good lover." Elena was amused and she tried hard to think on but she couldn't really. It brought all sorts of images to her head that weren't really welcome, though Tyler was very handsome she had come to think of him more as a brother.

"I would not have guessed that." Bonnie answered shaking her head as they watched the hunting party dismount, "Though he has good legs." the three girls broke out in laughter catching the attention of the three men that were walking towards them now. All three girls deliberately pretended they hadn't noticed them. They continued on their walk, giggling and feigning surprise when the men caught up to them. Elena watched Tyler and Jeremy bow towards them and they broke out laughing again. Damon shook his head and chuckled as he placed a kiss on Elena's cheek and her two ladies curtsied towards him.

"May I speak with you privately?" He spoke in a low murmur as they broke off into pairs and continued on their walk. Elena's nose was cold and her breath was fogging up in the air. She smiled up at him, his ice-blue eyes were staring back at her intently and she nodded.

"Come see me after we break our fast." He kissed her gloved hand and then turned to leave with the other two men. Elena was happy to see that he was comfortable here, even in this cold weather. The thick furs suited him as if he had been born for the snow and winter, he didn't seem to mind the cold at all. Elena smiled, realizing that she had thought more and more of how it would be if he lived here with her.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, the prince of Naples!" Elena stood up from the table where she'd already been suffering through petitions of her courtiers. She moved the papers aside and focused on the door where her unexpected guest walked through the doors. She had been frowning but at the sight of Stefan she couldn't help but smile. She held her hand out for him and he bowed politely over it.<p>

"Your Majesty forgive me for disturbing your work. I know you must have a great many things to do today."

"That's alright, your presence is always a welcome surprise." She smiled and gestured for him to sit. "How can I help you?"

"Your Majesty, I've come to give you some information regarding the attacks on your life." Elena eyed him carefully. She didn't trust this, she doubted Stefan could give her any information that she didn't already receive from her own spies and councilors.

"Continue."

"I have received word that the French King is behind these attacks, and I am afraid that my brother and I seem to be the cause for them. He has publicly declared himself against us if either I, or my brother would continue to court you for your hand in marriage."

"Yes I am aware of that." Stefan looked shocked, he leaned back from her a bit.

"Your majesty, the longer you entertain the notion of marriage with either of us the more danger you put yourself into." Elena stood up and smiled at him sweetly, he would protect her by walking away. Elena wasn't sure if she found him dedicated or cowardly.

"Stefan, the French king would be against you no matter what I decided on. My life is not only in danger from the French. There are many people here and abroad that wish me ill. I am no fool, but fear creates fear. I will not give up my own happiness, and the happiness of my people for my own safety. What kind of sovereign would that make me?" Stefan stood up and looked her directly in the eye. Elena couldn't escape the fact that he still loved her. He wouldn't be so outraged at her response if he didn't. She could acknowledge the fact that she cared for him too. But she couldn't stand this, this would become a problem. Stefan would give up to protect people, he was too passive. He tried to keep the peace too often when ruling a country wasn't always about keeping the peace. It was in this moment that Elena made up her mind about Stefan. Though she cared for him deeply she could never love him the way she did Damon.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, the lady Pearl, Marquess of Pembroke!" Elena sighed wondering when Damon would come to see her. She wanted to be done with this, taking petitions from people that you saw everyday was exhausting because she could not simply ignore them, she had to find a way to make them leave satisfied even when they received nothing or they would hold it against her.<p>

"Pearl, wonderful to see you." She lied as she kissed the older woman on the cheek and bade her to sit down at the table. "What brings you here today?"

"I've come to ask about my daughter. How does she behave among your ladies?"

"She's an example to them all. I wish more of my maids displayed such good sense and modesty." Elena admitted exasperated. "She has a shining future here at court, if she plays her cards right."

"And if she marries the right man." Pearl interrupted though it seemed she was thinking out loud instead of really talking to Elena. Elena leaned back in her chair, and eyed the woman amused. Anna was young but old enough to be married and she was intelligent and very beautiful, she would be fought over among the bachelors at court.

"Do you have someone in mind? Is that why you come here?" Elena was too tired to cut around corners, she smiled at the woman knowingly, their dark eyes meeting each other.

"I do not wish to be too presumptuous your Majesty."

"There is no harm in asking." Elena replied. "At the very worst I shall say no and suggest another."

"Lord Jeremy Gilbert, the Earl of Wiltshire-"

"And Lord Rochford." Elena finished the sentence and smiled sidelong at Pearl leaning to one side of her chair. "I must say I am surprised. Though it would be a suitable match for both families. But I warn you Lady Pembroke you will be making no friends by marrying your daughter to one of the most influential men in England."

"I'd be happy to take on enemies, if it meant making a friend as powerful as Jeremy Gilbert, _and _his cousin the queen." She nodded towards Elena who smiled and stood up. She considered it for a moment, she was right of course that Pearl wouldn't be making any new friends at court, but Jeremy might get his foot in the door with the older members of her court. Pearl had older connections and spies, Elena was sure of it. Jeremy would become head of Anna's house and he would inherit everything in the case of Pearl's death, unless he and Anna had children.

"I will speak to the lord Rochford on your behalf and we shall discuss the terms of a dowry."

Pearl stood up and curtsied, angling one shoulder towards Elena as she did so, she had an elegance to her that Elena envied slightly, she was beautiful even as she grew older and Elena wondered if she would be so lucky. Her aunt was beautiful, Elena remembered her mother to be stunning but that she thought that might be the memory of a child, and she didn't know what she would look like when she aged.

"What are you thinking of?" Elena didn't turn around, she wondered how she hadn't heard him come in, and why he hadn't been announced before he came into her presence. Though she didn't really care. She was happy to see him finally, his presence felt like a breath of fresh air.

"How did you appear here unannounced?" She turned finally and nearly rolled her eyes at the sight of him. He was leaning against the table legs crossed and he was cutting into a piece of fruit smiling at her smugly.

"I'm still the king of Naples, Elena. I told your groomsmen to leave." He smiled, flashing his impossibly blue eyes at her.

"Damon." She huffed at him, it amused him clearly as he stood up and came towards her with his fruit in his hand and the knife in another.

"Elena." He teased, at times she thought he was much too comfortable around her but mostly she just feigned to be insulted and irritated but she wouldn't have him ordering her men around when he was not king here yet.

"You are not king of England. I won't stand for you ordering around the members of my household. Unless you need them to do something for you."

"I _needed _them all to leave." He came and stood extremely close to her, setting the fruit aside and staring into her eyes. Elena wouldn't relent though, she stared back at him intently the fire in her eyes fighting the ice in his until his smile dissipated a bit. "Does it bother you?"

"It does." He moved dangerously close to her and Elena felt her heart beating faster again, she had her head tilted back to look him in the eye now. She could have stepped back but she refused, feeling equally stubborn and equally attracted to him.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Perhaps." He kissed her again, the way he had the first time, passionately and forcefully. His arms were around her and Elena was somewhere else. She melted into his grip and her fingers curled into his hair. He kissed her longer this time, his hands roamed over her hips and onto her back, into her neck pulling her closer to him. Elena could feel the heat of him even through the layers of her gown. Her body warmed from the centre of her chest to the rest of her body as she opened her mouth a bit to give him permission. He only stopped kissing her to come up for air and Elena felt herself blushing, her eyes stayed closed for a small moment longer as if she could prolong it somehow. His lips were surprisingly soft, and the smell of him, that warm smell of sandalwood and amber sent her flying. Elena found herself leaning towards him, it took every bit of strength she had to fight off her attraction to him and she wondered if she would ever be free of this incessantly crushing sensation that only dissipated when he was around her. His touch calmed her and soothed her and Elena didn't know how. When Damon stopped kissing her to get air he rested his lips in the crook of her neck and Elena kept her eyes closed. Marveling in the strength of his arms and the softness of his searching hands.

"Marry me." he whispered, Elena opened her eyes and laughed breathlessly.

"In love already?" His arms were still around her, his thumb was drawing circles in her neck and for some reason it made it hard to think.

"You know I am. Marry me."

"Is that why you came here today?"

"Yes Elena. Nothing in this world would make me happier than staying here and making you my wife. Marry me." She cast her eyes down, wishing she could just simply say yes. Wishing she were an ordinary woman who could say yes to the man she loved.

"Damon I need to be sure-" It was difficult for her to express her distrust, he knew it was there though. He was just as bad, but he didn't need to worry about her loyalty as much as she did. He was not risking his lands and his rights by marrying her. But she saw it all the time, there was a cool wall drawn up to keep people at arm's length and though Elena understood it she realized that it was still there because Damon could trust her either, for completely different reasons. Every so often she would see past it, see something flicker in him that she knew to be completely true and meant only for her eyes but it would disappear just as quickly as it had appeared.

"I love you Elena. Be sure of that, when you doubt all else, remember that." He kissed Elena on the cheek lingered for a moment. He bowed then, much too formal for Elena's taste and left the room silently, pulling the walls back up and smiling that smug smile of his and taking another bite of fruit.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry if I'm not better company. I feel I should explain." Jeremy and Anna were playing cards in the queen's rooms. Jeremy hadn't been extremely happy to hear of his new engagement but he hadn't cared enough to object. The girl was intelligent and she would make a good match for him, he didn't mind her company as much as other women. If he had to marry someone he imagined it was better to marry someone you could stand to have a conversation with.<p>

"There's no need for that."

"The woman I loved died recently." Jeremy blurted out and the girl's eyes shot up at him, she looked at him with a curious look that was almost apologetic. "This all just happened a bit-"

"Too soon." She finished for him and smiled pulling a card from his discarded cards. "I have more need for a friend than a husband. But we must play with the cards that we are dealt." She shrugged and leaned back in her chair smiling. Jeremy smiled back. Most women would have been hurt or even insulted that he had mentioned another woman in her presence but she seemed to hardly care. Jeremy took a good long look at his cards and smiled.

"Point of four."

"Making?" She smiled and Jeremy frowned taking another long look at his cards.

"Thirty two." Jeremy proclaimed victoriously and Anna looked at him impressed for only a moment before she smiled.

"Not good 39." Jeremy cursed himself, he didn't know how she'd done this but she hadn't beaten him yet at least. He led her in the sequence and then in a play as he placed his first card face up. That earned him another point. "Queen overtakes the knave." She smiled placing her final card face down onto the table and Jeremy cursed aloud then, she was better at this than he'd thought, he smiled back at her as she collected the money on the table. He laughed at her giggle, it amused him sincerely when she laughed, her eyes bunched up and they nearly closed but she was genuinely happy when she smiled.

Elena clapped her hands together and ordered some music to be played just as Caroline came to interrupt them, she picked Anna up from where she'd been sitting giggling and pulled her into one of the dances. She was paired up with one of the other ladies' suitors, he turned out to be a terrible dancer and in between the moves Anna glanced over and pulled faces at Jeremy while he watched her.

Her eyes were all alight and happy and she looked slightly embarrassed as the other man deliberately acted like a complete fool and was exaggerating his affection for her. Jeremy found himself smiling back at her, he was slightly dazzled by her charm, so much so that he hadn't even noticed Elena coming to sit next to him.

* * *

><p>Caroline was entangled in Tyler's limbs once again, he wasn't like Mathew who, once he was done with her turned over and fell asleep. Tyler nipped at her and held her and let his hands roam over her even as she was falling asleep. He slept close to her so that she could always feel him near her. His breath on her shoulders or in her neck. At the moment he had flung his arm and leg over her and Caroline wasn't quite impressed. She was sore from the last few days. They'd been out riding and hunting while the weather wasn't absolutely terrible, Elena was insatiable lately. She was extremely energetic and her mind wouldn't let her rest, she moved from one activity to another, she had changed in the course of a few days. She kept her political affairs very close to her, refusing to give anyone the ability to rule over her, Caroline turned around to make herself more comfortable and to focus on Tyler next to her. She closed her eyes in the reassurance that he was there but this time it was him that wouldn't let her sleep. His lips found their way up her chest and into her neck where they settled for a moment and Caroline had to swat him away for fear of him leaving a mark on her neck, she already had one on her leg.<p>

"So you _are _awake." He mumbled happily into her neck and Caroline smiled. She pulled him a bit closer and kissed him gently the way she always did now. She kissed him and cherished it as if she would never get to do it again. She couldn't bear the thought of letting him go and so she spent every moment she got savouring every part of him.

"It's hard to sleep when I have to battle your limbs for room." She giggled and he grumbled, leaning on one elbow to look at her. The candles that they had left burning were nearly done, and though they were warm in the bed the fire had gone out a while ago, making the room cold and damp. "I hate Westminster, it's always so cold here."

"Hopefully the queen will decide to go back to Whitehall soon." Tyler got up out of the bed and Caroline shivered, complaining that he was leaving their little shelter but he threw a log on the fire, lighting it as quickly as he could before crawling back into the bed. His skin was cooler but he was still so much warmer than her, Caroline wondered how he could possibly always be so warm.

"I don't think so. She said she needed to be here while she is trying to re-establish the reformation."

"I don't want to hear another word about the bloody reformation. I'm sick of that damned Act of Uniformity. Let's talk about something else."

"Anna looked pretty today."

"They seemed reasonably happy. I think Jeremy's actually taken a shine to that girl."

"As he should!" Caroline exclaimed, "she's intelligent, and of high birth. Not to mention, she's pretty and actually quite funny." Caroline forced herself not to think too much on her own wedding and her marriage. Mathew kept himself away from her, he found more comfort in his work than in her, after the death of Vicky. He spent more time talking to her mother than to her, and though that bothered her a bit she was happy not to think about it. She was happy to be here with Tyler instead.

"And you? Are you happy?" Tyler leaned over her a bit and looked into her eyes intently. Caroline smiled up at him, she was brimming with happiness when she was around him.

"I'm happy." She breathed quietly smiling at him softly, letting her fingers trail over his arms gently.

* * *

><p>Jeremy woke up without his first thought being Vicky. It was the first time in a long time and there was no denying the cause of it. He turned around and pulled Anna's small frame closer to him, smiling as he kissed her bare shoulders. Her smooth milky skin shivered when the covers shifted and they were temporarily exposed to the coldness of Westminster. She turned over and smiled with her eyes closed, their faces were so close they were almost nose to nose.<p>

"Good morning wife."

"Good morning." She whispered in response, Jeremy kissed her. He realized for the first time in a long time he was perfectly happy being just with her. Usually she would do something that was so unlike Vicky it would break his heart and he would need to leave for fear of saying something hurtful. "Shall we be leaving our rooms sometime today, husband?" She giggled and stretched in the bed, careful not to uncover herself to the coldness. Jeremy laughed, he would love to keep her in their rooms for another day, another week even but even he saw the idiocy of that. They couldn't hide in his apartments forever, they wouldn't be newlyweds forever either. Jeremy gave in eventually and got up to light the fire. He covered himself with one of his cloaks and blew into his hands before Anna snuck out of the bed and put on her linen undershirt. She walked over to her chest and chose one of her new gowns she'd been gifted by the queen, Jeremy stopped her from pulling out one of her regular gowns.

"Let's go out riding. The weather's cold enough, the ground will be hard." Anna simply smiled and pulled out her riding gown. It was a dark purple velvet, another gift from Elena. Now that she was married to him and the daughter of a Marquess she was permitted to wear purple since she was of noble blood. Jeremy didn't allow her to call for a maid, he enjoyed being able to help her into her dress, though she complained that with all the kissing and petting it went much slower than it would with a maid. Jeremy only laughed before dressing himself, they were both dressed warmly, their cloaks and gloves lined with fur and they had as many layers on as possible. Jeremy didn't think the cold could get to him, he was in too good a mood as he opened the door to the hallway and was met with a cold stare. Blue eyes and short blond hair and all his uncle stood on the other side of the door with a wicked smile sprawled across his face.

"Uncle John." Jeremy grimaced at the late king's bastard brother had never brought good news with him, he was a known enemy of Elena's, always siding with the late king and always envious of Elena since she was the rightful heir and he only a bastard. Anna appeared behind him and John's eyes widened. Jeremy wasn't sure why he was here now, he hadn't liked either Elena or Jeremy, not genuinely at least. They were both in line for the throne far before him, he was the illegitimate child of a dead king.

"As a matter of fact you are." Jeremy took Anna's hand and placing it carefully in the crook of his arm pulled her past him. He hadn't thought to get rid of his uncle that quickly but he had hoped.

"Anna, I assume. My nephew is being terribly rude I'm-"

"John Gilbert, the king's bastard brother." Anna stopped and turned to look at him, her hazel eyes watching him carefully, she was so much smaller than him and yet Jeremy could tell she was making him feel small. She looked him over, from head to toe and then made a little hmm. sound before turning around back to Jeremy. "We should go before the weather turns bad." Jeremy smiled and guided her towards the stables, he knew this little confrontation would come back to haunt him but at the moment he was merely thrilled with Anna. He drew her closer and gave her a kiss on her cheek when they were out of John's sight.

"How did you know who he was?" Jeremy asked when they were far from the castle and riding through the snow covered woods.

"He courted my mother when she was younger."

"One of many I'm sure." Jeremy laughed.

"She didn't even consider him, he's a bastard. And before that he was never a friend to our family. But I thought he was living in Spain because he was against the reformation."

"A lot of catholics are returning to England, they believe it safer now that a woman is on the throne. And some are here to restore the church to papacy."

"He's dangerous Jeremy. I don't trust him."

"No one does. We'll make sure he's watched." Jeremy considered his uncle for a moment, wondering how dangerous he really could be at the moment. He hadn't been in England for years, and no doubt he would petition the queen for a position but Elena had little love for the man either. She liked him even less than Jeremy did, and aunt Jenna would be extremely frustrated when she heard that he was back. Jeremy couldn't help but feel that his short honeymoon was abruptly coming to an end, he sighed and turned his horse back knowing that he should be the one to inform the queen of the arrival of their uncle and no one else.

* * *

><p>Elena was less than pleased, she hadn't expected ever to hear from her father's bastard brother ever again, the man was cruel and conniving. She disliked him to no end, she could never trust him, even though he'd stood against her father during the reformation he had no loyalty to her either. He was loyal to himself and that made him incredibly dangerous. Tyler frowned at the news, Caroline was looking only a little worried while Jeremy and Bonnie and Anna were all considering what they could do next to prevent him from causing any real damage. Pearl entered the room, kissing her daughter on both cheeks and being perfectly courteous towards Jeremy. Elena was incredibly relieved that the marriage between Anna and Jeremy had worked out so wonderfully. She wanted Jeremy to be happy, and after the death of Vicky she had doubted that he ever would be.<p>

The biggest problem about John being present at her court was that he was a known catholic and Elena didn't doubt that he would do everything in his power to prevent her from making changes to the church, he had written fliers on why witches and heretics should be burned at the stake and Elena couldn't hide her disgust towards the man's ruthlessness. She shook the thought from her as she got up and went into the main hall where she received petitions publicly. The moment she had sat down John Gilbert was announced to her and she was careful to keep her posture straight, her head high and her neck long. She was glad that today she had decided to wear her mother's jewels, a delicately forged silver crown that was inlaid with the darkest of black Onyx, it made her eyes look dark as night and the silver shone brightly against her dark hair. He had hardly changed at all, he walked the same way her father did, as if he owned the entire room the only thing was that John Gilbert, unlike his brother was an illegitimate child and he inherited nothing. The only thing he'd ever received from his brother was a knighthood and a small piece of land in the North. Elena regarded him carefully, aware that her entire court was now divided, those that were still papists were watching carefully from the very edges of the room, their heads raised high as if they were welcoming a new hero among them and the others, those that were loyal to the church's reformation were glaring at him.

Some looked worried and those that were extremely loyal to the reform, those that believed in it with heart and soul looked as if they might murder him. Elena waited as he bowed silently and smiled up at her.

"My dearest niece how high you've risen." He smiled up at her, and she distrusted him already. He was here looking for favours but she would find no ally in him. People in court were whispering vindictively at the fact that he dared call her niece. Elena hardly cared what he called her, she didn't want him in her court.

"Returned from Spain Lord Gilbert. And how pleased we are to see you." She lied but she wouldn't engage him now, she needed to know why he was here first, she needed to know what plans he had now. Though he had usually stood with her father on most things, the moment her father had worked for a reformation of the church he had turned against him, against his own brother and he had done it with a vengeance. There were many people who had rumoured that he had plotted to kill the late king, the only reason he was alive was because the king couldn't find it in him to kill his own brother, bastard or not. Elena herself had never cared who his mother had been, she couldn't comprehend being disloyal to your own family the way he had. She couldn't imagine plotting against Jeremy or aunt Jenna. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"My lady, I have come to you with the permission of the emperor of Spain. He hopes you would consider his suit for marriage." Elena was more than surprised at this, even more when her uncle's men came out carrying a portrait of the Spanish emperor. "He hopes that you would consider his suit carefully so that there might finally be a reconciliation between England and Spain."

"How often it comes around." Elena mumbled only loud enough for Caroline, Bonnie and Anna to hear. Caroline suppressed a giggle and Bonnie and Anna looked equally pensive as they narrowed their eyes at the man standing before them.

"Naturally her majesty will consider the Emperor's suit carefully." Jeremy intervened smiling at Elena mischievously.

"It is a pity however, that the Emperor encourages his cousin; King Klaus of France to threaten England by supplying Scotland with French troops." Elena looked at him darkly and smiled eventually. "You may leave sir Gilbert."

Elena was certain that the emperor pursuing her for marriage was a front. And she was sure that he would be reporting back as soon as possible that not only did she practically reject the emperor but she is well aware of his influence in France. She leaned over to Tyler and ordered him to intercept her uncle's letters so they might know what he was up to. She needed to stay ahead of him and his cunning as much as she could.

* * *

><p>Elena had been right of course, not only did her uncle write to the Emperor about who she was considering for marriage, he wrote in great detail about the people she kept around her. Writing with some malice that she kept only heretics and protestants about her, she even kept a Moor as her fool. Elena smiled at that, she didn't care what other people thought about Bonnie, most were completely unaware of her very real power and Elena liked keeping it that way. She was worried however about how he wrote about her other courtiers, he sounded in his letters like he would prosecute every single one of them if he got the chance and Elena couldn't help but feel that was somehow his goal.<p>

"Your Majesty, every catholic in England is a potential assassin. You _must_ make them pledge their allegiance to you, and you alone as head of the church of England." Elena handed the copy of her uncle's letter to one of her secretaries while she turned to face her lords of the privy council.

"Be warned by the atrocities in France."

"We know that the catholics take their orders from Spain."

"Their loyalty is to the pope in Rome." Tyler seemed particularly fuming by this particular topic of conversation on the council. Elena was well aware of the danger to her person, she wouldn't deny that now, but she wasn't sure what they would have her do in this case.

"How many catholics are there in England?"

"Immense numbers Majesty; half the nation clings to the old superstitions." Tyler didn't look like he would relent, and the other lords seemed even more intent than he was.

"What would you have me do? Hang half the people of England or just imprison them?" She asked them seriously. It was true she was looking for uniformity in the church but she had no intention of creating a massacre over religion.

"Your Majesty, we _must _act. Our inaction is perceived as weakness."

"If my people break the law, they shall be punished. Until then they shall be protected. I am not ignorant of the dangers sir, but I will not punish my people for their beliefs. Besides, I'm told that the people of England love their queen, my constant endeavor is to earn that love." Elena didn't even bring up the fact that the Act of Uniformity hadn't been passed yet, they were so close to the council vote that she was holding her breath and trying not to think on it too much. They were to convene after the new year's celebration.

"Your Majesty." Jeremy came to walk briskly next to her as she made her way through the halls of Westminster Palace and to her private rooms where she was planning on having a dinner with only those closest to her. There were things they needed to discuss.

"Cousin." She responded, slowing as she walked. She was a queen and she couldn't be seen to be rushing or angry or flustered in front of her courtiers. She needed to be calm and collected a all times, something that took more energy than she would have thought.

"It seems that our uncle has a history with the lady Marquess."

"So I've heard. I've also heard that they have been sworn enemies for the longest time which means that you have gained yet another enemy." They walked through the hall as her courtiers made way for them, bowing as she passed. She paid very little attention to those that were hoping to speak to her today, focusing on her conversation with Jeremy instead. "He is untrustworthy, I understand you were perhaps closer to him than I ever was but the man is a danger to me and our cause."

"I already have eyes on him your Majesty."

"He calls us heretics, witches and sorcerers, so he writes to the Emperor. He will make us the brunt of a holy war if he keeps whispering poison into the Emperor's ear. And the king of France is already looking for a reason to overtake Naples, and invade England."

"The sooner we ally ourselves with Naples the better." Elena stopped the moment they had entered her private rooms and turned to look at Jeremy.

"What makes you think I will be allying myself with Naples?" Jeremy smiled and turned his head to one side.

"I've known you my whole life Elena. I know." That was all he needed to say and Elena smiled before she ordered the groom to go and invite certain people to dine with her.

* * *

><p>Anna was full of suspicion towards John, and Jeremy couldn't blame her. Pearl walked towards him and Anna during one of the many dances of the feasts, Christmas and New year were wild at court. Every noble family was present, a few too many of them were loyal papists. Jeremy thought all of this was immensely dangerous for Elena. He thought she should have kept her Christmas festivities more private but she was convinced that it was important for her people to see her, to know her.<p>

"Pearl. You look well."

"Thank you Jeremy. I trust you are taking good care of my daughter." She still looked at him suspiciously, Jeremy imagined she would never fully trust him since her daughter had been her whole world for the longest time and he was related to one of her oldest enemies.

"He is." Anna smiled sweetly and placed her hand on Jeremy's arm as they looked over the festivities. Tyler's mother Carol Lockwood was present, along with Sheriff Forbes and his estranged wife Elizabeth. Sheila Bennett was here but Jeremy had only noticed her coincidentally since she was hiding in the shadows. "If you'll please excuse me." Anna broke away from them and Pearl moved a bit closer to Jeremy.

"Your uncle didn't come here without a plan Jeremy. You should find out what it is before the queen gets hurt."

"I promise you we're all working on it Pearl. Besides don't you have plenty of little spies around court."

"None that reach as low as John Gilbert." As if he were summoned at the sound of his name Jeremy's uncle walked through the hall and went straight to some of his old friends. "He's already spoken against Elena, and the 'new' people at court, complaining about them not being of noble blood."

"The bastard brother of a King shouldn't complain." Jeremy frowned.

"He'll go after the queen you know."

"Of course he will, because if she falls we'll all go tumbling down with her." Jeremy frowned when he saw Anna look slightly alarmed as she spoke to a young woman. Jeremy didn't recognize the girl but he could see that Anna was shocked by her presence. Before she could finish her conversation she was interrupted by his dearest uncle John and Jeremy thought it about time to intervene for her. "I assure you Pearl. I am personally handling it." He walked over to where Anna was looking at John Gilbert with an amused sense of disdain written on her face.

"Master Gilbert, forgive me but you seem to have confused me with a member of your club. I am not your drinking companion, nor your Wist partner. I am the wife of Lord Rochford, the Earl of Wiltshire, and as such I shall make my own decisions and I neither seek nor invite your advice. Good evening Sir Gilbert." Jeremy came to stand next to her and waited, staring at his uncle knowing that this moment would do no one any good. His uncle was being forced to bow to him and his wife because he had been dismissed. Though Jeremy and Elena were both of noble birth and they ranked higher than he ever would, they had never forced their status onto him. Jeremy watched his uncle leave and felt only the slightest exultation at this little victory, he knew it wouldn't last and that his uncle would come back with a vengeance on all of them.

* * *

><p>Damon walked through the crowd speaking to the few courtiers that he had come to know. Caroline Donnovan was one of them, and her mother who he found most interesting. She lived estranged from her husband but she was the one who ruled over their household she was the reason that Caroline had a place at court and that her family had risen so high. It didn't take a genius to see that Sheriff Forbes was more interested in the men in his company than his own wife who was actually quite beautiful if not extremely hardened by her difficult life.<p>

John Gilbert had presented himself to him, something that Damon found odd. He seemed to think himself more important than he really was and he definitely found himself to be above everyone else morally. Something Damon had no patience for. The man had as quickly as possible made it clear that he disapproved of those who were against the catholic church, bringing up rather rudely the reasons that Damon had decided to leave. Damon had paid him very little attention but it seemed that it was Anna who had decided to put him in his place. He had to suppress laughter when he saw her waiting for him to bow to her. She held herself just as much a queen as Elena, her head held high and her hazel eyes burning a hole through the man's skull. The night went on mostly uneventful, there was a masque and dancing, though Damon would have danced with Elena it seemed she was more engrossed with official business than in the festivities so he left it alone. He spoke to her when he could but he knew better than to press her for attention.

"Damon, I need to speak to you." Damon turned around and found Anna standing behind him, she looked at him seriously and Damon flashed one of his smiles at her, ignoring the fact that she had forgotten to mention his title for some reason.

"What is it?" She pulled him behind a tapestry when she was certain no one was looking and now Damon was wondering what the reason was for her incredibly bold behaviour.

"The queen's uncle, John Gilbert. He's planning an attack on the queen. There are catholics here from every part of England, they have something planned for tomorrow." Damon frowned, his blue eyes carefully trying to read hers.

"How do you know this?"

"I made many friends when I lived in France. Some who were papists. I thought it strange that they should be _here _during the Christmas feast when they could be in France or Spain. They want Elena and her court of heretics dead. And you, since you're here."

"When is this supposed to happen?"

"Tonight during the fireworks. Damon, they're all already here." Damon didn't wait for her to finish her sentence, he didn't need her to explain the danger that they were in.

"Get your husband and mother out of here, discreetly." He ordered and took off towards where Stefan was going to talk to the queen. "Stefan." He pulled his brother to the side, Elena who had seen Stefan coming towards her looked puzzled at his rudeness.

"Damon what are you doing?"

"Listen to me carefully. The court is crawling with assassins, get the queen out of here. Now." He turned to go towards Alaric, who always had men at arms with him and then he went to find the captain of his personal guard.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy!" Jeremy turned around and smiled at the sight of Anna. She walked towards him a smile on her face that seemed somehow acted. He was half listening as the Prince Stefan had convinced Elena to go and watch the fireworks from outside by the river, there were quite a few of the queen's favourites who were now following the queen outside. As Jeremy turned to look at Anna.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly when she came close enough.

"Jeremy listen to me, it's important. The court is crawling with people brought here by your uncle to kill the queen and everyone loyal to the reform. I need you to meet me by the river."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"I need to find my mother. Please Jeremy just trust me, I still have time but you need to stay with Elena. If they get to her we all fall with her."

Damon followed John Gilbert with his own men, he wasn't entirely sure what he would do when he caught the man but he was determined to put a stop to this. He had sent one of his men to inform Elena's guards of what was happening but it was hard to tell at the moment who was involved and who wasn't Damon felt his heart racing as he followed John Gilbert into one of the small rooms for the groomsmen.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Of course I do." John turned around and Damon was felt a blow to the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Elena stood outside, huddled in her furs and chatting happily with Caroline when the fireworks started. Jeremy stood next to her and Stefan on the other side of her, while everyone else was looking at the sky, the two of them were staring intently at Westminster Palace, just across the river.<p>

"Jeremy what's going on?"

"There's been a plot, John Gilbert brought a great deal of his friends. His intentions were to kill you and us and everyone in favour of the reformation."

"He meant to seize my throne?" Elena was surging with anger and fear, there hadn't been an attempt on her life so intricately planned, not on a sovereign ever. She was furious and terrified that this could happen to her without her knowledge. Her courtiers were supposed to know these things before they happened. She shouldn't be subjected to this in her own country. "Did you have him arrested?"

"Not yet, we needed to get you safe first." Jeremy stated and Elena looked around her, suddenly realizing that there were certain people missing from their party. Pearl for one, and Elizabeth Forbes. Anna and Bonnie, Elena looked at her cousin, furious but she clenched her jaw shut.

"It's on fire. The palace is on fire." Elena turned to look at where Stefan was looking at and she could see the windows blazing and red. She didn't hesitate as she crossed the bridge with Jeremy and Stefan behind her.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up and opened his eyes slightly to see a few large men dragging bodies into the main hall. He couldn't move normally, his limbs felt heavy and his head was throbbing so hard that he couldn't see properly. He saw John Gilbert moving in between bodies when Damon realized that the people around him were alive, but unconscious.<p>

"We don't have much time before they know what's happened."

"The queen isn't here."

"We can't stop now." he took one of the lamps and started pouring oil over some of the sleeping forms. The other men started doing the same and Damon wished he could move at least a bit. He could smell the oil covering some of the people and most of the room, they were moving around the room so the fire would engulf all the doors and windows. Damon's head was fuzzy but he could see Anna laying not too far away from him, her violet gown spread out beneath her and her hair fanned across the floor. She looked almost peaceful, John Gilbert moved to stand just above Damon and he smiled menacingly, Damon couldn't even move to respond to him. Anna though, reached out and grabbed the man's ankle. She didn't seem to really know what she was doing, Damon could tell that she was just as dazed as he was.

"You can leave, I'll take it from here." John ordered and the other men left the hall. "Anna." He knelt down to look at her and she tried to raise herself up on her elbows. "You are just like your mother." He mused and pulled out a knife. Damon tried desperately to move, to stop him but all he managed to do was frown. "And now you're both going to die." He stabbed her, ignoring her pleas and ignoring her cry of pain. Damon watched as John Gilbert emptied the last of the lamp oil and Anna turned her head towards him, her hazel eyes glazed over and closed.

* * *

><p>"Arrest them!" Elena ordered fuming as her guards took hold of John and his men, she should had known he would betray her but this was worse than anything she could have expected. "Where is Damon?"<p>

"With the rest of those heretics. Where he belongs. It's over for Damon."

"You'll be punished for this."

"Kill me, and I'll die a martyr. This is the right thing my dearest niece."

"You'll die a coward and a traitor. And you'll burn for trying to murder not one, but two anointed sovereigns." She didn't wait for them to take him away, she moved past him towards the small service entrance.

"Stefan you can't go in there." Bonnie appeared behind Stefan as he moved towards the door. "The fire will take you out!" Elena ran towards the two of them.

"He's my brother." Stefan exclaimed and went inside, Elena felt her heart clench, she was worried about both of them. Damon _and _Stefan, she couldn't hide that. It was the only reason she was following him.

"Stefan." Elena cried out for him to wait but Bonnie stopped Elena, grabbing her by the arm and stopping her from going inside.

"Stop Elena you can't go in there."

"Bonnie I can't just-" She tried pulling herself free but Bonnie took a tighter hold of her arm and closed her eyes, she started chanting something in Latin, Elena couldn't follow at the moment because she was worried. For a moment her instincts told her to pull again but then she stopped when she could feel something else pulling at her. The more determined Bonnie became in her chanting the stronger the pull was, it reached from inside her and she could feel them, she could feel both of their desperation and their fear, and their anger. Bonnie was reaching out to them through her, Elena wasn't sure how or why but she partially understood what she was doing.

She continued her chanting until all of a sudden the tugging at her stopped, and Elena wasn't sure what happened, shortly after Bonnie stopped chanting and let her go, stumbling for a moment and Elena felt fear grip her heart like ice. "Bonnie what happened? Bonnie are they alright?" She steadied herself and smiled at Elena before Stefan and Damon came falling through the door and into the melting snow.

* * *

><p>Caroline moved quickly towards where Elena was huddled with the two prince and King of Naples. She looked up at the castle that was still in flames, she hadn't realized what was going on until Jeremy had run past her in a hurry and had gone inside. She was looking up at the building that was blazing, they were all now at a good distance away from the building and Bonnie came towards her the moment she saw her.<p>

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes of course, please go see to my mother, or Lady Lockwood." she pointed to where her mother was sitting, her mother looked perfectly fine but Lady Lockwood looked incredibly pale, she had a scratch on her forehead but she seemed to regain some of her haughty air when Bonnie offered to look at it. Tyler was watching her carefully and once Caroline realized that they were alright she breathed a little easier. She felt dizzy and tired. She looked over to where Elena was now sitting in front of Damon, her hand on his cheek as he pulled her close to her. Caroline smiled for a moment but then felt herself grow tired again, her head was spinning, she didn't know if it was the heat or the excitement but she felt herself stumble as if the ground disappeared from under her feet entirely and she was falling.

"Caroline!" She heard Tyler's voice but it was far away, and she felt too far gone to respond to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Okay so... exciting... at least it was exciting to write. Since I'm not working with the whole vampire concept I still wanted to get the Founder's Day fire in here somehow, so I tied it into some of our previous topics that have been important in this story. _

_Lot's of interesting stuff happened in this I guess... I finally clarified that the King of France is actually Klaus... which I perhaps should have done sooner but Klaus is such a non-French name it seemed slightly ridiculous, but he couldn't be Germanic or Dutch, because they were some of the first countries to become reformed... and he couldn't be Austrian (even though they were still catholic) They were pretty peaceful with England... So I had a limited choice here... _

_Bonnie is more important towards the end here, and she will be in the next few chapters... Jeremy and Anna, I'm sorry I got rid of Anna so quickly but it just sort of happened, like everything in my stories usually does. _

_Even though I am kind of following TVD timeline and plotline there are a lot of character developments that are obviously straying pretty far from the show... So don't go assuming that you know what will happen ;) _

_the relationships between Damon and Elena, and Caroline and Tyler will also take more of a stretch in the next few chapters... however, that means that there will be that Delena smut I promised you... very very soon. I'm hoping in the next chapter... _

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	10. Everything Is Beautiful

Elena sat in her meeting room with the privy council. She sat at the head of the table staring at all her men, the ones that were left at least. The Act of Uniformity had passed, no thanks to John Gilbert who had tried to wipe out those that would vote for the installation of that act, but her victory in creating one unified Church of England was short-lived. Tyler, who had now taken it upon himself to get to the bottom of all of this had discovered a series of letters and documents linking several influential catholics at court to her uncle. Elena had never felt so betrayed, and never more wary. She felt in a dark mood every time she had to come before the privy council. She felt she could trust no one any longer, and though she hadn't lost her charms and her love for entertainment and laughter at court, it was all done with a heavy heart. It was less genuine and all very guarded. She had lost too many people in her life to treachery and she refused to fall victim to it. It felt to her as if only one good thing had come out of this entire plot and that was Damon. She wished she hadn't let it go so far, but his loyalty to her and her reign had surpassed anything she'd ever expected from him. He'd gone out of his way to keep her safe and he'd almost been killed in the process.

"Your Majesty. John Gilbert remains in prison."

"Have him tried as soon as possible." Elena waved it away and turned to some of the other issues at hand.

"Your Majesty, surely a trial is not necessary."

"I want it known to _everyone _that treachery against an anointed sovereign is an insult to the natural order of things. John Gilbert will have a trial, he and all of his consorts will be tried and punished! They must be made an example of."

"Yes, your Majesty." Tyler walked into the room and nodded towards her, prompting Elena to end the meeting. She moved through the hall with Tyler next to her.

"How is Jeremy?"

"Not himself Majesty, but he isn't like he was with Vicky. He spends a great deal of time with king Damon. Keeping himself busy I presume."

"And the king?"

"He is, it seems, back to normal. He hunts nearly every morning, early and takes on his duties along with the prince after he's broken his fast." Elena stopped when they reached her presence chambers, and her ladies fluttered around the room making busy, it was unusually early for them but Elena hadn't been able to sleep. With Caroline still in bed they were restless and frivolous girls. If Pearl or even Anna had been here she would have had someone to count on but they had fallen victim to her traitorous uncle like so many others. She huffed at the sight of them all.

"Invite the lady Forbes to court. I need another lady in waiting while Caroline is- ill." She watched Tyler to see if he knew anything about Caroline's current predicament but she doubted if Caroline had even realized it yet. "And have you heard from Mathew?" Elena saw Tyler swallow at the mention of Mathew's name and as usual, Elena pretended not to know why. She still didn't know what she should do about this entire situation she needed to speak to Caroline first and she was, at the moment, still incapacitated.

"No your Majesty, Lady Forbes instructed him yesterday to return to court. I imagine he is on his way here." Elena turned to look outside the window, the morning was misty, snow had fallen again. It seemed so strange that only a few days ago they had almost been killed in a fire that had destroyed most of Westminster palace all that was left of it was Westminster hall and the Jewel Tower. She didn't want to think on it again, she'd lost too many people, and her country was fuming with anger. The Act of Uniformity couldn't have come at a better time, since her people now saw it as freedom from the tyranny of the catholic church who could order such a massacre on the good nobility of England.

"Have him wait for us at Whitehall. I don't want to be at Hampton court for much longer anyway." Elena determined and then took out a short letter that she'd written and handed it to Tyler. "Deliver this to the king of Naples as soon as possible." She let a smile fall on her face, but she was tired, she felt as if she was living in the wake of a big battlefield, nothing was as it used to be and she wished that things could go back to the way they were when she had just been crowned.

"The Queen!" Someone announced as Elena moved through the halls purposefully. She was in a sour mood, she had been ever since the fire and ever since Caroline had fallen ill. She moved towards her desk and sat down, sending half her ladies away from her while some of her councilors entered the room followed by some messengers.

"Your majesty we come bringing letters from some of your lords who find themselves currently imprisoned." Elena saw Tyler shooting them a dark look but she couldn't blame these men, they were messengers and they were shaking in their boots in her presence.

"Traitors asking for forgiveness." What councilors were present were interrupting rudely though they believed these messages weren't worthy of a queen's ear.

"Your majesty, our masters wish us to assure you that they only wished to rid the court and the crown of the evil influences that surround your majesty's person." They shot a rude look at Tyler and her other 'new' men who she found most loyal. Elena knew what this was about. It was about personal vendettas between old families, old grudges and competitiveness that disrupted the reign of her country.

"Enough! Keep your flattery and your lies. You may tell your masters, that they will receive no clemency or forgiveness from their queen. They decided to turn their backs on their anointed sovereign, and now they will feel the brunt of it. There shall be no forgiveness, only the consequences of a massacre that they had the nerve to call justice. And I should advise you sir, to find a new master." Elena was fuming with the fact that they dared to ask her for clemency, they would receive none, and yet she was appearing to everyone to be hardly moved by the events. She had changed the way she behaved before her court, she laughed with them and shared in their joy but she never allowed anything to break through her any longer, she didn't dine publicly anymore and she kept her political plans close to her, never sharing anything with anyone who could influence her opinion, and those were a great deal of people. To her courtiers she constantly forced herself to seem amiable and gracious, a queen could show no fear so in this case she feigned disinterest.

She waved them away, all of them and then moved into her presence rooms, she dismissed her ladies too and Tyler and anyone else who usually remained with her. She told all her guards and ushers and serving men to wait for her outside, she would call for them if she needed anything. When she was finally completely private she sat down in a windowsill and leaned against the wall, pulling her feet up and staring out the window. She never sat so curled up, not during the day where someone might see her but she was completely alone at the moment as she pulled her book into her lap and pretended to read. In truth she could hardly read a word, she was too distracted by everything that was playing through her mind and refusing to leave her alone. She paid more attention to the men outside who were trying to keep the walking paths clear of snow and tend to whatever of the garden wasn't entirely frozen. She smiled trying to remember how Christmas hadn't been that long ago and how it seemed like an eternity had passed since then. The winter had very suddenly become endless and she didn't want to think on the reason for it.

* * *

><p>She hadn't expected him to come to her this way, unannounced and uninvited, he stood in the doorway of her chambers, silently and completely still but it wasn't who she'd expected to see. Stefan looked at her with a look she could only describe as lust or love, she had a hard time telling the difference in some men but she could plainly see the desperation in his eyes. He stood only for a moment completely still in front of the door until Elena waved to her doorman to shut the door and leave them, he was clearly distraught by something and he had only come to her a few times before to be completely alone. She knew he probably brought some important news though she was completely unsure of what it could be. She could hardly deal with any more bad news.<p>

"What is it you want Stefan?" Perhaps she was a bit too informal, she wasn't sure what provoked him but something provoked him to move forward the way he did. Striding across the room at a determined pace before he stopped in front of her. Inches away from her face and close enough to kiss her. She hadn't expected him to, and she hadn't expected her reaction to him. His lips were soft and warm and he kissed her with a tenderness that Damon seemed to lack. She felt his hands carefully placed in her back holding her to him and she could smell the fresh scent of olive flower hidden behind something woody, so different from the smell of amber and sandalwood that hung around Damon. She pushed him away then, remembering Damon, that he had kissed her like this before and remembering the decision she'd made, that all felt like ages ago but it had happened nonetheless. She pushed him away and stared at him in disbelief, Stefan, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, what could have possibly made him do this and she was angry.

"You have no claim on me!" She was grasping for words and as they came out of her she felt they were all the wrong ones.

"Did you not once freely give your heart to me?"

"My heart is not free to give to anyone. My heart belongs with my people, and my country. If you think any differently than you are a fool Stefan!" She was being harsh but she was furious that she was being put in this position.

"Don't give me that speech Elena. I've heard it before but they are not your words. You didn't believe that when you met me and you still don't. You just can't decide _who _your heart belongs to."

"Do _not _for one moment think that you know the secrets of my heart!" Her tone was threatening but she had gone on the defensive now, she refused to let him in. To let him get to her but he was close to her again and her heart fluttered. Watching his green eyes scanning her face, he held her tightly by her arms and he was hoping for something but she couldn't give it to him. She knew she should push him away as she'd done before but he held her in a way that was so safe, so gingerly and sweetly. And the way that he looked at her was so immensely different from Damon she wasn't sure what it meant at all. His love for her seemed softer, sweeter and could stir a fire in her and she wasn't sure what Stefan did for her, he had never done this. Never so blatantly come to her and confessed what he truly felt.

"If you believe for one moment that my love for you was only out of interest for my family then by all means you should turn me away. But Elena I tell you now that I have loved you ever since that day I saw you riding across the field with the wind billowing through your hair and your laughter ringing over the beating hooves."

"And when your heart dropped did you think it was me or Katherine that came racing across the field?" She hadn't spoken the name, not in ages, not since Damon had spoken of her in his letters to her. She saw him flinch and perhaps she had been too harsh on him but she was furious. "You lied to me once. I may suffer through private humiliations but I _will not_ suffer them before my people."

"Do you think Damon would protect you from that? If you think he will take you into his arms and shield you so you'll never have to suffer any humiliations or confrontations again then you are seriously mistaken _my lady_." His tone was spiteful and hateful and filled with an anger and a passion for her she wished he had expressed sooner or never at all. "Damon will bring you nothing but suffering, he will toy with you and use you up until there is nothing left of you and then he will find another." She hated him for saying that, she didn't believe it was true. There wasn't one part of her that thought Damon might be lying to her, he wouldn't have sacrificed himself for her unless he truly loved her. She didn't doubt that, she couldn't. Stefan was confusing her though, she knew he had cared but not this much. She hated him for telling her this now when she'd thought she'd made up her mind. How could he do this to her?

"He has not lied to me once. Nor do I suspect that he ever will." She saw him break, saw him crumble just enough for her to feel saddened. She placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. "You see a man who is hard and indifferent, but Stefan he is more like you than you think. And he is-" He was passionate and loving, more than Stefan could ever understand. More than she had ever expected. She was trying to explain this to him without completely creating a new rift between him and his brother, between her and him. She couldn't ignore what she and Stefan had once shared, it was there. She didn't think it would ever go away but she couldn't hide the pressing urge she had to be with Damon. The things they shared were so different. "Stefan I-"

"You love him." He shook his head and Elena pulled her hand away from him but he pulled her in and kissed her again. The same as before, loving and tender and warm, she felt him pull her near and draw her in as if she could feel his love seeping out of him and into her skin. She could feel the warmth he had for her, the honesty that it bore and it hurt her more than she had ever expected it to. She pushed him away for the second time only this time it hurt worse than she thought it would and a whimper escaped her lips as she tried to make sense of it. She was out of breath and Stefan still stood close to her, holding her to him and brushing a stray hair from her face. "Tell me you don't love me and I will leave. I'll let him have you and never ask for you again. But only if you say that you don't love me." She took a breath and opened her mouth but no sound came out, instead she felt her eyes stinging with tears that were fighting to come running down her cheeks.

There was a sudden knock at the door and then her usher came in to announce him.

"King Damon of Naples, your Majesty." Elena turned quickly towards the window and away from Stefan and Damon, how she hated them both this moment. She heard Stefan's footsteps disappearing and Damon's growing closer as she collected herself and turned to find Damon frowning at the sight of her.

* * *

><p>She was disheveled and confused and Damon could hardly comprehend what was going through him. The sight of her like this after Stefan had been with her alone made him want to put his fist through something. He was surging with jealousy and that was an emotion that wasn't entirely foreign to him when it came to his brother but it was completely and utterly unwelcome. Her dress was a shining teal and her petticoat was gold and embroidered with an intricate floral pattern that drew attention to certain parts of her bodice and underskirts. Damon watched her with every sense of longing that he'd had for her since they'd met but it was now mixed in with a bitter feeling of jealousy and distrust for his brother. He hated the feeling, hated that he couldn't even trust his own brother, most especially when it came to women. Though he knew that Stefan and Elena had been close before he had declared his love for her, he couldn't help the possessive feelings that were rolling through him like water crashing into him. He clenched his jaw and looked at her carefully, he knew her too well. Knew that if he became angry at this entire situation that she would only pull away from him, she would not be ruled or possessed by anyone, even him.<p>

"You summoned me your Majesty?" Elena looked stumped for a moment, she looked at him and he could tell that she was confused and startled. He wanted to hold her and tell her that it would be alright but right now he wasn't so certain of that himself. His love for her was making him angry that his brother had been here behind his back and what angered him more was the fact that she had been truly effected by it.

"I- Yes I did. You were out hunting?"

"I was your Majesty. Did you need me so urgently that you sent for my brother instead?" It came out too harsh, and he knew it. He had put his foot in his mouth but he couldn't stand the thought of him being close to her. She was his as much as he belonged to her.

"Don't act the fool Damon it doesn't become you!" She retorted angrily.

"How _should _I act Elena? Because I'm not so sure what to think of all this."

"Well, neither am I!" Damon was taken aback by that and he knew that she was too. She hadn't expected to say it, he could tell by the shocked look that suddenly gave way to her usual attempt at disinterest. She was suddenly very confused again and she shook her head turning away from him.

"What was he doing here?" He demanded though he knew he shouldn't.

"Perhaps that's something you should ask your brother yourself."

"Are you considering him? Is there something I should know about Elena? Why did you call me here?" He was bombarding her with questions at a completely wrong time but he couldn't help himself. Couldn't help the anger washing over him, the outrage and the distrust towards Stefan and the fear that he might be losing her to him. To him, of all people.

"Are you jealous?" She answered him with a question, the way she was used to doing, with anger and deflection being her intent but he quickly steadied himself considering it for a moment. He knew what she expected him to say but he couldn't bring himself to lie about it. Not to her. His frown grew deeper and he could tell she was waiting to be insulted and to hear the expected '_no of course not' _but it never came.

"Yes." He said shortly and blatantly and he watched her blink, taking a step back and a breath r as she shook her head and turned around for a moment before she looked back at him angrily. "How could I not be Elena? I love you I don't want to share you."

"I am the queen of England, there will always be men vying for my heart and my favour-"

"But not that part of you, and not _him! _There has to be a part of you that is reserved only for me, the thought of sharing it with someone. Anyone, let alone _him!_" He could feel the anger rising as his voice began to raise too but he was trying very hard to let it go, to let it pass over until he could get his hands on Stefan and away from Elena. He wasn't not proud of this feeling, especially since he knew it wouldn't do him any good in her eyes.

She turned her dark eyes on him, they were full of anger and confusion and frustration, Damon wasn't sure which came first but he knew he saw all of them in her. He knew that she was flustered and she hated feeling powerless and unsure of herself. There was a knock at the door and one of Elena's girls came in. Elena scowled at the young girl furiously and Damon only turned long enough to see the girl shake as she curtsied to her queen.

"Forgive me your Majesty but I was sent to tell you that the lady Donnovan is finally awake." Damon's frown softened as did Elena's as she waved the girl away. Damon knew that she'd been concerned for her best friend though she'd never let anything on. He was still angered though, suspecting that this was the end of this conversation but not nearly the end of this discussion. He wished it could have been simpler, that she could have plainly told him that her heart, or part of it at least belonged to him and him alone but clearly she was torn between him and Stefan and Damon wondered what he had done to make her doubt him. To make her drift back towards Stefan. He felt defeated at the thought alone but he wouldn't let it rest. This was Elena, his Elena, his love and his queen. He wouldn't give up on her not when he knew he still had a chance.

"Damon I-"

"I shall leave you. Your Majesty clearly has more important things to tend to." He bowed and left the room, still infuriated himself but a bit more discouraged than before.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up and it was early, at least she thought it was, it was a dim gray light that lingered through the window and her head was still fuzzy. She remembered the fire, the heat of it licking her face and making her hot but the immensity of it making her shake. She didn't remember how she'd gotten to bed though, she rolled over onto her side half expected to feel Tyler sleeping next to her but the bed was empty so she opened her eyes a bit wider in the hopes of seeing that she was back in her rooms and Tyler was close. But the room was silent and Tyler was nowhere near her, and her pillows smelled like nothing unfamiliar, Tyler or Mathew. She swallowed suddenly and then felled a sickening feeling in her stomach, her whole insides seemed to lurch and she got that terrible nauseating feeling in her jaw and throat that made her sit up. She was about to leap out of bed when a bucket was shoved in front of her to catch whatever came spilling out.<p>

"Are you alright?"

"Ugh, what happened?" Caroline complained, recognizing Bonnie's voice and wanting to know where they were now since it clearly wasn't Westminster.

"We moved to Hampton Place. We'll be moving back to Whitehall soon but for now we're waiting for better weather." Caroline looked up from her bucket, sure that she wasn't going to throw up again. There were tears in her eyes and she could feel the sting in her throat, Bonnie could read her before she knew what it was she wanted and she poured her a cup of warm water. "You fainted during the fire."

"I fainted?"

"Yes, and you've been sleeping for about four days." She sighed and came to sit on the bed, she opened a small jar and pulled out some small oval leaves handing them to Caroline who simply stared at the little bits of plant in her hands. "It will help with the nausea." Bonnie urged her and Caroline wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to be doing with them when Bonnie rolled her eyes and took one of the leaves. "For heaven's sake Caroline you chew on it." She put one in her own mouth and Caroline followed suit. She thought for a moment she wouldn't keep it down but then all of a sudden that strange feeling in her jaw subsided and her mouth tingled and went a bit numb. She leaned back against the pillows and the headboard, looking around the small room.

"Did I really sleep for four days?"

"You needed it apparently." Bonnie shrugged and got up to put the little jar away into a cupboard, Elena came in suddenly and she stared from Caroline to Bonnie before finally looking relieved.

"Were you that worried?"

"Of course we were." Elena sat down on the bed and Bonnie moved to sit on the other side. Caroline watched them both before she stared at Bonnie intently and she could tell that there was something off about the way they were looking at her. They were still anxious and worried and for a moment Caroline wondered if she had something on her face.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"Caroline why do you think you've been so ill?"

"I don't know Elena." She leaned back a little more relaxed but she honestly couldn't think of anything. Bonnie frowned though and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the bed and her chin on top of her hands.

"Caroline, the dizziness and the fainting, and the nausea. Doesn't ring any bells?" Caroline looked at Bonnie for a long moment, blinking. She understood perfectly what Bonnie was trying to tell her and she swallowed, her throat was suddenly very dry and she felt a knot forming in her stomach. It wasn't from the nausea, she turned her eyes away for a moment and tried to think back on how long it had been with Tyler. If it was Tyler's she would have to have become pregnant from their first time. She thought on when she was supposed to have her time and then she cursed herself that she hadn't even been counting the days properly. She had been so caught up in Tyler that she hadn't thought of it, hadn't even considered what might happen.

"Oh God." Caroline stood up out of the bed and shook her head. She felt like crying, she was scared now of what would happen next. Tyler's baby. All she could think of at this moment was that she was having Tyler's child.

"Caroline don't panic, not until you've felt the child quicken." She turned to look at Bonnie who was being calm in all this and Elena just looked worried.

"Well how will I know?" She sounded more panicked than she had wanted. She was holding one hand to her stomach and the other to her mouth, she wasn't sure why but she was walking from one end of the room to the other.

"I don't know exactly how it feels. But you should feel a fluttering in your belly in a few more weeks. Then you can be certain." Caroline sat down on the bed and then shook her head again, leaning back into the pillows and covering her eyes. This was a disaster, she was afraid and shocked and she felt so utterly stupid. How could she have let this happen, what would Tyler say? And her mother, her mother who saw and knew everything. She took a deep breath but that didn't help one bit.

"When will that happen?"

"It differs from what I've heard. I've been told between sixteen and twenty weeks."

"God that's still at least five weeks away." She really felt like crying now, she was worried, she couldn't possibly go this much longer without knowing if she was or wasn't with child. Although if she counted her past blissfully uninterrupted weeks with Tyler she couldn't believe she'd simply been so ignorant this whole time. She thought on it for a moment and realized that she'd been deliberately ignorant. She also realized how long it had been since she'd seen Mathew, and now she'd be forced to see him under these conditions. The tears that had been stinging her eyes finally escaped her and she was shaking in the bed next to her two friends. They crawled closer to her and held her. Elena shushing her and Bonnie not saying anything but the sudden touch on her arm made her feel much calmer and relaxed. She cried for a good while before uncovering her eyes and drying her tears as best she could. She finally took in a deep breath and turned to Bonnie.

"What do I do?" She looked at her friend and then turned her head to Elena as well before she sat up again. She thought for a moment that she would be sick again but Bonnie anticipated it and handed her another leaf. They tasted foul but she chewed on it anyway, knowing that it would help.

"You can stay with me as my bed-companion. That way Mathew can't lay claims on you as long as you're with me." Elena smiled softly. "And I'll find some commission to send Mathew on."

"You could send him to Naples as your ambassador." Bonnie offered thoughtfully and Caroline turned to look at Elena.

"Oh, have you finally chosen Damon?" They both looked at Elena and now she looked like she might cry, instead she froze a bit and Caroline saw herself draw a wall between herself and her oldest friends. Caroline frowned and she saw Bonnie grow angry at the sight of it.

"Don't you dare lock us out Elena Gilbert! What happened?" Caroline was only a little surprised at Bonnie's brashness, but they had all been friends since they were small and so Elena's title was only a side-note to them. It was Elena's turn to cry now and Caroline reached out for her as Elena huddled against her and told them what had happened.

* * *

><p>Caroline could kill both of them. The bloody Salvatore brothers, princes of Europe. She could have killed them. She stood in front of the mirror with one of the girls closing the laces on her gown. Elena had already been dressed and was waiting for her patiently and Bonnie was at Elena's desk writing something down. She'd received a new gown from Elena, another. Bonnie had too, the three of them were decked in the boldest colours. Caroline wore a sapphire gown that made her blue eyes stand out severely, her blond hair fell down her back in waves and she wore nothing for jewelry except a pair of diamond and sapphire earrings that had been gifted from Elena. They were long and drew attention to the length and slimness of her neck and made her eyes look bright.<p>

Bonnie was wearing emerald green and it suited her to no end the bright colour made her darker skin look creamy and buttery, Bonnie probably had the smallest waist out of the three of them now that she looked at her. She wore an emerald pendant around a long necklace that drew attention to where the bodice ended and the curves of her breasts were revealed. And Elena wore a ruby red gown, all of them had been made in French silk and the three girls had decided that on their arrival at Whitehall that the queen and her ladies had to look like nothing had ever happened in Westminster. Elena's people needed to see them all looking as they had when she'd come into power, beautiful and healthy and unscathed by the past events.

It was really the colour of these gowns that made them remarkable, when Caroline was finished she moved to stand next to Elena and Bonnie finally moved on the other side of her. They looked like the three stones that they were wearing. Caroline smiled slightly at her reflection and put her arm gently around Elena's waist for support. She didn't feel as brave as she looked in this gown. And she knew that Elena didn't either.

When they finally moved through the halls they were met by a series of bowing and scraping but mostly stares. Caroline was thrilled to be back at Whitehall but she was immensely nervous. She hadn't had a chance to speak with Tyler yet and now she would be faced with Mathew soon enough. She hoped he would be gone before he started to notice that she was pregnant. And she prayed above all things that he wouldn't want to lie with her anytime soon. In all reality she couldn't deny him, he was her husband. Even the queen's mistress of the robes had to submit to her husband and she was terrified of him. And her mother. She took a deep breath trying to force the thought of her mother out of her head. She couldn't stand to think of what her mother would say about all this. She'd be furious, as would Tyler's mother if she ever found out. She closed her eyes again, for courage but then opened them quickly so she wouldn't lose her step and embarrass Elena.

The return to Whitehall was a huge spectacle, Elena had ordered masques and tumblers and Caroline felt as if she was trying to have a repeat of Christmas, of course in between all the entertainment there were officials that were stealing her time and hoping to speak to her. She took quiet audiences with them as they sat at her table uninterrupted thanks to the distraction of all the entertainment. It was clever really, it allowed the rest of her court to be distracted instead of gossiping and conspiring while she sat with one person or the other. There were so many things being done differently now that it surprised Caroline how much Elena had changed. If it hadn't been for Bonnie she would have been this secretive with them too, she could tell that she kept all her affairs close to her now, no one seemed to really know how she planned to move next and it was smart. Caroline saw how she was rebuilding her people's and her court's love for her while at the same time making them dependent on her. They couldn't anticipate anything and she held a firm final say in everything now. She turned to look around the room again, pulling her attention away from the tumblers and onto who was present. She got a nod from her mother and she curtsied respectively towards her before turning to see who else was here, she was determined to hide her rapid pulse and she found her hand going to her stomach without realizing it. Of course there were very few people who would really know what was going on, most women placed their hands over their stomacher when it got uncomfortable. But there were things that Caroline knew wouldn't go unnoticed for very long, especially to Mathew and her mother. Bonnie had set very plain orders for her, she was to eat no uncooked meat, nothing raw and she couldn't have wine anymore, only water that had already been boiled or juice. Caroline had frowned at her, she'd never heard of these rules from any physician or midwife before in her life but she trusted Bonnie more than anyone. She interrupted Tyler's conversation as he passed by her with a group of men, she did as little possible, it continuously surprised her that she could get his attention by merely curtsying and letting her eyes linger a moment too long on him before finally turning her eyes to the ground and dipping her head down in in acknowledgement. It was a practiced movement, one that she'd used on him before to get his attention without uttering a word. He excused himself from his men and moved towards her.

"Caroline."

"I must speak with you." He pulled her from the main hall and into a smaller presence chamber where he pulled her somewhere behind the door so no one would see them if they tried to peak. He pulled her closer and she smiled, feeling afraid, her heart was beating much too fast and she was already starting to feel out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Tyler, I- I have something to tell you. I ask for nothing. Is that understood." A look of concern washed over his face as he moved her further to sit down. He took her hands in his and she realized then that she was shaking. "Your life is your own, nothing has to change. I-"

"What is this?" Tyler looked beyond concerned now, he let her pull her hands away from him and Caroline tried hard to think on what to say to him. How to say this. She couldn't help the feeling that she was shattering whatever was left of his own reputation, that she was ruining Mathews and her own. She didn't know how she could possibly have gotten herself into this, not only was she ruining her own reputation but she was putting Tyler and Elena in danger too. Elena would be known for having whores for ladies if she didn't react to this and Caroline was deeply afraid of being put away in a nunnery somewhere. "You're with child."

Tyler came to his own conclusion and his eyes widened at her in surprise Caroline looked up at him finally feeling the tears escaping her eyes, she sniffled and nodded as she turned her eyes back down. She had never felt so ashamed or stupid in her life. She couldn't believe this was happening that she had done this to herself, to him. Their first child would be a bastard. She shook and was surprised to feel Tyler's arms around her, pulling her to him.

"I have the queen's protection, but I'll be going away soon. I can't stay here and risk the whole court knowing. I'm still a queen's lady, we're not even allowed to be courted without her permission let alone carry a child- Your child." She added feeling more and more awful as she spoke, the words were pouring out of her. The worst part being was that the only person she wanted to share this with was him but it came with such a dread attached to it. He pulled her against him and Caroline rested for a moment in his arms before he tilted her chin upwards to make her look at him. Her tears ran down her face and into her hair and he brushed them away lightly and gently before placing his hand over her belly.

"All I know is that nothing is as it should be. But listen to me carefully Caroline. That is _my _child as much as it is yours. Whatever I have to give, ask and you shall have it. I promise you." He framed her face with his hands and pulled her close to him for a kiss, deep and passionate and warm before he wrapped his arms around her protectively and Caroline felt like burying herself in him staying here and never going back to whatever was waiting for them outside this room.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty. The lord Elijah from the house of La Mark, duke of Cleves, and count of Ravensberg." Elena frowned and looked over to her officials, Jeremy and Mathew. Tyler was absent at the moment, she would have been angry if she hadn't instantly realized that Caroline was missing from her court too. She wasn't expecting someone of such nobility to come to her court, and unannounced, though he <em>should <em>be welcome to her court, the Dutch and Germanic were known protestants and they formed a strong alliance against the French and the Spanish who were still endlessly loyal to the papacy. Despite him being a known protestant she kept her face still and slightly curious though she was worried. Even though he was a protestant she couldn't help but distrust him since this Duke's brother was at the moment, the king of France. Klaus who had tried so determinedly to kill her not too long ago. He was a tall man, thin and shrewd looking, he reminded her of a fox, or some other incredibly intelligent and at times dangerous animal. He held his head very high and regarded her with some deference, she could see his eyes going over every inch of her. She was used to this and so she sat perfectly still, she was a queen, having men's eyes on her wasn't uncommon and she refused to show any weakness to this man who was so closely related to someone who had declared himself her enemy.

"Your Majesty. I am overwhelmed, the rumours of your beauty and that of your court are for once true. How blessed am I to stand in your fabled presence."

"Your Highness does me a great honour. To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"You owe nothing your Majesty. I only come to this illustrious court in the hope that our two great nations might be joined in peace."

"He wants money or military." Jeremy whispered in her ear and Elena was unphased by it. By him, Elijah was untrustworthy, he spoke gently and with an air of self-confidence that reminded her of Damon and he was equally cunning. Perhaps more so.

"Welcome to court your Highness." She smiled at him gently before waving him gently away and allowing him to mingle among her courtiers, she watched him as he floated away along with his small retinue and a small group of people seemed to gather around him. She leaned over to where Jeremy sat. "I don't trust him." She said plainly and without taking her eyes off her court and smiling as if she were delighted by Elijah's sudden presence. "Watch him like a hawk."

Stefan came through the doors suddenly and Elena wouldn't have noticed him except he was wearing a new doublet, it was richer in colour and style and it made his green eyes stand out as he stared at her. She couldn't help but think back to their small moments together when he had told her about Naples. His voice low and soothing and he had told her about the fields, and the sun that soaked the whole of it as the heat of it rolled over them like another element that lifted your spirits and made you think clearer. She sighed unknowingly as Caroline came in through a side door and curtsied absently to Elena, she waved her hand and made her come sit next to her where she always sat. Bonnie came up behind her and whispered into her right ear.

"I've just had word that prince Damon is planning his return to Naples." Elena felt fear grip her, she held her face steady but stood up, her red gown trailing behind her as she made her way through the halls, she made everyone leave her halfway down it. Told Bonnie and Caroline to distract whoever was important and she made her way through Whitehall, knowing the vast place like the back of her hand and being unafraid of the small pathways and little nooks. She knew every small shortcut and she was bursting through her bedroom door without anyone interrupting her. She hadn't expected to be so devastated, so upset, so angry but she was all of that. And she was completely and utterly confused until she turned her head up and caught her breath.

"Boo." was all he said and he looked tired, discomforted and defeated. She frowned at him looking around her again to make sure that these were in fact her rooms. How he'd gotten in here without anyone knowing or seeing was beyond her. She knew every secret passageway and she was sure that he couldn't have gotten in here without her knowledge. She frowned at him.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

"I needed to talk to you." He stood up from the edge of the windowsill and walked towards her.

"Here?" He shrugged and looked around the room and she couldn't help the feeling that he gave her, she knew he upset her. Everything he did changed her in some fundamental way, he made her someone else and when he wasn't around she didn't feel right. Damon looked at her and looked saddened. He moved dangerously close to her and Elena felt the need to pull away from him for a moment, being so close, so intimate it was overwhelming her.

"Elena I need you to know that I- telling you I loved you, was the most selfish thing I've ever done in my life. I did it for me and I disregarded what it would mean to everyone else. To Stefan or my father or- to you-" His words were almost a whisper and Elena felt as if she might break if he went any further.

"Damon I-" He placed a hand on her cheek gently and shook his head, his blue eyes were more sincere than she'd ever seen him and she could tell that this wasn't going to end well. She could feel her breath quicken and her need to be near him, to pull him closer to her and make him shut up.

"I love you Elena and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you. But my brother does." He placed both hands on her cheeks and then kissed her softly on the forehead before turning away to leave. She felt him move past her and very suddenly felt an emptiness come over her, forcing her to turn around.

"I love you Damon." She whispered, a single tear fell from her eyes but she couldn't move from where she stood looking at him. She was surprised he even heard her but he did. He turned around and looked at her with a pained expression, his frown growing deeper as if he refused to believe it. As if it didn't matter. "I love you, please don't go. I want you to stay. Please stay with me." She was close to actually crying now but Damon moved forward and intended to interrupt her but all Elena knew for certain is that she couldn't let him go. She couldn't let him walk out of her life like this. She realized full well that she was nearly begging him but she also knew that he was the only man that could bring her so close to begging for anything.

"Elena I-"

"Marry me." She couldn't believe she was saying the words but they came stumbling out of her and as she expected herself to regret them she found herself smiling instead. Her breath coming much too fast and herself leaning toward Damon who caught her in his arms and held her to him. He still looked at her incredulous but she smiled again, putting her hand against his cheek and watching him through half closed lids. "I love you Damon. I can't let you leave." She watched him sigh as he buried his face in her neck and pulled her closer than he ever had, he kissed her neck gently before pulling back and kissing her sweetly. Elena smiled into his kiss, realizing that it was the first time she'd actually told him she loved him.

* * *

><p>Caroline ran through the halls even though Bonnie had told her not to exert herself, this couldn't possibly wait. She was firmly aware of the fact that she was only wearing her nightshift and a thick robe over it which she pulled tighter around her since it was cold and she had been trying unsuccessfully to hide her belly which was smaller than most women but Bonnie had guessed her at seventeen weeks and Caroline wasn't one to argue with her. She tore through the hallways and ducked through a door that she was certain only she Elena and Bonnie knew about, she counted doors from there, trying very hard to not lose count before she finally burst through the door she was sure was right.<p>

Tyler stood up from his desk, shocked to see her standing before him but not hesitating a moment at the sight of her. He moved forward so quickly she hardly had time to catch her breath before his mouth was on hers and she was up in his arms.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the queen, she's getting married-"

"Tyler I'm fine, and Elena won't miss me right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Tyler, the baby moved!" She hissed at him excitedly and made him put her down. She hadn't expected the sensation, it had been strange to her, as if something was entirely out of place but then there was a definite swirl where her little bump was and she had nearly cried. Tyler's eyes widened and he moved towards her, she had expected a kiss but instead he knelt down and placed his hands on her belly and pressed his ear against her. She knew that if she stood perfectly still he'd be able to hear a heartbeat, one that was significantly faster than her own. Bonnie listened for her every so often and reassured her that the baby was in fact there, and that she wasn't imagining her symptoms, she found a sense of relief had come over her now that she had felt the baby herself. She smiled at Tyler, he was usually so big and tough, and Caroline was used to him manhandling her a bit. He didn't really know any other way but now his hands rubbed over her gently as he pressed a kiss on her belly sweetly and murmured to the little creature inside her. She couldn't suppress the urge to reach down and place her hand in his dark hair before he stood back up and kissed her. She was surprised at how passionate and hot the kiss was, it was filled with longing and lust for her that she hadn't expected now of all times.

"I love you Caroline." He whispered into her lips and she smiled pulling him closer to her. "I wish you could stay tonight."

"and why can't I?" She breathed, momentarily distracted by how sweet he tasted and aggravated when he pulled out of her kiss and stared at her incredulously. Caroline only smiled at him mischievously and pulled him towards the bed.

"The church forbids it Caroline." He looked confused but Caroline merely frowned for a moment and then scoffed.

"What do a bunch of priests and monks know about making and bearing children?" She said plainly. She hadn't explicitly asked Bonnie about it, but naturally she didn't have to. Bonnie had acted outraged and had gone on a whole rant about how the church had no idea what they were talking about before convincing her to sharing the bed with Tyler as often as she could _'It'll be good for both of you'_ She'd said and then winked. She remembered with a smile before the memory fell from her and she felt Tyler's strong arms around her, he clearly didn't need as much convincing as she did.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Damon Guiseppe Salvatore, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? <strong>**Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" **The archbishop's voice rang out in the church, this building where Elena's parents had been married, and every royal couple before them, she stood next to Jeremy at the moment who held her hand carefully in his and she listened to Damon giving his answer with all certainty.

"I will." Bonnie shook slightly as she listened to Damon saying the words, she had a bad feeling about this. She had a bad feeling about Damon, not that Stefan was any better. There was something about the Salvatore brothers that she didn't trust entirely.

"**Elena Jenna Gilbert, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"**

"I will." She was surprised at how steady Elena sounded. She was shaking like a leaf and if it weren't for Jeremy keeping a firm hold of her hand the entire congregation would have been witness to it. The archbishop took her hand from Jeremy and placed it carefully in Damon's who held it steadily and gave her one of his well-known smiles, his blue eyes glittering before he winked at her and placed the other hand on top of hers as well. Bonnie couldn't help the bad feeling rising in her, though she could feel Elena's happiness, it was overflowing into the whole church how happy she was. But Bonnie, though she hid it well was masking a deep distrust for both Salvatore brothers.

"I Damon Guiseppe Salvatore, take thee, Elena Jenna Gilbert to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"I, Elena Jenna Gilbert, take thee, Damon Guiseppe Salvatore, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

The archbishop turned his head upwards, holding Elena's ring above their joined hands and spoke to the congregation, Bonnie couldn't help but roll her eyes, the man was more interested in making a show of himself instead of displaying the importance of this ceremony.

"**Bless, O Lord, this ring, and grant that he who gives it and she who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favour, and live together in love until their lives' end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." **The man bellowed and Damon looked at Elena intently he smiled softly towards her before taking the ring from the archbishop and placing it on the fourth finger of Elena's left hand. Bonnie couldn't help but feel a finality in that movement, she knew the significance of a marriage ceremony, in witchcraft however it was taken to be much more serious and spiritual than it was now. Now it was simply two people taking on one name and one estate, but Bonnie had clearly explained to Elena that there was magic involved in such a gesture. They were being bound to each other, one soul to another and it wasn't something that could be so simply reversed. She hadn't told this to Caroline yet she had no intention of upsetting her friend now, but she knew there was a part of Caroline that would forever be tied to Mathew.

"With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Elena looked as if she might cry and Damon smiled at her, keeping her hand carefully wrapped in his. Bonnie watched them and smiled at the sight of Elena so happy, she couldn't help but feel relief that Elena had found someone, and was so lucky that he loved her back. She didn't doubt that he loved her, it was seeping from him, he would give his life for her anytime. She could find relief in that at least. The archbishop turned his head up again and opened his arms.

"**Let us pray.**

**O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life: send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy name; that, living faithfully together, they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge; and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." **The congregation lifted their heads and repeated the last word in unison and Bonnie watched Elena and Damon smiling at each other knowingly. Bonnie felt the finality of those words and watched as Elena only had eyes for Damon, how she watched him her face held a peacefulness that she'd never seen before. Bonnie felt something jolt inside her, as Elena was tying herself to Damon she was being pulled away from her, it was at this moment that Bonnie fell subject to tears and she felt Caroline weaving her fingers into Bonnie's. The two girls looked at each other for a moment before giggling silently and turning to look back at their best friend who they felt they had given away.

"**Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder.**

**Forasmuch as Damon and Elena have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be man and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." **He bellowed again and Bonnie rolled her eyes feeling as if she should take off her shoe and throw it at him for his poor performance. But they were nearly at the end now as he proceeded to bless the royal couple.

"**God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen." **The last word was repeated again and the bells began to ring over the cheers Bonnie wiped away the tears at her cheeks, and didn't have to force a smile on her face as Elena turned to look at her and Caroline hopefully. She smiled back, not thinking too much on who exactly Damon was and focusing on the fact that he loved her. And that she was happy.

* * *

><p>Elena didn't know what to think as she watched Damon enter her room quietly, she wore her long linen nightshift that was embroidered delicately with lace and pearls, she had never been so vulnerable in front of a man before, as she watched Damon move through the room without taking his eyes off her she felt like she might sink through the ground if he didn't say anything soon. She felt modesty rear it's ugly head and she felt like pulling the heavy silk robe around her tighter but instead she was frozen where she was. She didn't pull the robe tighter over her as she reminded herself suddenly that modesty had no place here and she just blinked while she watched him move closer to her and tilt his head to the side.<p>

She placed her hand on his cheek, a subtle touch, one that he was used to but it set something loose in him and she saw a sudden flare of heat surge through his ice-blue eyes. He offered her the cup of wine and she took a deep sip for courage though looking at him she didn't think that they would need it so she set it aside when she was done. She closed her eyes, wondering when it was that he'd gotten so close to her that she could breathe in his scent. Amber and sandalwood warm scents that made her whole body relax and lean into him as she slowly felt his hands appear on her hips and he leaned into her, not pressing against her yet but close enough for her to feel his heat on her. Her eyes were fixed on his lips before he leaned down and they found each other. He kissed her softly, and she whispered his name feeling herself disappear into him, every touch he placed on her made her break and melt away as she let him push her backwards, softly and slowly so that somehow, she ended up on the bed. His kisses travelled down her neck and onto her collarbone where he gently pulled at the collar of her nightshift, undoing the little laces at her neck and letting it fall open to reveal the curve of her breasts. She pulled at his shirt and he raised his arms to let it come off, she fell into silent admiration at the lines of his chest and stomach as she leaned forward and kissed his neck and collarbone, showering him with the same attention he gave her before he began pulling up her nightshift and she shivered a bit.

"Don't be afraid Elena. I won't hurt you, I promise." She was ready to admit that she'd been afraid and unsure. She'd heard both sides of the story but she wasn't sure what Damon would be like when they got to this point. She was surprised at how all doubts had been wiped from her memory once he had begun to touch her. His skilled hands went to work on her body and his lips never left her, he made sure to look into her eyes as he explored something that she had never thought to. She fought the sudden frustration as he stopped kissing her suddenly and pulled her to sit up in front of him but he held her gently in his lap.

"I love you." He stated softly into her ear and she smiled turning to look at him, she placed the softest of kisses on the corner of his mouth. "I love you too." She whispered before leaning back and looking into his eyes and waiting for his mouth to come back down on hers. He tugged at her nightshift and she raised her arms obediently to let him pull it off her. The last of their clothing fell to the ground as Damon moved so they were laying in the bed and she was stretched beneath him. His hardness pressing against her urgently and suddenly she felt herself grow nervous again her own need for him surprising her and scaring her all at the same time while she lost herself in yet another one of his kisses. She couldn't fathom how he did that to her, made her forget everything around her except the feeling of him pressed against her. She tried herself, daring herself as she shakily moved her hand down and reached to touch him. Surprised at her own courage and elated when he tore his mouth from hers and gasped into her neck. His surprise didn't last long, his hand slowly made it's way down her stomach and over her thighs while the other was entangled in her hair and he was kissing her so much that her lips were beginning to swell. It was her turn to gasp when his fingers found her, he teased her, let his fingers roam around her petting her and stroking in areas that he shouldn't but it felt so good. Moans were escaping her throat, softly and quietly, the need for him growing unexpectedly and Elena was squirming beneath him.

"God Damon. I need-" She didn't know what she needed, was the problem, she knew it was him, she wanted all of him but she had never expected to feel such a need for him. A complete and utter desperation to feel him inside her, and as usual Damon didn't need any guidance or direction. He moved himself on top of her and placed himself in front of her entrance before pushing into her and a cry escaped her throat as something broke in her. He moved slowly, kissing her and looking into her eyes to make sure she was alright but Elena was fine, she was more than that, there were no words for what she felt for him. He waited a moment and looked into his blue eyes that were searching hers for some kind of reassurance that she was alright but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Instead she ran her hands up his arms and kissed him deeply, curling her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer to her again.

"God Elena." She could feel the tension rolling through him, the coiling of his muscles as he so desperately was trying to give her control over this situation but it was too slow for her and she pushed her hips to meet him which clearly surprised him. A deep growl finding it's way from his throat as he leaned his head forward and kissed her. Heat rushed through both of them and she closed her eyes as he finally pushed into her entirely, she was completely in shock at how little pain she felt, how she even loved the feeling of him stretching her and filling her, she wrapped her legs around him as he continued to thrust into her and there was no masking the whimpers and the moans that followed. His breath lingered in her neck, making her whole body shiver as he pushed into her, his pace quickening and her senses wilder and more nonsensical every moment, she held onto him. Not knowing where to place her hands or where to look but finding solace in his eyes once again before he kisses her again and she could feel him spilling into her, every part of him filling her and herself falling apart as he did so. There was nothing left of her, the feeling scared her and mesmerized her as she clung to him and he wrapped his strong arms around her, never ceasing to kiss her. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around her as she shook, as she was unsure of what her body was going through, every part of her feeling unsteady, parts of her felt numb and the rest of her felt as if it would never stop humming.

She touched her fingers to her lips, they were swollen and raw from him and she smiled, despite herself, despite the aching she felt in her bones from something so unfamiliar to her but something so gloriously addictive, she wondered how other people ever left their bedrooms but then she caught sight of Damon again. He held her to him, his arms around her and his lips against her forehead as she blinked against his neck, she turned to look up at him and he smiled at her, a bit mischievous but mostly just loving and she placed her hand on his cheek again. Feeling completely and utterly loved, not many people got to experience this, to be loved body and soul by one person. Elena couldn't have meant her vows anymore than she did now.

* * *

><p>She was awake before him, he felt her stir next to him and he wanted to reach out and turn her over to keep her still for awhile longer. Bliss, he though. This is what bliss felt like. He felt her move to sit on her knees next to him, at his right side where she'd fallen asleep the night before. Her long delicate fingers suddenly rested gently on his chest over his heart, he opened his eyes to look at her finally. She was looking at him tentatively as if she were seeing him for the first time and he smiled at her gently before she smiled back and moved to lay back down, she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her again, his fingers intertwining with hers and taking in her scent before he closed his eyes again thinking there was too much light coming in through her windows.<p>

"Now you are quite married." He smirked and got an expected light slap from her which only made his smile broaden. She went to smack him again but he intercepted her hand and threw her over onto her side so he could look at her. He waited a moment before he gently brushed a hand over her shoulder. Her skin was perfectly smooth and soft, and she smelled good, cherry blossoms he remembered. She looked at him, her dark eyes softer than he'd ever seen them and she finally leaned in for a soft kiss. "Good morning wife." He finally muttered invoking a broad smile from her.

"Good morning husband." She whispered before he kissed her more fiercely, unwilling to let go of the feeling he had now. She was his, they were bound to each other and he couldn't have loved any other woman as fiercely as he did her. He couldn't think of anyone he would prefer to call wife. "We will take care of each other won't we?" She asked him suddenly as they both sat up and he pulled her to sit in his lap brushing a strand of her long dark hair out of her face and answering her honestly.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_It's incredibly late and I'm trying very hard to write something here that will make sense :) I sincerely apologize for how long it took me to update this story and write this chapter. But as such, I hope that this makes up for all of you waiting forever it seems to find out what's been going on... I decided it was time to introduce Bonnie's perspective into the storyline as well, so we'll be hearing more from her as the plot evolves, though I am still working on where it will end... It seems that it took some new episodes of TVD to get my ass in gear so hopefully you all won't have to suffer under any more writer's block anymore. _

_Elijah has been introduced here as the duke of Cleves... who was a formidable person in the 16th century, most trade went through Holland, Flanders and the Germanic countries so the real duke of Cleves was extremely wealthy but also shrewd and from what I've read he went crazy later on in life. Anyway the bloodline between Cleves and France is entirely fictional so don't put any stock into that..._

_The marriage vows are taken from real transcripts from the royal british marriages, these have remained almost completely the same since the marriage of Queen Victoria to Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha... (forgive me if I'm misspelling certain things, I'm too tired to go and check). Anyway I don't have the emotional experience of what it feels like to be married to someone and it's hard enough to write from the opposite sex' perspective so instead this is where I decided to introduce Bonnie... _

_About the little scenes between Tyler and Caroline, those are mostly put in as a filler, I hope they don't bother you too much, if you skim over them I completely understand and won't be offended... but just for those of you that were wondering, for a VERY VERY long time it was believed that pregnant women could not participate in ANY form of physical activity while pregnant and most certainly not sex, for that would be sinful. Though it was often wondered by anyone with common sense, or some midwives (though they didn't always express this opinion) that the church shouldn't have such authority on something like that since members of the church were all supposed to be abstinent... I concur with these people's sensibilities and I couldn't picture Tyler having too many scruples about a thing like that, once he got permission from Caroline... _

_Anyway I hope that this chapter fulfilled whatever you all were expecting... :) It's NOT the end... _

_Surprisingly enough most of the last bit of this chapter was inspired by a song 'Please Don't Go' by Barcelona... GREAT SONG and somehow really fitting for Damon and Elena... don't really know why..._

_ANYWAY... **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	11. One Mistress, No Master

_**Author's note: **Okay, so once again I sincerely apologize for the delay of this chapter. I know that you all are following this story and I thank all of you... old and new who have faved it and added it to your story alerts, it means sooooo much to me,... honestly you guys are the only reason I keep writing, not only have I suffered from a severe case of writer's block, I'm in the midst of writing an original story... short story/novel... I'm not sure yet but anyway it keeps my mind pretty preoccupied during most of my spare time, also I now work fulltime and of course we all had the Holidays to deal with. So again I am very sorry for the long break between chapters. I hope this makes up for it... Please read and Review as much as you want. Your feedback is really important to me._

_Although I started off with this being relatively accurate to Historical events it has kind of veered far away from that... BUT the titles and lands that I put to the different characters are very real, for those of you that are wondering and that are interested, these titles are taken from 16th century England and Western Europe which was a very fascinating and monumental period in time that forever changed the way we look at the world. Books weren't available to the public until after this time period... so yes we have our educations to thank to the men and women who ruled back then... _

_Anyway... off I go on another one of my rants... I hope you enjoy this... as I said, please Read and Review..._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>"Have you woken her majesty yet?" Bonnie turned and politely curtsied to Jeremy who suddenly stood towering over her. She smiled knowingly at him, they were probably the only two people of the court awake at the moment, apart from the servants. He didn't return the smile even though he knew what she was hinting at. The queen's rooms were perfectly silent though Bonnie doubted that they were asleep on the other side of those doors.<p>

"No my Lord Rochford I haven't."

"Don't you think you should?" Clearly something was bothering him and he wouldn't be distracted from it. He had changed so much from the little boy she used to know, she eyed him carefully and considered how much he'd grown, and not just physically.

"No your lordship. Not _this _morning I don't." She smiled and brushed him off, turning to go and check on Caroline, or do something to keep her away from all this. Jeremy was clearly hoping to get to work early today and Bonnie refused to be the one to interrupt Elena's morning with her new husband. Jeremy followed shortly behind her, she should have guessed as much.

"May I ask you something Mistress Bennett?"

"You may ask your lordship, however I cannot promise to answer." He looked a bit surprised and amused though her answers were always constructed like this. She had to be vague and deliberately evasive to protect Elena and also to protect herself. Queen's protection or not she was still a witch, and it was a bad time for witches.

"What do you make of this Duke of Cleves?" He asked somberly and quietly, knowing that even though the halls were empty of courtiers there were always those listening in. Servants were loyal to those who paid the most. She stopped as they reached the great hall that led to the queen's presence chamber. Common people were already flocking here, lying in wait to congratulate the queen on her new husband, if she ever emerged from her chambers. Bonnie was careful to move into a corner that allowed them some privacy, she spent a good deal of time wherever Elena's courtiers gathered, and she knew every corner of the royal palaces, she knew where whispers gathered, and where the spies went to hide and she had made it her task to hear things before anyone else did.

"_Should _I make something of him my Lord?" She asked him shrewdly careful never to be the first to state an opinion, especially not on such important political matters.

"Cleves is loyal to the reformation of the church."

"But the duke is brother to the King of France. The same king who has publicly declared himself an enemy to Naples and a protector of the catholic faith. And yet, his bloodline is of little interest to me my Lord." She said respectfully and turned her head to look at the man who had walked in as if he'd heard his name dropped. He stared around the room, and Bonnie was well aware of his eyes on them even though he continued to scan the place for people he might know.

"He is here for a reason, it would be helpful if we knew why." She stared back at Jeremy for a moment and wondered when he'd grown up, how she'd missed it. She had never regarded him as anything else than the queen's cousin, the young boy who was an aspiring poet and artist. He had changed, overnight it seemed he'd become sharp and perspicacious. She was impressed at the change in him and how she'd managed to miss it before now.

"There are really only two reasons he could be here; either he is here to spite his brother and further his cause or he is here to spy on our sweet queen and her new husband."

"Either way I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"I don't suppose there's a chance you already have spies hidden amongst his household?"

"I don't suppose you ever ask a question you don't already know the answer to do you?" Bonnie smiled at that and turned away from him, walking back through the room and carefully slipping past certain people to pick up on their conversations without them knowing and heading back to the queen's private rooms.

* * *

><p>Stefan was glad to be going back to Naples. He had been before but now he couldn't leave fast enough. He wanted his things packed, he wanted to be away from this place however beautiful it was. It's earth full and ripe and booming with people who loved their Queen. He didn't hate it it was just- he couldn't stand to be here. Surrounded by people who loved <em>her, <em>adored her and like him would never get anything from it_. _A Queen does not marry for love and yet she did, he slumped down into a chair. She married him because she loved him. He had pushed the words from his mind before but now they were there, gnawing at him and breaking him, tormenting him a little bit at a time.

He couldn't fathom how he felt so dreadful, so broken and lost. He'd lost loved ones before, far too many people really but to lose her to his brother was like nothing he'd ever felt. It didn't surprise him now how spiteful Damon had been towards him when Katherine had done the same to him. Had chosen Stefan over Damon, he realized now how betrayed Damon must have felt. And now they were even, he thought bitterly. He would never have Elena the way Damon would and the worst part was that he knew Damon loved her just as much, perhaps more than she thought. He certainly loved her more than he ever loved truly cared for her that much was plain, a blind man could have seen it. He tried harder for her and it was better that way because Stefan knew that if Damon were ever to think that he simply deserved a woman like Elena things would start falling apart.

He took a breath, staring at the disarray of his office while the boys had all gone to eat and he'd been left here with some wine and sweet meats though he didn't feel like eating. He would drink though, but even the wine wouldn't help the feeling of loss that was drowning him. The thought that Elena was forever lost to him, the last time he'd spoken to her alone was when he'd tried- He'd tried to explain to her how he felt, what would happen if she chose Damon, and how he still wished that he could protect her from that. He had told her how he felt, come right out and said it like some common fool, he knew that she loved him back. He'd kissed her it had been there, whatever it was that they had, he knew that it hadn't been imagined. But whatever they had wasn't stronger than what she felt for Damon. He wasn't entirely sure if it was love, he hoped it was for her sake. And in the meantime all that was left of him was this, this broken shell of a man that had nothing to do but go home and rule the country for his absent brother. Everything he'd ever hoped for had always belonged to Damon in the first place, there was no competing with Damon, not now or ever. Katherine had been a one time deal and Damon had never forgiven him for it. When they were children he'd always been one step ahead of his little brother and he wasn't one to give way either. He would never simply let Stefan win at anything, he had to earn whatever he got from Damon, including his affection. Stefan set his wine aside and stood up pushing the thought away from him and directing it onto the papers that were before him. There was no helping the situation with Elena now, and as for his precarious friendship with his brother, well he'd have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>Caroline was quiet staring out the window waiting anxiously for someone, anyone to bring her news from court. She rubbed over her belly where her baby was as restless as she was. She missed the court as if she'd been there her whole life, she certainly belonged there. Though she had no doubt that this baby was worth it, this all felt terribly like a punishment. One she had resigned herself to, she thought she might deserve it. If Mathew ever found out about all of this he would be heartbroken, as it was he knew something wasn't quite right. He was being sent to Naples without his wife, something that was highly unusual, she would never forgive herself for the pained expression that had struck him when Elena had told him of his new office as ambassador to England in Naples. He was leaving in two days and she hadn't seen him in weeks. He had looked to her, for some rescue, some hope and she had looked back for only a moment. The guilt racking her and tormenting her even now as she thought about it. It was unfair to him, he didn't deserve it. She realized very suddenly that she'd been so lost in her guilt-ridden daydreams that she hadn't even heard the beating of hooves and the commotion that was forming in the courtyard.<p>

"Caroline!" Aunt Jenna's voice rang out from downstairs and Caroline moved from her window to go see what the trouble was about, she was met by Jenna who was holding a letter, the messenger that was sitting there was clearly surprised by Jenna's behaviour and Caroline giggled to herself. Though Jenna was a great lady at court, formidable and powerful and loved by the queen she had always been daring. She stood with her long brown hair falling down her back and shoulders, women were supposed to pin their hair back or cover it or something, and she was bellowing orders to the maids and the serving men. She was certain that this messenger had never seen a woman like this, one who was so relaxed in her station that she didn't care at all for protocol. Ever since Elena, Caroline and Bonnie had left her care it seemed she hardly cared about being proper anymore and Caroline had realized ever since coming back here that she had put on a show to be a good example for the girls. Jenna turned round and smiled broadly at her. "The queen will be stopping here on progress." Caroline could have screamed she was so happy to hear that.

"For how long?" She said, careful to keep herself composed. It wasn't so much the court as it was Elena and Bonnie's company that she missed.

"Three weeks. The Queen's husband will want to hunt, our land is well stocked with deer." The Queen's husband. Caroline wondered how long that title would last. Damon was a good man and he loved Elena but Caroline had seen him, she didn't know him very closely but she knew that he exuded power. He was as regal as Elena was and to be known to the English people as the Queen's husband was a bit demeaning. She understood Elena's point of view but she knew that it would affect Damon's own rule in Naples if she continued on in this way, his own people would cease to respect him. "Here, there's a letter for you from Bonnie as well." She handed the thing over to Caroline as she turned back to the servants and ordered them to get the messenger some good food and a bed to rest in. She pulled the letter close to her and took it upstairs to decode it, the three girls never wrote anything to each other simply, they kept everything hidden from everyone except each other.

_My dearest Caroline,_

_please don't despair, I wager you are feeling quite abandoned by us all but nothing could be further from the truth. Elena keeps us all very close to her now that she and Damon are wed. It seems nothing has changed among the council, they distrust us all as much as they always have, but the older council members are allying together more than they used to. They find themselves more powerful with the presence of the Duke of Cleves at court, they are all whispering into the Queen's ears and trying to sway her one way or the other. We miss you a great deal, if only for your powers of perception and persuasion. _

_Jeremy tells me that the old noble families are beginning to meet in secret, there is discord and mistrust among everyone now. The old families are beginning to meet regularly to discuss the safety of the queen and the matters of the privy council. They make it sway in their favour, if it weren't for your mother and Tyler and Jeremy's presence there I fear they would begin to disregard the queen's well-being in the matter. Elena no longer dines in public, she eats privately but she is careful not to exclude anyone of importance. _

_Tyler speaks of you often, he misses you dearly and constantly inquires about your health and the baby's. I imagine he will seek you out the moment we arrive. _

_Elena bids me tell you she'll write to you very soon. Please be in good spirits, we will see you sooner than you think. _

_Love,_

_B._

She rubbed over her belly, feeling uncomfortably large, she knew it was silly but she couldn't help but feel that she was about to see her friends in this way, she had always been fair, her hair long and flowing. Ever since her pregnancy she felt as if she was a cow about to burst from eating too much. She suddenly understood why men considered pregnant women to be silly. She felt silly, and incredibly stupid at times. The discomfort of this pregnancy was bearing on her but she knew that she'd have to endure it, there was no going back from it now. But she wanted it to be over with. Her friends would come soon which meant they would at least be here for the birth. It was a huge comfort to her, knowing that they would be here soon to keep her company. She had wanted this baby out of her for awhile now but at the moment she told it quietly to wait until her friends got here. A new found excitement ran over her at the thought that they'd be here and a sens of her old self overtook her as she went downstairs to help Jenna with the preparations for the arrival of the court.

* * *

><p>Bonnie rode next to Elena, far ahead of everyone else and against everyone's wishes they rode far ahead from even the guards but with Elena's recent wedding she was well-loved by her people once more. Bonnie couldn't help but linger on the fact that they were incredibly changeable, one moment they loved her and the next they disagreed with her so deeply it almost resembled hate, until the moment she did something impossibly noble and then they forgave her and went back to adoring her. At the moment though they rode so far ahead from everyone else that they almost went through the towns unnoticed, they rode as if something was at their heels but in all honesty they were excited at what they were riding towards. Bonnie couldn't help but smile even at imagining the look on Caroline's face when they arrived. She knew her friend would be over the moon at their presence and she knew Caroline well. Well enough to know that she would be feeling devastated at being separated from the business of the court. She needed people, conversation, intrigue and even a good plot. She flourished when she was surrounded by people and when she was deprived of social contact she almost withered away. Elena was riding quite a ways ahead of her when she pulled to a stop at the top of the hill, angering her horse. Bonnie was going so fast she had to make a full turn before she came to a stop next to Elena. She breathed deeply, the warm summer air having finally arrived, even though it should have come weeks ago. It was now finally here and it was warm and sweet and filled with all the brightness the sun brought with it. Elena and Bonnie turned to look at each other smiling before they looked down at the castle that belonged to their aunt Jenna. The grand old thing that stood out in the midst of fields with a large moat surrounding the entirety, the drawbridge was down which meant that their letter to Aunt Jenna had arrived and they were expecting them. The gardens were well-kept and Bonnie was already looking forward to walking through the maze which she and her two best friends knew by heart after all this time. She smiled at the sight of it, the ivory covered stone and the small windows. It had almost seemed like a prison to them when they were younger and now Bonnie couldn't believe the excitement she felt at being back here, after being stifled in the large palaces of the large cities these open spaces seemed like some kind of relief to all of that. A way for them to regenerate after everything that had happened to them.<p>

"Did you remember it being this beautiful?" Elena turned and asked Bonnie, her dark eyes boring into her bemusedly.

"Not at all." She shook her head but then smiled as they both turned their eyes back on the sight of the castle. Both of them finally giggled, spurring on their horses, Elena was far ahead of her of course calling back for Bonnie.

"Well come on then!" Bonnie grinned as she tore down the hill and they crossed the first bridge and into a courtyard, there was no waiting for the crowd to dissipate so they could gradually make their way across the drawbridge since they were the first ones there, they raced across it making a loud noise as their horses' hooves clattered against the wood and the sound echoed against the great stone walls when they came into the inner courtyard. They were laughing and out of breath all over again, and though Bonnie had secretly hoped for a moment to collect herself she was to receive no such thing. Caroline came bursting out one of the doors and Elena squealing leaped off her horse to pull her into a hug. The three girls stood for a moment laughing and chattering away while the rest of their entourage had finally caught up with them. Bonnie was relieved to see that it was only the queen's favourites and her husband who had managed to really keep up with them. The rest of the court seemed further behind. The men dismounted and each seemed to go to their respective woman. Damon flocked to Elena's side as usual, the two of them were increasingly secret and private with each other, and Bonnie wasn't entirely sure if she trusted it.

"You ride well Mistress Bennett." She turned suddenly to find Jeremy looking down at her with an amused smile on his face.

"You sound surprised my Lord Rochford." Bonnie turned a wry smile on him, her new found ally puzzled her for some reason she couldn't yet put her finger on. He smiled in response.

"Pleasantly, I must admit. Perhaps we should go riding together sometime."

"We could, if only you could keep up with me." She turned away from him and headed inside with the rest of the court, hoping to catch up with Caroline and ask her how she was.

"I've organized something, and you cannot be angry with me." Bonnie and Elena both pursed their lips and turned the moment they were free of their riding gowns so they could glare at Caroline.

"Caroline-" Elena muttered warning in her voice.

"What are you up to?"

"I've organized a masque, and you _have to_ participate."

"No Caroline, I don't think so." Elena grumbled and turned around to look at two gowns that were placed before her.

"Oh come on Elena! It'll be fantastic, you have to! I've been holed up here with no entertainment for much too long I _need _some kind of distraction. You know if I could participate myself I would." Elena gave Bonnie a look, she could tell Elena was beginning to sway, and she couldn't blame her. She could feel her own reservations coming down the way they always did for Caroline. She had a way of pulling people into her little amusements, though Bonnie had to admit it was always fun she always dreaded the planning of it.

"You are absolutely impossible." Bonnie shook her head but she knew they were fighting a losing battle.

"Thank you!" She ambushed them both into a hug and Bonnie couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>The pageant was to be held in honour of the duke of Cleves, since he hadn't received a proper invitation or introduction to the queen's court. It was an official way of welcoming him to her court. Jeremy had mixed feelings about this, he distrusted this Elijah person to no end, he found he distrusted most people. To his own surprise King Damon of Naples, or rather, the Queen's husband was among the few people that he felt he could rely on. Mathew had left for Naples with Prince Stefan and though Tyler was still his friend, there was a great deal on his mind, leaving only Alaric Saltzman, who undoubtedly had his own agenda seeing as he was the ambassador for Bulgaria and not for England. There was a cheering from the next room as Tyler clapped Jeremy on the shoulder and laughed, the girls had clearly entered onto their little stage. Some men had constructed a tiny castle out of wooden boards and painted it to look like a real castle.<p>

The applause for the ladies that played the graces was followed by a booing for the women that were playing the vices. Finally the men entered the grand room wearing their black tunics and a gold mask each, the sash across Jeremy's chest spelled Honour, and next to him Tyler's spelled Loyalty. He had nearly snickered when they received their parts, but it was to remain a strict secret who was who, they had no idea at the identity of the ladies apart from their character names, though it wasn't very hard to pick out Bonnie. She wore a white dress as everyone else but her dark skin made her stand out, the gowns were almost underthings since they didn't have sleeves sewn onto the straps. They all looked lovely, including his cousin the Queen who stood up on the tower next to Bonnie, she was hard to miss honestly but he couldn't look much farther than Bonnie. The little witch who he had once overlooked as his cousin's peculiar friend.

She was beyond peculiar now, she was bewitching, and entrancing, as she stood there with the little gold and white mask perched carefully over her face, her dark eyes glancing through it and a small smile playing on her plump lips. Her hair was pulled up and held in place by a little gold crown which all the ladies were wearing, it brought attention to her slim neck and her shoulders and the curve of her breasts. Jeremy was forced out of his involuntary daydream as the court fool moved forward and waved his sword around at everyone, the audience and the duke of Cleves as well before turning back to the women who stood on the outer walls of the small castle to protect the graces.

"As Ardent Desire, I demand that you release your prisoners!" He bellowed causing an approving roar from the courtiers that were invited to watch and Jeremy and the rest of the men bowed towards the castle.

"As Lady Scorn, I laugh at your desire!" One of the women in black mocked him, leaning over the castle walls just enough to look provocative. She was met with booing from the crowd, in particular the women.

"These men are _noble _Lords" He yelled again and then there was a loud roaring from all the men in the room as they clapped their hands and slammed their cups down. The women in black snickered as Lady Unkindness replied.

"No, they're just men dressed up." She uttered with a laugh and threw rose petals towards the men and the audience that was within reach.

"I say again, release these damsels that you keep so cruelly!" The jester said louder if that was at all possible.

"Never!"

"You give us no choice, but to attack. And breach your defenses!"

"No knight shall ever breach mine!" Lady Strangeness got it out, loud and clear and Jeremy couldn't stifle his chuckle at that little bit of unscripted wittiness, he wondered how long the girl had been sitting on that one. He heard Tyler next to him holding back laughs as well and he turned to his friend for a moment, the two of them smiling. They had almost argued with Caroline when she told them she'd organized this but now they were here it wasn't all that bad. Though it was the first time she'd bothered to drag him into one of her entertainments before. He knew the girls had always considered him merely the Queen's cousin, the young boy who once had aspired to be a poet. That seemed so far away now, as he stood here acting out a play alongside the most powerful people in England.

"Lady, Desire overcomes all!" The audience was silent for only a moment before the jester unleashed chaos on the whole thing. "**Attack**!"

Jeremy and Tyler both leaped up onto the wooden castle and Jeremy for a moment wondered if it would even hold but he climbed it steadily, in only two bounds he was at the tower and reaching for her hand. He was supposed to climb in and ascend with Elena, to dance with her before the unmasking but he grabbed onto Bonnie before he did so.

"Temperance, you are my prisoner now." He said in mock sincerity and it provoked a giggle from her before she pulled away and moved towards Tyler who was waiting for her to climb down the steps with him. Jeremy pulled himself up and held his hand out towards Elena.

"Cousin." She muttered.

"Your Majesty." He replied and smiled warmly at her, realizing that she had noticed his sudden attention for another one of her ladies.

* * *

><p>They stood in opposite lines from each other, the graces on one side and the noblemen on the other and Bonnie stood facing a man she knew to be Tyler, she smiled knowingly at him and he seemed amused as he glanced from her to Caroline who was up in the rafters looking down on the whole thing and applauding while the Queen's husband, Alaric, and Jenna were explaining the short little plot to the Duke of Cleves who seemed only slightly amused by the entire thing.<p>

"And now, all shall be unmasked" The Queen's fool was really much too excited about this whole thing, he spoke much louder than was necessary as ladies came up behind each player and undid the ribbon of their mask. She turned for only a moment to see who it was that was playing Honour, she was more than surprised to be met by Jeremy's soft brown eyes, he smiled at her gently before turning back to Elena and bowing. Bonnie pulled herself out of her surprise and curtsied towards Tyler as they moved forward to begin the dance.

* * *

><p>Elena stood in her room before the mirror as she stepped out of the heavy gown she'd been wearing and moved to take out her earrings and remove the rest of her jewelry. It always seemed such an ordeal for her to shed herself of all the layers and adornments that befit a queen, sometimes after a day like today she was tired of it all. She was more than ready for bed. She felt her bones aching and her whole body craving sleep as she turned to find Damon leaning against the mantelpiece he startled her. She wondered if she'd ever get used to his presence but the fact that he enjoyed surprising her didn't help her.<p>

"Boo." He snickered amused as Elena shook her head and he moved forward, pulling her into his arms for an embrace but not before he turned his head towards her ladies. "Leave us." Demanding as ever she frowned at him slightly.

"I still need help getting out of my stomacher." She murmured and he smiled at her leaning over and breathing softly into her neck before his breath rested on her ear and she shivered at the feeling of him.

"I am more than capable of helping you undress." He breathed, he moved her around so she was facing the mirror again and started tugging diligently at the laces of her stomacher. Every small bit of skin that was being revealed to him was steadily being rubbed and caressed or even kissed and Elena found herself forgetting that she was tired. As she leaned back into him, deliberately rubbing her body against his, the last of the laces came loose and the stomacher ended up on the floor before he turned her round to face him again and he kissed her fiercely. He'd become more daring with her and she was constantly surprised to find herself so willing. So demanding and greedy to hold him close to her to be rid of the layers that covered him and have his skin against hers. His breath in her neck and his hands scouring her body. She breathed in, the feeling of his skin against hers and the smell of him was something that she never wanted to forget, or take for granted. It wasn't too long ago that she'd been lost in a wave of sadness at the loss of so many friends. Her arms went around him and he picked her up, keeping her pressed against him protectively while her legs were wrapped around his hips. Her time with him was never enough, it was never long enough so she lost herself in him for as long as she could. _Elena _her name was on his lips in nothing more than a whisper and it was enough to make her pull him closer to her and kiss him. Lovingly and longingly, she had missed him today. His movements passed over her in a blur of heat and passion, every kiss left her longing for more of him and his touch sent her head swimming in the scent of him as it slowly fell over her and he moved through her.

She would pull him closer and let her own hands move over him, memorizing him all over again as if she had never been here before. As if she couldn't remember the times before but remembering enough to provoke moans and sweet nothings as she moved him to the very edge so they could topple across it together. Feeling the pulse of him matching up with that of her own as their skin seemed paper-thin and her heart pounded against the touch of his fingertips lingering just above it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie moved silently through the darkened halls, the letter she carried was dangerous she knew it was, and the fact that it had come to her didn't necessarily help them. She moved quietly through the shadows, past the laughter and the gossiping courtiers that thought they were unseen but were always seen by Bonnie and only few others. She slipped through a door that even fewer people knew about and clung safely to the railing that led her down a winding staircase completely incased in darkness apart from the few slits in the wall that let in the dwindling moonlight. She was already out of breath and cold from the night air but the letter in her hand was of the most importance as she stepped off the steps and onto a little dock. It was a passage only used for the queen's most intimate courtiers, the ones whose only object was her safety and who dared to steal themselves into the night even without her knowledge as long as it would keep her safe. She hopped into the little boat and sat quietly at the edge, drawing her cape closer to her and her hood further down her face so all that could be seen were her lips. The man didn't ask questions, it was better that way. If he were ever to be caught he could say with all honesty he had no idea who she was or what she was doing. She paid him good money for it. They docked up to one of them many docks on the Thames running through London, and Bonnie hopped off, tossing him a purse that would last him a good long while if he didn't waste it away on ale and women in one night. London at night was nowhere near as charming and warming as it was during the day, it was filled with the scent of drunkards and whores and secrecy. The only sober beings awake at this time of night were those that were plotting something as equally foul as the stench on the streets.<p>

Bonnie turned down the alleys quietly hidden under her black cloak, well aware of the man that was now following her closely ever since she'd stepped off the boat. She turned down an alley that she knew to be quite crowded but her plan backfired on her when one of the men pulled her to the side in the hopes of something he would never receive from a queen's lady.

"Why hello little maid! How about a kiss?"

"Not tonight." She muttered quietly and hoped he would leave it at that but he took her by the arm and pulled her close to his chest.

"Seems it's my lucky night, you're very far away from the palace tonight, My lady." He said scornfully as he took note of the quality of her gown and hood, she looked up at him warily from under her hood, he smiled wickedly, he clearly thought he'd lucked out tonight, she was still very aware of the man who was lingering on the corner of the alley, following her, she could tell he was wondering whether or not he aught to intervene as the drunk pulled her into a hidden alcove of the alley. She heard the steps behind her and she smiled as the man began undoing his trousers. She rolled her eyes for a moment, any other woman would have been entirely helpless against the brute but instead pushed him incredibly hard, using the palm of her hand and striking directly at his sternum, sending him flying back for a moment incredibly hard. He stood up almost instantly, not quickly winded so she took a jab at his throat, she knew it would give him the worst choking sensation, she used the heel of her foot to kick down on his instep and send him buckling down before she pulled a knife and turned the tables on him. She had him pinned against the wall and crippled, wheezing for air while she smiled at him sweetly.

"Now let's see what we have here." She pulled a purse from his pocket and glittered at the weight of it. She didn't like spending the money she earned from the crown on paying her little spies but this would do for quite a while. "Seems it's my lucky night!" She took the coin purse and hid it in her pocket before giving him a nice little scratch in his neck before leaving him there, sputtering and fuming and penniless. She didn't feel guilty at all as she turned the corner walked in step with the man who had been following her before.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"He was twice my size." he muttered incredulously his soft brown eyes looking down at her as he guided her into the pub.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." She smiled as he pulled her into a quiet corner that was hidden by shadows and she sat down next to him. To anyone else they would have looked like a couple that was enjoying the privacy but in reality they had more important things to discuss.

* * *

><p>"Lord Rochford and I have been intercepting his letters, it seems he is at odds with his brother. Has been for quite some time, but what the reason is we couldn't tell you." Elena saw the suspicious look Caroline was casting on their friend and she couldn't help but wonder how long Bonnie and Jeremy had been meeting in secret. It was true though that apart from Caroline they were always her best sources for information, especially on information from abroad. To rule a country, knowledge and information held more power than weapons and soldiers so it was important to her to have a close knit force of people who always had information before others. Bonnie was particularly good at this but Elena wondered how often she had put herself in danger to get such information.<p>

"You believe him to be against France? Against his own brother?" Her skepticism couldn't be hidden, she couldn't imagine one brother truly betraying the other entirely, costing him his rule, his country and people.

"At the time being." She nodded and Elena took that in, if Bonnie believed it then she would trust on this information but she was still unsure of what to do with it. Her council members were pushing her for war against France, but the English and the French had always been at such great odds that this was nothing new to her. France was behind the attacks on her and her court, her new court that was defying the very nature of what a traditional ruling should look like. She was empowering her people and giving them something to hold onto for years to come, and she had Damon at her side, making them a threat to nearly every country who didn't believe in their ways of ruling. France and Rome stood against them, but if they had Cleves with them and his military support from Flanders and even Holland they would be a force that would inspire fear. She knew Aquitaine would stand with them, Mason Lockwood had already pledged his allegiance to her in order to be rid of the bullheaded French King, who had never set foot in his southern regions and thus had no idea how to rule over them, and had settled for tyranny instead.

"Even so, there would be no relying on him. If he were to reconcile with his brother then where do we stand? At war with France, and Rome, Aquitaine wouldn't hold being caught between the two and we would be alone as an island, even with the support of Naples, they would be intercepted by Spain or Rome before they could come to our aid." Elena nodded at that and leaned back against her little chair in the gardens, she waved her fan at her neck for a bit, shocked at the heat of this summer.

"I have no intention of going to war, with only a vague promise of loyalty from the duke of Cleves."

"Your council might not be so rational." Bonnie spoke up as the voice of reason as always.

"When are they ever rational? I will handle my council when the time comes, for now we leave things as they are."

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, we implore you, the duke of Cleves has come here seeking friendship and refuge and an alliance with England."<p>

"He has all those things with England, but I will not declare war on France when our success hangs on a broken bond between brothers."

"A bond that has been broken for years your majesty. Let us make use of it while we can."

"Your Majesty seems to have forgotten that it was France that led the attacks on your court."

"Yes, and what cowardly deeds they were, and unsuccessful at that since we are all still standing. I will not declare war on France, not yet, not until I am certain of the loyalty of the duke of Cleves."

"Your Majesty asking such a thing would offend the duke."

"Do not, take me for a fool my lords. I have no intention of damaging the chances at a powerful alliance but until we are assured of where his loyalties lie I will _not _declare war on France!" Elena's voice rung out powerfully and steadily over the lords of the council and Jeremy could tell that it was a matter of pride for the lords to go to war with France, and he couldn't blame them, they had all lost something in the attacks against the queen and the loss of friends and family spurred them all to make things even with France. He even found himself particularly motivated to find a solution to this, though he wouldn't go as far as overstepping his queen or pushing her into a direction she didn't believe was best. He knew while they all had personal motivations, Elena held the welfare of her people above everything, even her own marriage which is why Damon was still referred to as the Queen's Husband and not King Consort. It was an offense to him, one that Jeremy knew wouldn't last for much longer, though Damon kept things to himself Jeremy couldn't help but notice his contempt at his authority being diminished by her. He'd had more authority as a Prince of Naples than as husband to the Queen of England.

Jeremy left the council meeting and moved down to the banquet hall where the queen would attend the feast for an hour or two before dining privately with a few important guests and those most loyal to her. Jeremy walked through the halls as people made way for him, something that he would have hated only a year ago and now he expected it as he moved through and women curtsied to him, making little turns with their heads and turning their eyes away coyly in the hopes that he might take notice. He smiled as there was only one person he knew who, despite her station never curtsied to him and didn't bother turning her eyes away in a tempting way. She stared directly at him, her hazel eyes bold and daring, pulling him towards her inevitably.

"Elena has no intention of war upon France."

"She wants justice for what happened but she doesn't trust Elijah." Bonnie answered speaking in favour of her queen as always but well aware of the dangers that came attached with being in the queen's service.

"We may not have a choice in the matter." Jeremy murmured into her ear quietly, he noticed a change in her as he spoke closely to her ear and then he turned with a glass of wine in his hand to look at the festivities. Pretending that they were speaking casually and not on matters of state. He watched her frowning at him, wondering what it was that he could possibly know before she did. "Elijah is powerful, if he finds us against him, or not allying with him for his cause he might not ensure safe passage for our merchants any longer."

"He would not do such a thing, Europe's wool trade comes from England." She hissed and stared at the man as he took a glass of wine and raised it towards them as if he knew they were speaking of him. Jeremy constantly found himself wondering how he did that, he made himself a part of a conversation even if he couldn't possibly know what was being said.

"He could and he would. Flanders has a growing wool trade if he were to deny English tradesman permission to dock in Flanders then we would stand alone. England would lose it's wealth, and the Duke of Cleves would grow more powerful."

"Have you spoken to Elena?"

"I've told her. She hates being strong-armed into anything. At the moment she's simply angry, last I checked she was considering it."

"Does Damon know?"

"I don't know. I imagine she'll tell him."

"I pray she does. If she continues to leave him out of England's affairs she may walk right into a trap. She needs to keep him close, she created and alliance with Naples for a reason. If she makes decisions without consulting him it could cause both nations to fall."

"Have you told her this?"

"You know the Queen. She is as stubborn as her father."

"I'm afraid the Gilbert blood hasn't given her much of an option against stubbornness." He replied and invoked a smile from her, he knew the Gilbert blood, knew how hardheaded they could be. He had inherited his fair share of it himself, along with the Gilbert passion and the intelligence.

* * *

><p>Damon stood above the courtiers at a balcony watching everything with a calm air before Jeremy made his way towards him, Bonnie and Tyler Lockwood in trail behind him.<p>

"I suppose you've heard then." He spoke the moment they came to stand next to him.

"That Elijah threatens to cut off England's trade and submit us all to the dark ages again if we don't ally with him? Yes we've heard." Bonnie spoke dejectedly looking up at him, he could tell that she didn't like him, he could tell that like Elena she saw through him but where Elena knew the better man he could be, Bonnie only saw the worse, the man he used to be. The man that still dared to creep up when it was necessary. She could tell that he had no scruples to draw blood to protect those that mattered most to them. He had no intention of letting any harm come to his loved ones, and he would go to great lengths to keep it that way.

"Don't be so sour Mistress Bennett, everything can be fixed."

"And how do you plan to fix this Your Highness? The queen will not go to war without assurance of the Duke's loyalty to the crown and we cannot accomplish such a thing without offending the man and isolating England."

"You are very perceptive Mistress Bennett and yet you seem to have missed something here."

"And what might that be?" She challenged him in a way no other woman would dare to do apart from Elena. She didn't hold herself to the rules of the court, the rules of society at that. She bowed to no man or woman, and she certainly wouldn't submit to someone she distrusted. Damon liked that in her, he knew that Elena could count on her for this alone.

"The bond between brothers can be insurmountable, but when it is broken then nothing can be done to restore it to it's former self. We don't need Elijah's promise of loyalty, he is here in England when he could have offered his alliance safely from his castle in Cleves. He's come too far to turn back to his brother with his tail between his legs. He needs us to get back at his brother, and we need him to further our own cause."

"They are brothers, you cannot be sure of their hatred towards each other. And Elena doesn't trust him." Bonnie replied boldly and Damon smiled down at her knowingly.

"We don't have to trust him, we just have to trust that he hates his brother enough to stay loyal to his cause." He looked from Bonnie to Jeremy and then down at the court which was making way for the entertainment of the evening. He watched Elena move to sit on her throne and she looked up at him smiling, nodding her head towards him in a gesture of respect and good will towards her husband causing most of the cour to look up and see what had drawn her attention away. Damon raised his glass towards her and flashed her one of his known smiles, his eyes blazing across the room as her dark ones pulled him towards her.

* * *

><p>Elena moved through the halls with Damon shortly behind her, she could tell he was wondering why she was so infuriated with him and she wondered how he could even doubt the fact that she was. She burst into her rooms sending the maids scattered across the room to help her, she pulled off her diadem and handed it to the nearest girl and took off her jewelry handing it to another before telling them all to leave and placing her hands on her hips, her back still towards Damon in the hopes of composing herself but she was so angry she was nearly shaking.<p>

"How dare you speak to me in that way before them?" She heard him stop in the middle of the room she could feel his eyes on her and she could already imagine the way they were blazing a cold blue colour and she could see him pulling walls up in front of him before she even turned around. "How dare you talk across me as if I were a child." She hadn't been treated this way since her father had been alive and she couldn't believe that this was happening, she certainly hadn't expected it from Damon.

There were other things about him that angered her slightly but none of it could really be helped, he was a man, gambling and jousting and hunting was part of his life. While the women went walking in the gardens and playing cards. He couldn't help discussing matters of state with the men while they were hunting but she hated feeling that they were consorting behind her back. That they might discuss things without her and conspire to persuade her in a certain direction.

"I did no such thing."

"Oh no? Well you saw to this, you saw to that, you and the duke of CLeves, you and Lord Rochford. And all without reference to _me_."

"Elena it had to be done. I was thinking of you and your kingdom, and mine." He scoffed at her and shook his head moving towards her, she could tell he was bracing himself for something worse and it made her even more angry. He had his lips pursed together tightly and his blue eyes were wide and blazing she hated it. Hated that he was still treating her as if he had done nothing wrong and she was a child that had to be handled.

"I will tell you what you thought. You thought I was a _woman_! To be petted and passed over and ignored."

"If only it were so simple then we might avoid more scandals of your doing." He smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Don't you wonder at it? Less than three years on the throne and you and your illustrious court have pushed this monarchy to it's very limits."

"I have told you before and I will tell you again Damon, you are my husband here and that is all!"

"And that is quite enough believe me!"

"I will not have my role usurped by men playing at swords! I wear the crown and if there are mistakes they will be my mistakes, and no one else will make them. No one, not even you!"

Damon turned his back on her she could see him blazing, he could become just as angry as she was, and she loved and hated him for it. She knew he thought he was more than justified to help her in ruling her country, he didn't see any harm in solving something without her knowledge.

"You forget, your majesty. That I am King in my own right as much as you are Queen, and yet it seems that as your husband my opinion is the last one that matters."

"Don't be ridiculous Damon, I won't have you discussing important matters behind my back while you are all at joust or gaming, or hunting. Just because you are men does not give you the right to discuss Matters of State without me."

"And where else am I to discuss Matters of State? You face being alienated not only religiously from Europe but by trade, and if you do so you drag Naples down with you. Did you even consider the fact that today the Spanish Emperor is the guest of the King of France. Rejecting our German allies now would leave England and Naples friendless and vulnerable to the French, the Spanish and the Holy Roman church. You by yourself risk that even Duke Elijah himself might retaliate against us, and all because you refuse to defer to either myself or any other man. You will not seek my advice, nor will you allow me any type of authority here. You do not consider me equal and because of that I must compete and play roles to win over the hearts of every man, woman and child in bloody England because you value their opinion above that of your husband!" He steamed at her, only provoking her to grow angrier but he was finished she could tell this had been brewing in him but she hadn't expected such a sudden outburst, nor had she expected him to behave so recklessly, she was being forced into a corner and she wouldn't stand for it, not even from him. Especially not him, he turned around, she knew he was reading her fury in her eyes, though she was nowhere near finished with this conversation he moved to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving before you excite yourself any further."

"You will leave when I dismiss you!" The words were out of her mouth before she could think on them but he ignored her. The only person on the damned planet who would dare to ignore her and defy her but he did it and only made her angrier. "Damon, get back here!" He ignored her utterly and completely and if she hadn't been as angry as she was then she might have stormed after him.

"Your majesty, forgive me but Mistress Bennett bid me to find you. Lady Donnovan has gone into labour." A girl appeared just as Damon stormed out of their rooms fuming, the anger was still rolling around the room and yet Elena felt as if she was being shaken back to reality as Caroline's name slowly but surely began to ring through her.

* * *

><p>Caroline had expected some obvious sudden sign to her labour starting but she'd had no such luck, if it hadn't been for the constant presence of other women around her she wouldn't really have recognized the signs that were supposedly obvious. She didn't have a very high tolerance for pain and yet as she went through the day with short discomforting pain in the small of her back she didn't realize it had been a sign of her labour starting. It wasn't until later, when the pains grew closer together and more painful, she felt as if something was stabbing into her back and then tearing it's way around her belly. Bonnie was constantly muttering quietly to her, reassuring her as the pains dragged on and became more severe. Seven hours passed and Caroline clung to the sheets on her bed as if she might be spared from the pain as it tore through her body and this child still wouldn't come out. She'd been stuck like this for months, anxious for to get this baby out of her, sick and tired of feeling big and stuffed and uncomfortable but right now she would have rather felt fat the rest of her life than go through this. She felt like she needed time, a moment of peace just so she could sleep and as she lay here, Bonnie still told her she couldn't push, it wasn't time yet. It was then that she realized what she had gotten herself into, there was no time-out, she'd come this far and there was absolutely no turning back, she felt completely powerless and frightful while every fibre of her was screaming to get out of this situation. Every bone in her body was aching and she wasn't so much feeling sick from the pain as the exhaustion and it wasn't for another hour until Bonnie finally, calmly told her that she could push.<p>

Compared to the labour pains the pushing felt like nothing but it was at this moment that she needed Bonnie and Elena near her, she was surprised and had never been more grateful for their presence, they were both calming and soothing the entire time, every birthing story she'd ever heard had involved cruel midwives and mothers or sisters yelling at them to push and bite through the pain. Elena was constantly at her side, cooling her head while whispering to her reassuringly that it couldn't possibly get any worse than it had been already. She made Caroline laugh for a good minute over something Caroline couldn't remember but the laughter only worsened the urge to push.

When the baby came, it came quickly, welcomed into the world by a series of tears and laughter from three women who had now officially been through everything together. Caroline couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks but she was laughing the entire time. Giggles came to her as if she'd been given something to make her foolish. The sight of her baby was something she hadn't expected to be so emotional, the child was tiny, wet, red in the face and crying loudly and all Caroline could think of was that she had her hair and Tyler's eyes.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up later from a noise coming from the crib, she was surprised at how easily she woke now, the smallest of sounds made her wake suddenly and wake instantly. The first thought that crossed her mind was the baby and if she was alright. She sat up in bed at the sound of her baby cooing and gargling a little bit as she sat up she took in the sight of Tyler at the end of her bed he was holding the baby with a look of astonishment written on his face. His eyes were trapped on the baby's face.<p>

"Do you love her?"

"She's beautiful."

"You don't wish she was a boy?" He looked up at her and chuckled, something that made her more assured of anything else in the world as he stood and handed the baby to her before stretching next to her on the bed.

"Why should I? She's perfection, the picture of her mother." He smiled as he put his arm around her and looked down at the baby in her arms, it was uncanny how much the baby looked like her but Caroline had already seen the baby's eyes, her dark brown eyes that made it evident who her father was she smiled at that, happier than she'd ever been. If she'd had a boy then he would have belonged to Tyler or Matthew or been caught in some strange limbo because neither could claim him as their son but a girl. She would be able to keep a girl close without anyone ever posing a question because people underestimated the value of a daughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_Just in case you're all having trouble keeping track of the titles here they are again (it wasn't uncommon during this time for certain lords or ladies to have more than one title or estate to their name. The title 'Lord' usually referred to their inherited name or title anything else was usually granted them by achievements or personal friendship with the king/queen)_

_**Tyler Lockwood**- earl of Suffolk/ Lord Lockwood_

_**Jeremy Gilbert**- earl of Wiltshire/ Lord Rochford_

_**Mathew Donnovan**- earl of Somerset and Dorset_

_**Caroline Forbes **- Marriage to Matt makes her Lady Donnovan, the **Countess** of Somerset and Dorset (I know... Earl and Countess, weird but that's how it works I understand...)_

_**Bonnie Bennett**- Mistress Bennett... she's unmarried and not from any noble family... Mistress is the title given to common people and unmarried women. Most of the queen's ladies would be referred to as Mistress X.  
><em>

_**Alaric Saltzman**- ambassador to Bulgaria... would be adressed as your eminence or your grace. _

_**Jenna Petrova**- Lady Petrova (in her own right, not by marriage) would be referred to as My Lady... and in conversation as the Queen's Aunt. Being blood related to the queen made you of high nobility, in this story she owns a great deal of properties, the most important one being her castle in Hever where the girls grew up._

_If you have any other questions on Titles or political stuff from the story let me know... I have no problem explaining them :D and I don't want anyone to get completely and utterly lost... also if you think I'm not explaining it well enough throughout the story, please tell me that as well... I try not to make it too complicated but what makes sense to me might not to you all... _

_Hope you liked this chapter... Please review, all feedback is welcome._

_Love and Peace!_

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **  
><em>

_K._


	12. The Art Of War

_**Author's note: **apologies for how long it took to write this... I hope you enjoy. Please read and review... and for those of you that like the little extra information and trivia I tend to add at the end,... I've also added some ***** to explain certain terms or words... hope it helps :D_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Everything was eerily quiet after the birth of baby Elizabeth. Another Elizabeth Forbes, Elena had made sure that she bore the name Forbes so she wouldn't have to suffer any slurs if she carried the name Smith or Johnson, names given to bastard children, children who had no parents who cared. Another Forbes girl would be raised in aunt Jenna's household. Bonnie smiled at the thought. She turned her thoughts from the little blond baby to her current task as she hid the messages between Elijah and his generals in the pockets of her dark blue gown. Jeremy stood waiting patiently feigning interest in one of the musicians of the court as she slipped past him and brushed against his back. A gesture they'd perfected over their last few meetings.<p>

"What news my Lady?"

"Elijah has men coming to England to advise him on his 'venture' as he says."

"His venture?"

"War with France, with England at his side."

"Does the queen know of this?"

"Don't play the fool Lord Rochford, it doesn't suit you. I know you and the Queen's husband met with the duke of Cleves to discuss matters of war without the Queen's permission."

"We had very little choice."

"Have you lost your mind?" Bonnie spat out, her anger beginning to flare, she'd previously thought Jeremy to be intelligent, with Elena's best interest at heart but he was young and rash all the same. "She is the Queen of England, how do you think it looks if her lords and her husband discuss such important matters without their Queen?"

"Bonnie what we do, we do to keep Her Majesty safe. She was being forced into a corner, King Damon of Naples was right to intervene when he did, if he hadn't she would have been seen by the public to be just another indecisive woman afraid of war. She has to appear strong, and steadfast, better the people think her to be forced by her husband, than by the Dutch or the French." Bonnie clenched her teeth together and reached for the letters in her pocket, she understood Elena's anger at being forced into a corner, though she understood their intentions as well. Jeremy had a point but she couldn't comprehend them agreeing to anything without their queen's permission. It was foolish and perhaps unforgivable, if it failed certainly all the blame for this decision would fall on Elena's shoulders and not theirs.

"I don't know this Martin family. You would do well to find out who they are before they arrive and make our lives difficult." she answered shortly and turned to leave before he caught hold of her arm and pulled her back, he held her too close for comfort, and Bonnie could feel her heart beating too powerfully in her chest. She imagined he could hear it as well as she could because he paused for a moment before he actually spoke.

"Bonnie-" His breath was warm and sweet as it reached her and she surpressed the urge to close her eyes and tilt her chin up just a little.

"What?"

"We won't fail. In a war against England, Naples _and _Cleves, France will lose and England will stand stronger than it has since Eleanor of Aquitaine was queen." Bonnie turned to look at him carefully, she bore into him with her dark eyes and considered his young face, and his certainty in a matter that was utterly unpredictable. Even she -a witch- couldn't predict the outcomes of wars.

"And what if we do fail? You know very well that if Elena falls, we all go tumbling down with her."

* * *

><p>Jeremy moved swiftly with Bonnie's information at hand, crossing through halls quickly with courtiers parting way and hoping to catch his attention even at a time like this. Jeremy ignored all of them and instead moved to where Damon held his office, most of the council members were already present there. They were creating a declaration of war on France which would then be handed to the ambassador of France officially. Naples and Cleves stood by England which meant that they could not fail. Not this time, the English had been waiting for this opportunity since the Battle of Agincourt, and ever since Elena's father had taken the throne he had let France slip away steadily, it was time to reclaim what was theirs and to stop the French from threatening Elena's reign. This had to be done, though Jeremy couldn't help but feel the urgency at this, he knew that the French king's military was large and extremely powerful, their castles and cities were known for their strength against sieges and he worried immensely about the outcome of this. Bonnie warned him about the consequences but he didn't need to know them. He knew full well that if Elena was abdicated and pushed off her throne they would come toppling down with her and England would never be the same.<p>

He moved into the office of the Queen's husband and handed him the letters which he then looked over carefully before eyeing the men that were present. Every man in this room commanded over his own army but very few of them had seen battle before. They had been trained to wield weapons since the day they were born and yet the prospect of going into battle terrified them all secretly. The hopes of living in their ancestor's footsteps pressed on them right alongside the fear of not returning.

"My lords, we will now proceed with our plans for an invasion of France." Damon spoke and held the room quiet as if he was King of England instead of the queen's husband. He took such a great deal of authority over the room, his military skills and knowledge alone granted him much respect from even the older council members that had trouble accepting Elena as queen and had come close to betraying her. Jeremy had known that when Elena married her people would have been pleased but he hadn't realized how the two would work off each other as if they were two sides of the same coin. Damon was familiar with violence, and some had been worried that he was too favourable on a harsh ruling, and though Elena was furious with him now, Jeremy hoped that she'd realize what a brilliant mind she had working for her. To keep her safe, and her people. Damon was risking his own men, the stability of his own country to keep them in power. To make England the ruling power in Europe the way it had once been. Naples had little to gain from it, they would not gain land or people or strength since their territories lay furthest from France but those that fought for him might gain some titles.

"We will start by the capture of the strategic town of Boulogne." He moved one of their pieces over the map onto Boulogne before turning to look at Jeremy. "Your grace. It is her majesty's wish that you should be appointed commander of the English armies. If you have the will and the stomach for the fight." Jeremy's head was reeling slightly, he had never seen battle, only studied it, and surely he suspected that Tyler or one of the older council members would be more suited to command the English armies. It was an immense honour he didn't feel worthy of. And yet his heart swelled at the realization that Elena was entrusting him with the lives of her English men. Even after they had gone behind her back to declare war on France.

"Your Majesty, I can only thank God for the chance to win honour and glory in the field." He spoke more calmly than he had expected, it was the truth, and in the end Jeremy refused to shy away from this responsibility. It had been put to him, so he should bear it and it was a chance to prove that he had earned all the gifts that had been given to him.

"My lords, I must tell you that a special envoy from Cleves, the general Martin, will pay us an unofficial visit in honour of our alliance. This Martin is one of the Duke's most successful generals. He shall be first received here by the Earl of Suffolk and then brought to court. I'm sure your lordships will see fit to welcome him as he deserves." Jeremy watched the mutterings go around the room like a fire had been lit. He knew many of them to be loyal papists still, going to war with France was one thing but being in alliance with Cleves was yet another. Though Jeremy watched as even these mutterings died down in the interest of gaining land and power against France. There wasn't an Englishman in this country and abroad that wouldn't love to see the French defeated at all costs.

Still he wondered who this General Martin was and he wondered how formidable he really could be. Though the Dutch and Germanic were known for their military forces that continuously frightened away hopeful conquerors he wondered how trustworthy this general could truly be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The inventory of English crown possessions on 28 January. <strong>_

_4 cannons; _

_5 demi-cannons; _

_10 culverins; _

_14 demi-culverins; _

_18 sakers; _

_21 falcons, falconets, and chamber falcons; _

_25 great brass mortars; _

_19 small brass mortars; _

_9 iron mortars; _

_3 iron bombards; _

_3 iron cannon-perrier; _

_16 port-pieces; _

_24 fowlers; _

_7 slings; _

_12 double bases;_

_54 shrimp bases; _

_114 privy bases; _

_2 robinets; _

_73 brass hagbuts._

"How many men?" Elena was being short as she was going over document after document that displayed the costs of this military escapade, she was unhappy about the recent events but despite the fact that Damon had gone behind her back a greater worry was pulling at her and eating away at her.

"4000 My Lady." She wondered if that included the men she kept close to her and counted upon to help her rule this country, the awareness of the fact that some of them, or all of them might not return was shaking her and frightening her immensely. She sat for a moment in silence while Caroline came into the room with Bonnie right behind her, she was wearing a cream and gold coloured gown with pearls at her neck and ears, it emphasized the creamy colour of her skin and the bright gold colour of her hair. Elena wondered at how quickly she'd lost the weight of her pregnancy, seeing her now it was like she'd never given birth let alone been pregnant, though her entire attitude had changed now. She was tougher than before, more careful and incredibly shrewd, Elena could tell she'd lost that impulsive streak that was so typical of Caroline, instead she was careful and cunning in a way that she'd never been before, as if she'd only recently discovered her true intelligence and her strength as a woman. "Every able man in England is volunteering your Majesty, even those in the North, loyal papists stand behind you." The man muttered and smiled at her encouragingly, excited like most young men were at this moment. She couldn't understand anyone's excitement at going to war, she was so caught up in the consequences of what could happen that she was almost forgetting the reasons for it. Her throne hardly seemed worth all the lives that would be lost on both sides.

The smile she returned revealed nothing of what she really thought, the man thought she stood strong and confident as she approved document after document, releasing a great deal of her father's treasury to a war that he would have supported whole-heartedly. The fact that her father would have stood behind this decision only made her more doubtful about it, but she realized full-well that there was no going back from this point. An official Declaration of War had been handed to the French ambassador who, instead of retreating quietly and going home, had decided to make a scene in the middle of the court. He had received no sympathy, most people had matched his wit, and even outdone him, in French no less. Elena hadn't been able to help the smile that had formed on her face but at all times the risk of what they were doing was gnawing at her. Pulling her mind and tightening her chest so terribly that she couldn't sleep at night. She woke up terrified and heartbroken and without Damon next to her.

With everything that went around her it was the worst thing not to have Damon, to feel as though she couldn't truly trust him. She admitted now that it was mostly resentment that kept them apart but even if they had been speaking to each other, Damon spent day and night in his offices that had been turned to War-rooms. Elena was present at the most important meetings, the place was covered in maps and swords and Welsh *longbows, which Jeremy said with all confidence would win them the war. When the man finally left, Elena stood and moved between Caroline and Bonnie who wordlessly walked with her without question.

"What happened between you and Damon?" Caroline whispered even though they were well out of earshot of anyone who might want to listen in.

"Caroline!" Bonnie's usual reprimanding tone interrupted in the hopes that she could prevent Caroline's relentlessness.

"You already know what happened."

"Yes I had to hear about this from Bonnie?"

"Caroline it doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does. He's angered you."

"Of course he has. He deliberately went behind my back. He and Jeremy and the duke of Cleves practically declared War on France without my permission!"

"What would you have done differently?"

"What?"

"Well, if you think war against France is a mistake then what is your solution?"

"We should have waited, I don't trust Elijah."

"You don't have to Elena. Whether you waited or not, we would have ended up in this same place. We cannot ignore the actions of the French. Especially not after attacks lead to the death of good English people." Elena swallowed back the feeling that was cropping up in her, she almost felt sick at the thought of her people being harmed because of her indecisiveness, and she shivered at the memory of the people she'd lost already. For their sake, she knew that Damon was right, what had happened couldn't be overlooked, no matter how heavily it sat with her.

"I know you're angry with Damon, but you created an alliance with the King of Naples for a reason, not just out of love. Remember that, especially now. Don't give Damon reason to doubt England's loyalty to Naples." She watched Caroline and Bonnie, Caroline's eyes weren't as soft and uncaring as they had been before, it seemed that she'd taken a new interest in what happened at court but it wasn't just limited to who said what. Elena never thought that the day would come when she relied on Caroline's advice on political matters.

"I can't just ignore the fact that he disrespected me." She muttered, realizing that his disrespect toward her might have to wait, or even be overlooked.

"Elena, King Damon is- well he's- " Elena could tell that Bonnie was trying to find a way to speak her mind without hurting her, but it was no secret to Elena that Bonnie disapproved of Damon.

"He's wild, and careless, and selfish at times, but that's why you chose him isn't it?" Caroline asked, she had always been straightforward but Elena couldn't help feel that there was a new strength in her now.

"Yes, of course it is." Elena admitted, his selfishness, and stubbornness was what made him an impressive ruler, he made decisions and disregarded what others might think of him for doing it. She had admired him for that, and recognized that strength in him, she had wanted to lean on it, but now that the moment was here she couldn't simply ignore the feeling of helplessness, of distrust and worry that crept over her. She couldn't simply relinquish power to him, to do that would mean undoing everything that had helped her get to this place.

"You trusted him enough to tie England's interests to his. I say don't doubt it now."

"At least not in public." Bonnie added in and Elena, sighed. Realizing that no matter what they disagreed on before, they were now forced to stand together. If she seemed at all opposed to him right now she would only be making them look weak and divided. They had to stand together, even if it was only to give people the impression that they stood strong and unified.

* * *

><p>"They're Moors!" A girl came flying into Caroline's room without so much as knocking, if it hadn't been for the fact that she knew this girl to be loyal to Elena's rule, she would have reprimanded her for impertinence, she was only one of the many who were 'new' people at court. Of common blood, a silk merchant's daughter who was hoping to become 'silkwoman' the rare breed of woman who favoured Independence and beauty over marriage and child-bed.<p>

"Who is?" She spoke calmly and unfazed by the girl's sudden outburst. She pretended to be only mildly interested as she patted Elizabeth gently on the back. Her baby's warm and soft hands were curling gently against her neck, tickling her slightly as she cooed.

"The duke's famous general. And his son, they're Moors." Caroline turned to look at the girl and raised her eyebrows.

"Are they really?"

"The entire court is in shock, except of course for the Queen. She hardly cares, of course she has her own black woman in service." Caroline narrowed her blue eyes, knowing that men of power, especially men like the Duke of Cleves would not keep certain people close to them unless they had formidable talents. "Do you think they're also witches?" Caroline's ears stung at the word, at the thought that anyone might breathe the word witch in association with any of the nobility, such words said in her presence could get people killed. She turned a cold glare on the girl and moved forward, her authority exuding over the girl as her cold blue eyes glared at her and washed her over.

"If you breathe another word of witchcraft, I will see you hanged. _After _you're whipped, do you understand?" She tilted her head to the side, wondering quietly where her sudden sense of empowerment had come from and could only determine that it was from having a child to protect. She would allow nothing to threaten the baby, or the family that surrounded her. She watched the girl cower slightly and nod.

"Yes milady."

"It would be a shame to maim that pretty face of yours. You will return to your duties, and you won't speak unless you have something useful to say." The girl nodded again and curtsied and left the room in a flurry of sudden movement. Caroline stood for a moment listening to her baby's gurgles and considered what the girl had just said. The only one who would truly be able to get to these men without great suspicion wouldn't be her, it wouldn't even be any of the Queen's men, if the girl was right, and Caroline suspected that she was, the only person to get anywhere near them without an ulterior motive would be Bonnie.

* * *

><p>The general and his son were the cause of every whisper and murmur in the court. And they hardly seemed to care, Bonnie knew the reason why. They had to assume power, claim it for their own if they wanted to survive and be respected in any European court, she remembered what it was in the lands of the Alhambra to walk through the streets and have your status considered by the quality of your clothing and not by the colour of your skin. She had once been at the centre of the world it felt like. Lady to the daughters of Sultans, confidantes to their planning and strategies, and now she was, if anything, the Moorish fortune teller, the queen's fool. With Constantinople as its capital and vast control of lands around the Mediterranean basin, the empire, <em>her <em>empire_, her home, _ had been at the center of interactions between the Eastern and Western worlds for over six centuries. Her family had stood at the middle of it, advising Kings, highly respected for centuries and now she stood here, a fool and little more. She had watched them arrive, the young man; Luka had sharp features, a pointing chin upon which he grew a small goattee and narrow eyes which were almost always crinkled in a smile, he seemed instant friends with Tyler but he was cautious, and Bonnie instantly could tell why, she could feel the Power that resided within him, she could feel it's pulse as if with every beat of his heart a small amount radiated from him into the world around him. She wondered if she had that same effect on them, if they could feel her presence before they even caught sight of her. She hadn't felt this sense of kinship since her grandmother had died and suddenly, without realizing she'd missed it she was craving it with every part of her being. The General; Jonas Martin was a tall dark and looming man. He kept his hair short and his beard trimmed to perfection but what struck her about him was the pain that she could read off him, even at a distance she could see the lingering hurt that was concealed somewhere deeply within him. She could sense his pain stronger than his Power. These men knew the same rise and fall of monarchies, they had witnessed the destruction of a history and a culture far older than any of these Western kingdoms, far wiser. They had left a crumbling empire to survive but at times Bonnie couldn't help but feel that her power was being abused, her love for Elena and Caroline forced her into making decisions that she would never even consider. The Power she was given was that of her ancestors, the women that came before her, a long line of women who had spent their entire lives learning and growing so they could harness it for good. And now Bonnie stood at the side of some of the most powerful people in the Western world and she couldn't help but wonder if she was doing good here. If the Power she had wasn't in the wrong hands.

The twisting feeling that lingered over her whenever King Damon of Naples was near her was something that led her to believe that it wasn't all good. He wasn't all good, and yet Elena loved him, she had chosen him and Bonnie wasn't foolish enough to believe that Elena couldn't see through him. She had seen it and chosen to be with him anyway and Bonnie was finding it difficult to comprehend.

She tried not to think of it now as she moved through the halls and deliberately came into the banquet hall with a bit of an entrance. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed, letting the power of her ancestors come to her and strengthen her, she felt the strength of her grandmother like she so rarely did these days and it sent a warmth through her. The warmth of home, the beating sun upon her face and the thick and heady smell of the rich Calat Alhambra and the cool cleanliness of the bathhouses. When she opened her eyes again it was almost a disillusionment but she moved forward, clinging onto the strength that her ancestors had placed within her. The power that came off her, she knew, was both intriguing and scary to the courtiers who were now deliberately making way for her, they usually did this anyway, but as Bonnie passed by them she exuded a small amount of energy, just enough to make candles flicker and not nearly enough to make anyone suspicious.

She knew how she looked, and with the help of Caroline she had found it easy to make herself look the part she had to play. Her gown was white silk with a goldthread damask pattern sewn into the outer skirt and bodice and sleeves, she was a picture of white and gold, the colours deliberately chosen to emphasise the darkness of her skin, it sent other people reeling with envy and shock that she wore such an exquisite gown, that she, a moor could even afford one like this was cause for a great deal of whispers but she hardly cared for that now. She moved smiling towards Jeremy who had his jaw hanging just a little bit before he composed himself and smiled softly at her when she approached him and he silently pulled her into a conversation so the rest of the court would stop their gawking.

"Who put you up to this?"

"Up to what?" She said seriously, she wasn't a fool and neither was Jeremy he knew she would never deliberately attract so much attention to herself unless there was a reason for it but she enjoyed teasing him, there was something so amusing about the way he was looking at her. The way he was looking from the pearls at her neck, the pearls which had a small pendant in the letter B, with three smaller pearls hanging from it, placed delicately on her neck, a final gift from her grandmother. She watched him pleasantly surprised at the effect that she was having on him at the moment.

"Jeremy, I would like you to meet the General Martin and his son Luka. They are here visiting England for awhile." Tyler clapped Jeremy on the shoulder who turned and without even blinking smiled and gave a short little bow to the general, smiling. The man's incredible height and the darkness of his skin was clearly imposing on most of the court, he had dark, searching eyes that clearly made others feel uncomfortable, he shook Jeremy's hand and the three of them walked away while Bonnie had deliberately been keeping her eyes cast away disinterested.

"¿Cómo se podía pasar por alto esa bella mujer?" Bonnie laughed at that, the cliche of it was almost too much, but he seemed incredibly surprised and amused that she either understood him or was laughing at him plainly.

"Porque bella o no, yo soy una mujer." She responded, because beautiful or not, she was a woman and so easily overlooked.

"You speak Spanish?" He seemed truly surprised but instead she just smiled, finding it easy to do so. Remembering suddenly all the hot sweltering days she'd spent in the gardens of the Alhambra conversing with men who didn't think it a sin for a woman to 'know' things.

"I was born in Granada. My family was loyal to the Nasrid dynasty." He raised an eyebrow and nodded in understanding.

"Ah well, my family could be found further South, Constantinople is where we used to call home."

"And now?"

"And now Bruges."

"And how's that?"

"Wet." He smiled and she laughed, knowing the feeling, the longing for a warmth that even England's beautiful and lustrous summers just couldn't compare to. She was surprised at how easy it was to speak with him, the energy that came off him was the same as other witches, the same as her grandmother's. They understood each other like no one else might, like no one else really could, the absence of a place to really call home brought them together in conversation but it was the fact that she stood equal to him, he didn't look down on her for her sex, instead he seemed to respect her for it.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by in a warm haze, every moment Bonnie spent with Luka felt like a day at her home, in her past where everything had been safe and warm and easy. She felt far away from the court and everything that was going on around them, even as her people, her friends were getting ready for war, and his father was helping them she felt as if it hardly affected her, and it wasn't until after he'd left again that she started to wonder whether or not she should be was still so much that her grandmother hadn't shown her, hadn't taught her, and she could learn so much from them, already he had taught her how to channel other witches' energy, how to harness their power and draw strength from it. She hadn't even realized she could do that from witches who were still alive, but it gave her a strange sense of courage, to know that she could rely on him even if he wasn't near her.<p>

"I need you to go North with Caroline and the General's son." Bonnie turned her dark eyes on Elena as they sat quietly in the garden, alone for what seemed like forever.

"What?"

"Caroline's mother can't hold the North _and _go to war, I need you and Caroline there to safeguard the border from the Scots they're French loyalists. And General Martin's son has graciously volunteered to accompany you with a personal guard."

"Has he really?" Caroline lifted her icy blue eyes from her needlework and eyed Elena and Bonnie carefully, Bonnie could see the distrust there, the suspicion rising in her friend who, although incredibly intelligent and keen couldn't help being read like an open book.

"You don't trust him?" Elena asked though she already knew the answer before she turned to look at Bonnie with raised eyebrows as Caroline responded.

"Of course I don't."

"And why not?"

"There's something about them I don't like. They're neither loyal to Elena or Elijah or Damon. They simply seem hellbent on destroying the French king."

"And that's a bad thing?" Bonnie shook her head in wonderment at Caroline's sudden disapproval of these men.

"A man with no loyalties isn't someone you can trust Bonnie. Even if you come from the same place."

"You trust _me _don't you?" Bonnie stated soundly and Caroline gazed back at her with piercing blue eyes as Elena looked from one to the other and then returned to her sewing with a small smile playing on her lips, Bonnie was certain it was the first time she'd smiled since this whole war business had started.

"With my life." Caroline replied seriously and Bonnie nodded in agreement, there wasn't anything these three women wouldn't do for each other.

"Then trust that if they prove to be an obstacle, _I _will handle them myself." Caroline nodded in careful understanding before the three of them returned to their sewing and Bonnie braced herself at the thought of going North, Elena would go to London and then to Dover where she would see off all the men at arms who would cross the channel and land safely in Calais as long as there were no storms. Bonnie and Caroline would be North, the coolest and roughest terrains in England, and with the fall coming the roads would turn to mud and slush and freezing mists would settle over the marshes, she didn't look forward to it, the place couldn't get further away from what her home used to be like if she tried. Northern England had to be one of the most miserable places she could think of. She kept her eyes out on the green plains of Aunt Jenna's gardens as Caroline took a breath and leaned her head back, exposing her neck to the sun and closing her eyes. A smile appearing on her face as she did so and Bonnie couldn't help but bask in the sunlight that fell on her in this moment. At this moment everything was warm and soft and comfortable so she imitated Caroline's gesture and tilted her head back slightly, letting the summer's warmth waft over her and close her eyes to the feeling.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up warm and sweating in the sheets of her bed, she turned and shook the sheets off her body while listening to the quiet air that was lingering much too comfortably in the room. The early morning sun was coming in through the shutters as she was forced to yawn, sleep hadn't exactly been an option last night. She smiled at the thought and then smiled broader at the sound of gurgling and cooing coming from the next room. She moved to sit up but was intercepted by Tyler who wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down next to him.<p>

"Tyler the baby's awake." He pulled her down and pushed her back into the bed before sprawling on top of her and kissing her playfully. She began to feel the familiar stirrings of passion welling up in her again. The heat overcoming her, but one that wasn't so intense and sweltering as the sun's. It was warm and inviting and incredibly addictive as she felt the urge to have his skin against hers again. The baby gave a little cry then and she moved to push him off her this time, poising her hands against his shoulders, his big frame immovable. "Really Tyler she's crying."

"Caroline listen-" He stopped kissing her neck and distracting her long enough for her to realize that the crying had stopped. "The wet-nurse has her, she's safe." Caroline found herself on edge, listening for the sound of baby Elizabeth and Tyler was holding her there carefully and patiently before her eyes settled back on him and she relaxed somewhat. He smiled at her gently, letting his hands run softly over her arms and her waist, her breast before he continued on with his lips and Caroline forgot all about her baby, the other piece of her that had torn her so forcefully from him just a few moments ago. She sighed as his hands worked so diligently and softly as to make her stretch and arch herself against him to feel more of his touch. To feel the urgency of him pressing against her thigh, she found herself biting her lower lip and tilting her head back as he caressed every part of her and his lips made her skin sear from the fluttering kisses they left. Her lips found his and she wrapped her arms around him, feeling the hard, tensing muscles in his back as he pushed into her and she was forced to give a little cry. His weight on top of her was excruciatingly wonderful, the feeling of his skin against hers, the sweat forming between them and the need to hold onto him, the movement of his muscles as he pressed into her and she rocked her hips and her body against him, writhing and aching for him, letting him do as he pleased since every movement he made brought her inconsolable pleasure, something she'd never even dreamed of having. The room became warmer with their movement and Caroline was left in an oblivious state to everything that went on around her. She whispered his name repeatedly and whimpered as his touches left her skin cold before she was caught in another whirling of him.

She pushed him finally to move beneath her and he lay there holding onto her hips for dear life while she carefully and steadily rocked back and forth on him, the feeling of him inside her so much more evident as she leaned backwards, exposing herself to him, making herself so incredibly vulnerable as he thrust into her and his hands roamed from her hips, up her stomach and onto her breasts where he let his thumb run roughly over her nipple, sending her reeling. He held her carefully in place, willing her to keep going even as she came so close to a release that seemed almost unbearable, making her almost want to stop. It wasn't until he pushed into her one last time and she felt him throbbing inside her that she found herself clinging to him, her nails digging into his shoulders and his name on her lips in an inaudible whisper. She collapsed on top of him, tearful with satisfaction and joy and exertion, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him as he moved them both onto their sides, he kissed her, her eyelids her cheeks, her hair before the two of them finally caught their breath.

They had been like this for awhile now, the last two days they had spent their nights caught between passion and sleep, waking in the middle of the night to find him pressing on her, or surprisingly to find herself reaching for him when she woke up. The realization that she was sending him off to war with everyone else sat heavily with her and it made her need for him all the more pressing.

"We leave for Dover today." His voice was deep and rough and something felt very wrong to her, as if he knew something would happen and he was keeping her in the dark. Instead of responding though she buried her head into the nook of his neck and shoulder and hid there, taking in the sent of him and closing her eyes on the sensation that he gave her. The almost unnatural warmth that was his, the smooth contours of his skin and the feeling of the rippling muscle that would lay beneath her. The feeling of his arms around her and the irrational sense of safety that came with it.

She didn't want to think about what was happening at this moment outside of her quarters, the hurried footsteps and the clattering of armor and swords as men rushed through the halls and to the stables, the crying women and babies in the street who would sit here and pray for their men to come back safely, knowing full-well that they probably wouldn't.

She felt tears welling up in her, this time it wasn't out of joy and satisfaction but of the thought of losing him. _Him, _the man she'd spent forever hoping for, the man who had chosen her despite everything that went against them and who had fathered her only child. He had given her a girl, who would be completely hers, who she could raise with the same values and virtues that her mother and aunt Jenna had given her, who she could watch grow without ever having to part from her. Elizabeth was perfect, with her blond hair and her little rosebud lips, her pudgy little hands that reached out for her whenever she dared to open her big dark eyes, she was perfect and Tyler had given that to her. Loved her just as much as he would a boy, Caroline was sure of it. The thought of him not coming back to her, not being able to see Elizabeth grow up sent a lump in her throat and made her choke on her breath.

"What's wrong?" Tyler moved to sit up, forcing her up with him so that she was straddling him again, so that his hand brushed her thigh ever so slightly, so that she could feel and hear his heartbeat softly and firmly against her own. She felt the tears coming involuntarily even though she was forcing herself not to cry. She'd only make things worse by crying. She made a little sound, somewhere between indrawn breath and a whimper before looking up at him and then finding it even more difficult to stop the tears from coming, those dark eyes were Elizabeth's, they shared them. The mischief and curiosity that glittered from them and the warmth and love that lay beneath it, Caroline gave in to her sense of dread then. Shook her head and tried pulling away from him but he wouldn't let her. "Caroline, I'll be back sooner than you think."

"What if you're not?" He moved and placed a hand on either side of her face, softly brushing away tears and kissing her before pulling her closer than before, breaking the distance that she'd tried to create.

"I'll find a way back to you."

"Don't make foolish promises Tyler."

"Listen to me Caroline." His voice was deeper again and he forced her to look up at him with a hand on her cheek and one holding her tightly to him. "We cannot lose this war, with our new weapons and the support from Naples and Cleves we are set for victory. There's not an army that would dare to stand against us. We have so many men we'll probably scare them to death before we even shoot one arrow." He chuckled and forced her to laugh, the dread subsiding only a little bit, not enough to convince her, but enough to make her pretend. She realized quickly that there was no point in crying over something that hadn't happened yet, that was unlikely to happen but it was her baby, her Elizabeth that made her change, made her think about things she wouldn't ordinarily. She set the thoughts aside and took a deep breath. "I'll be back home soon enough, and you'll be here waiting for me won't you? Sick with worry with a babe on your arm." He laughed and she scoffed at the thought, 'a babe on arm' he made her sound like some farmer's wife and it made her giggle.

"Not here." She said exasperated. "I'll be in Northumberland, bored to death and cold to the bone." She could tell he was slightly amused by the idea of Caroline, with her gowns and silks and sewing trapped in the cold dark North, though she imagined the thought seemed quite distant to him. "You'll have to come and warm me."

"That sounds like a plan." He smiled raising his eyebrows twice, mischief spreading across his face before he twirled her around again, she could feel him stirring against her and she breathlessly wondered how he could be so full of energy with so little sleep before determining that it must be the fact that he was leaving soon. "We'll fill a castle full of babes." He mumbled while kissing her neck and sucking much too hard, making her laugh at what he'd said and giggle at the feeling of it.

* * *

><p>Jenna's castle was a giant mess of people running from one place to another, messengers taking important news to their masters and men getting ready for war. Arming themselves and preparing their households for when they would leave, shouting orders to their sons and wives, Caroline watched the entire display as everyone was in an uproar, every single one of them thinking the same thoughts and yet the entire place was chaos. Each of them was considering which man they could trust to take care of things while they were gone, with every able-bodied man in England going to war against the French that left only young boys and women behind. Most men didn't trust their wives enough though Caroline knew from experience that some women could rule a house better than the men could. Her own mother, although technically married had been raising her daughter and ruling over her vast lands in the North by herself. Something that most people didn't know unless you lived in the North, you knew that the Duke of Northumberland and the Bishop of York were useless, one was a sodomite and the other a drunk. She moved through the halls in a blue gown, Elizabeth was tucked safely away in her apartments which were free of the insanity that was going on around here. She was lucky she trusted her wetnurse, it would have made things more difficult, as it was she found it hard to be away from her baby, even for a few hours, she would hear another baby cry and her heart would break at the thought of her own baby without her mother. Her greatest fear was that Elizabeth wouldn't know her, she wouldn't allow her to grow up the way Caroline had. In some other lady's house being raised by maids and tutors and never truly knowing her mother. She shook the thought from her again as she moved into the banquet hall and moved to sit next to Jeremy who was drinking a cup of ale in a somewhat solemn manner. She ordered one of the servants to bring her some bread and sweetmeats and forced herself not to think of the fact that Tyler was running around here somewhere, calling out orders to his own serving men.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" Caroline sat down next to him roughly and intended to follow his gaze but he glanced down at his cup and drained it before she could see what he'd been staring at.

"Why?"

"You're not barking orders at your serving men. Instead you're sat here, drinking."

"My affairs have been in order since yesterday, I'm the Commander of the Queen's armies, I can't leave anything to chance." This time when she glanced up she followed his gaze and hid a smirk when she realized what his eyes were fixed on. On the other side of the banquet hall Bonnie was seated next to Luka as he was telling her something clearly interesting, the two of them were so captivated in their conversation that they hadn't noticed anything going on around them. Caroline was sure that if they were to be interrupted they would both be shocked back into reality. She cast her eyes down quickly and pretended not to really notice.

"Luka Martin is coming with us to Northumberland, did you hear?" Jeremy turned to look at her sharply and Caroline was careful to simply raise her eyebrows in interest as he turned his gaze back on them, this time a scolding look had spread across his face. "She seems to really like him, look- She's giving him a sex smile!" Caroline exclaimed and Jeremy grumbled as he got up from the table.

"Alright Caroline I get it." He said gruffly before leaving the banquet hall, Caroline couldn't help but smile, sometimes people needed some nudging in the right direction and if Jeremy wanted Bonnie, he would have to act before someone else had her. Bonnie and Jeremy. She thought and shook her head slightly as she ate her meal, only two years ago the thought of them would have seemed preposterous to her.

* * *

><p>Dover, Kent, at 'the Key to England' Elena stood on the outer walls of Dover Castle the smell of the sea blowing across her face, the very present threat of France upon her. There was no turning back now, especially not now, good English men were saddling up and getting ready to set sail and cross the channel to Calais where they would either be met with messengers from Naples and men from Cleves or with nothing and be left defenseless against an incredibly spiteful King of France.<p>

Her heart went with them as she stood at the walls of Dover castle looking over the white cliffs that had protected England naturally for centuries before them, she was now sending men away from the safety of this natural fortress and into battle against some of the most formidable armies that Europe had seen since the crusades. Fear was coursing through her, immensely and pressingly and she had no one here to help calm her, to guide her, to convince her that she'd made the right decision. She stood facing the sea, hoping for a calm wind, so they would travel safely or a terrible one so they'd be forced to remain here. Though she knew that she had no control over such things and once again feeling utterly helpless. She took a breath praying to someone, God, her parents, the kings who came before her for some strength to help her today before she moved back inside. She let her ladies dress her, wearing a blood-red velvet riding gown, the colour of defiance, the edges of the bust and sleeves were worked intricately with gold thread, thickly sewn in with pearls and rubies to make her look more the Queen than she felt. She kept her hair loose, falling down her back in a straight curtain over her shoulders, something that wasn't done often, it was daring and again defiant but today wasn't a day for rules and traditions, today was about warfare and rising up against those who would strike them down. She realized with the blood red gown and the golden crown with large rubies set into them that she looked much braver than she appeared. She looked fantastical, something out of a story she thought, she didn't look like herself. Her face paler than usual but it made her dark eyes and dark hair look all the more striking as she stood from where she'd been sitting and moved from her rooms to the stables.

She kept her chin tilted upwards and head high as she walked through the halls and heard footfall behind her. She didn't turn around, she didn't have to, to know that it was Damon coming after her, the husband who had made her feel more alone and isolated than she had in years. Not since her father had sent her to live with her aunt Jenna.

"You don't have to accompany me, I'm capable of riding on my own."

"I said I would." He spoke through gritted teeth, she could tell from his tone that his voice was strained and he was undoubtedly still angry with her, he still thought she was being ridiculous and that was what unnerved her in the end. Not that he went behind her back or that he spoke across her as if she were a plain woman but that he didn't have the wit to simply understand that he'd hurt her. That he should at least acknowledge that she had a right to feel overlooked and patronized. It wasn't until they got to the stables that she actually looked into his face and saw that there was something hidden behind the plain look of disinterest that he'd swept across his face. There was something behind his eyes that she couldn't comprehend even if she wanted to because he'd drawn up a wall against her, something that shocked her deeply. She hadn't expected this from him, Damon had always been- stubborn and difficult to comprehend but he had never shielded himself from her. Never hidden his truth from her the way he was now and suddenly Elena couldn't help the gripping fear that came over her, the idea that she'd forever lost that intimacy with him, that he would never look at her the same way again and she would never be able to reach through whatever wall he had pulled up against her.

"For God's sake smile woman, people will think we've had a fight." He said loud enough for her to hear as he lifted her into the saddle roughly, loud enough to shake her from her thoughts and make her frown at what he'd said and force her to be angry with him again. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that whatever she'd done was now irreparable.

The ride through Dover felt like forever but Elena felt surprised at the commonwealth's embrace of this war, though she knew that there wasn't anyone with even the slightest of English blood in them who wouldn't want to see France brought to it's knees, she was still surprised to see girls hanging out of their store-windows and boys running after the carts with weapons. They were cheering on the men going to war as if they had already won the war, and it hadn't even begun, Elena watched them as the women gave tributes, flowers and sweetmeats to passing men, Damon was so gracious as to accept a few things himself, smiling and polite and warm towards the English people who he'd taken on as his own. Elena found herself watching him more than anything, though whenever he glanced back at her, his blue eyes were cold and unrelenting and she felt that pang of loss shoot through her again. She hated this, the feeling that he was drawing back from her and now he was leaving for Calais, gone for France and off to war for God knows how long and she was afraid that she might never get him back. And if he did come back if she'd ever be able to restore the intimacy they once shared. She couldn't leave things like this she realized and she reluctantly set about thinking what a fool she was for leaving _this, _her marriage, what had been the most important decision of her life, the most joyous event and she had let it crumble to this. To a place where she hardly recognized Damon and it was her own fault.

* * *

><p>Damon rode next to Elena as they took place before the ships, there were men hanging from the masts and swinging their legs over the ship's ledges so they could see their queen. Damon wasn't foolish enough to believe that they came for him, that they were so in awe for him. They had accepted him as their queen's husband and an as English as any of them, but he was not their ruler who would save them. He wasn't the person they would be thinking of and blessing in their prayers. It was all Elena, and who could blame them? She sat on her horse, her black Russian Arabian Halim, with her blood-red gown and her dark hair falling over her shoulders with a ruby crown perched on her head. Any man would fight for a queen like her, any man would see her soulful dark eyes and fall deeply under her spell, become mesmerized by her beauty and honesty and love for her people and follow her even into death. Damon couldn't help picturing her differently, he was the only man to know what she looked like without her gowns, and her jewels with her hair plainly falling behind her back or spread out on a cushion. He couldn't quite recall how long it had been since the last time he'd been with her privately, too long and the thought was too painful to even think of. He was no longer angry, he couldn't possibly be, but there was a part of him that was damaged, had always been but he'd never imagined Elena to become the cause of it.<p>

He had been more than happy to be her equal, there was no doubt that she stood equal to him and in Naples he would be Queen Consort, if ever she wanted the title, not only because he considered her equal but because it was her right, as his wife, she had the right to gain power and control over his people, to become an advisor to him and help him in the rule of his kingdom. He had never thought that this would become an issue between them, not on his side. He watched her carefully and concluded that it didn't matter, clearly she didn't care enough, but it was humiliating to him to be put in this position. Even now, when everything he was doing was for her benefit, her people, her right as a queen. He felt he stood more equal to the soldiers and knights standing among her people than he did to her. He might as well be a peasant who took up arms. He couldn't comprehend the looks she was giving him, she would turn her head ever so slightly and look at him, her deep dark eyes searching for something he couldn't tell what it was and he had little interest anymore. He had made himself vulnerable to her before and that had been his mistake. Love was giving someone the ability to destroy you and trusting them not to, and Damon felt he could hardly trust her anymore. It seemed clear to him now that she had never trusted him in the first place.

The cheers were loud and the people of England entirely unaware of what went on in the Queen's private rooms, the roaring was almost deafening as women threw flowers and the men were whistling and hollering blessings onto their queen and asking her to pray for them. Damon moved silently next to her, accepting whatever tokens given to him on the way to the docks where finally they all stopped, there was a line formed of all the generals and the men of power in England whose decisions would determine their failure or success in this war and Elena, the Queen of England stood in the middle of them. A drop of blood among a sea of black and silver armour.

"**My loving people, we have seen the wrath of our enemy, we have heard their guns and tasted their poison. The King of France has attacked our Royal court, attempted to murder your Queen, your anointed sovereign but that is not the worst. When the lives of so many, good and honest English people have been lost, I -as your Queen- cannot stand aside at the injustice that has befallen us. The cruel and unjust murder of the honest and brave people of England, above anything is just cause for war!"** Her voice rang out over the docks, silencing everyone until she spoke her final words and was met with cheers that were so loud and so unanimous that they roared louder than the waves and the sound of the ocean. Damon held back a smirk, Elena was nothing if not intelligent, she was putting their lives above her own, making this war that was really nothing more than a dispute between monarchs, about them, about their right to defend themselves against a cruel enemy who had tried to beat them down one too many times. She knew that every single man woman and child here understood the feeling of oppression, of unfairness and she was playing on it. She waited for them to silence themselves again before she spoke again, her horse pacing from one side to the other until she suddenly stopped and looked up at the men who were hanging from the masts and leaning way over the side of the ships, each of them was falling in love with her, was hanging on her every word as if she were sent here by God to bless them on their journey which they were likely not to return from.

"**My good English people, England has an ancient and historic right to the French throne which the Valois have usurped. It is high time we kick them out and reclaim what is ours by right!" **She gave them a moment to be still again before lowering her voice ever so slightly** "Soon now, we will meet them face to face, and I say we hold the Usurper responsible for every English life lost under his command! While we stand together, no army can defeat us. Let them come with the armies of hell, we will conquer!"**

Another deafening roar and this time Damon could not conceal his smile though he was certain it went unnoticed among the cheers and the blessings and the prayers that were being said.

"**And when this time of battle has ended, we will meet again in heaven, or on the field of victory" **Damon stole himself against what she was saying, he was well-aware of the fact that if they lost in this war it would be catastrophic for all parties involved except the French, the duke of Cleves would find himself extremely vulnerable and Naples would be overrun, there would be nothing standing between the King of France and Naples but the pope and he would gladly hand it over to create an alliance with France, as long as France was on the winning side. The balance of power in Europe would be determined here.

At the end of her speech several of the generals left from the line in which they'd been standing and went to receive orders and give them out to the men who were preparing the ships, the horses had to be loaded onto the ships separately and the weapons which were surely already on board had to be stored carefully, if they were damaged before they even got to Callais then they would all be ruined. Damon, Jeremy, Tyler and most of the other council members who were going to war led their Queen to the several tents that had been placed there for their meetings on strategy, at the moment it would be quiet and tense. Damon knew these tents well, remembered them from when he was a boy growing up and being forced to follow his father around as he ruled over his kingdom. Or rather imposed fear upon his people to ensure their obedience.

The impending sense of mortality and it's fragility made men solemn, a sovereign's grand speeches would settle the common men, even the knights and some of the generals but for every man who advised kings and queens or had witnessed war before knew that the grand and encouraging speeches of royalty were made only to steer the men's nervousness to their benifit. Every king or queen was anointed by God to make decisions for their people and every last one of them would be followed into foolishness by their loyal subjects..

The moment they entered the largest tent which stood at the centre Damon recognized the strain and the timorousness that was building in Elena she turned almost the instant they had entered and looked at him sharply, the light behind her dark eyes warning him that something wasn't right with her. He hated that she did this to him, that his heart clenched at the sight of her so tremulous.

"What's wrong my Lady?" The words came out harsher than he intended and he watched her blink at him, at his coarseness towards her. She waved for everyone to leave the tent as she stood glaring at Damon.

"Don't go."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something isn't right, I don't want you to leave." She breathed heavily and moved towards him but Damon frowned at her, he couldn't allow her to reach through him like this, to affect him to where he lost his rationality. He'd let it happen before and whenever he did it only ended terribly he had been a fool to think it would be different with Elena.

"Elena-"

"Damon you're not hearing me, something feels wrong." He couldn't help but grimace at that, staring back at her with glaring blue eyes that were cold as ice, he made them that way aware of the effect it had on people.

* * *

><p>Damon stared back at her with that icy and unrelenting stare that left her standing alone in the cold, miles away from him as he refused to let her past whatever walls it was he'd drawn up around him. She had no one but herself to blame for it and yet she had hoped that speaking to him now would help him realize how much she did care.<p>

"Damon I-"

"Elena what is wrong with you?" He spoke harshly and she flinched at his words. "Stay here? Have you lost your mind? After your grand speech, how do you think it would look if the _Queen's husband _were to remain safely in England."

"I don't care-"

"You are not the only one whose fortune and throne hangs in the balance here Elena. You seem to forget that I have my own country, my own people who depend on our success." She opened her mouth to speak again, feeling bulldozed and entirely certain that if he left something terrible would happen to him, not her army, but just him. "You have been against this war from the start, and I understand Elena but it is too late to go back now." The trumpets were sounding to announce the generals and the dukes and lords of England boarding the ships, Elena felt a dreading come over her but Damon didn't seem to recognize the genuine fear that she was feeling, she felt herself being left alone again and the thought of him leaving like this was overwhelming and shocking to her. The fear of something happening to him shook her in a way that she hadn't ever experienced the threat against her own life had never frightened her in this way. Damon turned and left the room without another word, all that was left of him was the faint scent of sandalwood and amber and the feeling she had of his cold stare on her skin.

She ran then, against everything that her aunt had ever taught her,_ Queen's don't run_ she'd always said but Elena ran from the tent into the crowd of people where Damon would be, she wondered at how he could have gotten such distance between them in only a few moments as she ran so quickly past people that it took them a moment to realize who it was that was blazing past them, and then in shock and fear they bowed down to her, some men even knelt, they were in such haste.

"Damon!" She called out after him, her voice shrill like some farmer's wife as she ran after him, desperate to make him see reason and if not she didn't want to leave things the way they were, she couldn't allow him to leave hating her, thinking that she didn't have a care for him. It was only when she called out for him that he turned and he widened his eyes in shock at her running across a field with every man in England looking on, in between the chaos he turned and took steps forward to catch her as she leaped into his arms. Her mouth crashing onto his and only for a moment did she feel a hesitation from him before his lips molded to hers and she felt the safety of his arms around her. She felt a warmth creep up from her chest and encircle her as she wished they were anywhere but here. She wished to be back at Whitehall instead of here with the imminent threat of battle upon them. She could feel the surprise and the heat rising in him, the longing they had both been feeling for each other was washing over her, she suddenly wanted every part of him on her, his hands all over her, his kisses travelling slowly down her body. The desperation to have the smell of him on her skin and to be safe in his arms and to have him all to herself again. To look into his eyes and see through them, to know what he felt for her as a certainty and not something that hung in the air. He pulled out of their kiss and tears escaped her, the absence of his touch hurt her physically, as if she couldn't be without. She couldn't understand how she'd done without for so long. How she'd managed to let this happen.

"I love you, please don't go. I want you to stay. Please stay with me." She spoke softly so only he could hear and watched him as he suddenly frowned severely and his blue eyes froze over again. She wondered what she'd said to make him so distant, to make him pull away from her so severely. "Damon-"

"You've asked me that before and I did as you pleased. Don't ask that of me ever again." He whispered back harshly, all the warmth and recognition that had been in him a moment ago had dissapeared and tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks, the feeling pushing up in her chest that she'd truly lost him was overtaking her and she felt like collapsing into sobs. Damon was holding her up by her arms and he pulled her close for only a moment, kissing her on the top of her head and making her suddenly well-aware of the English people that were staring at them with bated breath. It must seem so romantic to them, she couldn't bear to let him go without one last kiss, but in reality this felt like the most dreadful moment in her life. She had drawn him in and made herself up so he could trust her, and while he had done nothing to betray her trust, she had failed him every chance she'd gotten. She felt awful and traitorous and utterly alone as he turned to walk away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>_

_Oh please don't be too upset by what's going on between Damon and Elena... I know it's harsh and they're kind of mean towards each other but I wanted to portray the fact that they do not always get along, in fact on TVD they don't usually get long... like ever... lol even though they love each other they are both extremely opinionated and Elena has a hard time getting through to Damon while he constantly struggles to let her in because when he does, he's likely to get hurt..._

_Anyway, all will resolve itself in time... I promise :D and there will be more and more DELENA though I don't know how many more chapters I'm up to writing... I hope this isn't getting too boring for you all... If it is, please let me know, and tell me why so I can make the next chapters more interesting ;)_

_Please read and Review... your opinions are extremely important to me, and I know I don't respond to each and every review left, in fact I don't usually do that but I simply haven't had time... but I read every single review and it gives me so much pleasure to know what it is that speaks to you (and what doesn't) so please keep it up._

_Peace and Love,_

_K._

_**P.S.** As I said before, don't take too much stock in the accuracy of the dates that I'm using, ESPECIALLY when it comes to the wars that I'm sort of mixing into one for this story... the reason is simply because I love the small details that won them the Battle of Agincourt and I love the heroics of King Henry V during that same time... He was most famously portrayed in Shakespeare's play: Henry V. _

_*Inventory of the English Crown Possessions as was taken during the reign of King Henry VIII, for the Seige of Boulogne. This was a list of all the weapons that were to be shipped/made for military use... seems like very little but back then it was a huge amount... and the cost to build these weapons or buy them was enormous. _

_*The longbow also known as __The English longbow, also called the Welsh longbow, is a powerful type of medieval longbow (a tall bow for archery) about 6 ft (1.83 m) long used by the English and Welsh for hunting and as a weapon in medieval warfare. English use of longbows was effective against the French during the Hundred Years' War, particularly at the start of the war in the battles of Crecy (1346) and Poitiers (1356), and most famously at the Battle of Agincourt (1415). At the time this was a design that was unique to the English only, the length of it ran almost as long as the person using it, and it allowed for a much better range which was said to have won them the Battle of Agincourt._

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _**


	13. The French King

_**Author's note:** __This following chapter is VERY LONG... but I think I did better in terms of how long it took me to write it... at least I hope I did for all of you wonderful fans out there! Thank you again, for subscribing to this story, and for faveing and for all the reviews... please continue to let me know what you think! It is very important to me, and it DOES sometimes influence my decisions in the plotline... _

_So here's the next chapter..._

_Enjoy it and please review whether you do or don't... _

_K._

* * *

><p>Northumberland wasn't nearly as dreadful as Caroline thought it would be. Everything was eerily quiet among the English people. Even in the North there were women who were waiting for their husbands to return safely, they were hoping for news, or some semblance of life, good news and if there was a victory then that would be even better. But Caroline found herself like every other woman in England at the moment, uncaring whether there was victory or defeat on the battlefield. All she could hope for, all she could dare to dream and pray for was that they would come back. Safely.<p>

The weather hadn't turned bad yet, and it left everything in a strange place, the solemn feeling that crept around them and wouldn't leave them alone seemed out of place here when the weather called for picnics and riding out into the thick woods of her mother's northern lands. Everything was beautiful here while the sun shone and Caroline couldn't help but finding pleasure in the many moments she got alone. Baby Elizabeth had grown immensely in only a few weeks, her dark eyes opening to find Caroline and gurgling with pleasure, little pudgy hands reaching out for her when she saw her. The wetnurse claimed that children so small couldn't see yet and that she was a fool for thinking that baby Elizabeth could recognize her. But Caroline ignored the woman's bitter quips and went out into the gardens with the baby in arms, loose from her tight swaddling so she could kick her chubby little legs freely. She loved having baby in her lap while she spoke in that high pitched sing-song manner which seemed to come instinctively, waiting for baby Elizabeth to respond in some way. Caroline was mesmerized by the reactions she got from her baby, her Elizabeth. At only nine weeks old she would smile at her, and widen her eyes when something fascinated her. Caroline couldn't help notice the small differences and changes that occurred from one day to the next. How suddenly she'd become fascinated with her own hands and now she seemed preferential to certain sounds whereas others made her fussy.

"How's Bessie?" Bonnie appeared behind them walking up the hill with the wind blowing against her, making her green skirts fly around her legs. She sat down next to Caroline with a small frown on her face while Caroline smiled gently at her. "God Caroline, you look like a milkmaid you're so happy." Caroline laughed at that and let the baby lay on her back on the sheet that she'd put down on the grass. Elizabeth gurgled and reached to hold her own feet before kicking them out happily.

"And why are you so sullen?" She asked carefully as she took notice of Bonnie's frown growing as she glanced up at Alnwick castle the large impenetrable walls were looming over them, the sun glittering behind its towers. The place was surrounded by woods, which is why Caroline didn't dare to go out of the walls, not with baby Bess. But the grounds provided excellent hunting and riding terrains though she hadn't been out riding since they'd arrived. Bonnie was looking at the castle with a strange cross look on her face. "Trouble with your prince from the Alhambra."

"He's not from the Alhambra, and he's not a prince." Bonnie turned her dark eyes on Caroline who smiled softly and moved to lay down next to Bess. Her head propped up on one elbow as she tickled her girl while looking up at Bonnie's worried face.

"Honestly Bonnie what is it?"

"Something isn't right with Luka."

"Why do you think that?"

"We've been here almost a month correct?"

"Yes."

"And he's received several letters and yet he claims that none of them bear news from the battlefield."

"Hmm." Caroline nodded in agreement, it was something she had already thought of, something that she'd dared to contemplate but she hadn't bothered to bring it up to Bonnie yet. Something she felt slightly guilty about but Bonnie had told her to trust her and so she did. There was no doubt in her mind that Luka Martin had an ulterior motive in coming to Northumberland with them, and while she kept a careful watch on her lands in Northumberland, with most men gone to war in France there would be very little defence against an attack from Scotland.

"Have you heard any news from France?"

"None, only a few letters from Elena but they come around so rarely." Caroline shrugged, attempting to appear calm and unworried but her mind was already turning on what could be done to obtain new information. Being away from court made her feel less powerful than she was, even though she was very aware of the importance of her duties here she couldn't ignore the feeling that she was being isolated from having any influence or being close to any news that might tell her that Tyler was alright.

"And we still don't know the full extent of Elijah's motives."

"I'm not so sure Luka and his father are loyal to Elijah either. Besides I think all Elijah really wants is to thwart his brother." Caroline shrugged and sat up straighter, leaning on one hand, smiling as if Bonnie had said something amusing. "I think the question we should be asking is why Luka and Jonas would decide to help Elijah. If they are as powerful as you say, then why would they involve themselves in a brotherly feud unless they have something to gain from it."

"You think Elijah promised them something."

"Or king Klaus did." Caroline said and then regretted saying it because she could see the doubt forming on Bonnie's face and then the hurt of possible betrayal crossing her features. "It's possible they're his spies."

"Why though?" She could see Bonnie's questioning, she could comprehend her confusion, her doubt. She understood them better than others, she likely felt some strong connection to her place of birth. The place that had been destroyed in the name of Christendom and the catholic church but they didn't have loyalty like she did. Caroline had recognized it quicker than she had and she felt terrible for it but it was the truth. The loyalty and love that Bonnie bore towards Elena and even England, they didn't have. They had no reason to be loyal to anyone, and if king Klaus had the correct bargaining chip in hand he could convince them to do anything.

* * *

><p>"Damon you can't honestly trust Elijah! He's from the house of Michael, he can't be trusted."<p>

"We don't have much of a choice Stefan, he's helped us so far." Damon turned to look at Stefan who standing in his tent, much indignant about this entire situation. He distrusted Elijah severely and though Damon had his own scruples about working with him, the man had been helpful so far. "He has no reason to betray us."

"He's not loyal to any of us. His only reason for doing this is to irk his brother and he's leading us right into the enemy's hands to do it."

"Stefan, even if that were true, our military force is more impressive than the French ever suspected. They aren't expecting such a large blow from us. They'll fall quickly."

"Boulogne was an-"

"Boulogne is their most fortified city and we took it in a month. Paris will fall faster than that."

"Why do we have to move on Paris? The only reason to do so is because Elijah wants your help in taking down his brother, you think he will relinquish his family's throne to you or Elena. He wants it for himself and he will sacrifice us to get it." Damon frowned at his brother, sitting down and setting his jaw, it was something that he'd considered already. Part of him had thought to leave Paris alone and go for Aquitaine, a place that would be welcome to a change in rule since they hated the French King so dearly. They were southerners, they were as hot-blooded as the Spanish and the Italians but with a love for beauty that was so very typically French.

"I already considered that."

"Damon have you lost your mind?" Stefan was suddenly outraged, Damon could see the anger rising in his face, that cold hardened stare that they were both so good at appeared on his face and he spoke in a lower tone. "How can you have agreed to this alliance if you knew that you might be sacrificed? How could you endanger not only yourself but Elena-"

"Because as long as one of us is alive, Elena will be protected." He watched the recognition appear on Stefan's face and then the clear cool resentment and anger that always occurred when Damon made a decision, disregarding how others might feel about it. But this was one of those decisions that only he could make. He needed Elena to be safe, and the only way to do that was to be rid of King Klaus, regardless of what happened to himself.

"Damon you can't-"

"Stefan, I'm sending you back to England."

"You-" He started off, ready to scream at him, to reprimand him and tell him what an idiot he was being, how stupid this was and how it would benefit no one. Damon knew the speech, had heard it before from Stefan. He would go on to say that Damon was being selfish that there was no honour in dying on the battlefield, just heartbreak and pain and pieces left to be picked up, if anyone could bear to do it.

"You will bring word to the Queen of our victory in Boulogne, after which you will remain there to ensure the safety of her Majesty the Queen of England." He spoke formally, knowing that it would silence Stefan to force him into playing the role of council member and not brother to the King of Naples. He knew that whenever he waved his authority over Stefan's head, his little brother was filled with resentment and indignation to be left out of the loop and forced to obey but it was to protect him. It was to protect all of them that Damon did this, he had to distance himself, make himself the King, not the big brother, and not the husband but the King of Naples, the commander of armies. Hardening himself against the heartache that was bound to ensue was the only thing he could do to keep them safe. He would be cruel and distant, and they would hate him for it and the world would be back on its axis.

* * *

><p>A month. A month had gone by with very little news from the battlefield other than the fact that they had landed in Calais and had begun the siege on the town of Boulogne where they were camped. Attacking such a fortress seemed impossible to herself. She knew Boulogne, knew that the town was one of the most fortified in France and their success depended on a great deal of patience and keeping their soldiers healthy.<p>

The court was a dark place in the meantime, Elena was at Hampton court, by all means it should have been beautiful right now, even with the crisp autumn air that fell in the evenings the days were filled with sunlight and the grounds were incredibly green. She went out riding every morning but it was only out of restlessness. She had an entire country to roam free in and yet it still couldn't be large enough. She felt as though her heart was away from her. It wasn't difficult to know what the cause of it was and she felt almost foolish to be put in this position. She'd never imagined herself to be so in love with someone that she'd feel lost without them but with Damon gone she felt almost sick with loneliness. She missed him so much that she had lost her appetite, if it weren't for the fact that her meals were prepared on a schedule she would forget to eat entirely, as it was, her gowns had to be pulled tighter to fit her, much to the chagrin of her aunt Jenna who would raise an eyebrow at her and tell her that not eating wouldn't bring anyone home faster.

She walked through the court quietly, everyone present was solemn, those that had remained had sons on the field, or husbands or brothers. The whole place hoped for news, any news, good or bad that would tell them how things were but instead they were met with silence and so they remained, even as Elena moved through the halls all that could be heard were her own footsteps and those of her ladies and attendants. She held her head high, slightly smiling as always, she made sure to go out into the gardens, and to be seen singing and laughing with the younger girls but she found no real pleasure in it. She, as a queen, had to appear uncaring, secure in her place and unchanging regardless of her fortune.

With Bonnie and Caroline gone Elena kept Jenna and Tina Fell close to her. She forced herself to show an interest in Tina, one of the other noble families, yet another girl who was overlooked or passed over by the men who ruled her but now she was in the queen's service she was discovering herself. Elena could tell she was becoming more confident, she was unassuming and quiet but that being said, she drew a great deal of attention to her. She hardly ever spoke a word but she had very large blue eyes that seemed to notice everything. Everything surprised her and shocked her and mesmerized her it was a good distraction to have her near. To have her asking questions and everyday chit chatter to distract her. She turned her head from where she'd been staring at the single fountain in the fountain court to Tina who was giggling with the other girls. Their laughter rang against the walls and echoed against them sending the sound scattering through the little courtyard. There were several courtiers seated on the little benches around the courtyard and in the shade of the arched halls.

One of the girls was talking about her mother's demands for grandchildren, causing the girls all to giggle and gasp in outrage at the thought.

"I've heard it's customary to obtain a husband before one produces an heir." The girls met her with a series of laughter causing anyone who was near to turn their heads in curiosity. They must look like a sea of gold and white and silver. She made sure that all her ladies wore very light cream coloured gowns, the married women were permitted to choose more independently but all the maids had to wear white, or cream or gold, it was a symbol of their purity and Elena kept a close eye on their reputations. They could be the most desirable women in England without having to give up their virtues.

"We shall have to find a husband for _you _soon Tina."

"Not too soon your majesty."

"Ah you don't want to be married?"

"I'll want the marriage if I want the man." Elena giggled at that, at the innocence, the simplicity of it, even though it would be damn near impossible for a Fell to marry for love alone. She leaned over closer to Tina's ear and whispered so only the ladies would hear it, there were a few council members hovering nearby hoping to overhear them.

"What kind of man would you want?"

"An honest man with friendly eyes." She said blushingly.

"And strong arms." Elena encouraged, causing the other girls to giggle in conspiracy.

"And sweet breath." Elena laughed at that, louder than she'd thought she could but she genuinely thought it to be funny coming from someone so seemingly innocent as Tina.

"So you can kiss him without choking." She spoke through her fits of laughter and the girls leaned back with great amusement.

"Your Majesty." There was a sudden young male voice, a voice that still squeaked interrupting their girlish chittering and Elena looked up to where there was a young boy wearing the Queen's livery standing. He had bowed down so deeply his nose might have touched the ground and he seemed afraid to look up.

"Yes." She answered simply and he carefully, shakily lifted his chin up and looked at her. "Well what is it child?" She could tell he was embarrassed to be called child but he stood up a little straighter.

"Forgive me for interrupting you my Lady but there is a man here from France to see you."

"Where is he?"

"He was told to wait in your majesty's throne room." She frowned at the strange behaviour of it, any proper man would have brought the messenger to see the queen where she was. A queen didn't go chasing after her guests, they came to her. She narrowed her eyes at the boy who looked nervously at her and then she smiled, feeling that maybe someone was trying to trick the boy some way.

"Very well then. Let us go see this mystery guest of ours." She stood up and moved through the halls, the boy followed behind her train of ladies trying very hard to keep up. As she moved through the halls, her footsteps echoing against the walls she was surprised at how the moment she passed through a room she could hear it bursting with sound. She suddenly wondered at who her guest was. She was no fool, she realized quicker than others that whoever was waiting in her presence chamber wasn't just a messenger. Her mind flitted between worry and hopefulness, not knowing at all what to think when she finally entered the Outer Chamber of her Presence room she nearly cried tears of joy to see the man before her. He stood tall and smiling. His presence suddenly filling her with more warmth than she'd felt in months, she had missed him more than she thought, more than she ever thought she would, or perhaps even should. She couldn't help but smiling back at him, feeling the tears welling up at the sight of him. It was good news, he had the smallest of smiles playing on his face and it made his whole face light up. His eyes were brighter than she remembered them being and he looked happier than she remembered too. He was weathered, and his clothes which were made of rich and durable cloth looked worn, he'd clearly come here as quickly as possible, and yet all she could think was that he looked healthy and happy.

"Your Majesty." He smiled a little broader then, as if it was almost an inside joke between the two of them as if something was incredibly amusing and Elena felt herself lose any sense of terror that had been looming over her before. The mere presence of him made her feel normal again, functioning and sane. She took a breath and let out the tiniest of laughs before she ordered everyone to leave as she pulled him into the Inner chamber where the Council meetings were held, where they could be alone.

* * *

><p>Bonnie could feel Caroline's eyes on her as she went through the next few days, her escaping to the kitchen or going off riding by herself didn't go unnoticed. It couldn't possibly when the only people in Northumberland were the two of them and Luka. She couldn't help but feel torn between her feelings for Luka and the strange knowing feeling that something was hanging over him. As if he was hiding something from her, she felt uncomfortable around him, the feeling that he'd given her at first. That feeling of homecoming had steadily disappeared and she was beginning to realize that he wasn't just hiding something but there was a profound reason for him to be here. And now she worried as to why he would decide to accompany Caroline and Bonnie instead of staying close to Elena because surely if they wanted to betray Elena the best place to be would be at its centre, where the queen would be.<p>

She had made better work of hiding her Book of Shadows, something she was always cautious of but now more than ever was she worried about it falling in the wrong hands. She had put up spells to tell her if her rooms were ever disturbed by unwanted visitors and done the same for Caroline's rooms for good measure. These things had to be done in the dead of the night, not because of ceremony but because if any of the serving staff ever caught wind of what she could do, they would have her named as a witch. And then even Elena might not be able to protect her. She moved through the castle now, decisively, coming back from the woods once again and walking straight into the kitchen where she set about to cutting the herbs up and dumping them into a small white satchel.

"Miss, what is it you're making?" One of the little serving girls asked and though her mother was already telling her to hush up Bonnie simply smiled and gave her one of the leaves, they smelled incredibly good.

"I'm making a poultice."

"What's a poultice?" The little girl asked, only to be met with stern looks from her mother again.

"It's a bunch of plants, you mush them up and put them on a wet cloth, and then you put it where it hurts."

"And it makes it all better?"

"Yes. Only if you use the right plants though."

"Mummy did you hear that?" Bonnie smiled at the little girl but took her cue to leave as the girl's head was turned. She had no intention of drawing attention to herself, any grown woman who was actually paying attention would know that she wasn't really making a poultice. If she were she would have crushed the herbs not cut them and she would have added water or wine to turn it into a porridge-like substance. She moved through the castle, now carefully taking the servants stairs and the smaller halls to her own room where she put away the herbs for now and then changed out of her dark riding gown and into an emperial blue and gold gown, made in the Italian style to go to breakfast.

It wasn't until Luka had excused himself to go out for a hunt that she realized how much Caroline had really been paying attention.

"So tell me about this big witchy plan you've been cooking up." Caroline said plainly and Bonnie blinked at her friend before leaning forwards slightly and speaking in hushed tones to answer her.

"I'm having a difficult time comprehending why Luka and Jonas would work for Elijah. And we still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to."

"No we don't." Caroline said, now intrigued. Bonnie could tell she'd had her suspicions about Luka for a while now and she'd simply been quiet about it because she'd promised Bonnie to trust her judgement. She was grateful now that she wasn't rubbing it in or proving herself right every chance she got.

"So I'm going to ask Luka to tell me what he knows." She now leaned back in her seat and saw Caroline looking at her with a small sense of disappointment in her eyes which Bonnie then met with a sly grin.

"And he's not going to tell you anything." Caroline shrugged and shook her head confirming Bonnie's suspicion. Bonnie simply tilted her head to the side in the slightest way and raised an eyebrow at her friend. She couldn't possibly have suspected her to be so unprepared.

"I didn't say he was going to have a choice." She answered seriously and Caroline's eyes blinked in the light the way they used to when they were up to no good.

* * *

><p>She threw herself into his arms the moment they were alone and he held her there, something that felt so good she felt tears coming to her. His strong arms were wrapped steadily around her, covering her and protecting her from anything that might have come to disturb her and she buried herself into him, her arms around his neck, her feet had lifted off the ground and he was laughing.<p>

"Elena." He whispered her name and she felt the tears come, all the pain and worry and guilt that had been sitting on her had lifted off her at the sound of her name on his lips and it scared her, surprised her and mesmerized her that she could feel so happy with him. That she dared to let him do this to her. "Elena don't cry. Are you alright?" He pulled her to sit down and she ended up on his lap, if anyone would have come in now, she would have been frazzled and blotchy with tears, nothing at all like the queen she presented herself as. She was now just another weepy woman. He pulled away from her only a little bit, enough so he could see into her eyes and she felt herself being captivated by his. Warmth and safety and love fell over her and she had never been so grateful for his comforting presence.

"I'm just so happy to see you. I was afraid- I thought-"

"It's alright, I have nothing but good news."

"Oh Stefan!" A whole new set of sobs and sniffles came upon her and she tried hard to swallow them back as he gave her a soft and warm smile. He seemed taken aback by the sound of his name, and she admitted that it sounded so much more loving than she meant it to be. She had missed him though, had worried about him nearly as much as she did about Damon. She swallowed then and cleared her throat as she stood up and wiped the tears away, trying hard to collect herself before she pulled a chair opposite him, close, but not as dangerously close as she had just been. The thought of Damon suddenly sobering her to reality. "What news from the battlefield? Please, don't spare me any of the details, I have to know."

"Damon, Jeremy and Elijah have had victory over Boulogne,-"

"So soon?"

"The fortifications on the lower town were weak and they fell quickly after that everything came tumbling down, and the French created their own destruction. They had built tunnels under the city in preparations for an escape but the English found them." Elena felt like a child listening to Stefan's voice, steady and warm as he explained things to her calmly and without wavering a moment.

"Our armies are now moving on two sides to Paris. Naples will move in from the South and England's forces together with Elijah's will come from the East. They aren't expecting it, they know that England moves towards them but they don't think defeat is possible."

"Why is that?"

"They underestimate you, and they shouldn't. I've had men intercepting letters from the French.

They are too confident, they are convinced they are going to prevail, not only because of their larger forces but because they have more noble men-at-arms. They consider themselves superior to the large number of archers that are marching with the English."

"That will help us? Surely they're right, the noble men have more experience at battle. Our archers will only serve us good at a distance."

"The French say that there are ten French nobles against one English. They are ignoring your archers completely. I've seen your archers Elena, the Welsh longbow is what is going to win you this battle. Not only is it possible but your men, the English, are now more motivated than ever after the victory at Boulogne."

"Yes but their arrows may not make a difference against the stone fortifications of Paris. You will not find a weakness there, the walls are built high and strong."

"But we won't have to meet them in Paris. They have decided to meet us in the field."

"What? Why would they do such a thing, it's foolish to leave the strength of Paris at their backs."

"They're allowing their egos to guide them, instead of common sense and strategy."

"How very French of them." She had said the words seriously but it caused Stefan to laugh and lean back in his seat. Elena suddenly felt ashamed at the realization that he'd probably raced here with the devil on his heels. She called for a meal to be brought to the table and wine, and water as they placed themselves at the table, and Stefan continued his conversation.

She watched him as he took a moment to drink something and eat before she began pressing him for answers again.

"How is Damon? And Jeremy, are they well? What about Tyler?"

"They were all well when I left them, Tyler has left with a small retinue to meet his uncle in Aquitaine. Jeremy has surprised everyone at leading the English. You couldn't have chosen a better commander of your armies."

"And Damon how is he?" She asked, quieter and with less obvious enthusiasm than a moment ago, she could feel her heart beating faster at the thought of him, the heartache of possibly losing him was too great to consider. She took a breath to steady herself, the desperation to hear from him was pushing her forward slightly and she could tell that Stefan had recognized it. A strange look appeared from him and he spoke into his plate, without making eye-contact with her.

"Focused, as he usually is when he has made up his mind to do something." She watched him take another sip of wine and suddenly the guilt that had disappeared for only a moment was back again, clawing at her chest and stomach and making her feel cruel for the things she'd put him through. She couldn't help the way she loved Damon but she had never wanted to hurt Stefan, she would never have hurt him. "With him commanding Naples, he has very little need for me there." Elena blinked, wondering if the two of them were at odds again, or if their truce had only been an illusion to her. "He says there must always be one heir to the throne of Naples."

"He's right though, if something were to happen to him Naples would need you."

"Nothing is going to happen to Damon, he's Damon. Undefeated and unchallenged and arrogant as ever." Elena laughed at his description of his own brother, wondering secretly how Damon would describe Stefan and she imagined he would do it with great exaggeration of his kind humane sensibilities.

"Well I'm glad you're here. And we needed the good news, the court has been restless and completely silent with everyone gone."

"How have you been?" Stefan put down the roll of bread he'd been dipping into a sauce and left it there, he'd finished nearly two plates of food. He looked at her seriously, his green eyes searching hers and for a moment it felt like before, before she had even considered Damon one of her suitors and they had been like this so often, quiet and considerately speaking in low undertones about mundane things that meant very little but it made her feel somewhat normal and safe at a time when things were completely uncertain.

* * *

><p>Tyler rode South as fast as he could which was significantly faster than the men in his retinue who were growing tired quickly but it was important he got to Aquitaine, when Paris was attacked the French king would seek to find refuge first in Orleans and then he would travel further south through Aquitaine and into Spain where he would be protected by the Spanish Emperor and his ties to the Roman empire. Holding Aquitaine was a strategic move they couldn't afford to miss. So he rode fast, as if the devil were chasing him, avoiding Rouen and Orleans to escape detection from any real French loyalists who would give them trouble but going through Angers to reach Poitiers, the further south he went the less loyal the people were to their French king, this far south they called the king an elitist snob and his kin were all alike. They disliked him in Angers and in Poitiers they laughed at him, in Aquitaine, Tyler knew, they went so far as to hate him.<p>

When they came to Poitiers Tyler felt a smile spreading across his face, he hadn't been to Poitiers since he was a boy, and yet he could remember distinctly the smells and the sounds of the place and it seemed to him very little had changed even now with grey clouds hanging over them and threatening to rain the streets were filled with bright colours and there was a great deal of music coming from inside homes and inns. A few people stuck their heads out and then back in at the sound of armored men on horses, seemingly disinterested or genuinely unphased Tyler read little fear, mostly he was met by curious eyes. Some of them narrowing at the assumption that he might be one of the French King's men but then at the sight of the insignia on his armour and the wolf crest that was a remnant of his own southern heritage they mellowed and shrugged before returning to what it was they were doing.

The city of Poitiers was a grand old thing and beautiful beyond belief. The Dukes of Aquitaine had always encouraged beauty as much as practicality, one of the many reasons it was said that they allowed for too much flamboyance and looseness in their courts. They encouraged the arts, poetry, sculpting and the men who could do these things were as honourable as those who could wield a sword. Those who could do both, they were true men, from the times of king Arthur when men weren't just warriors but heroes and gallant men who would go through wars to defend a maidens honour. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of his father during a rare sober moment telling him about the noble knights who had fallen trying to earn a woman's hand. His mother looking on with that haughty air of hers that was so tellingly English sometimes. She had thought it ironic no doubt, since his father had been everything but honourable and gallant towards her in the end.

He rode into le Palais de justice de Poitiers with his men being greeted by some of his uncle's vassals who seemed pleased to see him. Their faces were unusually grave though as he stepped off his horse and they clapped him on the back speaking in Poitevin, a strong southern dialect of French that was immensely more beautiful than what they spoke in Paris but Tyler had to take a few moments to understand what they were saying.

Some of them were complimenting him on wearing his father's crest on his chest. The howling wolf with his family motto sprawled on a banner woven around it._ Video et taceo. I see and remain silent. _They grinned at that, knowing that many of the dukes of Aquitaine had stood by and witnessed French monarchs attempting to rule over Aquitaine before handing it back over to a Southern man. There was no ruling the south if you didn't have it in your blood.

It wasn't until he was greeted by Jules that he realized something was incredibly wrong. His uncle Mason should have been the first one to welcome him, they had important matters to discuss, what worried him more was that Jules was wearing a black gown, in the ever so typical french style, the top of her sleeves sitting precariously on the very edge of her shoulders, even though she wore black it was carefully embroidered with French damask design that was an incredibly dark red, the colour of blood. She moved towards him, he'd never actually met the woman and now that he had he wasn't surprised what his uncle had seen in her. She was tall and slim with blue eyes and blond hair that fell along her shoulders in a nearly straight line. She eyed him like he imagined she did all men, with a certain amount of suspicion and disdain.

"His Grace, the duke of Suffolk!" One of the men announced in French and Tyler bowed slightly towards her before she smiled and held out her hand to him as if she were a queen and not a duchess.

"Forgive me for my rudeness your Grace, but I was hoping to meet my uncle." She didn't smile, didn't even blink at him instead she just tilted her head to the side.

"Let's eat."

Tyler remained civil during most of the meal, giving into her conversation even though all the while he could feel the dreaded feeling cropping up in him that told him something had happened to Mason and they were all in a great deal of trouble now.

"What do you want from me Jules?" He finally finished a cup of wine and set it down determined to get answers out of her.

"I want to help you."

"How would you do that?"

"I know about everything, I know about the attempts on your queen's life, and-"

"Where's Mason?" She raised her eyebrows and leaned back into her seat, seemingly disappointed that he hadn't discovered the truth already.

"He's dead tyler he was murdered" She said the words soberly. Unimpressed by him before she leaned forward again, eyes narrowed and a dangerous gleam coming from her. Like a wolf, Tyler couldn't help but recognize that ruthlessness, that dangerous recklessness that was so common among the Lockwood's. "Would you like to know who murdered him? Your little blonde mistress did."

"No Caroline would never do such a thing." He shook his head, defending Caroline was the one thing in this world that came easily. He knew without a doubt that she would never do such a thing. The English court was cruel and dangerous but there were very few people who had real influence over the queen and Caroline and Bonnie never used theirs. Besides Tyler could hardly see any reason for Caroline to want his uncle Mason dead.

"She and her heretic friends did this."

"You don't know her, she would never be involved in such a thing, Caroline doesn't even involve herself in matters of state."

"Is that what she told you? She lied Tyler, the world knows that the English court is ruled by women. And everyone knows that the protestant Forbes family and her little witch whisper advice into her ear."

"Everyone vies for the queen's-"

"Do they all vie for the heir's love? You and Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie, it's all a ploy to keep you both attached to her. As long as you think you're in love with Caroline you can't see clearly. They've tricked you into pledging your loyalty to them. If not to the queen, to one of her women, the mother of your child. They are the ones who murdered your uncle Tyler. But don't worry, we'll get them." Tyler found himself lost for words, he had never considered himself an heir to the throne, but in the absence of Elena and Jeremy he was of noble blood, his ancestors were the same as Elena's somewhere far back but he had never had reason to think of usurping her throne. He couldn't help but see it as a coup to dethrone Elena, it was a betrayal and he couldn't imagine doing such a thing to her. He'd known her his whole life, and the same went for Caroline and Bonnie, they would never be involved with this.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your friend. There are others like us and they're on their way."

* * *

><p>Bonnie moved quietly through the main hall, her gown swishing softly along her feet as she held two cups of wine in her hand and moved to sit across from Luka, placing the cups next to the chessboard. When she sat down he raised his eyebrows and stared at her carefully.<p>

"I come bearing gifts." She smiled and offered him one of the cups, summoning a serving girl over to pour some into his cup. He raised one eyebrow and looked slightly surprised.

"So now you're talking to me?"

"I've had news from London. Boulogne has been captured." She smiled, it wasn't difficult to hide her joy at this news but she didn't think that Luka or Elijah had much to do with it.

"If I had known that's all it took-" She smiled and waited for him to take a good long sip from the wine before giving him a look that made him feel as if everything was fine between the two of them.

"Would you like to play a game?" He asked and Bonnie nodded yes, waiting for him to place the pieces across the board, slowly but surely his movements became sluggish and he was blinking his eyes shut, his whole body leaning to one side and he turned his dark eyes at Bonnie. "What's happening to me?" He fell over, knocking the board off the table, the servants hardly looked up, thinking him drunk but Bonnie ordered them away instead of ordering them to help him to his room. She turned him over onto his back and stood up, she took a good long look at him before glancing at one of the many hidden doors in the castle.

"You can come out now." Caroline came out, her blue eyes glinting from the flames in the fireplace.

"My god Bonnie, what kind of herb is that?"

"A powerful one."

"So now what happens?"

"We find out why he's helping Elijah, if he's helping him at all."

* * *

><p>"I was right wasn't I? You're little English friend was lying wasn't she?" Jules was staring at Tyler intently, he wasn't stupid, he could tell when someone wanted something from him but it was taking a great deal of effort to understand what it was that she wanted from him. She was his deceased uncle's wife, and he had no idea how much loyalty she would ever truly show him. The thought of overthrowing Elena, betraying her in any way was beyond him. They had been raised together, he had known her his entire life, not to mention he had Caroline to worry about. She would never forgive him for betraying Elena, turning his back on her.<p>

"How am I supposed to know? My country is at war, getting word to her isn't exactly-"

"An Englishwoman will never be your friend, it's in our nature to be enemies."

"Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? I may have the South in my blood, but I have equal amounts of English blood flowing through me. I was raised in England, my _friend _and queen called me to duty and I answered her willingly-"

"You need to come with me, it's not safe for you here."

"I can't just run away from this, I don't even know you. My life is-"

"Your old life. Your new life is just beginning. Your future is meant to be so much greater than this. It's important you know what it means to be from the house of Lockwood, we live by a code of loyalty, it's my duty and honour to help you accomplish what you were meant for. Please let me."

* * *

><p>"What else do you need?"<p>

"Just the candles, place them evenly around the room."

"How does this work?"

"I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions, he'll be forced to answer me honestly."

"Are you strong enough for this?" Bonnie looked at Caroline carefully, there was a strange interest forming in her, and she realized that Caroline had never witnessed her practising magic before so this was new to her. With most people terrified of witchcraft she'd never thought to explain it to either Caroline or Elena before.

"That's what the candles are for. I'll draw power from the flames."

"It's a pity the Lord Rochford isn't here, I'm sure he would have loved to see this." Caroline smirked before going to sit across from Bonnie who placed a bowl of water in front of her and nearly spilled it at the mention of Jeremy's name.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He is clearly falling for you."

"So?"

"So, would you rather be with traitor warlock here?" Bonnie looked down at Luka for a moment, Caroline didn't realize how close she'd hit to home. It was ridiculous to think of Luka as betraying her but there was a certain loyalty among witches. All witches were supposed to maintain the balance of things, and the fact that Luka and his father were working for personal gain felt like an enormous betrayal. If they were working for personal gain they were disregarding the balance and that automatically made them her enemies.

"I'm not interested in Luka _that _way. It's just, you know he understood me. And he was new, and different."

"And you've known Jeremy since forever. And you only see him one way, as Elena's cousin." Bonnie considered that for a moment, it was true and yet there was something about being around Jeremy that even Luka and his father didn't make her feel. She felt safe around Jeremy, protected. She trusted him. "But you know, you're a witch, and I'm a married woman. It's not like we're in any position to-"

"Be picky." Caroline giggled and shook her head leaning forward on her heels a little bit.

"No to judge." Bonnie's giggles were silenced and she leaned back a bit as she put her hands on either side of Luca's head. He started mumbling and moving around before the flames of the candles burst higher. Bonnie felt Caroline jump but she ignored it, closing her eyes and focusing on the energy of the flames and the darkness that was Luka's mind.

"How long is this going to take?" Caroline asked worriedly, her voice quiet and solemn. Bonnie could feel her mind reeling and she could feel Luka fighting her. She was carefully trying to tug at his thoughts but every time she came close he was trying to build up walls against her. The herbs that had drugged him were helping her, slowly but surely his resistance was failing against her and it became too tiring for him to fight her.

"Please stop! Please." she finally clawed at the last barrier that he pulled up and she felt him relax finally. She knew that what she was doing could affect him terribly if she didn't do this carefully.

"Alright. Why are you working with Elijah?"

"Klaus, he has her."

"Who are you talking about?"

"My sister. The house of Michael has forced witches to help them for generations, it's why they're so powerful."

"What has Elijah promised you?" He shook his head violently in her hands and she grasped hold of him in order to keep the connection open between them. She had to pry again, carefully and slowly but she managed to get through to him again and this time it was less difficult than the first time.

"He's promised to return her to us if we destroy Klaus."

"How?"

"Once he's in England Klaus will be vulnerable. It's our only chance."

"Once he's in England?"

"You mean he's coming here? What about Paris?"

"If Elena dies, then everything falls into place for him again."

"But Elena will be dead."

* * *

><p>"Put out the candles and have the servants put him to bed. We need a head-start." Caroline was up on her feet before she had much of a chance to think. She rushing through one of the doors and calling for the wet-nurse who came out of the nursery in her nightgown, her eyes pinched and weary as she regarded Caroline with a great deal of disdain for waking her when baby Bess wasn't even crying. She ignored the woman's exhaustion and left her with orders to take care of Bess, they had to ride out quickly, they had to get to London before Klaus did. Caroline wasn't stupid, she assumed that Klaus would land in Scotland since they had always had an alliance with France.<p>

She ordered the staff to get things ready, their clothing and other necessities would have to be sent after them but for now she got them to ready two satchels for each horse, she wouldn't bring food, only coin enough to feed them while they traveled across England, with the weather worsening they had to leave soon before the roads were washed down in mud and water. She made sure that they put food out for Bonnie because despite her drawing strength from the flames she had still looked exhausted and they had a long way to travel.

"My lady when will you send for us?" the wet-nurse came out in her nightgown with a plain robe thrown over her shoulders, she looked more awake, and worried now as she realized the full reason that they were leaving.

"When we've reached the queen in London and everything is safe perhaps." Caroline said, feeling her heart sink, she hadn't even said goodbye to Bess and she was worried about leaving her here. She knew that she was right, they would be safe here, but she felt an awful clenching feeling crop up in her at the thought of leaving her baby behind.

"When horses fly, as we must now." Bonnie interrupted roughly, pulling Caroline out of her dreaming and she nodded towards her friend. "Before sir Martin awakes!" They took off, fast then, heading towards London, Caroline could do nothing but pray that they reached Elena in time, there had been threats on her friend before but never had it been this iminent and never had they known about it so far beforehand. This wasn't just a death-threat this was an invasion and it was very real.

Caroline's heart was beating out of her chest as she and Bonnie raced through the hills and the thick woods of Northumberland, there was no mistaking the North of England, no other place had such vast and impressive woods, but the height of the trees and the density of the branches left little to the imagination of what might be hiding in the darkness of the woods. It was terrifying to be riding through the thick dangerous woods, only two women in the darkness of night with only the moonlight to guide them.

* * *

><p>"Prince Stefan!" Stefan turned around holding the reigns of his horse in hand, smiling already at the sound of Elena's voice, as usual her ladies were shortly behind her, the little Tina Fell treading carefully in her footsteps as if she wanted to be like Elena. Elena smiled warmly and came close to him after she'd waved her ladies away.<p>

"Your Majesty. Are you well?" He bowed down at her and lifted his eyes before straightening up and moving closer to her. "How was the all-girl, -what did you call it?- _sleepover_?" Elena giggled and leaned in a bit closer to him, she was close enough for him to smell her perfume and suddenly he felt himself melting for her again. In a way that he'd promised himself he wouldn't, for Damon, for her. It wasn't fair to anyone really if he dared to do anything to confuse her, or anything to threaten her relationship with Damon. Most importantly it wasn't fair to himself, he'd been through it one too many times, Elena had chosen Damon over him, and it hardly mattered whether he thought Damon was worthy or not, he couldn't disrespect Elena so terribly by trying to undermine that relationship.

"Where are you going today?"

"I don't know yet."

"Take me with you."

"Now? Where?"

"Yes, now. Today. Take me far, far away."

"Even with everything that's going on?"

"Because of everything that's going on."

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with being at war with France, and being at odds with Damon and your best friends being far far away?"

"This has everything to do with all of those things."

"Well in that case, where would you like to go?" He asked her playfully and she looked pleased almost happy, wistful. She took a breath and looked back at her ladies who were still giggling somewhere outside of the stables. She held a finger to her mouth to convince him to be quiet and then made him help her up into the saddle, he got on behind her and then she ordered him to go, before anyone took real notice. But once he'd stirred his large Flemish destrier into a gallop Elena broke out laughing, she leaned in against him and Stefan felt his heart racing, they were doing something incredibly foolish. Riding away without any guard with them to protect the queen's person. Despite the looming knowledge that what he was doing was verging on the criminal, taking the queen of England away, without anyone knowing where she might be was dangerous at any time but during a time of war, the both of them disappearing was incredibly suspicious and ill-timed.

* * *

><p>Stefan didn't slow his horse until they were well into the woods, Elena hadn't tried to guide him at all and he'd just ridden off, uncaring of where they were going seemingly. As they slowed down, Elena leaned back against him and he let the horse wander a bit. They rode further in a quiet understanding of each other. Stefan was surprised at her behaviour, the closeness she was allowing between the two of them. Considering everything that had happened since he'd last seen her, and the way Damon had described their conflicts, he'd expected her to keep him at arm's length, he'd expected her to be suspicious and wary of him, and instead she was opening herself up to him. Allowing him to hold her like this, trusting him to protect her when they could be overrun by anything at this point, far away from the palace and headed further east.<p>

"Where to next your Majesty?" Elena sat up a bit straighter, blinking, seemingly looking around for the first time and getting her bearings again. She smiled softly and looked at the road that wasn't too far to the left of them.

"Let's follow this road."

"Where will it take us?"

"Richmond Palace." The place sounded familiar, and it was the way she said it. As if it was a place that was long lost to her memory. She smiled again then and leaned back into Stefan's frame, he placed one arm around her waist and expertly took hold of the horse again with one hand. Directing his warhorse towards Richmond Palace while she curled her fingers into his. For a brief moment while he rode through Richmond towards the Palace people were completely unaware of who they were, which was a miracle considering that there were portraits of Elena to be found everywhere. They passed through the town of Richmond before Elena guided him to the park that had been created by her father, Stefan listened to her voice as she softly explained its history to him, slowly he began to understand the significance of the place as she leaned back into him.

"My mother lived here, she created this area, the people called it Newe Parke of Richmond. She did all this for him." She spoke, gesturing in general at the property as they rode through it and she seemed to be remembering something that had almost been lost to her. "It was her favourite place other than Hampton Court Palace, they spent a great deal of time here, to be alone. Before she was put out of favour." She quieted down a bit and Stefan placed his arms around her again, wanting to protect her, wanting to pull her back from the memories. "He made this her prison then. Once he was done with her, when she started defying him." She shook her head, unwilling to come out of it just yet and he listened quietly to her. "He knew that she would be left here with all the memories of their happiness, surrounded by his gifts and knowing that she would never receive another one from him." Stefan couldn't imagine ever being so cruel towards the woman that you had once loved. Even after Elena had chosen Damon above him, he'd been hurt and broken but he could never, not in this life or the next, could he even fathom hurting her, not deliberately, and most definitely not so cruelly.

"We don't have to stay here you know." She turned her head for a moment as they came upon the great walls of the place, the beauty of it struck Stefan instantly, the place was built for pleasure and beauty, not for fortification, he imagined it couldn't ever have been much of a stronghold, it was not the place you would hide in case of an invasion. It was a place meant for beauty and happiness, her eyes met his for a moment and she smiled at him, shaking her head.

"I haven't been here since before that all happened. I never got to see my mother during her imprisonment. Every memory I have of her is a happy one."

He smiled at that, pressing onwards but making sure that he had a good hold on her, wanting her to continue having good memories. He wanted to protect her, above everything, he realized that protecting her seemed the most important thing to him right now. He remembered Damon saying that as long as one of them was alive, Elena would be protected, and he couldn't help but agree with his brother, it seemed protecting Elena was the only thing they ever agreed upon.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie slow your horse." Caroline ordered once they were farther out of the forest and the road had turned harder. The sun had come out to shine and Caroline was warm in her cloak but she was more worried about Bonnie and her display of power back at the castle. She had seemed so quiet and discomforted after that. Even as they were riding she realized that Bonnie was tired though she determinedly pressed on, her jaw set and her eyes focused and hardened on the road ahead of them. "Don't tire yourself too much. Elena will need us both at this perilous junction."<p>

Bonnie grimaced at that and raised an eyebrow at Caroline. They had both left something behind at the castle in Northumberland but Caroline was determined not to think about it. In fact she desperately needed a distraction. The further away they got from Alnwick Castle the more she felt unnerved and heartbroken. She already missed her baby, missed the sight of her dark eyes and her golden curls she wondered if Bess would miss her as much, but surely she was too small to really remember such things. She would be fussy perhaps for awhile but then she would grow accustomed. Another thought that made her cringe. The wet-nurse though kind enough was very traditional and Caroline didn't want her own child not recognizing her the way she had never recognized her own mother.

"Tell me about Jeremy."

"Tell you what exactly?"

"I'm not stupid, Bonnie. I know you two conspire together. I'm your best friend, tell me everything!" She saw Bonnie smile at that, almost blushing at the thought of it and that put her thoughts right back on track. Precisely where she liked being, gossiping with her best friend. Except now she was wishing Elena was here.

Caroline suddenly heard the beating of hooves on the track behind them and fear began to take over her. It wasn't the regular beating of travelers or merchants but the sound of armour. The sound of soldiers. Not an army but enough to make her fearful.

"Listen!" Bonnie spoke but they had both heard it clearly, they turned to move in the opposite direction, hoping that perhaps they could outrun them but instead they were met by more soldiers who had cut across the woods to find them. Caroline pulled on the reigns, much to the chagrin of her horse who nodded in frustration at the sudden stop. Caroline made herself sit upright, despite her own fear.

"These are dangerous roads fair ladies." The man, a general or a captain she guessed, spoke in English but he had the telltale French accent hanging on every word. There was no point in disguising their origins, they wore the powder blue and the fleur de lis on their armour that was an immediate indicator of their French allegiances.

"So it seems." Caroline spoke up, standing before Bonnie, realizing that if these men thought they were just random women they would be subjected to torture and murder if not rape, and then discarded. If they were taken hostage however, they could be ransomed or perhaps they could find another way to escape. For the first time since they left Alnwick, Caroline was glad that baby Bess was nowhere near her.

"You're heading?" He circled their horses, and Caroline felt like a caged animal, but a dangerous one, one who might pounce. She felt like finding a way to strike at these men and she could see a similar expression on Bonnie's face. Instead she wiped it from her and tilted her chin somewhat, speaking to the man who was obviously lesser than herself. She had to establish their status, their nobility had to be recognized or else they would be in much greater danger.

"To London." She said with an air of disdain towards the man who smirked and then looked at some of the other men, she knew he was taking in the look of her cloak, and the richness of her leather gloves and boots, her feathered hat, everything they wore was a sure sign that they were of nobility.

"Well then, it seems you have an escort of French arms."

* * *

><p>When they came up onto a hill that looked over the French army fear struck Caroline all over again and she realized that they were trapped in this web that Luka and Jonas had created for them. These men, all of them were here to see to it that Elena fell from the throne so that Klaus could claim it, every able man of England was fighting in France for lands that seemed so frivolous now that they were trapped here without defense.<p>

"Has there ever been such an army?" Bonnie blurted the words out, fearfully before really thinking and the French general smirked again, a trait that Caroline was finding terribly disgusting at the moment.

"Not since Hannibal crossed the Alps my lady."

"That is what our dear friend faces." Bonnie frowned then, Caroline could tell that she was considering what she could do to even out the playing field but even Bonnie, with all her power couldn't do anything to influence this. The camps were spread out as far as she could see and it was filled with men, dressed in blue and silver, French colours. All of them working towards the same goal, all of them filled with a hatred for English blood.

"Your friend is an English soldier? He is to be pitied then." He spoke, arrogant and crude as most French men were.

"You must introduce us to your Hannibal captain." Caroline spoke down her nose at him again, keeping her eyes on the campgrounds and only glancing at him when she had to.

"And your names are?"

"Tell him that Caroline Donnovan Countess of Somerset and Dorset, and Mistress Bennett. Request the pleasure of his company." She saw the recognition flash past his eyes before he guided them down into the valley and they were paraded past the soldiers, some men stopped and stared while others looked at them with clear repugnance before being ordered back to work.

"We need a stratagem Bonnie." Caroline spoke in undertones once they were left alone in a tent filled with food and drink.

"How to achieve our freedom." Bonnie conformed, staring intently at the entrance to the tent. They wouldn't have much time before they were interrupted and summoned to meet the King of France who apparently had come here himself, to ensure Elena's overthrow.

"We are quite uniquely situated to use what- _weapons _we have, in our dear friend's cause." Bonnie stood up next to Caroline, their heads close together.

"And what weapons are those?"

"Remember what the Queen's Aunt taught us? Our beauty-"

"Our wit." They finished together and Caroline couldn't help but smile, it was an old game that they had played before, but not in a long while. The three of them would play off each other, Caroline with her charming big eyes and innocent looks, Elena with her intelligence and sharp tongue and Bonnie, Bonnie who saw everything and was everything a man couldn't have. She was exotic and beguiling and entrancing. The three of them had literally made men fall to their knees for them and this was no different. Or at least Caroline thought so until the entrance to the tent was opened and the man who stood before her made her stop everything that she was thinking.

"Tyler?" She spoke the words softly but she was sure the shock was written all over her face.

"My ladies. I trust the French soldiery caused you both no disquiet." He said formally and Caroline had to take a moment to catch her breath. Her first instinct would have been to leap into his arms, but he was standing here, at ease and clearly undisturbed by the French troops surrounding him on all sides. He was armed too, which meant that he was no hostage and Caroline's mind, for only a moment, was reeling with confusion and frustration.

"Are we hostages, my lord Suffolk?"

"On the contrary madam. You are being detained for your own protection." Tyler was speaking exceedingly formal to them and she knew it was because of the French guards that stood on either side of the entrance to the tent.

"Good." Caroline finally spoke up and stared back at him, boring into his dark eyes which for some reason wouldn't hold hers. "I would not like to be imprisoned." She said sweetly and took a moment to think of a way to get the most information out of him without provoking too much suspicion. "It would so displease my dear friend. Our good Queen of England, as I'm afraid would your presence here. No longer an Englishman, a French soldier now?"

"I still serve England my lady." He answered her almost angrily and she narrowed her eyes at him, the doubt crawling up in her, the mistrust and all the suspicion that she'd laid aside when she'd decided to trust him. He was the father of her child, this betrayal, couldn't really be what she thought.

"So why are you here? With the French armies?" She couldn't help but come right out and ask him, the familiarity between them forced her to be frank with him.

"I'm in your presence to invite you both to dine with his Royal Highness, King Klaus of France."

"Which invitation we graciously accept." Bonnie intervened, for her, but Caroline never took her eyes of Tyler, the coldness, the disconnect she felt from him had never been greater and it was making her weary, she wanted to shake him. Wanted to put Bess in his arms and remind him of what he was turning his back on. She wanted to scream and ask him how he could possibly be doing this. How he dared to do this, not just to Elena but to _her. _They had grown up together, she had given up her marriage for him, risked her reputation and given birth to his child out of love and here he was turning his back on all of it. "Do we not Caroline?"

"But you have not yet told us why you are here, my lord. With the French armies." She moved towards him, only slightly and finally he met her eyes, and they were hardened and cruel and angry for a reason that was completely beyond her.

"I am travelling with the French king to institute the deposition of your friend, as Queen of England." Caroline couldn't help the shock that crept over her again, she took a deep breath and she knew her face had softened. She wished she could just reach through whatever wall it was that he'd drawn up against her and pull him back to where they had been before he left. How could he have changed so much in a month?

"Oh dear, that is certainly reason."

* * *

><p>They were back at their old game, and it was an <em>old <em>game. One they had learned from the most desirable and beguiling woman in all of England, the Queen's Aunt. They had watched her, surviving on the kindness of men, convincing them to speak on her behalf, even convincing the king to be generous towards his daughter and her playmates. Bonnie was now taking a bigger part in it though, with the absence of Elena, she and Caroline had to make do, just the two of them, but it wasn't difficult. With Caroline being her usual charming self, and Bonnie simply adding to her performance, King Klaus of France was peculiarly distracted by the two of them. Amused though clearly not blinded. Bonnie couldn't imagine a man like this ever became blinded by anything, even women. He was young, he couldn't be much older than Damon but he was more cunning, he looked like a fox, with reddish golden hair and small eyes and thin lips but he had a gleam in his eyes that was dangerous and a smile perched almost permanently on those lips.

"Where I come from, we are unused to Kings."

"Where do you come from Mistress Bennett?"

"The Alhambra. We have vassals, and sheiks and princes, we even have a Sultan. But _Kings _are in short supply."

"I have novelty value then!" Klaus added, their little beguiling plot was working, Caroline only had to counter Bonnie now. She was sultry and exotic whereas Caroline was fresh and and innocent. Two opposites that balanced everything out perfectly.

"Surely Bonnie, no sultan could ever compare to a King such as his Majesty."

"Oh no? And what of your King Damon? Is he not a great King?" He answered curiously and he had walked right into their plot, it was the easiest thing, to play on a man's vanity. And a king's vanity was so much greater than any other man's.

"In England he is no King, only the _Queen's Husband._" Tyler spat out and drank some more wine, glaring at Caroline. Bonnie wished she could kick him under the table, he was being spiteful and he was ruining their chances at the moment.

"That is true, but even so. King Damon of Naples is nothing at all like your Majesty. He has none of the grace, none of the valour, the kindness or the greatness that your highness embodies."

"Greatness, what do you know of great men?" The king answered crudely to which Caroline only smiled sweetly.

"Only what I have read in books your highness, stories of great kings and honourable knights, I think I have read enough to know one when I see him. The King of Naples for example, who has such great power, yet such meager authority for a man." She was lying, flat out lying to entertain King Klaus of France, Damon of all people, exuded authority even when he had none, even in an English court where he had no title other than the _queen's husband, _he was met with great respect from everyone.

"His pettiness is astounding; he will bear a mortal grudge over the mildest of slights. Unable to forgive or forget." Bonnie added in, the fact that they were each placed on either side of the French king only added to their rehearsed effect. Playing on his vanity and he drank while he listened carefully to the two of them.

"A great king, a great man, rises above such things."

"Look around you, I'm curious, do you see such a man here?" Caroline widened her eyes and looked across the room, scouring each man carefully, and each of them was hoping that she would point them out.

"Looking my lord. Still looking." She stared at Tyler for a good long moment and then turned her head ever so slowly to Klaus. She gave a little gasp and someone in the back dropped a plate, it gave the most astounding effect as Caroline's cool blue eyes widened and she slowly and softly smiled at the King. "Ah, found one." The men at the table laughed at this little display but they both knew they had succeeded, though Bonnie wasn't foolish enough to believe they could still prevent Elena's deposition, they had at least succeeded at playing on the King's vanity. They had him enamoured by Caroline. He was surprised and amused and she knew that her words, her speech about greatness and honour would hit him the way it hit all kings who strived to be just that. All kings wanted to leave their mark upon the world, it was a courtier's job to never advise a king of what they _can do, _but only of what they _could do. _Because if they were ever to become aware of their own strength, they would be a fearsome thing to behold.

"Forgiveness you say, makes a man great. What else?"

"Generosity, humility,-" Caroline started

"the ability to recognize his match in others-"

"and not be threatened by it."

"His match in other men?"

"Women too." Bonnie said lightly and he looked her over carefully she wondered for a moment if she had pushed too far, but it all came down to this, if he believed Elena to be his equal, if they could make him see her as an anointed sovereign equal to himself then he had no right to kill her as another prince of Europe.

"You believe that? That women can be the match of men?"

"It is a question women have asked ourselves for some time, but we can see that men do have some value. So we accept them as equal." Caroline said, in her sweet tones and her big blue eyes blinking at him and again the table was filled with laughter from all the men except for Tyler who was frowning very angrily at them, Bonnie couldn't help but meet his eyes and give him a shrewd smile. He had gotten himself into this game, and he was going to have to play it their way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: <em>**_I'm too tired to write much of a note... basically this is getting pretty suspenseful, at least for me it is. i hope you are enjoying this little display of Caroline and Bonnie's beguiling ways as much as I am... It's fun to write them as these independent and formidable women, because in all honesty if women couldn't be manipulative, they got nowhere during those times. I imagine if Bonnie and Caroline had ever really been ladies during Tudor time, Caroline would have been exceptionally good at this. She's smarter than she gives even herself credit for. _

_Tyler,... oh Tyler, in the last couple of episodes I've been very disappointed with Tyler. Sure he's trying to fix his whole sire-bond with Klaus but he was starting to bug me, which is why I've written this in... anyway in season two Caroline and Tyler go through a betrayed and untrustworthy phase towards each other so I wanted to include that as well... it works with my plot-line anyway._

_Don't be angry about the whole Elena and Stefan thing... despite the fact that she cares immensely for Damon, Elena is, well she's confused, always almost to the point where you get tired of her confusion but hey, that's her character, so as I'm writing, this stuff just kind of pours out... she's never really confided in Damon about her family the way she did with Stefan. Apart from him compelling Jeremy to forget stuff of course... but DON'T WORRY, i'm still a hardcore DELENA fan, OR AM I? MUAHAHAHA _

_I hope you enjoy how I incorporated Klaus into this, I really don't want to write from his perspective and I know that Caroline and Bonnie aren't the first to meet him in the show, but this works better for my plot line... let's see if you guys can guess where this all is going... Oh and just because you've seen TVD does NOT mean that I'm sticking to the same storyline... ;)_

_God, I'm being pretty evil today... lol I'm tired_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and REVIEW..._

_Peace and Love,_

_K._

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_


	14. Moment Of Nostalgia

**_Author's note: _**_New update very soon after the last chapter... I couldn't help myself it just came to me all of a sudden... anyway I hope you like it... I find it quite suspenseful... we're getting soooo close to the end now... _

_hehe I'm evil aren't I?_

_Anyway, read and review, and above all ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Bonnie knew Caroline was following her, with the power coming from the moon and the river and the damp earth beneath her bare feet she could feel her presence before she ever heard her. The two of them were silent as ghosts, in their nightgowns, plain robes thrown over their shoulders, they weren't planning an escape but something had to be done. Caroline had her ways, her charm and her beauty had helped on this end but Elena was still alone in London, with no one to protect her, even if Klaus did decide to find her harmless, he couldn't simply invade England and leave without anything to bring back. Not after the defeat in Boulogne and his troops that would be defeated in Paris. Something had to be done, Bonnie couldn't stop entire armies of men, couldn't even slow them down but she had other ways to tip the balance.<p>

She moved as far as she could from the camps, the closer she got to the river the more she could feel it`s power flowing through her. The changing of the river was refreshing, the movement was empowering, every ounce of water gave her new power. This was the strength of the river. The river and the moon, she couldn't have asked for more power at this moment, not even from her ancestors, though she could feel the presence of her grandmother close-by, pushing her forwards as she stepped down into the river. The hem of her nightgown became heavy with the water but she made sure to be ankle deep.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Caroline hissed at her but Bonnie just held up a hand to her.

"I call upon your powers, upon the powers of the moonlight, upon the powers of the river. We are lost and weakened. We need your strength." She felt the river rushing against her legs, the river rising steadily as she could feel the Power flowing through her, taking hold of her. She could feel that sudden stop, the sudden silence that surrounded her, that told her they were listening, that the power was there for her to call upon. "Our land is threatened and our defense is gone from us. We call upon you, to return him to us. Let him know, let him see. Let him take one breath and feel it catch in his chest. Take another and let him feel choked and weary. Call him to us, call him home and guide him by light of the moon and strength of the river, so that we your children may be strong against our enemy." The river rose again, and a strong wind blew South, in Bonnie's face, carrying her words on the wind and the river, she knew they would find rest in the right places. The wind howled for a moment as the water crashed around her legs violently before settling and everything was changed again. The sounds of the resting camp and the surrounding wildlife returning to her ears and bringing her back to where she was, she could still feel the remnants of power flowing through her, the absence of most of it making her tired. She needed to rest now, she felt her knees weaker than they were before as she tread slowly out of the water and made her way towards Caroline whose blue eyes were shining brightly at her.

"Will it work?" She didn't bother asking what it was that her friend had just done, her language had been plain and the truth was that it would only work if the balance allowed for it. If it was Elena's time than Bonnie, as a witch was meant to uphold that balance.

"We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>Elena could feel the burning heat of the fire, it blazed against her cheeks and made it impossible for her to breathe. She could feel the searing heat of it, the pain and the terror that crept over her as she tried to find a way through the smoke. It took forever, she was running, her gown too heavy and dangerously close to the flames that she couldn't see, her eyes were filled with tears and the smoke was filling her lungs, making her sick, burning her from the inside out. She wanted water, more than anything if she could get to water, to cool air she would be alright but there was no way out of the smoke. She ran until she fell and threw up, everything seemed to come spilling out, it tasted like blood and the more she tried to breathe the more smoke she took in. She had no idea what it was that propelled her forward, the heat and the desperation getting to her but something forced her back up and forced her to keep running, and it was a good thing too. The next time she fell, she fell on something cool, something soft as it enveloped her entirely, soaking into her skin and clothes and soothing her skin. Making everything cold to the point where her fingers were going numb .She could hardly care, as long as she was out of the fire, her hands reached out to grip the stuff and it disappeared just as quickly as she grabbed hold of it, leaving her hands wet and colder than before.<p>

Snow. Wonderful, glorious snow had fallen. When, she wasn't sure, it was only October and yet there had to be at least six inches of snow beneath her. She opened her eyes to the cold air, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the difference in temperature, the coldness, the icy air that made her breath visible was so soothing, it made her feel calm, as if the wintery cold was countering the heat that came from inside of her. She could feel herself settling, the cold air made her want to close her eyes again and rub her cheek against the flushing cold of it all. She felt as if it washed everything away. When she opened her eyes again she was gazing upwards watching an endless flow of white flakes falling out of a perfectly black sky, as if they came out of nowhere, appearing as if magic to land on her face and rest on her eyelashes.

It was another shock of heat that sent her reeling. The feeling of the snow disappearing from under her, being replaced with something else, something warmer, at first she thought it might just be the snow melting but the snow was still falling around her. There was something thick and warm forming beneath her hands now, her movements for some strange reason were beyond sluggish as she raised her hands to her face, her cheeks were still flushed and she could feel the cold air nipping at her skin, she could feel the blush on her nose and cheeks and yet the liquid was warm.

The snow wasn't just snow anymore, the whiteness, the crisp coldness of it had been washed away and mingled with something else on the ground. Elena's hands were stained with it, her gown was drenched in it, as she stood up, unreasonably thinking that she could get away from it. The fear crept over her again, there was a tightness in her chest overtaking her worse than the smoke, it was everywhere, grabbing hold of her and tainting her just as it had the snow, making the cool air turn thick and dangerous again. Elena felt tears come to her this time, unable to run, unable even to speak she had taken a few steps back, but back from what? Everything around her was this horrible colour, the colour of death and bloodshed and loss.

When she woke up she was shaking, sobbing into her pillow, except it didn't smell like her room, and the emptiness of her bed made everything worse, the realization of what her dream had turned into, what it had started as. The fact that she was lonely and tired and scared. She was terribly afraid as she shook, the sobs overtaking her and her mind reeling with what might happen to her friends. To Jeremy who was at the moment the only heir to the throne, and other than Jenna, he was all she had left of the broken family that had once been a monarchy. She thought of Tyler and everything that he had left behind in England, and how much even Matthew was sacrificing. And Damon, she sat up in the bed at the thought of him. As if he was driving her to movement, the mere thought of him set her on edge. The knowledge that if he could see her sniveling like this he would most certainly disapprove. He would tell her to stop moping, nothing would get solved by crying about it. The memory of him like that, arrogant and slightly mocking was enough to make her want to prove him wrong, the way she always did.

She threw on a robe and moved through the halls of Richmond Palace, she remembered these halls very well, knew the way to Stefan's room though she deliberately avoided going anywhere near it. It wasn't a good idea, he wasn't anything like Damon. He would reach out for her and gently tell her that she was alright that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Damon wouldn't have said it, he would have held her for awhile before pushing her to think of solutions, pushing her to the point of anger sometimes but he made her mindful of herself. Forced her to push past her own emotions and consider all her options, he made her think three steps ahead of everyone else whereas other people would have done it for her. She moved into the kitchen, the large area that was usually teeming with servants now just had one serving girl who was falling asleep at the fire. She hardly even noticed Elena's presence there and Elena left it that way as the girl drifted to sleep.

"Couldn't sleep?" Elena turned, startled at the sound of his voice, her heart dropped at the sight of him, he'd thrown on his hose and a shirt, which hung loose around him. It barely left anything to the imagination she swallowed and forced herself to look into his eyes and she could see some kind of recognition there. He had been asleep. His eyes were tired and his head was a messy whirl of sandy hair. "Nightmares." He finally confirmed and she looked at him more searchingly.

"How did you-?"

"I heard you scream." He shrugged and took a good long look at her, Elena was past feeling terrible, she considered his words instead. She couldn't remember screaming, she could remember everything else, so vividly that it sent chills up and down her spine, the sound of the fireplace was unnerving to her at the moment. For a moment she was lost in that feeling again, the smoke encasing her and trapping her and killing her, most assuredly the flames would have killed her if she hadn't found the snow. Her solace though, her peace had been so quickly disturbed. She felt the very real feeling of sorrow washing over her again as she took a breath and as she'd thought before Stefan's arms appeared around her without a moment's hesitation.

"Elena what is it?" He spoke softly, murmuring into her ear as he held her and Elena couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling. The loss and the pain that had gone through her in a night, as if she really had lost everything, as if everything had turned to blood and she'd been washed in it, drenched in the life and death of her family. Of everyone who was so willing to sacrifice themselves for her, for her cause, for her throne.

"Stefan don't-" She pulled away from him, realizing that he was just another one of those people but the moment she stepped away she could feel the desperation clinging to her, the need for human contact the urge to quell the pain. But Stefan holding her, touching her made her unreasonable, she couldn't think straight.

"Elena talk to me." He moved forward again and reached out for her clearly seeing her discomfort but she flinched away from him and in doing so she'd hurt him worse than anything she'd ever done. She could see it flash across his face in the smallest instant and she'd done exactly what she didn't want to do. But it was inevitable. She was fully aware that she couldn't have both brothers, and she had chosen Damon. There was no question in her mind that it was Damon, the snow, the coldness the soothing icy feeling that countered the fire that drove her was everything she could have hoped for.

"You couldn't understand Stefan."

"You miss him." He said almost through gritted teeth, and despite everything that was going through his mind right now he was still trying to be supportive. It drove her up the wall, she wished he would yell at her, shake her, hate her do something to indicate that he was human. That he wasn't always so in control. She scoffed through a mixture of tears and laughter.

"No, I miss Tyler, and Jeremy. I even missed you but _him_." Now the tears really did come, the breathless feeling returning to her at the thought of him, at the memory of his touch. She closed her eyes against it and tried the impossible task of pushing it away. "My whole body aches for him Stefan. Being without him... my whole body... hurts. I-" She broke down crying then, turning away from him and staring out the window, he didn't move and she was frighteningly aware of his presence. She realized suddenly that she had done this to him one too many times. It wasn't fair to him, before they had forced her into a position where she'd had to choose, but now she'd put herself here, she'd made a mistake being so familiar with Stefan and she'd broken him again. All the pain that she felt in the absence of Damon, if he even felt the slightest bit like that for her then he had to be in equal measures of pain. She wished she could do something, say something to make it right. But nothing possibly could. His heart had to be broken, whatever this had been, however much comfort it had brought her, she had to end it.

She stood for a moment, hating herself for this situation and yet Stefan was staring back at her in a peculiar way, one that didn't display some never-ending love or heartbreak, instead the two of them stood there, locked in a strange and silent understanding of each other's heartache.

* * *

><p>The ground was freezing over in France, winter was a terrible time to be at war. It made everything more desperate, everything fell silent and the men were caught in a terrible homesickness. The clouds had steadily turned from white to grey and grass had disappeared first before the ground turned to mud. The crowd of soldiers that had at first been in such high spirits was now quiet and with every passing night they grew more silent. There had been no news from Aquitaine which led Damon to believe that they were left with only Elijah and Naples to assist England in overtaking Paris, but it wouldn't be difficult if they were met in the field. They rode away from camp, on horseback. Against everyone's advice, Damon, Jeremy, Alaric and Elijah rode in front of everyone else. Alaric stood to his right and Elijah to the left. Jeremy was safely next to Alaric, the two of them having a better understanding of the English army.<p>

Jeremy kept a bow on his back and a sword at hand, whereas other noblemen would have completely disregarded the use of a bow in battle Jeremy had insisted that they all learn and Damon had to admit that the use of the Welsh longbow, not only did they have a greater distance than any other bow he'd seen but the French had no idea of how their impact when they were directed directly at a person. He'd seen a bow go straight through standard armour and pierce the target behind it. When he'd begun to use it himself Damon had quickly seen its use in battle and decided to keep one with him as well as his sword. He hadn't realized until Jeremy told him that the men almost considered it a sign of respect that he'd decided to carry one himself.

They had huge numbers of archers behind them, and they had taught not only the army of Cleves how to use them but also the Flemish mercenaries that were fighting for the prospect of looting the city. The Flemish were another group that were incredibly underestimated when they shouldn't be. They fought independently, because they wanted to fight. Not for country or some foreign idea of justice or religion but because they were good at it. They had made it their living and they were ruthless. Men like this, were dangerous to have against you and so Damon had made the most of it. Agreeing with Jeremy to give them a percentage of loot from the cities, on the condition that they followed orders on the battlefield.

The French appear, as if a mirage on the battlefield, and Damon can hear the silence changing, the men are no longer solemn, they are alert and dangerous. Every able man from England, Naples, Cleves and Flanders is here to fight the French. Gathered together in a unified hatred towards the French snobbery and unfairness that spread across Europe. They had always been fools to believe themselves above the rest of Europe. They stood in the middle of Europe and their arrogance had already turned all neighbouring Kingdoms against them. It had taken this blatant attack on England, just the tiniest of sparks to unite all of them against them. And now they would fall. Even now, when they stood against this enormous army they were arrogant and conceited. Damon had seen the lettres, the French were mocking their armies and even gone so far as to say they would *cut off the fingers of every archer they found*, so none of them would ever shoot a bow again. Damon laughed now at the thought, at what they were about to see.

The French stopped almost two hundred meters away from them, leaving a large distance between the two armies, far out of range of their arrows but they had no idea of the range of these English bows.

Elijah rode off to the left, to cover the left flank with Jonas Martin, Damon and Alaric were to take the middle and face them head-on, after using up most of their artillery Jeremy would take some of his men on foot through the woods to circle them and encase the French. The battle would begin and end here on the field. Damon would rather get this over with than have men retreating only to hole themselves up in the fortifications of Paris. If they defeated their military here, they would be forced to surrender Paris over to them. People wouldn't have to be hurt, the city wouldn't have to be destroyed.

Damon turned to Jeremy and though there was a definite focus on every man's face here there was also a sense of overwhelming victory, the sense that even if they died here in battle, it was in defiance of these men. These arrogant pricks, who had underestimated them so much, would be surprised. If they had to die, they would at least take some of the French with them. Jeremy turned and blew a high-pitched whistle to one of the commanders who repeated it. The archers then moved to formation and each pulled a bow from their quivers setting it ready onto the bow. Jeremy and Damon leading them in the movement, he could almost hear the French laughing, though they were too far to hear any real laughter, he could nearly see them smirking as he was sure they could see, even at this distance that they were readying their bows.

Jeremy led them in this next movement however, it was an enormous insult to the pompous French, who thought they would be able to get anywhere near their archers, who thought they would be able to cut off their hands. Jeremy held up two fingers to them, and wiggled them back and forth, daring them to cut off his fingers, it was first met by laughter from their own men, the knowledge that the French were so seriously mistaken about what they were up against was amusing but then the movement caught on and the rest of them followed Jeremy in it. The gesture was taken as an insult, clearly the French were appalled by such ridiculous behaviour on the battlefield but it wasn't until the men drew back and took aim that the realization hit them of the immensity that was forming against them.

There wasn't a single sound, for a good long moment they were all encased in complete silence, all of them taking stock of the wind and the general direction of the army before Jeremy whistled again, two tones this time and they let their arrows fly.

There was a whistling sound, a terrifying high pitched rushing of objects whose sole purpose was lethal flying through the air and directed at the French, the English stood silent as they watched the French, standing there, dumbstruck. Not expecting the arrows to find their targets but as the whistling grew more silent for the English Damon knew it would be deafening to the French, before they had time to realize what was happening they were drawing their bows again. Wave upon wave was sent towards the French, who could do very little, they had to move closer to get in range themselves, and moving closer meant opening yourself up to a direct hit, from a trained and skilled Welsh or Flemish archer. Finally Jeremy flew off to the right, as the French finally regained their senses and they began to impede on the territory that had been left between the two armies. Damon moved forward quickly, with the ruthless nobility of Naples and the deadly Flemish mercenaries behind him on horseback, he disregarded his bow and too to his sword as they were sent crashing into a sea of French men.

* * *

><p>Jeremy leaped off his horse once they had encircled the military and with Mathew next to him they moved through the woods quickly and quietly, leaping over branches and avoiding trees, their men shortly behind them, silent and determined, bows at the ready. The French had very little idea what they were capable of even at a short distance. These bows weren't just good for distance, they were more powerful than any other bow Jeremy had ever seen, they pierced armour that even a crossbow couldn't with its mechanical workings.<p>

Jeremy stopped his men for a short moment as he tried to get a grasp on what was going on in the battlefield, his hand up to hold them back and hold them quiet for only a moment, he decided that this was far enough back. They had encircled most of the battlefield, whoever still made it back to Paris would only do so to bring the message that the English had won. He turned to Matthew and gave him a short nod. They leapt out first, bows at the ready and swords ready at their waist. Jeremy hit several of them immediately, he was aiming mostly for those on horseback, aware that those would be the nobility, those would be the men who could return to Paris and hold the city even in the absence of a king. One of them went straight through a man's thigh, up high where the leg was most protected. It went straight through his iron armour and it must have gone through his leather tunic and the leg because Jeremy saw it strike even the horse as it went down and rolled in the ground to shake itself from the offensive object. Mathew was to his left, always as the two of them cut their way through the French who were trying to escape, the place was chaos, those that hadn't fallen already were fighting only out of fear. Not for any semblance of freedom or justice or power, they were fighting only to survive. The ground was covered in mud and blood and bodies and Jeremy's ears were ringing from the mixture of battle cries and horrified screams as men were cut down. Somewhere to his left a fire had been started, no very large and someone was now using it to their advantage, Jeremy could vaguely see the French powdery blue cloth burning up alongside other things that he determined to ignore as he pressed on and found himself trapped in this position as he fought on other men. Men he didn't recognize, and that made things easier. His entire being was based on colour now, uncaring of eyes, or mouths, or voices or faces, all he saw was either the powder blue which meant an enemy or the English red that signaled an ally. His bows hit true every time but for now he kept it around his chest, being too close to have time to load up an arrow and take aim properly. He and Matthew were an immense force, standing side by side and taking men on as they came upon them. It was almost too easy as they trampled and destroyed whatever blue dared come in their way. It wasn't until later, when some of it had dissipated, when the men were crying for mercy and there were only the strong and stubborn few of the French nobility that were still fighting on against them that Jeremy noticed it out of the corner of his eye. At first it was only a glimmer, like when the humidity makes you think that an image is moving but it wasn't humid, and it wasn't hot, and this movement took on the slightest form of a human being. Tyler wasn't stupid enough to think that he saw something that wasn't there, his heart was racing and his hands were moving on instinct, his whole entire being was being threatened from one second to the next so without thinking he pulled an arrow from his quiver, lighting it into the fire and then taking careful aim when he saw it next.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Damon get down!<strong>_" It was impossible not to hear it and Damon had moved away before he even realized what was happening. Jeremy was at least thirty meters away from him when he heard the cry, it was a miracle that he could hear his voice above all the chaos. As he moved away and fell to the ground it took him a moment to realize what was going on, there was nothing around him, as far as he could see there was nothing there, no threat from behind him and yet Jeremy's arrow sunk in deep almost in mid air before the fire attached to it caught fire and Damon could see clearly the form of a human man in front of him. There was an enormous wailing cry then as two other forms came leaping down towards him, Jonas threw a blade at him, which he narrowly avoided as he stood up and if it hadn't been for another one of Jeremy's arrows he would have been struck the second time but then he had Elijah to deal with who had an anger in his eye that he hardly recognized.

He was growing tired quickly, and Elijah was apparently more formidable in battle than he was, Damon felt weakened suddenly, he felt something pulling at him and clouding his thoughts and yet he continued in warding off Elijah, pulling up his sword to meet his and almost finding his target once or twice. His armour was becoming increasingly heavy and Damon felt as if his lungs were burning as he stumbled back a moment.

"Elijah, we had an agreement."

"I promised I would only protect you as long as you were useful." He smiled viciously and before lifting his sword again ridding himself of his helmet. Damon forced himself back up on his feet and found himself using every ounce of strength he had against the man. Elijah was older than him, and stronger and more experienced in battle clearly though Damon was completely unwilling to let himself fall victim to such a traitor. Damon hadn't trusted him from the beginning and though he'd been willing to fall for Elena's sake he was in no way ready to give up just yet.

The sounds of their swords meeting against each other left a ringing in his ear and it brought Damon to a strange place of quiet, as if his mind was able to still without the sound of screaming and death whirling around him. He saw Elijah coming at him with long heavy movements, he extended his arms too far and Damon reached out. Quickly and deliberately knowing what he was aiming for, he rid himself of his helmet and the extra plait of armour around his neck, finding it easier to breathe as met Elijah again, this time faster and more knowing of his enemies steps. His sword meeting his armour this time and beating Elijah back before the man actually tripped backwards over a body.

Elijah came back up with a knife and his sword in hand as he threw the knife towards where Damon stood. He avoided it easily but it had been meant as a distraction as he got the hilt of Elijah's sword in his face, blood came gushing down his forehead, blurring his vision for only a moment before he found his target again and with two very quick blows as he turned back towards Elijah his sword came down on Elijah.

* * *

><p>Damon felt himself falling. Felt himself grow weak, whatever had been numbing his muscles and pulling him away from the threat of Elijah was now finally taking over and he sank to his knees. Letting it take over him as he came crashing down onto the ground his body aching and tired as he closed his eyes. Trying hard to catch his breath but feeling as if he couldn't, he felt choked and defeated as he gave way to it and felt himself drift away. His own mind playing tricks on him as he saw her, running towards him in a fog of smoke as she tried desperately to find a way out of it. Despite the choked feeling Damon had had before, he didn't feel a thing, couldn't even smell the smoke that was surrounding the both of them as Elena stumbled blindly throughout, growing sick from it and nearly losing herself. Damon couldn't reach out, couldn't protect her couldn't move. He fought it, fought whatever it was that was keeping him in place and broke away only for an instant. Long enough for her to rest, and find her way outside, into the snow, into the cool night air where even though she turned onto her back and looked up into the sky she couldn't see him. Couldn't see him standing next to her. She was beautiful, lying in the snow with her damp dark hair spread out in the snow, her dark eyes reflecting the night's sky. Her cheeks and nose were flushed pink beneath the smudges of soot on her skin.<p>

The serenity didn't last, Damon was pulled away and pulled down into something, his feet taking hold in the snow as if they had frozen to the ground until the ground was soaked in something. He tried desperately to get out of it, but it overtook his legs like a swamp while he tried desperately to get to Elena, the irrational fear of her being left alone there as the snow changed colour, at first he thought it was her. Her blood, her life seeping out of her, but when she stood, horrified and scared at what was forming around her she screamed and Damon realized that this was worse. She was being deliberately frightened, and he could do nothing. He stood trapped where he was in the mess that he'd made for himself. He reached down attempting to pull his own legs free from the sticky mess that was the swamp but the water wouldn't relent, it was too powerful swirling around his legs and pulling him down further until he screamed and pulled forward with whatever power he had left and felt himself flying forward towards her.

* * *

><p>"My lady you must abandon London, you should-"<p>

"And go where my lord? Leave my people here, while I flee to Dover or worse to France. Perhaps the French King and I should just switch kingdoms while we're at it!" Elena fumed as her lords were in an uproar. Those that were left were elderly and useless in battle, their sons were in France, and the ones that had been left here weren't meant to assist her in any type of strategy at facing an army of French men who had come to depose her.

"Your majesty your enemies are nearing London as we speak! You cannot risk your own person for the sake of-"

"Enough!" She stood up from where she sat. "I am the Queen of England, my sole responsibility is to protect until my dying breath. Too many men have sacrificed their lives for my throne, what kind of sovereign am I if I am not willing to pay that same price for the protection of my people."

"Your majesty he will not protect your people, not even for you as a hostage."

"We shall meet this King of France when he comes. And if you my lords are not willing to lay down your lives for the good people of England, the good people of London, then I suggest you leave for your houses. But remember this. When this passes, and it shall. Your cowardice will be remembered." Elena stood bravely before her lords and dismissed them from her presence, knowing very well that she was likely never to see them again. She moved to her private rooms where her ladies were waiting and she told them plainly what was happening. They stood in a line, the maids in cream and gold coloured gowns and the others wearing bright colours, happy colours considering their recent victory in France.

"The King of France has landed in England and is on his way to London." some of the younger girls gasped and Elena shushed them. "You are hereby dismissed to your own households, whether or not you remain here in London is left to your own discretion but don't hesitate to think of yourselves and your families as you decide."

"Your majesty." Elena held up a hand as one of the girls was about to cry. Elena couldn't stand tears, not right now, not when she felt terribly alone and unprotected, nearly defeated.

"You have all been exceptional in your service to me. You have presented yourself with all the grace and virtue that becomes ladies of a royal court. And I am proud to have had you in my service." She spoke softer and then turned to go into her bedroom, she wanted to change, wanted to be away from prying eyes who would study her carefully now more than ever. She wanted to cry, wanted to weep, wanted to be protected but there was no one here for her except herself and Stefan. Even Stefan couldn't protect her from an army of French men and the French king. Even if he could somehow, she didn't think she wanted him to sacrifice himself for her.

"What are you thinking Elena?"

"I am tired of people who are so willing to sacrifice their lives for me."

"Elena, you cannot stay here, you are the queen-"

"Yes Stefan I am a queen! I am responsible for every man woman and child in this country and if every man in England is ready to sacrifice their lives for me then I should be willing to do the same for them."

"You knew this might happen?"

"When it comes down to choosing the people I love or me, I know what my choice will be. I have to keep my people safe, above everything I have to protect them."

"Elena no, what you're doing is you're being a martyr."

"How is that any different from you saying you're willing to give up your life for me?"

"Because I'm not a King! If I die, if I were murdered, my country, my people wouldn't be left in ruins. A queen sacrificing herself for her people isn't heroic, it's not poetic, it's tragic." She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her right now, the disdain, the disbelief, and the disappointment above everything was crushing her. When he turned around and closed the door behind him Elena felt herself crashing to the ground in tears, the last person who might stand with her turning away from her and all she could think of was Damon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Caroline had hoped that London would have been more prepared against the imminent threat, Caroline couldn't help but think that Bonnie's spell hadn't worked but as they entered London the city was empty of its people. There were no markets open, windows and doors had been closed and boarded shut and there was no noise except for the sound of clattering hooves as they made their way to Whitehall Palace. One of Caroline's favorite places was now dark and glooming and empty. Bonnie had assured her however that Elena was here, and so they rode each on one side of Klaus as they entered the gates of Whitehall, the gates were open to them just like the city gates.<p>

"You must collect the council members together at once my king, to recognize you as-" One of King Klaus' generals spoke up. Caroline didn't like any of his men, they were all terrifyingly loyal to him, blindly so, as if he were the pope, as if he spoke the word of God. They were more than just loyal to this King, they believed him to be something that he wasn't. It was like they had _faith _in him.

"I think you will find London quite abandoned by its Lords, my king."

"The queen-"

"The queen would never abandon her country."

"She would never abandon her throne you mean." A woman spoke up then, a woman that Caroline hadn't noticed until now, she was riding under a dark cloak far behind them, somehow she had made her way through the thick ranks of soldiers and found her way to Klaus who now smiled at her and smiled at their surprise. "Don't forget, if you want your reign to be unquestioned, you must kill her." Caroline looked over at Klaus who for a short while she had thought to have wrapped around her pinkie but now she was feeling doubtful. He stared at the palace walls intently and muttered to no one in particular.

"The Queen of England has to fall." As if it were from one of Bonnie's spells Caroline shivered, feeling the weight of his words falling on them and feeling incredibly fearful of them coming true.

"Sack the place, but leave the queen to me!"

* * *

><p>Elena sat in her rooms with Jenna at one side and Tine Fell on the other, she had seen them arrive through the windows, had heard the hooves come down the street and now it was almost as if she could feel their footsteps bounding down the halls around her. Every moment they came nearer she felt as if they were stepping on her chest, on her head and she became afraid, became restless, she didn't want to be here when they found her. Didn't want to be in this room, in her throne room. It didn't seem appropriate, queen or not she somehow didn't feel right waiting for these men to come for her as she sat on the throne like a porcelain doll. So she got up, Tina Fell and aunt Jenna standing up next to her as she turned to look at them.<p>

"Go through the secret halls, you know them as well as I-" She turned to her aunt, the woman who had taken care of her most of her life but who was now risking her own life for that of her nieces. She could see her objections forming but Elena took hold of her arms. "Get Tina to safety, lock yourselves in the tower."

"My lady, please come with us." Tina pleaded with tears in her eyes and Elena took a breath to still her own tears from coming before turning her back on the two of them and leaving through another door. Knowing that if she left first they would have nothing but to obey her last wish.

She moved quickly through the halls, hearing steps nearer to her even as she burst through one door and then another, she didn't know where she was going until suddenly she was breathless in front of one of the many portraits. This one was of her mother. Her own dear mother who had died for defying her father. Who had died to fight for Elena's rights and those of others. Her words too defiant for those of a queen, a wife, and a mother. Kill one queen, and all queens are mortal. Her father had set the precedent for killing her mother. Did killing her make Elena less of a queen? Did her father set the precedent for this or did she bring it about herself? It wasn't until she heard footsteps behind her that she realized what was happening. That the time had finally come, and all she could think was that tonight was the night she would die.

* * *

><p>Tyler moved into the room he knew Klaus was not far behind him and he knew instantly that this was the day he would regret for the rest of his life. He looked at Elena kneeling in front of a portrait of her mother, another anointed queen, the most beautiful one in Europe before she was murdered by her own husband and he knew that this was wrong. He realized his own betrayal now, was suddenly aware of his own treacherous behaviour. Elena didn't move from where she was sitting, kneeling on the floor, her body shaking with grief, it was the only time he had ever seen her display an emotion other than serenity or happiness. It was strange to him, to see her not just as a queen but as a woman, a woman who was afraid, the girl who he had been raised with and who was probably more afraid now than she had ever been.<p>

"My lady." He blurted out and found her turning her head around to look at him, tears coming down her face, she wiped away one tear but turned back to look at the picture of her mother.

"Tyler, my old friend. No longer a friend I see." She sniffled another sob welling up in her throat.

"You must leave Elena, Klaus is-"

"Here to kill me." She started breathing heavily, her shoulders heaving up and down as she cried.

"Since when are you so afraid?"

"I am always afraid Tyler. But my duty is to my people-"

"You-"

"Even you." she finally stood up and turned to look at him, her dark eyes boring into him, and the realization that despite his own betrayal she still considered him her friend, she moved towards him and he thought for a moment that she would say something spiteful, something cruel to make him feel more like a traitor than he already was but instead she took his hand in hers and turned them both to face the doors where Klaus would enter in a moment. "Tonight I think I die." She whispered, her breath catching and her hand clinging to his before Klaus came into the room and stared at her without another word.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours before Klaus spoke again, Elena clung to Tyler's hand as if they were still the oldest friends and suddenly he was remembering the time when he'd guided her through her father's court. It felt like years ago, before her father died, before she had become queen. When she was still a discarded princess, a woman who no one could fathom as a queen.<p>

"Elena Gilbert, you are hereby found guilty treason and usurping the throne of England by means of witchcraft and are hereby ordered to be put to death." Tyler moved to draw his sword, a last-ditch attempt if there ever was one but he suddenly couldn't stand the thought of anyone harming Elena. Klaus presented some kind of legal document before her, and Elena didn't even acknowledge the thing. She stared back at Klaus, and suddenly Tyler thought he could never stand in Elena's shoes, no matter how many people thought he had a claim to the throne, no matter how many ancestors they had in common. She was a Queen standing before another monarch of Europe defying him even if it lead to her death. He knew she was afraid, knew that she was terrified, a moment ago she'd been weeping at her mother's portrait, afraid of meeting the same fate and yet here she stood. Pushing past her fear, biting through it and finding courage anyway.

"By whose authority do you condemn me? I am an anointed sovereign; God is my only judge." She moved towards him, letting go of Tyler's hand, her long dark hair was intricately tied up on her head but loose from any hood or veil. She stood before Klaus, in a velvet purple gown, a colour she wore rarely in a fabric which was the very symbol of royalty to make things more effective, she had the white Gilbert rose embroidered in a straight line going up each sleeve she wore nothing on her hands except the wedding ring, given to her by Damon but perched on her head was a gold and diamond and amethyst encrusted *coronet, which made her almost as tall as Klaus, she stood before him her shoulders straight and her head held high as she kept her gaze steady.

"You know neither who you are, nor what you do. I know who I am. And if I die, it shall be as I have lived; as a Queen."

"How touching, a martyr queen. I don't care who you think you are, but you are here to die!" Tyler moved to put himself in between the two of them but he was held back by someone else as Elena looked back at him, there were no tears left for her to cry. Tyler could see that she had done whatever she could. Whatever there was left for her to do, and still they would not listen. Instead Klaus seemed more determined than ever to have her killed and Tyler was left unable to do anything to stop it.

"_**No Elena!**_" There was a shriek as someone came bursting through the door in a blur of gold and white, Tyler couldn't tell who it was until Klaus' sword had already pierced through her and she was kneeling over his arms.

"Jenna no!" Elena shrunk to the ground and before Klaus realized what was happening Tyler had already scooped Elena up and pushed her through the door to where little Tina Fell was watching terrified. He turned around before anyone had really noticed but failed to notice Klaus' witch standing close by, he didn't know what it was she did but he was unable to move.

"You'll pay for that Lockwood!" She hissed and had him pinned against a wall.

"Now. Let's be clear about something shall we? You will do as I say, or I will pick off your inheritance one by one, starting with the good peasants of Aquitaine." He grinned cruelly and waited for Tyler's apprehension. "You have nothing to go back to Tyler Lockwood, you've betrayed your country, and your queen, and if you don't start showing some loyalty to me, the people of Aquitaine will suffer for it. After that I'll move on to Suffolk, after of course everyone here is dead." Tyler's entrapment couldn't have been clearer, he closed his eyes and turned his head away in disgust at his own part in all of this.

"Now keep an eye on these two will you? If they disobey, cut them with this, you don't have to kill them just make them bleed." Klaus handed a thin blade to Tyler and then pulled Caroline and Bonnie into a room who were looking at him with a mixture of fury and shock. Tyler couldn't avoid Caroline's eyes, her bright blue intense gaze that had set him entirely askew the first time he saw her. Now he was being asked to harm her, he had already harmed her, the woman who he loved, the woman he would have sacrificed everything for. Never mind Elena, or his country, Caroline. Caroline who had risked everything, her reputation, her marriage, her position in the queen's court all for him. For their child.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" He moved towards her and Caroline just stood there quietly staring at him, feeling strangely as though she hardly recognized him. She needed him to be the same man who had pulled her into alcoves and danced with her and kissed her until she was breathless but she couldn't look at him the same way.<p>

"Tyler what are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask the question. It was burning into her mind, it had been ever since they'd first come across him with the French army and now she wondered more than ever. He couldn't be loyal to Klaus, he would never do this to any of them, least of all her. After everything- she forced herself not to think about it because the memories of their past would just be throwing salt on to her wounds.

"Caroline, I had no idea it would come to this."

"Do you know what they're going to do to her?" She was close to tears, the thought that Elena might die, that they all could die was pressing on her, was making her chest tighten and making her anger grow with him.

"I'm sorry." It was so feeble, so meaningless. Caroline felt beyond betrayed. "But Caroline, things are insane right now, I don't know who to trust, you lied to me!"

"I lied? About what?"

"Mason is dead and Jules she said-"

"Said what? That the English were responsible, and so _I'm _responsible?" He shook his head. "You think I would be capable of doing something like that?"

"Caroline this court is filled with lies! What am I supposed to think?"

"Think that I love you! Think that the only reason I _might _lie to you is to protect the people I love, to protect you." The anger was growing in her and she circled around the room, now suddenly aware of Bonnie who was trying to sneak out. "And yes, this court is soaking in lies and blood, but I never, not once lied to you! Does that count for nothing?"

"Caroline I-"

"You just stood there! When they were going to kill Elena, when they killed Jenna, you just stood there! You didn't do anything!"

"I didn't know what to do!"

"You help your friend. You help the woman who loves you, the one who gave birth to your child!" She saw a sudden recognition flash across his face but it was too late, she couldn't fathom how he couldn't think of her first, of Bess. Every living moment, every choice she made was dedicated to how it would affect her child and he had to be reminded of her.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's too late. When this is all over, if we live, I don't want you anywhere near me." He moved forward and she flinched, she couldn't help it, her reactions to him had always been physical, but this was the first time she'd felt such fear and such anger from being close to him. The man she'd fallen in love with wasn't the same, whoever she had been with had disappeared somewhere in France and instead she'd gotten this person back, this man who she hardly recognized. He moved towards her despite her fear of him and she moved to avoid him as he gripped her arms he still had the knife that Klaus had given him and it was pressing against her arm as she tried to pull away.

"Caroline I know what I did was wrong but please you have to-"

"Stay away from me! Tyler don't touch me!" He kissed her, his lips on hers, suddenly she forgot why she was angry, he held her tightly to him for a moment, only a moment she lost herself. But then the grief struck her, that even this, even his touch couldn't make up for his betrayal. She pushed against him forcing him to stop but as she turned away from him, the knife that he'd been holding nicked her flesh, right by her collarbone.

It stung, no it burned, and for a moment she wondered if the wound was deeper than she thought but when she put her hand to it, there was very little blood coming from the cut.

"You cut me!" She breathed, the burning sensation was travelling through her body now, through her limbs and she felt her breath quicken, her heart was racing and suddenly understood the reason that Klaus had given her that particular knife.

"Caroline are you alright?" He moved to hold her again, "I'm sorry."

"Get away from me! Just get away." She felt the fear wash over her quickly but all she realized is that Tyler was still there as she sunk down against a wall and he wouldn't go away, he was looking around him for a second, she guessed looking for Bonnie who might know a cure for this but instead he was alone and once he realized that he knelt back down in front of her. She held her hand out against him wanting to push him away but instead the movement was weakened, she felt dizzy, unsure of whether she was really seeing these things or not but somehow Tyler disappeared, was pulled away from her and she saw someone else. Matthew's blonde head staring at her, looking her over intently as he pulled her into his arms, he was dirty, he smelled like leather and dust and sweat but the knowledge that it was him and not Tyler keeping her afloat somehow made her less fearful.

* * *

><p>Bonnie ran through the halls, completely aware of the multiple men that were following behind her, she'd discarded her shoes a long time ago, she was faster barefoot. She moved through the house and turned corners swiftly and quietly, the fact that she knew the intricacies of Whitehall so much better than most people was on her side, she turned her head for only a moment to see who was behind her, how many of them when she crashed into someone.<p>

"Bonnie! What's happening?" She pulled herself up with his help and then kept hold of his hand while she pulled him through the halls, she needed to be close to the elements. The gardens would have to do but she needed to get there, and get there fast.

"If I can lead Klaus and his men outside then I can stop them myself." She spoke quietly and without hesitation while she tried catching her breath as they moved outside finally she turned to face them. They were still quite far behind them.

"You'll have to use your powers."

"Yes."

"Bonnie that amount of power-"

"It's better than everyone else dying." She spoke determinedly but before she had a chance she was picked up and dragged through the gardens and into the stables.

"I won't allow it."

"Jeremy!"

"It's not an option Bonnie!" He was angry, furious even as he shielded her with his body, he was still wearing armour, she only realized now that he was covered in grime and dirt from riding and there were bloodstains on his hands, he already had his sword out. It had been used to, she wondered suddenly how many men they'd gone through to get into the palace. She hadn't even had a chance to question the fact that he was here, the realization that her spell had worked, that Damon must have called the men home, or at least some of them to protect Elena.

"Jeremy with everything that's going on-" She started to argue with him, this was something she had to do but before she could say anything more he had lowered his lips onto hers. A simple, sweet kiss that didn't last nearly long enough. Both their hearts were racing, their impending danger was playing on their instincts but when Jeremy moved to pull away, to be fair to her she wouldn't allow him to. The feeling of him so near her gave her peace, brought her more solace than all the elements together. His touch gave her more strength more passion than any connection to her ancestors. Now that they were interlinked she couldn't help but feel that something other than just physical attraction was pulling them toward each other. It was as if she could feel something attaching herself to him something that came from her core and reached out to wherever he was. She could feel his heart beating against hers and she knew she would never want that feeling to dissipate.

Before he'd kissed her, she'd been terrified of what this would do to their friendship but now she couldn't even fathom anything bad happening, this was how it was supposed to be. This was where she was supposed to be. She felt stronger at his side, even now when she was terrified and he was exhausted she could tell that they were meant to be like this, side by side, and stronger for it. When they finally pulled away from each other, Jeremy smoothed her hair out of her face and smiled at her, before allowing his eyes to tear away from hers. He looked up, over her head, narrowing his eyes and listening for the sound of the French.

"When this is over?" He asked curiously, there was a brightness in his eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"When this is over." She confirmed before they stole away from their little hideaway.

* * *

><p>He ran into Klaus before he could find Elena, in the armory where else, though there were hardly any weapons around, everything had been shipped to France, and what was left was for Elena's personal guard.<p>

"Damon Salvatore, the usurper of Naples."

"And England. Oh and don't forget France of course, now that your military suffered such miserable defeat." Damon couldn't help but smirk at him, it was too easy to provoke him. Klaus couldn't be much younger than himself, he was slightly smaller in build but that meant very little when it came to a swordfight.

"Ah, a warrior then? You'll have to prove that one." Klaus gave a little flick of his sword toward Damon who only just met it. He turned his ice blue eyes on him, anger welling up in him but his reason getting the better of him. Klaus might be willing to kill a king or a queen but Damon wouldn't stoop so low. He didn't think he could kill another king, another prince of Europe.

"You must attack me then brother. For I would never attack you."

"Never?"

"Attack that which can't defend itself? Never." Damon confirmed angering the man, setting him loose on himself. Their blades were ringing against each other, the singing sound of steel upon steel attracting both English and French men who were silently ordered to stay out of it. Klaus was nothing like his brother, who had been forceful and relied on brute strength. Klaus was as swift as Damon was. He was quick and silent and unpredictable and for the first long while Damon found himself merely defending himself against Klaus' blows before he discovered that Klaus had a weakness. That he overstepped himself. His footwork was lacking in his pursuit of Damon.

Damon forced him to follow him through the narrow halls of Whitehall, carefully sidestepping Klaus and forcing him to where he wanted him. He could see Klaus doubting himself, wondering where he was making mistake, where this sudden burst of energy was coming from, and it was just enough for Damon to encircle his blade, disarm him and grab hold of his own arm. Placing his own sword at Klaus' neck and forcing him to the ground. Klaus laughed even as Damon stopped where he was.

"Your Majesty!" Tyler and Alaric broke through the troops and came to stand between the two of them, breaking them apart and making Damon throw his sword to the ground. "I beg of you your Majesty, have mercy on him." Alaric began pushing Damon away from the centre but he was infuriated, as were the English men that stood behind them and had overtaken the French that were in the room. His blood was pumping and his heart beating out of his chest as all he could seem to see was Klaus, he was reminded of everything that man had put them through. All the lives that had been lost because of this man's greed, his ignorance and his arrogance.

"The bastard-"

"To kill one of god's anointed kings would bring down the entire christendom upon England."Leave it at this, leave it at a victory but do not kill him." He took Damon's face in his hands forcing him to look into Alaric's eyes, forcing him to see reason, his anger and the action of a fight were making his head spin. Were making him react without thinking.

"Arrest him. What's left of the so-called French monarchy may attempt to ransom him back." He finally spoke and began walking away before he felt the cut on his arm. He could still hear Klaus' laughter ringing through the halls as the rush of the fight left him and he felt the burning sensation of his wounds. The one on his arm was particularly bad, which surprised him because it wasn't a terrible wound, but the pain was searing through his arm.

"Damon, are you alright?" He was about to answer when he saw Elena coming through the halls with Bonnie and Jeremy shortly behind her, she was clad in a purple gown. The gilbert roses sewn into the dress and a coronet on her head, in the moonlight it made her look strange, like she wasn't from this earth. At first Damon thought it was the relief at seeing her that was making exhaustion settle in on him but he quickly came to realize that it wasn't anything of the sort. The pain that was in his arm shot through his body in a wave of pain and made him close his eyes before he felt the floor disappearing underneath him and he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>*The insulting version of the<strong> V-sign (<strong>peace) gesture (with the palm inwards) is often compared to the offensive gesture known as the "two-fingered salute", also known as "The Longbowman Salute", the widespread urban legend claims that the two-fingered salute or V sign derives from a gesture made by longbowmen fighting in the English army at the Battle of Agincourt (1415) during the Hundred Years' War. According to the story, the French were in the habit of cutting off the arrow-shooting fingers of captured English and Welsh longbowmen, and the gesture was a sign of defiance on the part of the bowmen, showing the enemy that they still had their fingers. or, as a widespread pun puts it, that they could still "pluck yew"._

_*A **coronet** is a small crown consisting of ornaments fixed on a metal ring. Unlike a crown, a coronet never has arches. For women a coronet was usually smaller than a crown, perched on the top of their heads, it was rarely worn by anyone other than nobility and only on high occasions to indicate their rank of nobility._

**_Author's note: _**_Sooooo... I guess I could say this update happened rather quickly but when I started writing it, it was just so incredibly suspenseful that it just kept coming out of me... wordvomit... again... but on the other hand, it's a good thing since you guys don't have to wait as long for another chapter... I hope you enjoyed this. _

_I know a lot happened here, and it might be a lot to take in... please let me know if it's confusing or if you totally understand what's going on... if it's just a big mess you HAVE to tell me because to me this pretty much made sense, but it all came tumbling out very quickly as I said... so it might only make sense to me __:-s ... anyway I don't have much to say about one character or another, one of the reasons I'm worried that this chapter is all over the place is because I covered almost every character's perspective here to make them all come together in the end. _

_Anyway... Enjoy! please REVIEW! And tell me what you think completely honestly!_

_Peace and Love,_

_K._

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_


	15. What They Died For

Elena watched him go down. Watched him smile for the slightest instance before he fell and she watched the light go from the place. The shadows of the night overtaking the palace and Damon was on the ground, the place was in chaos. Her palace of Whitehall, though whole felt as though it was falling in ruins around her. They picked him up and carried him carefully past her and Elena ran behind them, irrationally and losing every sense of self. There were so many people around her, soldiers and serving men and people she knew too but she couldn't see any of them. All she could see was Damon as they placed him onto their bed and began examining him, Alaric was shouting orders to the men to get out while he pulled Bonnie closer into the room. Elena couldn't hear a thing, her mind was numb, she felt deaf, and dumb but unfortunately not blind. She could see them removing his armour and his leathers and she watched them as they rushed from one side of the room to the other. Sending men out to call for things. Bonnie was hovering closely over him now, frowning and Stefan came rushing past Elena into the room. She felt as though she didn't recognize any of them, she was entirely fixed on Damon, who in all this, in all the chaos and the fear and anger that was coursing through the room hadn't even opened his eyes, hadn't made any movement other than the slight rise and fall of his chest. It was the only thing keeping her from falling apart entirely, was that he was breathing. Alaric and Jeremy, forced every single soldier and unnecessary person from the room on Bonnie's orders she guessed, she still couldn't hear properly and even as they left, they threw her sorry look, she couldn't register them properly.

Bonnie was now leaning over him slightly, placing a hand on his arm, she noticed now he was bleeding, she hadn't seen it before. It wasn't a deep cut, just big enough to perhaps leave a scar but not enough to kill a person. She found herself staring at it, as if her willpower could make it go away. The cut had stopped bleeding but Damon was twisting in the bed now, throwing his head from one side to the other, and frowning in his sleep before he opened his eyes and made a strangled cry of pain. He did it through gritted teeth, as if even now unwilling to relent to the pain. This she heard, this she recognized and it set her full of fear, her hand flew up to her mouth as if to stop herself from screaming.

Bonnie stopped and though Elena was relieved part of her didn't want Bonnie to stop. The wound wasn't gone yet, it had only stopped bleeding and there was a darkness forming around it, crawling up his arms where the blood flowed. Elena was fighting the urge to close her eyes against it, but knowing that the image was forever imprinted on her memory. Matt came bursting through the doors and said something without acknowledging her presence and for a moment she wondered if she was even here. Perhaps she was already dead and she'd just imagined surviving, surely that would be easier than having to suffer through this. It was too much, too many people, it all hurt too much and she couldn't do _this_, she couldn't survive this, she couldn't survive _him. _Not him.

Damon's eyes were open now, somehow alert and they moved him to sit up slightly. He winced and Elena couldn't help but be sickened at the thought that he was in pain. Bonnie asked him something and he shook his head, saying something to her that made her angry, but then he said it again and she and Jeremy moved to follow Matthew out. Before she did she stood in front of Elena and looked at her in the eye. She squeezed her arms and carefully spoke so that somehow Elena heard her.

"Elena, I've tried to make him comfortable but there's nothing else I can do. I'm sorry- I-" She saw the tears welling up in her friends and she couldn't stand them so she took one of Bonnie's hands in her own and tilted her head to the side. "I don't know how to- I've never seen this-"

"Bonnie it's alright. Thank you." She didn't know what she was thanking Bonnie for, by all means she should have been furious at her for not trying harder but part of her couldn't. She had nothing left to give to Bonnie, or Jeremy, or Alaric. She needed, she didn't know what she needed. Everything hurt now, more than ever she missed Damon and it was beginning to dawn on her that that feeling would never leave her again. He would haunt her whether he liked it or not, his memory would leave her a shell of her former self and she couldn't bare it.

Damon was looking at her now, his blue eyes soft, the burning light that she always loved was still there and they were filled with love for her. A love that she couldn't live without. She moved towards the bed then and crawled in next to him, wanting to cry but unwilling to be weak for him right now. She sat on her knees next to him, his good hand moved up and captured her cheek, his touch setting her on fire, making her weary for him. He loved her so hard and so passionately that it had made her afraid at first. But that love, was exactly what he promised it was. It was undying, that kind of love lingered even when a person was gone, even when she hated him that love was a horrifying reminder that she belonged in his arms. That next to him was the only place that mattered to her. It was the only place where she felt real.

"I miss you." She whimpered pathetically he smiled at her softly.

"I'm right here." He spoke and then the tears really did come. Yes he was here, he was here again, had come rushing back to England, had risked his life for her and look where it had gotten them. She wanted to scream, wanted to hate someone wanted to do something but instead she was trapped here. With the man she loved who was dying for her. She couldn't even bring herself to say the words. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't lose him, that he couldn't die, that she wouldn't survive it but she knew it would only upset him. Instead she felt tears coming and she did her best not to fall to sobs, small sniffles escaped her but she refused to break down while he lay dying in her arms. She wouldn't allow herself to be so weak.

"Elena?" She felt his arms around her, squeezing her slightly and rolling them both over slightly so he could lay on his side and look at her. "Can I kiss you?" He had never asked permission before and it made her heart ache, it broke her, she had no idea what her response was supposed to be to that. He was the only person who had ever loved her so fiercely, the only person she'd ever dared to love back so much, he was her husband, it didn't seem like a real question to her. "I need to kiss you Elena. I need to remember-" She silenced him pulling him closer and softly placing her lips against his in a gesture that had once been so familiar to them but now it was different. The thought that she might never get a chance for this was hurting her, crushing her and so she held onto him and let him kiss her. His lips soft and sweet as they had always been.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Jeremy whispered into Bonnie's ear softly and she nodded in silence though she was relying on him a little too much for the moment. She was sure that he was aware of her leaning against him for support. She was using a great deal of power already and now this. Caroline, sweet Caroline who was in bed, the wound she had was similar to Damon's though smaller. It was a tiny nick at her collarbone, the skin around the wound was already turning darker, the veins turning black as you could almost see the poison spreading through the body. Caroline was so much smaller than Damon though, Bonnie worried about how much faster it would work through her system. These were all things that she kept to herself, things that she wondered quietly because people were already lost here. In Elena's grand beautiful court everything had fallen apart. Bonnie felt as if it were almost a punishment, as if maybe the balance had been disrupted too severely when so many people rose in influence so quickly and she with her craft and her intelligence had helped it along. Maybe it was setting itself right, but this didn't seem at all right.<p>

Bonnie wasn't ready to stop as quickly as she had with Damon, she realized that maybe she should even go back to him and try the spells again but just as she was about to try again with Caroline there was a crushing grip that appeared on her wrist. Bonnie opened her eyes to find Caroline looking at her intently, her powder blue eyes sad and forgiving. Forgiveness, she didn't want forgiveness. She didn't want to come to terms with this. Losing Caroline would destroy everyone, Jenna was gone and Damon was dying but despite everything they had been through. They had always gotten through it. The three of them.

"Bonnie that's enough." she moved to sit up by herself, looking pale and sickly, worse than Bonnie had ever seen her she sat up and smiled at Matthew and Jeremy. She turned and looked outside, seeing the light come up and then smiled ruefully. "This is some birthday." she made a joke that was so terribly typical of Caroline that Bonnie wanted to capture it somehow, put it in a box and preserve it from rotting away. But instead it was left to her memory and the moment ended, Bonnie didn't know what to say. Her best friend. What do you say when your best friend is dying? She had no words, instead she held onto Caroline's hand for awhile, and tried to think of something but every time she thought she'd found something it fell so flat.

Caroline, her best friend; funny, intelligent, honest, beautiful and incredibly kind, Caroline. She was also impulsive, frustrating, complicated and childish but Bonnie couldn't imagine her life without those things. Losing Caroline would be like losing a part of herself. The three of them had never made sense but they fit together. They understood each other like no man ever could.

"Bonnie it's okay. You and Elena will be fine. I know it." Like they could read each other's minds of course Caroline knew what she was thinking. She let tears fall then and Caroline only smiled softly before letting go of her hand with a strange sense of determination in her face."Can you give me some time with Matthew please?" Her voice didn't sound any different, she sounded like the same Caroline but she was pale and the wound was beginning to look even worse.

"Caroline I-" Bonnie started but didn't know how to finish that sentence. She wanted Caroline to know, everything that had passed between them, every secret giggle and whispered details, there was so much that could never be- Bonnie didn't even know. She had no idea what to say or do or feel. It turned out that she didn't have to, Caroline leaned forward and hugged Bonnie tightly, Bonnie felt herself choke on her own words. Felt every little piece of love and loss that had happened to them over the years pass over her again as she said goodbye to her best friend. Her chest was tight and her eyes blurry as she moved out of the room, exhausted and hurt. Above everything she was hurt, for the longest time, since she was little, they had never needed anything. Jenna had raised them together and now in one night everything that had helped Bonnie survive was disappearing, slipping right out of her hands and even with all her power there was nothing she could do.

Telling Caroline that she loved her wasn't enough, the words weren't enough for how much they shared with each other. Their bond was thicker than blood, Caroline and Elena shared a part of her soul that she couldn't live without. And now she'd be forced to.

* * *

><p>Caroline could see the look Matt was giving her. He was a confused whirl of worry, and sadness and anger and jealousy. She knew even if she lived there was nothing she could do but beg for his forgiveness and even then she didn't deserve it. And yet here she was, feeling as though she really needed it. There was more than one reason for that but above everything it was the fact that she had cared for Matthew, once upon a time. And he'd been good to her, he hadn't deserved to be cuckolded.<p>

"Matt-"

"Caroline don't do this."

"I have to. I am so sorry for what I did. I was wrong."

"Yes you were." the resentment, the anger everything that she deserved was now in his eyes and she wasn't surprised to find it there. She was actually surprised that he was here, that he had come to find her, and that he'd pulled her from the wreckage that was her and Tyler.

"I don't deserve you Matt. I never did and I know it's unfair for me to ask this of you but-

"_-Please- take very special care of Elizabeth_." She saw the surprise in his face and the frown that was building there and she was afraid. Afraid of him saying no, afraid of him hating her so much that he would hate Elizabeth too. The tears were now flowing freely and she was fighting back sobs so she could at least finish what she was saying. "Growing up without a mother is terrifying,- and- if I'm not there for her- I can't think of anyone I would rather have watching over her. I know I'm in no place to ask anything of you, but please,-" He stood perfectly still by the side of the bed and she didn't know what to think of the hard look on his face, her best guess was that it was anger, and so she pressed on, she was a mother after all, she needed him to love Elizabeth as much as she did, and perhaps it was too much to ask but she needed him to understand. "You'll see it's easy. Just- love her, and take care of her, and be kind to her."

He moved over and came to sit on the bed next to her then, he held her in his arms for a while, whispering soothing words into her hair while she was crying at the thought of her baby not knowing her face, not knowing her voice, realizing that she would never see her baby take her first steps or hear her speak.

When he moved to stand again Caroline was in more pain than she'd been before. He laid her gently back down onto the pillows and then pulled the covers over her before he kissed her on the forehead. His voice was soft and soothing but her fuzzy realization that he was leaving struck her suddenly. The fear that he wasn't coming back ever was leaving her terrified, she didn't want to be alone, and she was afraid of slipping away with no one here. She thought it might be ridiculous, she guessed everyone was alone in the end but right now she wanted someone with her. She didn't want to face this by herself.

"Get some sleep. I'll be back soon." she vaguely heard him, somewhere close by but too far to make out where he stood or what he was doing. Before she could think on it too hard, the pain had settled over her and it was better to just close her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

><p>Jeremy caught Bonnie in his arms and carried her to his rooms, she cried for a long while in his arms and he wished that there was something he could do to calm her, to fix this. It wasn't just her, though there was an incredible connection that connected the two of them together. It was something unearthly as if he could feel it spinning from his heart to hers. He didn't feel completely sane until she was in his arms again and he knew that she was safe.<p>

"Bonnie we'll fix it, it's going to be alright?" she had been pacing around the room for awhile, frantic and tired, her eyes were puffy and tired from crying and she was holding herself room falling apart. He could tell. All he wanted to do, his instinct was telling him to just hold her to him and protect her, but he didn't know how to protect her from this. He didn't think there was protection from this kind of pain and he hated it.

"Jeremy I don't know how-" Stefan came bursting into Jeremy's rooms then and Jeremy was standing between her and him before he realized who it was.

"Bonnie I need your help."

"Stefan this isn't a good time."

"Bonnie please. My brother's dying and I know you've always disliked him but this-"

"I can't Stefan, I've tried. None of my spells work. I've never even seen that type of poison."

"There has to be a way, your ancestors, even if they can't fix him, they must be able to tell you how _we _can." Jeremy was about to interrupt but then suddenly he saw Bonnie's eyes widen in recognition and she nodded, moving Stefan to sit on the floor and ordering Jeremy to close the shutters.

When she cried out in pain Jeremy wanted to intervene but she quickly took control of the situation again.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, he and Stefan were watching her intently, her eyes closed in concentration.

"They're angry with me." She said almost tearfully. "They're saying that it's not right to help one who's killed a witch."

"What? Who do they mean?"

"Luka and Jonas." Jeremy finished grimly, he and Damon had killed them, but only in self-defense. Bonnie opened her eyes then and stared back at Stefan with a look on her face that Jeremy didn't recognize, that connection that he usually felt with Bonnie was gone and he was filled with worry that something had gone wrong now. He felt as if she had been severed from him and he hated the feeling, it made him feel out of place and uncomfortable.

"Bonnie?"

"No, Emily." Jeremy had no clue who Emily was, or why she was in Bonnie but it frightened him and set him on edge, he wanted to shake her until Bonnie came back.

"Emily we need your help."

"I can't help you." She spoke with a strange accent, something that made him imagine foreign lands from the books that he'd read. "Perhaps it is their time."

"That's not justice, that's vengeance." Stefan spat at her and she narrowed her eyes at him before forcing Bonnie to lean her head back and then forward again. Jeremy moved next to her the moment she cried out, this time unable to stay away from her as the connection between them was tied back into place. Jeremy picked her up and put her into the bed, but she pulled him to her and whispered something into his ear before she drifted to sleep. It was more of a command than a request but it was one he would gladly fulfill. When he stood up he was met with a questioning look from Stefan.

"What did she say?"

"We have work to do." The determination that was now filling Jeremy was driving him forward. Not just for Bonnie's sake but for Caroline and Elena, he needed to fix what had happened here, if their court didn't come out of this stronger than before than everything that they had been through would have been for nothing.

"Jeremy Klaus won't just give us the cure. If there is one."

"I know I'm counting on it." They moved back into Matthew's quarters just as Matthew was coming out of the bedroom, his face was sullen and dark and angrier than Stefan had ever seen him, these men had changed a great deal since he'd last seen them. He understood what it was, it reminded him of how he and Damon had survived Katerina, how they had changed towards each other. How they'd begun to see the world differently, Stefan not so innocent anymore and forever forced to live with the things he'd done and Damon harder than he had ever been before. Unrelenting and unwilling to let anyone in.

They filled Matthew in on what was going on and he simply nodded at their plan and the three of them turned down the halls of Whitehall palace. The whole place was now filled with sullen soldiers who just moments before had been celebrating Damon's victory over the French King, but now he might die and the mortality of a King wasn't someone anyone liked to think of. To them it would be a bittersweet thing, for their king who had risked his life as much as any of them to be put to death. To common men it was tragic and poetic and heroic but they didn't suffer the true grief of it. There would always be another king for them, another queen even. But Stefan only had one brother.

When they came upon Tyler, Stefan didn't know what he'd been expecting but Matthew lunged forward at him and pinned him up against a wall angrily, taking him by surprise and knocking the wind out of him.

"We need him alive Matt." Jeremy spoke harshly, his voice low and without emotion.

"You coward. Why? Why did you ally with Klaus? How could you do this to them, to us?"

"I didn't have a choice-" it took both Jeremy and Stefan to separate Matt from Tyler but once they did Matt rounded on him so he could make his point come across.

"Are we not your countrymen? Your brothers? Were you not raised with us? How could you turn your back on us for that bastard who dares call himself a king?"

"Matt I-"

"You knew who you were aligning yourself with. That runt of a king sacrificed an entire army of men just so he could take England at its weakest."

"That's just good strategy! We would have done the same." He responded, finding his words again and standing tall once again, finding his feet. This time it was Jeremy who turned on him.

"No Tyler what we would have done, what we _did _do was fight him head-on. If you're not willing to sacrifice yourself then don't ask it of other men, better men than you!"

"Matt's right Tyler, does victory matter more to you than your own loyalties, to the men you grew up with, or to the woman you loved, or to your child?" That hit home now and they watched him flinch. Stefan felt as if he was intruding on a very personal conversation, though he was aware of what happened at this court he didn't realize that their loyalties went further than merely patriotism, as much as Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were like sisters, these men were like brothers. Stefan had never known that type of loyalty to anyone other than Damon. His father had never instilled that into him, these connections and loyalties were encouraged from a young age and apart from Tyler's obvious deception it was a good thing too. They weren't like the men in Naples who were loyal to their country because they had been born there. This was different, their whole lives, their memories and friendships and brotherhood had been formed here. Betrayal in this intricate court meant so much more than it did in any other.

"Where did you put Klaus?" Matt asked him now that he was surprised and shamed into admitting that he'd been wrong. Stefan imagined that he already knew he was wrong but he'd pushed himself so far away from everyone that he couldn't really do anything to come back to them.

"What?"

"Where did you take him?" Jeremy asked him again, angrier somehow than Matt or Stefan were.

"You can't kill him. He's more use to us-"

"We're not going to kill him Tyler we need to question him! Caroline and Damon were poisoned!" Stefan moved in on him and glared at him, before all this he had been on somewhat good terms with Tyler but with everything that had happened. He didn't have the history with him that the rest of them did, and Stefan couldn't see himself being at all forgiving towards him.

"The Tower." The Tower of London, Stefan had never been there and yet he felt the weight that carried with everyone he knew it was one of the most fortified places in England and it was a place of joy as well as darkness. It was where kings and queens went to spend time before their were officially crowned king or queen of England and at the very same time it was where the traitors were kept. The worst most offending criminals of England were kept there until their fates were decided and often-times they were executed right on the green below the looming windows of that very same tower.

* * *

><p>Damon slept for a good long while, his head resting on Elena's chest in a strange turn of tables as he murmured and turned restlessly in his sleep and she would pull him back and whisper soothingly to keep him still. He would eventually, but hearing him call out her name was painful. His voice was beginning to crack and his breath was becoming uneven. As he lay across her now, all she could do is hold a compress to his head and cheeks and hope for the fever to settle.<p>

When he finally woke up a long time after he'd fallen asleep she was afraid, his blue eyes had none of that cold determination in them, that cool confident resolve that she knew in him so well. That glittering arrogance that irritated her and she couldn't do without.

"Damon-"

"Elena." She hated that, that mocking tone that he put on and yet it was so typical of him. It was something he always did when she was hesitant to ask him about something. She sat up and helped him up, the stubborn ass that he was refused to stay laying down. "What's wrong?" He asked, at the moment his eyes were a bit clearer than they had been before but they weren't the same, Elena couldn't help but feel that they were fading away, slowly and definitely fading from her. Soon she wouldn't recognize him at all. She swallowed at the thought and closed her eyes for a moment trying desperately to cling to the moments she still had with him.

"Damon I-" She started and lost her sentence for only a moment, she felt the tears coming to her but before she could allow them further permission to fall she took a breath. "I'm so, so sorry. I should never have-"

"Elena you were right to be angry." She was shocked at this, at his response after all his anger he was apologizing to her, telling her she was right. "I shouldn't have gone around you, what I did wasn't wrong it's the way I did it. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see that, I'm sorry that when I did, I was too stubborn to admit it." he was silent for awhile and Elena was trapped in her own thoughts, she didn't know what to say, she felt sorry too for so many things that she couldn't even express.

"I shouldn't have put you in that position." He finally spoke again and his breath was a bit more laboured, he was leaning heavily back into the cushions and his eyes were growing tired again. "I've done a lot of things wrong in my life Elena,I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die." She moved to argue with him but he pulled her to lay against him, he was much too hot and his words were carving into her like a hot poker. "It's alright, because if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you."

"It's alright Damon. I forgive you." his breath hitched and he clung to her hand as if it were giving him some kind of comfort but Elena could tell that it was no comfort at all, and it meant so little to her. She forgave him, she loved him and of course she would forgive him. She didn't know what to do anymore, she felt like the only love worth fighting for was slipping away through her fingers and she couldn't see the slightest trace of hope. There wasn't even a fragment of his light peering back at her.

She held his hand and clutched at his shirt, trying her hardest not to cry but she was feeling sick at the thought of him leaving her. She realized that with everything they had been through, despite everything that had occurred between them, all the reasons they shouldn't be together, she couldn't help what she felt for him. That love, that incomparable love that she felt for him, the kind that came over you like a calling was all-consuming and she knew that without him she would crumble away. Their love wasn't something you walked away from, and she already knew that missing him was agony, being apart from him when he was alive was hell for her. The knowledge that they could be together but weren't was excruciating. This was worse, all she could do was hold onto him, she wanted to taste him, to breathe him in and love him because she knew that it would be over sooner or later and she didn't want to miss him right now. Not when she had him close. She leaned over him and kissed him gently, his hands finding hers and pulling her on top of him. He made a slight grunt as her weight came on him but his arms were a strong indicator that he didn't care about the pain. He held her tightly to him and let the kiss grow deeper and Elena couldn't fight the tears anymore.

"Elena please don't cry. It's alright."

"I love you Damon. None of this is alright. You think you deserve to die, that's fine but I don't deserve to lose you. Not you." She couldn't imagine a life without him, she hadn't even gotten a chance to tell him, to show him how much she loved him. How lucky she felt, how strong and how proud she stood next to him. She would never have a chance to do that, and in this moment it mattered so much. Everything that she would never get to do with him, everything that she'd done wrong, every missed chance would haunt her forever.

"Elena I-"

"No Damon, you think that I'll be fine but I won't. If you die, I will never leave this place. I will spend the rest of my life in this room trying to save you." She saw him comprehend that and she knew what he was thinking, knew he thought he didn't deserve it but damn it he did. She was his, there was no earning it, it just was. She couldn't lose him, if he died she would never be whole again, never be functioning she would never let go of him. Not him.

* * *

><p>Caroline wanted to sit up in the bed but all she could do was open her eyes and lift her head. She had thought it would be Matthew again, perhaps Bonnie but she was shocked into fear when she saw Klaus enter. Even bruised and bleeding and in chains the sight of him frightened her. Matt was right by his side and for a moment he held him back before Jeremy stepped in and put a hand on Matt's shoulder.<p>

"May I have a moment alone with Lady Donnovan?" He asked, the formality of it seemed so foreign to Caroline. It was so strange to see him in chains this man who only a few days ago, perhaps hours ago had been the King of France.

"Absolutely not."

"You wanted a cure-"

"Matt, Jer, it's alright." Caroline didn't know where her courage came from, perhaps she had none, but she was also hardly afraid of him anymore. The sight of him in chains, and the full realization that she was dying anyway had done away with her fear. She couldn't see the harm in it. If he was here to kill her then her death would only come faster. Matt said something under his breath to the former King and then he and Jeremy left the room, leaving Caroline alone with Klaus.

"Are you here to kill me?"

"On your birthday? Do you really think me that cruel?"

"Yes." She responded plainly and he seemed only half-surprised and a little bit affected by her answer. Her honesty seemed enhanced by the poison, she had never been one to disguise her true opinion but around other sovereigns she had been more composed than this. She realized that truly she didn't care anymore what he thought of her. He had done this to her, Tyler had made his decisions but this man and his cruel intentions were the cause of all their misery.

He reached a hand out to her, brushing her hair back and looking at the wound, his hand lingering a little too long. As if he realized his sudden mistake his eyes flew up to hers and his face took on that same disinterest that it usually did. That terrifying smirk that seemed on his face all the time, even now, a prisoner of war and likely to be dead by morning, he was smiling.

"That doesn't look very good. I'm terribly sorry this happened to you, you're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal." He leaned back a bit in the bed, seemingly taking his time, Caroline didn't know why he was bothering with this chit-chat she didn't think he had a cure. "I love birthdays."

"You'll probably get to have a great deal more." She answered him, sarcasm dripping from her voice and she turned to sit up a little bit. Klaus grimaced at that.

"You need to adjust your perception of time Caroline. Your place in this world does not make you a mere human like everyone else. We have been provided with all the station, power and wealth so that we are no longer bound by trivial human conventions such as _birthdays._ Your position in life, the power and influence you have now makes you immortal, it sets you free from whatever binds normal human beings to this earth." She felt like hitting him, like laughing at him. She was dying, there was nothing immortal about being here, there was no influence here, if she was as powerful as he claimed she was there would be no death for her.

"I'm not all-powerful, and I'm definitely not immortal. I'm dying."

"I could let you die, if that's what you wanted. If you truly believe that your existence has no meaning, that the words you speak have no influence. If the things you do, the people you inspire won't be remembered for years to come." He leaned in closer to her, in a strangely intense way his voice low and in a strange way it was incredibly mesmerizing to her. "I could let your life slip away if you believe it's so meaningless, but if you're willing to see. To see that your words could become battle cries, your voice could inspire men to music and poetry. The things you do with your life now, will fill a world with art, and music and inspiration for generations to come. Genuine beauty, that is what we strive for, that is what you could be remembered for. All you have to do is say the words." She was staring back at him, the two of them drawn intensely close together and Caroline found herself memorizing his words for a reason that was beyond her. How could a man who thought like this about the world be so keen on destroying half of it. Be so filled with greed and wrath. It surprised her and captured her for just a moment long enough to see that there was something hidden behind that wrath, behind all the anger and the greed and the hunger for power was a love for all things beautiful.

"I don't want to die." She whispered the words, tears coming to her eyes for a reason that was beyond her and Klaus smiled down at her, a look spreading across his face that she could only describe as pride and relief.

* * *

><p>Damon wanted to sleep. He felt exhaustion taking over the pain, which was now dissipating but he knew it wasn't a good place to be. He felt awful leaving Elena like this, that she'd stayed here for this, that she'd loved him so passionately back. He'd have spared her of this if he could have. Stefan wouldn't have put her through this, he would have kept her far away from this mess. Damon wanted to sleep but he was excruciatingly aware of the fact that if he slept now he wouldn't be here in the morning.<p>

"Damon."

"Elena." He responded in his usual sing-song voice but he was painfully aware of the fact that his voice sounded strange to him, his whole body seemed beyond him already, it was Elena. Elena kept him in place, kept him from leaving entirely. Kept him from giving in.

"Don't leave me." The words broke him he held onto her tightly, as tightly as he could, turning to face her and stroking the tears off her face. He wished he could be here for her, he wished he wouldn't be putting her through this, he felt like the worst kind of traitor. He had promised to keep her safe and protect her from all harm.

"Elena, I love you more than I could ever express. But no one gets forever." The tears were coming more steadily and he cupped her cheek with his hand, she seemed so small, so vulnerable and so hurt and broken. He felt cruel for the things he was about to say to her but he had to. He couldn't die knowing that he was leaving her broken and bruised and unable to love again. She deserved love, so much of it, she deserved a life and children and happiness. "I'm not the only man who will have the honour of loving you. I'm just the one who loved you first." He knew it to be true. Knew that she didn't want to think about it, and he certainly hated the thought of another man standing where he had once stood but the thought of her being unhappy, being lost in grief made him hurt more. She had been his downfall, in the end, everything that had happened was because he loved her. He didn't care if she was the reason for it, he would gladly die for her, he would gladly accept her as his downfall, at least it was sweet while it lasted. She kissed him then, the tears falling down her face and her breath hitching slightly but he smiled despite the bittersweet moment.

"Thank you." He whispered into her hair, knowing it was their last kiss. He wanted her to know that he was grateful, for everything.

* * *

><p>"Well don't thank me or anything!" Caroline's sarcasm appeared from the doorway, she was holding some kind of cup in her hand, she was in a white shift, with her blond hair falling down her shoulders, her skin was glowing slightly, as if she'd been sweating before, her hair was curlier than it usually was and her cheeks were flushed pink. She looked bright and healthy and in the white nightshift she looked like some kind of entity. It was slightly discomforting but she crawled into the bed with the cup in hand and forced Damon to sit up slightly before forcing the wine on him. He drank the entire cup and then fell back into the pillows gently where he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Elena was afraid that he would sleep and not wake up , that she'd never get another glimpse of his blue eyes but Caroline seemed pleased with herself, it was Caroline's presence that made her somehow aware that everything had suddenly, very suddenly stopped turning. Everything that had been flying out of her hands and forcing their ways out of her life had suddenly stopped and calmed down and Caroline had made that happen. Elena didn't ask anything, she didn't have words she threw herself into Caroline's arms, the two girls sighing in relief and sitting quietly holding each other for awhile before Matthew came into the room to interrupt them.<p>

Caroline was still tired, Elena realized that despite her strange appearance she was still quite weakened by the wound and she'd merely made her way out of her sickbed to help her friend. To help Elena. She suddenly felt less hopeless, the memory of her friends, of Bonnie and Caroline who were always there to catch her suddenly gave her a sense of homecoming. She turned to look at Damon's sleeping form, the fever had already broken and his breathing had returned to normal. When she lifted the sleeve of his shirt she found the wound had almost instantly lessened. The black lines that had overtaken his arm were receding, like the tides. It wasn't until she looked up and out of the window, that she realized night had come again, and this time it wasn't just a pitch-dark hole of darkness that surrounded them. She stood from the bed and went to the window, opening it and letting the glorious white stuff come falling in. It prickled her skin and gave her goosebumps, freezing the tips of her fingers and toes but instead of letting it unsettle her she marveled at the feeling before closing the window and returning to her bed where Damon was laying. Her husband. Her soulmate, her King of ice and snow.

* * *

><p>Winter passed and Spring came quickly and England was filled with a sense of renewal, by the summer the people of England were waiting by the side of the streets to see the King and Queen's progress through the country. Elena's court had never been grander, new titles had been appointed among those that had proven incredibly valiant during the war. Matthew and Jeremy both enjoyed more important titles and they now shared the seat of head of council. And Damon, who had nearly died in service and loyalty to England was now King consort of England. Under most marriages like this he would have been named King by right of his wife but Elena had blatantly refused such a title and insisted that he be named King Consort, in equal measure a sovereign as herself. His coronation had been arranged in May and the courtiers were surprised to find the crowds as thick and as joyous as they had been for Elena's coronation. The news of Jenna's death and Tyler's betrayal had reached the far corners of the kingdom and had been cause for a great deal of grief, especially among their subjects but with loss had come new allies, Tina Fell had received great honour, and Elizabeth Forbes had been given titles and lands in her own right as a woman, and not by marriage.<p>

It was now while they rode through the gates of Thornbury Castle on their summer progress that it really struck Bonnie how lucky they had been to come out of this so fortunate. Jeremy stood at the side of her horse, with his arms held out to help her down and she slid down into them comfortably. She moved right into his arms when he didn't expect it. Holding onto him and not wanting to let go. She could feel that connection between them, that small and fragile cord that held them together but that couldn't be ignored. He cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her calmly, it seemed that question passed between them so often, too often. She didn't know how to tell him that she wasn't alright, that being around him was so strange and new and terrifying to her. She wasn't used to this, she had been raised to be independent, to keep the balance in mind at all times and yet everything she felt for Jeremy was irrational. As if she couldn't breathe without him and all she hoped for was for him to appear next to her, to hold her hand or kiss her so that she could breathe again. He had made her love him, and because of that he held her life in his hands. It was the most vulnerable state she'd ever been in and she was afraid and yet excited to trust him with it.

"I love you." She whispered, the words were for his ears only and he smiled at that, he leaned forward, pulling her tightly to him and not caring who saw them like this he kissed her. It was deeper and more passionate than their other kisses had been, his whole body was pressed against hers and she wanted somehow to feel more of him. His kiss was stirring something in her that wasn't completely unfamiliar but it scared her perhaps more than the fact that she loved him. He was sending a heat through her that started in her chest and then traveled through her body making her skin warm, numb and extremely sensitive at the same time. She had no idea how he did that. The strangeness of it was overtaken by her need for him, her love for him. This felt like the first time in months that they'd truly gotten a chance to themselves, that they'd had time away from councils and courtrooms, and trials to be together, to think. Bonnie found that she'd made up her mind a long time ago. But was only now coming to terms with what she wanted from him.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Matt slipped into a strange and comfortable routine which almost felt domestic. At first she'd been terrified of him, she'd been afraid of what he might think of her after everything that they had gone through. She was afraid of how he would react, if he might take it out on Elizabeth or if he would ship her away to a nunnery for cuckolding him with a traitor. But instead she'd found there was no anger in him, he'd been hurt and betrayed but being at war with France seemingly changed him. He was no longer uncaring and unaware of what was going on at court, he seemed more aware of it than ever, and more involved. People were looking to him for answers and information, he and Jeremy and Damon were nearly inseparable.<p>

Despite this new change that she'd noticed in Matthew she'd mostly been preoccupied with Elena and Bonnie, the chaos that had ensued at Whitehall had lead to an entire new court to rise up from the ashes of the old one. Older council members had willingly stepped down, their doubts in Elena and Damon had been proven wrong and they found that it was time for them to retire to their estates while their sons found their ways at the royal court. Elena had ensured that there was always something to do for the court, giving them very little time to think. Caroline was organizing masques and jousts and other types of celebrations with very little time to rest. Now they were on summer progress and she would finally get to see her baby again, her baby who was now so much bigger she was sure of it. Her baby who might be crawling, really she didn't know, but ten months seemed ages ago when she had been born. Almost a year and she'd been absent for most of it. Matthew appeared next to her as she was walking from the kitchen to give orders for the banquet tonight and back to Elena's quarters, he slipped an arm around her waist easily as he had done for the past few weeks.

They had grown more comfortable and Caroline couldn't help but admire him for trying very hard to mend whatever had been broken between them. Caroline couldn't help but think that perhaps she'd been unfair towards him. He'd never bothered to court her before, but their marriage had been arranged and he'd never had to. This time was different. He was trying to pull her back to him in the sweetest way imaginable. He courted her almost as if they were strangers, it was the oddest, strangest and sweetest thing an estranged husband had ever done for an errant wife. He would send her little posies of flowers, little sprigs of roses or holly, or lavender. When she sent for her horse to go riding with Elena she found little notes tucked into her stirrup leather, and little poems praising her golden hair and her bright eyes. And they took every opportunity they got together to talk. To discuss everything openly, nothing was hidden as it was before. Caroline no longer took his mind for granted, his practical approach to most things was something she'd never bothered to consider, but his ease at approaching a problem and solving it was the reason Elena valued him so much as an advisor. The more she got to know him the guiltier she felt for not bothering to know him better before.

"Walk with me in the gardens before dinner tonight." Caroline's head snapped up and turned to look at him carefully, her blue eyes searching his for any sign of alarm.

"Why?" She asked, instantly worried of any kind of chaos or threat that might find them, even at Thornbury castle. Matthew laughed and looked down at her, spinning them so she was facing him and he could place both hands on her hips.

"Oh you conspirators!" He cried out playfully and then leaned his head in a bit closer. "Because I enjoy your company, because I ask it of you. Because I would like to spend some time with my wife."

"Oh." Caroline couldn't help the slightest smile that was spreading across her lips, it was a mixture of relief and surprise that he might want to spend time with her just for the sake of her company. The last few weeks had been so filled with matters of state that she felt like they were more political allies than they were married.

* * *

><p>Caroline went out before the dinner, feeling a little tired but happy to be outside, she could hear the music coming from inside Thornbury Castle and the sun, though low in the sky was still warm, making the air sweet with the scents from the garden. She moved halfway down the stairs into the gardens and saw Matthew talking with some other men. She waved at him and at the sight of her a smile spread on his face, something that lit her up like she never expected it to.<p>

She found herself happy at the sight of him, considering that everything that had happened over the past weeks, the past months she had never expected Matthew to be so loving and tender towards her. He had held her when she needed it, never discussing anything unless she wanted to, careful not to prod at the wrong questions and always considerate of how he held her. He'd never pressed her for anything, even though he had been sharing her bed. She found herself unable to sleep without him holding her, he kept her mind at ease, brought her a sense of peacefulness. He moved towards her and as he got closer her smile grew a bit wider though she tried her best to mask it, tilting her chin upward a bit to play the little game that had been going on between the two of them.

"How now Lady Donnovan? Beautiful as ever on this day."

"How are you my Lord Somerset?"

"I am well. Where is the queen?"

"She is in her room, with the King."

"So you are at liberty. Shall we have a little walk?" Caroline moved down the steps towards him, carefully placing her hand in the crook of his elbow and enjoying the feeling of his eyes on her.

"Certainly." She threw her eyes up at him playfully before looking forward again, her pink and rose coloured gown matching the flowers in the rose bushes, she knew they made her cheeks look flush and her face bright. They were trapped in silent conversation as Matthew led her around the garden to where they were hidden quietly beneath a thick archway of blue passion flowers.

He moved closer to her and held her gently from behind while they watched the sun go down. This was the most intimate they had been in public and Caroline found that it was equally satisfying as when he held her in bed. It was comforting and warm and safe, and strangely new. His lips softly traced a tiny path in her neck to just behind her ear.

"Would you like to go to dinner?" He whispered and Caroline leaned into him, tilting her head backwards she didn't want to go to dinner, she didn't really know what she wanted, she just wanted to be with him. Just wanted to love him. Love.

The word meant something so different to her now, she wasn't even sure if that was how she felt for Matthew. She cared for him, surely. She had loved Tyler, hopelessly and that had very nearly led to her destruction, to the destruction of her family and her home. She was utterly confused about what she wanted. But Matthew was different. She couldn't admit to love, not yet but she wanted to be _with _him. Wanted to be a part of his life, if he would have her.

"No." She turned around then and wrapped her arms around his neck, something she rarely did and she could tell he was a little surprised, and more than welcoming it though he was doubtful about the intimacy. "I'd much rather spend the night with my husband." She murmured and kissed him, she hadn't kissed him in ages it felt like but when her lips found his and he relented to her she realized how good it felt. How wonderful it was to be in his arms, to feel a warmth spreading through her that she didn't think she would ever feel again, most certainly not for Matthew. It wasn't this warmth that made up her mind to give into him utterly and completely. It was when she pulled away and he placed a hand on her cheek and smiled softly at her, the love coming from him was overwhelming, it made her forget the world around her. It made her want to waste times, it made her want to frame this moment and keep it forever hidden away because it was so perfect. Matthew's grace making her feel like herself again was so much more than she could have possibly wished for.

"Shall we to bed little wife?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie's heart was beating out of her chest as she hid behind the little screen that she'd had the maids pull up. Jeremy was on the other side of it sitting on the window seat of his room, she'd been so sure of herself only a few hours ago and now she was so worried about what he might think. He could think this foolish, and laugh at her. Really that was the worst thing that could happen but she had determined that she wanted him to know all of her, he had asked her a few times what her home had been like, what the Alhambra had looked like and how the palaces worked. She had done her best at explaining it to him a few times but the concept was so foreign to him, she knew he had no idea what to even picture when she talked about the Sultans or the sheiks or the grand viziers. How running water was the most precious thing, and how palaces were to be found in the midst of the most terrifying and awful expanses of desert. But once you were there it was like being in a dream.<p>

When she finally dared to step out from behind her little screen she saw Jeremy's face change, he stared at her with a strange mesmerized look on his face, Bonnie moved as smoothly as she thought appropriate, it wasn't really her plan to seduce him, she didn't think it necessary but the scant clothing that she wore was doing all the work for her. She was wearing what her ancestors had worn in the Harems of the Alhambra, what all women wore, the layers of sheer silks and the patterned silk cloths that were drawn around her hips leaving just the right amount of skin unseen. She realized now what the women had meant about how it wasn't about what the men could see but about what they couldn't. She watched him take in her entire form, he could see her legs through the sheer white and gold fabrics that made the Harem trousers. Her stomach was bare of any stomacher or corsets, there were no restricting laces and ribbons, the only thing covering her breasts was an intricate golden top that was held up by straps on the shoulders, sheer fabric was attached to them as well that fell over her arms and gathered again at the wrists. She had put her hair up high as was customary back home, it was held up by intricate pins and a golden band that was too large to be a bracelet, she had fitted it around her hair on the top of her head.

She didn't go right up to him, instead she moved towards the bed and laid down on it, on her side the way she'd seen so many women lounging in the harem in the hopes of attracting the sultan on that day. He still stood there by the window staring at her in the strangest way and she began to slowly feel self-conscious, for a moment she'd thought her plan had worked perfectly and now she wasn't so sure.

"Jeremy, say something." She urged for him, she needed some kind of response from him.

"You are so-" She could see him searching for words as he moved to sit on the bed next to her, he seemed afraid to touch her. "Rare."

"Rare?" It seemed such a strange word and yet she wasn't surprised to hear it from Jeremy, Jeremy who was always writing poems and drawing things, scribbling on paper, even after a war with France had changed him, made him more formidable he still had the ink-stained hands that were so telling of an artist and a poet.

"Exquisite, delicate, perfect." He said the words and with such intensity, such sincerity that it made Bonnie melt. She sat up and moved to kiss him, like before the kiss was filled with something else as she molded to his touch as he pulled her to him. Every word he'd said had come undone in her, she felt that right now, he was all she would ever need. She knew that their love, however connected and true it was could never be recognized, she would never be recognized as his wife and they would suffer for this but she all she could ever want was right here. As he was pushing her backwards, his hands exploring her body, easily slipping under the fabrics and slipping off, falling down her body and onto the floor. She was mesmerized by his body, by the perfection of it against hers as she shocked herself at the amount of lust she felt for him. The movements that came so natural to her and yet were so terrifyingly foreign to her. She found herself pulling him closer and exploring his body to the point where she was provoking moans from him she didn't ever want to leave this bed. Didn't ever want to leave this place that was so blissfully perfect but it was Jeremy who stopped them suddenly. Sitting up with her straddling him, the feeling of him against her was almost too much to bear, she wanted him, all of him and here he was stopping them.

"Bonnie, have you ever _done _this before?" He asked her softly and she shook her head ending it with a kiss on his shoulder, he breathed softly into her ear and kissed her on the side of the head. "I'm honoured that you chose me Bonnie, but this might hurt. Are you sure?" Bonnie wasn't sure whether to be insulted at the fact that he thought she was so uneducated on the matter, or insulted that he thought the pain would make her change her mind, she had spent part of her life in a harem, honestly. She laughed at him and pulled back to look him in the eye, smiling back at him.

"The pain doesn't matter. I love you, I choose you."

"Well then, I'll shut up." He chuckled back and turned her over roughly, burying her into the mattress and making her giggle at his sudden vigour, his sudden roughness didn't last long. Soon enough he was back to tender kisses, he filled her with such a sense of loving and belonging that none of the pain could have ever reached her.

* * *

><p>Matthew took her in his big arms when they came into their rooms. He kissed her softly, everywhere he could reach before he came close to her lips. His lips finding their way along her neck and shoulders and her breasts, his hands working carefully at the laces before he came up and kissed her on the lips. She stood perfectly still in front of him while his hands softly ran up and down her body before he quietly asked her permission to remove her nightshift. They had made love together before, but Caroline couldn't remember if they had ever done it without their shifts on to cover part of their bodies as the church commanded. Nudity in and of itself was sinful, it allowed for lustful thoughts, something she hadn't cared about with Tyler. But with Matthew everything had always been so proper and by the book. This side of him was new to her and she was surprised by it. By his eagerness, his very real desire for her. When she stood naked before him she forced herself to keep her arms by her sides, the urge to cover her breasts or turn away from him was immense, especially as his eyes were trapped on her. He stood for only another moment before meeting her eyes.<p>

"Would you like me to-" He began to ask but Caroline nodded as he removed his shirt. She was surprised at how flawless his chest was, how muscular and strong he looked. There was a scar on his shoulder and down his arm, and one right beneath his neck. Scars she hadn't seen before, but then giving birth had changed her body too. He moved closer again and stood flush against her, their naked bodies almost touching "You are so beautiful."

"Me? You are-" She found it difficult to think of words that could describe Matthew, describe his kindness, his forgiveness which she didn't feel she deserved. "you are so wonderful." He reached one arm around her waist stooping down just a little bit and kissed her gently, slowly, Caroline couldn't help it, she closed her eyes and her arms found their way around his neck. He picked her up, never letting out of their kiss and laid her down gently on the bed. His weight falling on her and pressing her into the mattress, she could feel his hardness against her thigh, feel the need he had for her. She would normally have needed longer, needed to be touched, caressed and kissed before she felt ready for him but right now all she wanted was him.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered into her kiss and Caroline loved him for that, if not for anything else she loved him for that.

"No." She answered, sure of herself. This was nothing like before, where he had been so soft and much too gentle and much too quiet. He told her plainly how he felt, how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her and Caroline found herself responding in much the same way. When he entered her this time it was nothing like before, there was none of the fear and unfamiliarity that came with two strangers being forced to love each other. He had given her the choice, time and time again, he'd allowed her to step back, to say no. But now she couldn't imagine denying him. He pushed into her, his hands caressing every part of her body and kissing her until her lips were sore, she quickly became breathless and hot, their bodies slick with sweat and rubbing against each other as she rediscovered him. She found out that his ribs were incredibly sensitive, he was not quite ticklish but when she ran her hands up and down them he would shiver. He understood her better too, Caroline didn't know if she simply hadn't been paying attention before or if they had both really changed that much because now when Matthew pushed and pulled and turned them over there was a different pleasure coming from him. It was genuine and loving and filled with real desire for her. He moved over her in a way that he hadn't before.

Letting his fingers roam all the way down to that spot between her legs, even while he was inside her, forcing something loose that she hadn't even felt with Tyler. It was more intense than anything she'd ever felt before, the feeling of him pressing inside of her, hard and filling and the sensation of his hands roaming over her body, rubbing that spot. It was making her lose all control she had over her body, as if her limbs were turning to mush and yet her stomach and her chest were contracting while her heart raced against his.

"God Caroline I'm-" He held her tightly to him, his fingers leaving her but the quickened motion of his hips against hers replaced them.

"Don't stop!" She breathed into him and felt him convulse inside her, his final thrusts setting her over the edge as she collapsed into his arms and felt tension overtaking and releasing from her body at the same time. Her body was humming with the electricity that he sent through her, every touch, every kiss sent her flying now, her skin was burning from him. He held her against his chest and leaned back so she fell on top of him. He was still inside her as she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat as it steadily slowed down and she couldn't help but cherish this moment.

* * *

><p>Bess. She woke up to a baby's cry, she swore she'd heard it, though as she sat up in the bed she thought for a moment that she'd dreamt it. Like she'd dreamt so many times over the past few months. But then there it was again, not a cry, not really more like a squeal. A high pitched laugh that could only belong to a child, her child. Caroline moved out of the bed, realizing that Matthew was no longer there, she threw on her nightshift and a robe and moved out of the room to find her baby smiling back at her. Bright and happy and smiling and so big!<p>

"Oh Elizabeth. My dear sweet Bess!" She reached out for the baby and the wetnurse grumbled something about an only child being spoiled and handed her over without hesitation. In fact she seemed pleased to be free from her. She was thrilled to see Bess reaching for her, spreading her pudgy little hands for her and leaning towards her. Caroline was overjoyed to be holding her and she was filled with questions for the wetnurse. She was crawling, and pulling herself up and eating lots of fruit porridges. Caroline couldn't help but feel that she'd missed so much already, her baby was sitting upright in her arms, inspecting one of the ribbons on her robe. At one point when the wetnurse was discussing the journey here and mentioning in great detail how difficult her child could be Caroline found herself only half listening.

"Oh for heaven's sake, she's only a girl. You're likely to have a dozen more of them."

"She's my girl. And if I do have a dozen more I'll be sure to love them as much as this one."

"That husband of yours has no idea what he's gotten himself into. Bringing that child here, you'll have no time for him."

"What? Matthew did this?"

"Of course he did madam. Your husband _commands _me to travel halfway across England with a baby, like it's so easily done. If men only knew the hardships we go through-" Caroline cut her off and hugged her, she was beyond herself with happiness, the baby laughed, actually laughed and she found herself mesmerized by the sound of it. It was like the sound of bells ringing.

"You may spend the rest of the day doing whatever you like. Eat, sleep, go into town. You're dismissed for the day." Caroline said smiling and ushered the woman out of the room, she was protesting but Caroline could tell it was only out of service to her that she was doing it. She wanted to get out of here, have some peace and quiet. Caroline was happy to take over for a day, or two, or forever. She didn't want to miss another moment of this.

Bess was gloriously happy, and Caroline found herself increasingly grateful for the wetnurse, clearly her baby was well-fed, clean and happy. She was sociable, smiling at other servants who came in, some of the maids spent awhile gushing over her, and Caroline couldn't blame them. Her baby had grown even more pretty if it was at all possible. Her soft golden hair was longer and it curled into her neck ever so sweetly. Caroline had pulled off the bonnet and was now letting her crawl around the room. Only holding her when she started to become fussy and tired. Caroline held her and rocked her the way she used to, grateful that some things didn't change that much. She still liked the one song, and the same movement, she fell asleep quickly after she'd been fed and Caroline put her in her crib. Watching her sleep was one of the most peaceful things to her. It wasn't long after that that she understood what the wetnurse meant. Taking care of Elizabeth now was so much more work than it used to be, she had so much energy, so much curiosity that she never sat still, and it took more energy to keep an eye on her. Caroline went to lay back down on the bed, just so she could rest her head for a little while and before long she found herself sleeping again.

* * *

><p>When Caroline woke up it was to the gurgling laughter of Bess, she sat up and saw Matthew standing by the crib with a peculiar look on his face, Bess was giggling at him and reaching her little hands up towards him. She wanted up.<p>

"This child is dressed like a princess." He said slightly disgruntled, it wasn't until she gave a slight little 'eh' sound of insistence that he actually picked her up and looked at her. Even then he didn't hold her to his chest and hold her the way Caroline would have. He held her at arm's length and looked at her carefully, tilting his head to the side and making her laugh for only a moment before she squealed in frustration at being held like this. Matthew laughed and pulled her towards him, balancing her on his hip her little legs were bare from the intricate little dress that she wore, and she kicked them happily while grabbing hold of his chain of office and playing with the pendant that hung on the end of it. He moved over to the bed and handed her back over to Caroline where she settled happily in her lap. Caroline didn't know what she'd been expecting, she'd hoped for a lot of things and dreaded the worst. She'd thought for awhile he would hate her, the clear resemblance between her and Tyler was something that she found obvious but he didn't really seem to care about that. She was grateful for that, but even though he hadn't been there for the birth, even though she didn't carry his name she wanted desperately for him to accept her, maybe even love her. "Elizabeth Forbes." he chuckled and Caroline was thrilled when Bess actually turned her eyes up to his and gave him a definite little 'gah' sound as if confirming that was her name. He gave an indulgent little chuckle as he sat on the bed across from Caroline and the baby.

"Another one, god help us all if you take after your grandmother." He murmured and Caroline managed a laugh feeling relief sweep over her. He looked up at her then and smiled softer, she could tell that he was caving to her, that Elizabeth was winning him over without much help from her mother. He moved to sit next to her then and Caroline leaned into him, finding herself feeling comfortably secure with the three of them safely hidden in her rooms.

"Do you like her?"

"How could I not love her? She's the spitting image of her mother." He chuckled as if it were obvious and she turned her head into his neck, placing a soft little kiss there and smiling that he'd said the words without any prompting. "She'll need some siblings though, I won't have a daughter without brothers to watch over her." Caroline laughed at that, thinking about it, she could imagine having other children, boys who perhaps would inherit some of her wild charm and hopefully most of his patience. The thought of loving another baby as much as she loved Bess seemed slightly impossible but she also found herself looking forward to it. Hoping for it, and if they were Matthew's children, if he was like this with a child that wasn't even his, she found herself even longing for it.

* * *

><p>Elena found Damon sitting in his office at Thornbury castle, he had been out riding most of the day but now he was pouring over pages at his desk. She could tell by the back of him that hew as tense, that he was worried about something and she couldn't blame him. The last few months had been difficult for everyone, for the two of them more than anyone. Klaus was still in captivity, but in exchange for a cure he had made Stefan swear his fealty to Klaus, he had made an alliance through marriage that was impossible to back out on. And Damon felt guilty for it, he'd never said a word of it to Elena, except to tell her what had happened but she could tell that it rested heavily on him. They had been on bad terms before, but despite the fact that they fought like cat and dog, they would drop everything to come to each other's aid. They knew the meaning of family better than most. And the fact that Stefan was trapped in a marriage with Klaus' sister Rebekkah worried Damon. He felt responsible, when in reality none of it was his fault. Elena went to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He sat back in his chair and leaned his head back so she could kiss him properly.<p>

"I missed you at dinner." She watched him frown looking around him and realizing that the sun had just set.

"Is it that late?"

"What are you working on?"

"A letter from the pope." He lifted it off the desk and handed it to her, she held it in her hands and frowned as he pulled her down into his lap his lips and nose caressing her neck and shoulder while she read it over carefully, his stubble was tickling her and she knew then that he hadn't slept well the night before.

"Officially reinstating us as King and Queen of England, Naples and France. How kind of him."

"It seems we still aren't rid of the catholic church." Damon sighed and Elena smiled, turning her head to face him.

"He's hoping we will recognize him now that we rule over an empire. He's in for a surprise. He's hoping we'll forget that he endorsed the French against us and called us usurpers."

"He's seriously mistaken."

"He won't bother us for awhile. You know how the catholics are."

"Everything is a sign from God." He smirked and for a moment that glorious glint in his eye returned to him as it did only rarely now. His guilt at letting Stefan take the fall for him never really left him unless Elena could find a way to make it fade for a little bit. The fact that they had won against King Klaus, despite the odds had given them a great deal of liberty in Europe and especially among the catholics. The Holy Roman church could no longer proclaim them an enemy because they had clearly had victory over their 'holy' mission to depose Elena and kill her, it had to be God's will.

"Have you heard from him?" Damon dared to ask, he leaned back into his chair sullenly and Elena answered honestly even though she'd seriously considered keeping it from him.

"I've heard from the Dowager Queen." She answered. Klaus' mother, the dowager Queen of France was a formidable woman known almost as a legend. She was the mind behind her children and her powerful family but Klaus had her imprisoned for most of his reign. It seemed now that Stefan was there and betrothed to her daughter she was free again and planning her only daughter's wedding. "She's invited us to the royal wedding in the fall." She felt his hand close on hers in anger at that, it was just another way of proclaiming their authority over them, the fact that they had won Stefan in this fight meant that they hadn't quite lost the war.

"It was followed by a letter from Stefan, asking us not to attend." He stood up gently lifting her off him and moving towards the fireplace where he tossed his glass angrily into the fire causing it to shatter. Elena moved next to him, pulling him out of his cold anger, the fury that was welling up in him and held his face in her hands.

"You don't think there's a way out of this for him." He looked at her and she wished she knew what he wanted to hear but instead there was that cold wall drawn up between them. Elena knew now that it was something he did unintentionally and with a little prodding and a little guess-work she could work her way past it again.

"I think Stefan wouldn't want you to feel guilty."

"He did this for me. He's trapped in an arranged marriage-"

"As are most nobility." Elena moved closer to Damon, she could tell that his plan to save everyone and come out of it alive had been thwarted and it angered him. He didn't want to think that Stefan was trapped in a loveless marriage and though Elena admitted it pained her to think of him unhappy she couldn't help but see the most of it. "He knew what he was doing Damon. We'll find a way, but for now we have to wait." He seemed to consider it but he was still unhappy, Elena moved her hands to rest them on his chest. "Besides if there's one thing you and Stefan have in common it's your love for intrigue. I'm sure Stefan wouldn't agree to something like this without knowing what he was doing. He has a plan, you need to trust him."

She watched him soften, watched him agree with her, or at least fold into admission of her rationality for now. His hands found hers and he kissed her forehead before holding her close again. She breathed in his scent and they stood there for awhile, like they often did now, finding strength in each other, and getting lost in the feeling of each other. Elena found herself cherishing every moment she had with him, every touch and every kiss stole her away, made everything disappear for a good long while all that was left was him. Damon, holding her, kissing her, his hands roaming over her body expertly. He would murmur some kind of order or command that sent them into the bedroom but sometimes they wouldn't make it to bed. This time, he had scooped her up and was carrying her over, the two of them getting caught in some kind of a tangle with the silk damask bedspread as Elena tried to pull it off and Damon wanted to just deposit her on top of the bed and have her. He won out, Elena found she didn't care that much, knowing that soon enough they would both be too hot for covers anyway. Instead of simply entering her, like she so desperately wanted to he made his way in kisses down her body, her dress getting in the way severely but there was something about the thing being so restricting. He had to go searching for his goal, he disappeared beneath her skirts and she could feel but not see his lips and his soft feathery kisses going down her legs, up her thighs, nibbling her hips and that glorious spot while his mouth moved expertly and his fingers took the place of his penis.

She may have cried out, she wasn't entirely sure but all she knew was that with every movement she was lost to whatever it was that was restricting her to this place, his touches sent her flying and soon she was hanging on the very edges of a powerful wave of pleasure. And the instant she was pulled back with the tides Damon was there again, holding her and kissing her so she could taste herself on him. She couldn't believe her lust for him, the need for him, his presence was like air to her lungs. She watched him blink against the feeling of her hands, watched him cry out and chuckle a deep throaty laugh as she kissed certain parts of him. His nipples were sensitive and his bellybutton which she would suck on gently and then blow on sent him shivering. It set him on edge until he finally had enough and pulled her up, pulling the laces on her dress just enough so he could touch her in places that were usually restricted to him. And then once they had rearranged themselves he was inside her, without much of a warning and even though Elena knew that she was ready for him it came as a bit of a shock to her. She cried out for only a moment before she gasped and jerked in arousal. The feeling of him inside her pushing her and moving her, it was such an inexplicable feeling that she couldn't get over it. She loved it, longed for it, his movements became more rapid, pressing into her harder and filling her to the point where she thought she might burst. The two of them had their legs entangled with the sheets and each other, their hands never leaving each other's bodies and their lips going between whispers and kisses until he made her cry out, sending her floating with only him to ground her. He came only moments after that, spilling into her and shivering contented before collapsing next to her, careful not to crush her.

Being with Elena was like finding sanctuary as they would steal moments in darkened rooms, far away from scraping courtiers and council meetings and peace treaties. Far away from the mess that had been created with Stefan marrying one of the house of Mikaelson. He waited for only a moment after they were done so they could catch their breath before he began kissing her again, this time though his target was of a completely different nature. Her breasts were more sensitive than they usually were and it wasn't until recently that he had completely understood her change in behaviour. Her sudden peacefulness, and as if overnight the reason for it had made itself apparent to him. It was impossible to miss. Like most of their hidden moments they laid tangled in the sheets of the warm room that was their sanctuary for a little while, he was kissing the contours of her stomach before he gently laid his hand on her and asked bluntly.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About this round little belly." He smiled gently and kissed her again. It wasn't much of a difference really but it was enough for him to know that the cause wasn't an excess of food. There was a clear roundness to her stomach, and only her stomach. She'd hardly gained weight anywhere else on her body, her skin was flawless as ever, and even now as it was being stretched to make room for the little creature inside of her it was smooth and soft. She turned her head away so he wouldn't see her smile but it was impossible not to notice the clear elation that was there.

"I hadn't noticed." she shrugged and he chuckled at her. Marveling at the changes he had noticed, she wasn't showing enough for other people to be able to notice, but Damon saw her naked nearly every day. Damon merely laughed in response.

"How long have you known?"

"Two months. I wasn't sure until well- this. I've been trapped between joy and fear."

"Why?" He moved up to lay next to her, to hold her close to him, deciding that she would probably get tired of him focusing on her belly instead of her. He watched her, doubt and fear crossing her face, that pensive look that he'd caught on her more than once in the past few weeks, he wondered how often she'd been worrying about this without sharing it with him.

"A child Damon. A real breathing image of us, an heir to this empire that we've created. What if it all comes tumbling down around us. What if we do something wrong and this child is our undoing?" Her fears came tumbling out of her now that Damon had provoked them, now that he knew, it felt like it was a burden they would share and she was terrified. A child, they only got one chance and theirs was a huge leap to take. If other parents made mistakes with their children the worst that could happen was the child rebelling against them. An entire country would rest upon this baby's future, upon his future decisions, his future character. Most children had to be taught how to listen and to love and to speak their mind. This child, their son would have to learn how to love an entire country of people, how to be responsible for them, how to lead them and how to speak on their behalf and not his own.

"If she is anything like her mother she will be a true queen from the day she's born."

"I- She?" Elena was stopped in her own response at that and turned to look into his eyes and he smiled, she wondered what made him think that it was a girl. "You don't want a boy?"

"I'll want whatever you have in there. A son to bring in the cows or a daughter to do the milking." He joked, flashing one of his tell-tale grins at her and Elena broke out laughing at that. "A girl would be wonderful though. A bright and beautiful princess to light up this court like her mother does." Elena smiled at the thought, hiding the fact that she somehow knew it to be a boy. Somehow she'd known ever since Bonnie had told her she was pregnant for certain, ever since she'd instinctively pressed her hand against her stomach she'd felt something reaching out to her. Telling her that it was a boy, Damon's boy. Their little prince who would secure their reign once and for all.

**_THE END. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>_

_Thank you to everyone who faved, and subscribed, and was so wonderful to read this story all the way to the end. I really really hope you enjoyed it, it took a lot out of me to write it and I have to be completely honest when I say that I considered putting it down a while ago, or ending it sooner. It's difficult to maintain such a detailed story for so long, I don't know how people do this full-time but it was you guys and your wonderful reviews and comments and curiosity that kept me going... _

_In the TVD tv show, Matthew and Jeremy steadily become way more badass the further into the seasons we get and I really wanted to emphasize that in these last two chapters, which is why I had them fighting side by side, not only in France but also in finding a cure for Caroline and Damon. I also wanted to emphasize that Caroline and Matthew did have a genuine thing in the tv-series, it wasn't at all boring it just wasn't shown enough. The relationship on the show seemed really... almost platonic, you hardly saw them kissing and I don't remember them ever getting it on... so I thought they deserved some smutty scenes. Also I wanted to make it clear that even though Matt had stood aside for Tyler before, he was in no way okay with it... as becomes clear in this chapter, he was actually pretty pissed off... Tyler had been his best friend once upon a time. _

_The scenes between Bonnie and Jeremy are also pretty PG rated on the tv-series so I decided to make it at least PG 13 here ;) though it's still not quite as explicit as I know some of you would like, with the two of them I mostly just wanted to show how intimate their relationship was. And since Bonnie was clearly conflicted between how she missed her home and how she felt about Jer before I thought... well what better way for her to get over than for her to show him what home was like :D... this then turned into the 16th century version of the sexy nurse outfit haha,... god my mind is dirty!_

_Damon and Elena... well... don't say I never wrote any smut for these characters... my oh my... I actually don't always enjoy writing scenes like that, because it is A. very intimate and B. it's difficult to write scenes like that without sounding like a romance novelist or a script for a porn movie... soooo I hope I succeeded at that, though sometimes I really doubt it, you people and your dirty minds (which clearly equal mine) seem to enjoy it lol... I wasn't going to be so mean as to leave you guessing what gender their baby might be. Just take it on Elena's word that it's a boy... mothers know these things. _

_Thank you again, for... ah... everything! It means a lot to get feedback from all you wonderful readers and fans of TVD :D Please... if this is the first time you're reading this story, don't hesitate to add your own comments, I am still open to critique even though this story is finished... _

_Thank you EVERYONE..._

_As usual, Peace and Love to all..._

_K._

_**P.S. **The following chapter will have a list of inspirations for this story... songs and books, resources, movies etc... _


	16. INSPIRATIONS

**_This is just a list of the things that inspired me for this story... Apparently there was a lot more that went into it than I realized because when I started listing the actual songs and books etc... the list just kept piling up... _**

**_Anyway if you haven't seen these movies, then you really should, and if you haven't read the books, well if you enjoyed this story you will LOVE LOVE LOVE these books... and what else... the music well that's up to you if you wanna download them or not, I'm pretty sure you can find all of it on Youtube... a lot of it comes from TVD series but then there's a lot of classical music... YES I listen to classical music, a lot of modern composers... at the moment Michael Giacchino is my favourite, though he's not on this list, he has composed soundtracks for the movie UP and the t.v. series Lost... Anyway yes I'm a nerd and I love it! _**

**_Enjoy it if you decide to immerse yourselves in this, also I did a lot of research outside of these books but I am waaaaaaaay too lazy to start listing all the websites and articles and historical non-fiction books and biographies that I have read... There's really way too many of them and you guys probably aren't THAT interested. _**

**Movies and TV Shows:**

The Vampire Diaries... obviously

The Tudors

The Borgias

Elizabeth 1

Elizabeth the Golden Age

The Young Victoria

Troy

Alexander

Pride and Prejudice (book AND movie)

The Other Boleyn Girl (but actually only the book, because the movie was inaccurate in soooo many ways. )

**Books:**

Phillipa Gregory:

The Other Boleyn Girl

The Other Queen

The Constant Princess

The White Queen

Vanora Bennett:

Blood Royal

The People's Queen

Queen of Silks

Jane Austin:

Pride and Prejudice

William Shakespeare:

Venus and Adonis

Henry V

Henry VIII

**Songs:**

Classical music and Soundtracks:

Liberation in a dream - A.R. Rahman

Touch of the Sun - A.R. Rahman

Acid Darbari - A.R. Rahman

Love Story - Beethoven

Moonlight Sonata - Beethoven

Viva La Vida Instrumental - Coldplay (pretty much the theme-song for this story, for some reason like the dork that I am, I imagine this as the opening title if it were a tv show lol)

Leaving Netherfield - Dario Marianelli

Georgiana - Dario Marianelli

Liz on Top of the World - Dario Marianelli

Darcy's letter - Dario Marianelli

Your Hands Are Cold - Dario Marianelli

Nara - E.S. Posthumus

An Angel Falls - Gabriel Yared

Pearl Harbor Theme - Hans Zimmer

Honor Him - Hans Zimmer

Kings and Queens of Old - Harry Gregson-Williams & John Powell

Evacuating London - Harry Gregson-Williams & John Powell

Tristan and Yvaine - Ilan Eshkeri

Love Theme - A.R. Rahman

To the Stars - Randy Edelman and Orchestra

My Friend the Brachiosaurus - Jurassic Park Soundtrack (don't remember the artist)

A Tree For My Bed - Jurassic Park

Victoria and Albert - Ilan Eshkeri

The Tudors Theme - Trevor Morris

A Historic Love - Trevor Morris

England Reborn - Trevor Morris

A Queen's Loneliness - Trevor Morris

Now You Grow Dull - A.R. Rahman

Horseriding - A.R. Rahman

Immensities - A.R. Rahman

Smile Lines - A.R. Rahman

Walsingham Deathbed - A.R. Rahman

Our Purpose - Trevor Morris

The Borgias Main Title - Trevor Morris

Rue's Farewell - James Newton Howard

The Cave - James Newton Howard

We could Go Home - James Newton Howard

Other Stuff:

Half Life - Imogen Heap

Wait It Out - Imogen Heap

My Vampire Heart - Tom McRae

You Only Disappear - Tom McRae

Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy

I Should Go - Levi Kreis

Love's To Blame - Joel and Luke

Losing Your Memory - Ryan Star

It Is What It Is - Lifehouse

Give Me Strength - Snow Patrol

Come Back When You Can - Barcelona

Make It Without You - Andrew Belle

All This Time - One Republic

Landslide - Dixie Chicks

My Side of the Story - Hodges

Lips of an ANgel - Hinder

Where I Stood - Missy Higgins

This Years Love - David Grey

Asleep - Emily Browning

Turn to Stone - Ingrid Michaelson

In My Arms - Plumb

Skinny Love - Birdy

Holding on and Letting Go - Ross Copperman

Breathe Again - Sara Bareilles

Means To An End - Trent Dabbs

The Mess I Made - Parachute

Only One - Alex Band

Echo - Jason Walker

Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift

I Was Wrong - Sleeperstar

Fireflies - Ron Pope

Waiting On An Angel - Ben Harper

Samson - Regina Spektor

No Other Love - Chuck Prophet

Kissing You - Des'ree

May Angels Lead You In - Jimmy Eat World

We Are One - Kelly Sweet

I Wanna Go Home - Michael Buble


	17. England Reborn

**_Author's note:_**

_I've been asked to continue this... lol there's not much else to say except that I got a lot of requests to keep going, and to be honest I missed writing it. haha, soooo I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

><p>Rebekkah ran through the halls of Fontainebleau in an excitement she could hardly contain, she slowed down steadily and very quickly when she reached her mother's quarters. She checked the mirror in the hall and ran her hands down the front of her dress, carefully making sure that nothing was out of place, since surely her mother would notice. She took a breath and straightened herself, trying desperately to hide the excitement on the news that she'd just received.<p>

She finally nodded at the maid and the girl opened the door for her, curtseying to the Dowager Queen and announcing her daughter to her. Rebekkah moved into the room and instantly felt that horrifying dread that always washed over her when she was in her mother's presence.

"What is it child?" Rebekkah curtsied quietly and waited for her mother's blessing. Dowager Queen Esther's hand came down on gently on her forehead and then she motioned impatiently for her to stand. Her mother's power had only recently been reinstated.

With Klaus imprisoned and her other brothers either dead or in hiding she had been alone, the only living heir to the house of Michaelson, left to rule over a country that she'd never been taught to rule. She'd been fortunate to have a multitude of brothers all of whom could have ruled over France better than she could. And she wasn't like other women, other princesses dreamed of ruling over their own countries, dreamed of their independence and power. She had never hoped for anything like that. The only thing Rebekkah had dared to dream of, and hope for was a marriage that would make her happy and perhaps if she were even the least bit lucky would be loving. She'd been engaged to several princes before but with her flighty brother as the King of France, nothing had ever been solidified. This was different.

Klaus had been pushed into a corner, a hostage of England, and he had bargained for his own release. The price of his own freedom had been his sister's hand and that was something Rebekkah knew he would hand over very willingly. Klaus' love for her had always depended on how useful she proved to him. His protectiveness of her had only ever been to protect her as an asset.

"I've had a letter from Klaus." Her mother raised her eyes from her own pages of letters. When Klaus had been imprisoned Rebekkah had been torn about what to do, but she knew that if she attempted to rule France by herself and leave her mother imprisoned she would never be forgiving. And she feared the wrath of her mother more than she feared Klaus.

"What news from the Tower?" Her mother placed down her letters on her desk and turned to look at Rebekkah, her eyes narrowed and her voice hard. Her disappointment and anger towards Klaus could never truly be disguised. She hated him first for imprisoning her, and second for bringing the house of Michaelson to shame.

"He's bargained for his own release." Her mother's cold eyes fell on her and paralyzed her as only her mother could.

"And what should the usurpers receive in return for his freedom?" Rebekkah hesitated for a moment, knowing that the news would only anger her mother. As much as she feared her mother Rebekkah knew that she was never more protective than when it came to her daughter. Rebekkah held her gaze for a moment longer before she took a breath and decided to finish the conversation that they started.

"I'm to marry Prince Stefan Salvatore, when he arrives here."

"What?!" The long awaited fury that Rebekkah had been fearing had finally arrived and all the servants and maids knew to scurry away from her as quickly as possible. It wasn't simply her anger that drove them to fear it was also her power, the rumours that lingered of how she had become queen and how she was able to have such a large nest of children had been lingering around her from the beginning. Most women, especially the French thought her to be a witch and Rebekkah knew it to be true.

"Mother please-"

"The bastard! First he disgraces this family and drags our name through the mud and now he's handing you over-"

"Mother he's not handing me over. He's arranged a marriage. Stefan Salvatore is the prince of Naples and he's to rule France. If I don't do this our family will be left with nothing."

"No! I won't have it, we will seek asylum somewhere where they can't touch us."

"And then what?! We live in poverty at the mercy of monks and priests. If we seek asylum we will be putting ourselves in exile."

"You stupid girl! Stefan Salvatore-"

"The Salvatores have taken hold over half of Europe! The England hasn't held this much power since Henry II and Eleanor of Aquitaine. If we do not tie ourselves to them the House of Michaelson will lose any hold it has ever had on France. This marriage will ensure that our inheritance is safe."

"Do you honestly think that Klaus does anything for you- or for us? He does what is best for him! He's a selfish, spoiled child and he will ruin you as quickly as he rises you up."

"I don't care what Klaus' motives are. Don't you understand? This marriage is what will save us from exile, from complete and total humiliation."

"This marriage _is _humiliating! How can you stoop so low?!"

"I can and I will! Because Klaus has driven us into the ground and we cannot possibly stoop any lower." Her mother's eyes widened and then narrowed again before she lifted her chin in resistance.

"I will not allow it!" The threat rose in her mothers voice and Rebekkah knew her to be planning something.

"Mother don't you dare!" Her mother narrowed her eyes and smiled viciously at her daughter, ordering her to leave her presence and not bother her with this news again. Rebekkah knew she was skating on very thin ice. She feared her mother's power but she feared exile more. She knew herself to be right on this matter and she knew that if she didn't do something to counter what her mother was about to do prince Stefan wouldn't make it across the Channel to France.

* * *

><p>Stefan had left without so much as a word to his brother. He had left while Damon was still recovering and said goodbye only to Elena. He didn't feel any worse for leaving without saying goodbye to Damon. He knew that if they'd been forced to giving parting words that it would have only ended in an argument. Damon would never have allowed Stefan to make this agreement with Klaus and so Stefan had arranged all of it long before Damon could be made aware of it. Everything had already been settled, Elena and Jeremy had arranged everything alongside him. They had also arranged for Tyler to be forced to attend Stefan's new court in France so that he could be kept under a tight leash. Elena didn't want him anywhere near her, or Caroline for that matter and Stefan could hardly blame her. Tyler's appointment was as much a punishment as it was a duty. The winds kept reasonably warm and steady and Stefan couldn't help but imagine they had Bonnie to thank for it as nightfall came and everything remained quiet. The few ladies that were on board had already retreated into their cabin and Stefan had a mind to do the same when Jeremy came to stand next to him.<p>

"Your Highness."

"How is the prisoner fairing?"

"Perfectly fine your Grace. He's sleeping now."

"He's said nothing?"

"Nothing worth repeating your Grace." It was quiet for a good long while as they stared out into the darkness. There was very little light but what was given to them from the stars and the torches they carried on the ship. Stefan gritted his teeth, not knowing what to say, he had every right to dismiss Tyler and yet this man was his only companion on the ship.

There was a sudden shift in the wind and the entire ship seemed to pull in a direction that it wasn't meant to go. There was a loud creaking as the whole of the ship was fighting against the wind and all sight of the stars suddenly seemed to have been darkened in a matter of seconds. Stefan's eyes moved upwards to find nothing but a darkness above and beneath him as he could hear the rumbling of the fighting clouds and the heavy ship that had once hoped to pass in peace.

"Wake everyone! All hands on deck!" There was a very sudden burst of movement all around them, and although Stefan had been on many ships before he'd never been in this type of a situation. Naples didn't have a navy like England did. He realized suddenly that his life and that of everyone on the ship was in the hands of Tyler.

* * *

><p>Rebekkah woke up in the middle of the night, knowing that something had happened. She could feel it in her bones, smell the change in the air as something prickled her to wake. She could hear the wind suddenly howling through the castle and knew that her mother was using dark magic. Knew that she was conjuring up a witches' wind. Whistling into the night and calling up a storm. Rebekkah rose from her bed, waking up her maids and tumbling through her jewelry boxes.<p>

"Milady what's happening?" The young girl with the dark hair, the new English maid looked at her in shock and the slightest amount of fear running through her eyes.

"Do you have a ribbon? Or some string? A long piece, hurry and find it!" Rebekkah finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out, slipping the small thing around her finger and then reached for her maid, dragging her down the steps by candlelight as quickly as she could.

They both held their nightgowns up around their ankles so they wouldn't fall down the steps but this work was dangerous in the middle of the night, in the darkness of Fontainebleau. She pulled the girl right outside, she dragged her through the English garden, realizing much too late how dangerous she was being. If she was seen and recognized they would be in such a great deal of trouble but she needed a large body of water to make this work. She tore through the garden and finally came into the clearing that looked out onto the lake, she finally turned to her new maid praying that the girl wouldn't breathe a word of this to anyone else because if she did it would surely mean death for her. She took the ring off her finger and tied the piece of string to it.

She tried to remember, desperately tried to remember what he looked like but it had been such a long time ago. They had been so young and she'd been so ridiculous to barely notice him next to his brother. His eyes were darker than his older brother's she remembered that, and he was more serious, but also sweeter. He had a strong brow and nice lips, though he hardly smiled. She remembered his face as best she could and then whispered the name to the ring before throwing it into the lake. Holding onto the other end of the string. She tied it down onto a rock before rolling part of it towards her. It would take him three days to get here if the weather was good.

"Stefan Salvatore." She said his name aloud and let it carry on the witches' wind that her mother had conjured. She wouldn't let her future be drowned at sea. Not this time. She loved and respected her mother, and had missed her all these years but she would not let her take him away.

* * *

><p>Stefan was drenched to the bone, when they had finally thought the storm was getting better the wind had only stopped long enough for the rain to start. He felt cold and tired and beaten as if he was carrying three times his normal weight. The rope that tied him to the mast of the ship to keep him safely on board was also weighing him down and he felt as if he would almost collapse if it didn't stop soon enough.<p>

"My lord! It's a witches wind I tell you! We should turn back!" The captain screamed at him and Stefan felt another surge pass through him. He couldn't turn back, he wouldn't. There was no point. As long as they couldn't see the sky or a shoreline there was no way to be sure which way they were turning toward anyway. The only way was straight ahead, towards France. And that could be accomplished.

"Don't be a fool! Onwards and upwards my friends!" he didn't know where his energy was coming from, by all means he should have been ready to collapse, but every time he felt on the verge of it, he felt something fuelling him on. Something pulling him back to stay alert. To keep his eye out for the horizon. France would be there soon. He kept realizing that if they could only get to France it would be alright. They would never have to set foot on another ship again, but first they had to get to France.

* * *

><p>April woke up again in the middle of the night, her head reeling at the movement of her mistress. This princess was strange. Her father had sent her to France to be live and be taught and when she had come of age he had arranged for her to become a maid in waiting to the princess, that was just before the war. And now she was the only English maid in waiting left. She was the only one that was permitted to stay because all the others had been considered traitors, or Michaelson loyalists. She imagined that the English thought they had found an ally in her but really April had only ever known the French court and their ways. Princess Rebekkah had barely noticed her most of the time but now they shared a bed, and April felt herself being pulled into something by her skirts and she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to be a part of it. It had been two nights now, that her mistress had woken her up in the middle of the night. The first time had been so rushed. April had woken up to the princess rummaging through her jewelry, for a moment she thought that someone had invaded the palace and the princess was collecting her most precious items. But she'd taken only a ring, and then dragged her through the gardens to the lake, near the Pavillion de l'Étang where she'd whispered a name and then thrown the ring into the lake. This was the third night that they were to go back down there, April didn't know what to think of it all.<p>

Part of her felt like a fool, as if what they were doing was childish play, and another part of her felt that it was immensely dangerous. That they were playing at some game that had much too serious consequences and was rooted in something very dark. Rebekkah for the third time, picked up the rock upon which the string was attached and pulled at it, wrapping it around the rock and then putting it back down. Except this time the string came out with the ring on the other end. April watched Rebekkah kiss the ring and say something as she looked up at the sky, the wind that had been howling past them for three days had finally dissipated and rested as if Rebekkah's words had stilled it. She slipped the ring back onto her finger then, threw the rock into the lake and then turned to April.

"You'll speak of this to no one. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Your Highness." April curtsied awkwardly in her slippers on the grass of the park.

"Don't worry April, everything will be alright. I've made sure of it." She took April's hand and pulled her back through the gardens quietly as they moved through the palace and back into the princess' rooms and they fell back asleep. April felt both terrified and slightly relieved, knowing that whatever she'd been doing it was over. But all the while she knew that while Rebekkah had been busying herself with this, something had been fighting her.

She couldn't sleep, she'd heard rumours, about the Dowager Queen and never before had it even occurred to her that if the Dowager Queen was a witch then perhaps her only daughter could be one too.

* * *

><p>Fontainebleau was incredibly large, the park spanning over 80 hectare, was filled with elms, pines and fruit trees along the road, and it was pierced by a canal that had to be at least 1200 metres wide. It was all built and planted for the king's pleasure, for hunting, fishing and entertaining of royal guests. Stefan couldn't help but admire the sheer size of it all. The palace of Whitehall, though similar in size couldn't compare to the extraordinary structure of Fontainebleau. Stefan rode on his dark brown destrier ahead of his flagbearer and through the southern gate, the <em>Porte <em>_Dorée _and into the bustling _Cour Ovale _where he was greeted by members of the French household and officials from the royal court.

"Your Highness. Welcome to Fontainebleau." The first man bowed to him and smiled warmly in greeting, Stefan simply nodded, finding himself lately unable to smile at much. This felt like terrible business, this whole wedding. Being in France to marry the sister of his enemy. He hated it, and yet it was worth it. His brother's life, Elena's happiness was more than worth the price he would pay for them. And their enemy, the former King Klaus of France was now a captive of theirs.

Klaus was returning to France a prisoner, travelling at the end of Stefan's long train. Chained and humiliated as they made a very public progression through France to remind people who the rightful King and Queen of France were. Damon was well and Elena was happy, and most importantly they were victorious and prosperous. There could be no doubt as to who was the rightful heir to the French throne. England had regained its power and Naples was finally secure in their monarchy.

His heart sank at the memory of them, Elena had come to wish him well and say goodbye, Damon had been asleep and that's how Stefan preferred it. He and his brother weren't very good at goodbyes and Damon would have tried to find a way to stop him from leaving.

Though he knew his brother to be selfish at times, he also knew that Damon would never forgive himself for allowing Stefan to make this deal. He shook the painful memories away and remembered that it was worth it. That it was all worth this, he turned his mind away from England and Elena and instead did what he had always done. He remembered that he was a Salvatore, a name came with plenty of responsibility and Stefan wasn't the one to ignore his duties to his family.

"If you would follow me this way your Highness, I have been appointed to show you your rooms." Stefan nodded and followed the man through the halls of Fontainebleau. Stefan had been admiring the outside structure of the place but the inside was even grander than what he had expected. The structure was a fine and calculated combination of sculpture, metalwork, painting, stucco, and woodwork. Every piece on the walls leading up to the ceiling was delicately carved or painted. Allegorical paintings in moulded plasterwork covered the walls where the framing was treated as if it were leather or paper, slashed and rolled into scrolls and combined with arabesques and grotesques.

Stefan was guided in great ceremony through the first hall of the main château building, the royal apartments comprised of two long strings of linked rooms; intricate paintings were situated on each wall in gilded frames each one more beautiful than the other sustaining a luxury that only the French could uphold. An exterior passageway running the length of the façade in the _Cour Ovale_ permitted the apartments to be both accessed and from access to the _Cour Ovale_, situated next to the fortified entrance of the _Porte Dorée_, the staircase to the King's Apartment. This staircase also gave access to the succession of antechambers, chambers, salons and offices.

This part of Fontainebleau was only a small section of the palace, these chambers were built for private use of the king and at times the queen whose apartment was designed to complement it and was laid out in a similar manner. But the immensity of it surprised him. He'd been shocked at the sheer size of Whitehall palace, at how the entire palace had been the size of a small village. Fontainebleau, although the building was slightly smaller, the grounds were much larger and the architecture, he hated to admit, outdid that of Whitehall in leaps and bounds.

Stefan's staff and the household of Fontainebleau immediately set about to unpack all his things and the first thing he felt like doing was sleeping. Everything was in a flurry around him and he stood in the centre of it for just a short moment before he decided on what to do. Sleep wasn't an option for him because it would be increasingly coarse for him to sleep when he had just arrived. He knew that the Dowager Queen Esther had been released from her imprisonment. Something that had caused a great deal of gossip over the past few years. Stefan had no doubts as to whether it could be true that she was a witch. He'd met enough of them to know that witches weren't crooked, ugly, old hags that stole children from their beds.

"Lockwood." He motioned towards Tyler, whom he'd silently begun to trust only a little more than before. "Klaus has been taken care of?"

"Yes, your Grace. He's been locked in tight quarters. He has no access to the gardens and his doors are guarded on both sides. He's not to be spoken to, and he has no access to paper or ink of any kind."

"Good. Get your things settled quickly and change. We're going to meet the Dowager Queen."

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Rebekkah held up the light blue sapphire earrings that had once been a gift from her brother. She had a matching diadem that stood out in her blond hair but she wasn't at all sure. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. "Oh I should have worn the gold." She turned in the mirror, inspecting the blue gown and the delicate embroidery of white French lace and silk.<p>

"No My Lady. The blue makes your eyes bright. You look stunning."

"You'll need new gowns. I know your father is a member of the clergy but I can't have my ladies wearing those dreadful English gowns. They're so-" She looked at her maid in the mirror and shook her head, the high neck, the gabled hood. It was all so awful and dowdy. April was a beautiful girl with incredibly dark hair that couldn't be seen under that awful hood. Rebekkah took pride in wearing, only the latest of French fashions, the necklines had been pulled lower and the hoods were of a much simpler fashion so that the hair could be revealed. Most women wore them modestly but Rebekkah wore them pushed as far back as she could. In order to reveal the pale golden colour of her hair and the shape of her face.

"We should go now My Lady. The prince has already arrived, he'll be meeting with your lady mother as soon as he's changed." Rebekkah slipped in the sapphire earrings, feeling her heart reeling already at the thought of seeing him. She had tucked the little ring away in her pocket to keep it safe, she could hardly wear it in front of her mother but it had kept him safe and it would keep him safe in her mother's house. She'd been avoiding her mother, she knew that the woman was vexed at his very presence and she wouldn't relent to the thought of him staying in the King's apartments. She moved out into her little presence room where she was met with a maid of her mother's.

"My Lady the Dowager Queen requests that you remain in your rooms. She has informed the Prince Stefan of your invitation to meet him after she welcomes him to the Palace." Rebekkah almost felt the colour leaving her face. Her nightmares were coming true in this very moment. Her mother's vindictiveness left nothing to the imagination and she was afraid of what she would do or say to the prince. She'd done well in protecting him from her mother's witches' wind but she could hardly make a scene in front of his court and what was left of the French.

"Very well. You may leave." The woman curtsied as deeply as if Rebekkah were queen already and then left the room quietly and without another word. Rebekkah was only left to wonder what would happen next. She could only hope that prince Stefan wouldn't think ill of her despite her mother's ways.

* * *

><p>"His Highness, Prince Stefan of Naples, your Majesty!" Stefan entered the Dowager Queen's presence room with a great air of importance even though he felt exhaustion coursing through him. The prospects of this marriage were becoming increasingly tiresome to him and he knew he would dislike this Dowager Queen Esther, her reputation preceded her in the most awful way.<p>

Stefan stopped before her little throne and gave her a simple bow from his shoulders down. He would not stoop to bow any further to a woman who had put her whole family against his for so long.

"I hope your journey was well Prince Stefan."

"I'm afraid it wasn't. We lost a great deal of good sailors on the crossing. It seemed we were caught in a vicious storm that no one could have foretold."

"Perhaps you misread the signs. I have heard that the English refuse to recognize methods of modern science-"

"Not even modern science could have foretold a storm as this my Lady." Stefan interrupted her scolding, knowing that she was attempting to be clever and insulting at the same time. It was incredibly French of her and he had neither the energy, nor the patience for it.

"An act of God then."

"No, not God. Some other- thing. Some ugly spirit perhaps."

"It must have been a powerful one to call upon such a storm."

"And yet, not powerful enough to keep us at bay." He smirked finding some amusement in outwitting her. It was childish and yet he could tell that it brought her a great deal of distress to know that he had made it to shore despite her ill-wishing.

* * *

><p>"His Royal Highness, Prince Stefan, your Highness." Rebekkah turned quickly from where April had been pinching her cheeks and turned to see him coming in, he was tall. Taller than she'd remembered but they'd both been younger, and she'd been so foolish not to notice him before. Of course she'd been engaged to some Spanish prince at the time so there had really been no way of knowing that they would one day be married. He was handsome, she hadn't really expected that, but he was a bit different that he had been last time. Taller and broader in the shoulders, he kept his face serious as he gave her a small bow and she curtsied to him, smiling.<p>

"Prince Stefan."

"Lady Rebekkah." It was the first time anyone had called her anything but Princess and she realized suddenly that he wasn't simply here to marry her and rescue her from ruin. He was here to put the Michaelson family in it's place. She'd known that to be the truth, and she'd known that her official title of princess was no longer valid since Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore had officially been declared Queen and King of England, Ireland, France and Naples. Their issue would hold the title of prince or princess but when they claimed the throne of France, she had lost her title and her claim. His voice was void of any emotion as he acknowledged her stiffly and rather formally. She kept a smile on her face, pushing away the thought that she was no longer princess and reminding herself that when she married him, her title would be reinstated.

"It gives me such pleasure to meet you." She moved over to where she had a table ready with food and wine and she sat down, expecting him to follow her. She waited for a moment and realized when he simply looked at her that he had no intention of sitting. "Of course I have heard so much about you. And your brother."

It shocked her that any man could meet the woman who was to be his wife and say absolutely nothing, but hello. So in the hopes that it was perhaps tiredness or even shyness she tried her best to push forward. "It is my dearest wish that we may be kind and loving and warm to each other." She waited for a moment until his eyes met with hers. "After all, we are to be married." He looked at her carefully and for a moment she felt as if his usually expressionless face betrayed some kind of animosity towards her only for an instant before he raised his head a little and stiffened again.

"I ensure you, my lady. You will be attended upon with every respect that is expected for my future wife." She felt at last as if she had crossed some kind of bridge with him and her smile grew more genuine and she realized her shoulders had been immensely tense as they dropped and she moved over to the table again.

"Thank you, your highness. Will you stay awhile? My maids made some cakes." she gestured at the table expecting him to stay, so they could talk and get to know each other perhaps even a little bit.

"No. Thank you." Rebekkah couldn't help but blink, as it seemed that whatever kindness he'd just shown to her had been shut away again and was replaced by that same stoney silence that he seemed to prefer above everything else. "I bid you a good day. Lady Rebekkah." He nodded to her and turned to leave the room without even waiting for her to curtsey towards him. She sighed and turned to her ladies, dismissing them from her presence as she moved to her room and pulled off her hood, disregarding her pins and how they fell to the floor. She felt close to tears, in fear that she was destined to live her life with a man who hated her and then decided that he had promised the very opposite. She sat on her bed and thought on his words, thought on her mother and what the woman might've said to him to anger him.

It would be different once they were married, they would have time alone and she would get to know him. Everything would be different, she'd protected him and got him here safe, it wasn't all for nothing. It couldn't be. Klaus was imprisoned, her brothers were gone and her mother had little power over her. This was her moment, she would be the only one of the house of Michaelson left standing, and she would be happier for it. Even if she had to force it.

* * *

><p>"I take it you've met my sister. How do you find her?"<p>

"Pleasant."

"Pleasant?! Dear God man. No man has ever called my sister pleasant. Foolish, childish, petty and overly passionate yes, but pleasant?!" He scoffed and Stefan wasn't at all sure what to think of it. He'd avoided speaking to Klaus until now but he could no longer pretend that he was here for himself. He was here to repay a debt, a debt he owed to Klaus, the fallen king. His demise had simultaneously caused the fall of his entire family and his sister. After the war, Stefan could have chosen a bride from any of the princesses in Europe. The Michaelson family had been so disgraced that there was no need even to seek peace with them, and yet Stefan had agreed to marry one of them. Damon would know that. Damon would see past the arrangement for peace and instantly think of what Klaus could be holding against them all.

"And how do you like my rooms? I take it the King's apartments suit you just fine." Klaus was being spiteful, and petty. He complained of his sister, but truly Stefan had no great objection against Rebekkah yet. He couldn't trust her because of her family but he had found no offense in her manner toward him.

"How do you like these rooms? They must feel rather small in comparison. Then again, surely they are more comfortable than the ones you kept in the Tower."

"Very good Stefan. But enough is enough. We have work to do. Friends to see."

"Very well then."

"But first. Let's have a drink shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Has Damon noticed how large you're getting?" Caroline stood behind Elena, loosening the laces on her gown. The past few months all Elena had worn was gowns in the Italian style. The gowns were constructed differently, higher waistlines, pleats and several delicate layers were all carefully sewn together to emphasize the bust of a person. French fashions were made with very low waistlines to draw attention to a woman's hips and the slimness of her figure. The sweet rosy pink that she wore now had been another gift from Damon. She'd been showered in gifts ever since he'd found out about her pregnancy and the colour was a hint at what he thought the sex of the baby might be. It made her laugh how much he was hoping for a girl when the rest of the court -those that were loyal to her- were praying for a boy.<p>

"Yes, and he revels in it more than I do." Caroline giggled and Bonnie came to help her tie the ribbons on the sleeves.

"Have you heard from Stefan at all?" Elena looked at Caroline in the mirror and gave her that sideways glance that displayed exasperation.

"I feel as though I have to fight with him every single time we here even the slightest word on Stefan."

"I don't understand why though. I thought he'd be happy knowing that Stefan was to be married." Elena shook her head and sighed for a moment. She'd learned the hard way that Damon's relationship with his brother was much more complex than everyone thought.

"The only reason Stefan agreed to marry Klaus' sister is so that he could save Damon's life."

"And so Stefan marries the enemy. But they're still our prisoners. England still has rule over France, and the house of Michaelson has no power."

"But Stefan's happiness is what's at stake. Damon can't stand the thought that he may have been the cause of Stefan's unhappy future." Caroline fixed the last ribbon on her dress and then sat down next to Elena before nodding, finally understanding it seemed. Today was her last day before her confinement, admittedly it should have begun two weeks ago but she refused to be locked up in a room on this day, and Caroline wouldn't allow for it either.

"What are you doing today?"

"Just planning your birthday feast, you know the one you're trying to escape from."

"I never agreed to one in the first place."

"You were never going to, which is why I planned it in the first place." She hesitated for a moment before giving Elena a sideways glance.

"Caroline what is it?"

"My mother wrote to me. There's been another attack, this one was just outside Fontainebleau."

"That makes it the third attack in a place where Klaus has been."

"But that doesn't mean it has anything to do with Klaus, I mean he's Stefan's prisoner. I highly doubt Stefan would just let him go out for a stroll and not notice a quartering¹*."

"It doesn't mean it's not Klaus. These attacks are following him, and we need to find out why before it works against us."

"Alright well, don't get too excited about all this. Not now. I have to go, I still have some errands to run."

"Caroline, please keep tonight small. Don't invite all of London into Hampton court."

"Wear something pretty." She giggled before she was out the door in a flurry of blonde hair and blue skirts. Elena sat back and looked at herself in the mirror one last time before once again resigning herself to the fact that she was getting bigger and letting it go.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood quietly in the shadows next to Klaus, taking silent pleasure in the fact that he could hardly feel the heat of the fire on his face and that he hardly cared about the fact that he was standing next to Klaus.<p>

Klaus moved to the bar in the alehouse where he sat down next to a man who had only just walked in. France kept the very best of ales and wines and so it was easy for them to get lost in what they were doing. It didn't hurt that their particular poison enhanced every part of them, allowing Stefan to hear things that he normally wouldn't be able to at such a distance. This wasn't like other spells or potions that made men weak-minded and hazy, this made everything clearer, everything became brighter and easier to understand or manipulate.

"Hello Mr. Sutton. I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Calais, then Boulogne. I met a young chap there who you used to work with, now he directed me to two lovely young ladies in Rouen and they led me here. To you."

"I think I'll be going now." The man stood up to leave and Stefan finally felt as if he were being called to action.

"Not so fast mate, you only just got here. Now, your type are very difficult to come by." The man turned away from Klaus wanting to run in the other direction before Stefan appeared in front of him, clearly faster than he'd expected. Stefan gave him a little nudge in the right direction and made sure he sat back down.

"I wouldn't do that." It seemed odd to Stefan that even though Klaus had been king of France for so long that it was Stefan's face he recognized.

"Prince Stefan." The man clearly seemed confused with whether or not he should bow or apologize or do neither because his pride was against it but Stefan could hardly care either way.

"Very good Mr. Sutton, yes this is the prince Stefan. And he and I have paid every man in this alehouse to look the other way so don't go running to them for help." Klaus took a moment to revel in his own plotting and Stefan looked the man over carefully. "You know what I'm looking for Mr. Sutton. Where can I find them?"

"I can't tell you that. And you can't bribe me. or spell me, that won't work." The man reached for the cross at his neck and gripped it tight as if faced with a devil. Stefan and Klaus exchanged glances for a moment. Stefan scratched the side of his head, raising his eyebrows before Klaus feigned his defeat and sat back down next to Mr. Sutton. Stefan turned to the bar and ordered cups of wine for him and Klaus before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a glass vial and turning back to the man who was looking at him with a mixture of fear and determination written on his face.

"I tell you what Mr. Sutton, we're going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call truth or Lye." Stefan smiled at him, feeling very distinctly that rising glee that seemed to follow when he was toying with someone who was clearly ill-matched against him.

"Well this is going to be fun." Klaus met his gaze with a devious smirk that despite all Stefan's efforts they somehow seemed to share.

* * *

><p>"What's all this then?" Alaric came into Damon's offices looking gravely at the images and notes strewn across his desk. Damon turned around and moved them away, out of sight.<p>

"Burnings, hangings, is there a witchhunt on in France, or has the inquisition risen again?"

"It's Stefan."

"_Prince_ Stefan? Surely not, this kind of bloodshed belongs to an extremist definitely, Klaus perhaps but not-"

"Stefan for certain."

"Your Majesty, how can you be so sure?"

"He's done this before. When we were both- influenced, by a certain person. It's his signature, they called him the Ripper when he was in Naples. He and his _friend _would overtake entire villages, rip people apart. And then when Stefan realized what he'd done, he'd try to put them back together before burying them."

"Put them back together? Your Grace, is this really Stefan we're talking about."

"Don't underestimate Stefan, Alaric. Especially when he's, how should I put it? Under the influence."

"Does her majesty know about this?"

"No, this would only worry her unnecessarily. Finding out what Stefan is doing and stopping him is my business."

"Her majesty has been exceedingly kind to me, I don't enjoy lying to her."

"You're an ambassador and a courtier. Your career depends on your lies." Damon smirked at the man who had only recently become a very close friend to him. He had slowly begun to understand why Elena put so much trust and faith in a man whose loyalty was supposed to be with an entirely different kingdom. "And anyway we don't have to lie for very long. It's only as long as her pregnancy. Everything's been going so well, this wouldn't just distress her, it would hurt her." Damon pressed his lips together in a thin line and frowned for the millionth time since Stefan had left. He could hardly disguise his own discomfort in knowing why his brother had left in the first place. He couldn't comprehend how his brother had thought his life worthy of such a high price to pay, though God knew good and well that Damon would gladly do the same to save Stefan.

* * *

><p>Stefan twirled his daggers into the powdered Lye before taking aim and throwing it at the man again. It struck him in his arm and sizzled where it found his flesh.<p>

"Mr. Sutton, you can end all this right now. Just tell me where my friend's 'lost items' are." The man's chest was heaving up and down as he gasped for air to fight the pain. Stefan was honestly a little bit surprised and in awe of his pain threshold but he took more pleasure in inflicting it than he liked to admit. He was good at this, had always been good at this. It was a side to him he never let loose, because once he did, it overtook him and changed him. He couldn't help but feeling his control slipping away from him, the more time he spent away from Elena and Damon, he saw less and less reason to fight it. He was constantly torn between the clear and evident exultation he felt when he was like this, and the guilt that came directly after.

"I can't." The man wheezed and Stefan smirked shaking his head.

"I know, I know. You live by a _code _and all that but see, my friend over there-" He gestured at Klaus for a moment before turning back to his task. "he's not going to let me stop until you tell me. And me, well I owe him a favour, so you see this can go on forever. But it's entirely up to you."

* * *

><p>"Her Majesty, the Queen!" all the noise in the great hall ceased as Elena moved forward, she very nearly rolled her eyes, but considering the festivities she left it alone. She was finally back at Hampton Court Palace and her belly was now large enough that she had to let out her gowns and she could no longer wear the tight stomachers. It was now that when she came into the banquet hall that not only did her courtiers turn to see her and bow, when they rose they did so to applaud her. Something that she thought rather strange, she was being applauded on work that hardly felt like work. Caroline had hated her pregnancy but Elena barely felt any different since she'd discovered the news. Naturally she was different, but she didn't find herself any less energetic or herself than she had before. Damon moved away without excusing himself from his present company and came to stand next to her, the smile that lingered on his face was one that she hardly got to see in public anymore.<p>

"Happy birthday my love." Damon leaned close enough so that his whisper was felt on her ear. She turned and smiled at him even though all the people present in the hall were of an overwhelming number. The music was absolutely drumming in her ears and the moment Damon had moved to stand next to her, everyone had continued dancing. Caroline made her way through the crowd. She was wearing a royal blue silk dress that glistened from all the pearls and jewels that had been sewn into the delicate pattern.

"Do you like it?!" Caroline piped up excitedly and Elena widened her eyes. "Don't answer that."

"_This_ is keeping it small?" She received the broadest smile she'd ever received from Caroline before finally sighing and relenting to the festivities that were going to come her way whether she liked it or not. "Who do we have to see first?"

"Follow me!" Caroline took hold of her hand and dragged her into the crowd away from Damon who looked worried again the moment she let go of him.

* * *

><p>Caroline moved into the king's private office for only a moment. She needed a moment to catch her breath. She felt as if she'd been planning everything for weeks on end before this and she felt exhausted now that it had come to this. Some of the men had gone out riding, Damon had escaped alongside all of them and some of the ladies had joined them. But Caroline could hardly go and leave Elena to fend for herself here.<p>

The door opened and for a moment she thought that she would be overrun by other guests before Elena came through the door, her green gown made in the Italian style was glistening in silk and velvets with delicate white lace petticoat and poked through the sleeves in that romantic Italian fashion.

"Caroline?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed a breath."

"I was just looking for Damon."

"He went out riding. But he should be back in time for the gifts."

"I think I might skip it Caroline. I'm exhausted."

"Oh no, please don't do that,-"

"Caroline-"

"No listen. You, are about to have a baby. Trust me when I tell you that this child, boy or girl is going to change your entire life. Tonight is still about you, it's about your life, and all your friends have gathered here to celebrate. I know you're angry with me for the amount of guests but please, just- at least receive your gifts. Please." Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head. Relenting to Caroline's puppy-stares had become something of a life long tradition on her birthday so she sighed and nodded. Caroline tried desperately to hide her glee and satisfaction at winning yet another year but Elena was quickly distracted by something on Damon's desk.

"Elena what are you doing?" Elena pulled something off his desk and held it up into the light before dropping it down on the desk and pulling up another one. "What is it?"

"It's Klaus. Those attacks, Damon's been tracking him without me." Caroline took one of the pages from Elena, recognizing instantly the pattern that her mother had tracked for them, the attacks that she'd been keeping eyes and ears open for. She knew that Elena had passed them on to Damon, and Damon had told her they didn't mean much but this proved otherwise. These were letters, and images, sketches drawn. Damon had them investigated and clearly he didn't think they were nothing.

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty! Damon." Alaric rode up as fast as he could, catching up to King Damon and his hunting party as he reached them finally in a clearing in the woods. He was lucky they hadn't gone far, and it was only a small party of the King and his closest friends. Alaric had remained behind for this very reason, he thought he might hear more news from France as to the attacks, but now he was more than certain that Damon had been right about what was going on.<p>

"Alaric? What's wrong, is it Elena?!" Damon swung his horse around violently but Alaric shook his head, raising his hands to calm him, he could tell that he'd caused Damon unnecessary worry and now he could kick himself for it.

"Her majesty is perfectly alright. I've simply had news from France, I thought you should see it immediately." Alaric handed over the letter and gave a grave look over to Jeremy who promptly saw to it to bring up a completely pointless conversation with Matthew to distract the other men. This was the King's private business and they were most certainly all keeping their ears open for anything that might be used in their advantage at court. This last attack was somehow a conformation to Damon of who it was, and it bothered him more than the last ones had. He handed the letter back to Alaric before kicking his horse back into a gallop and racing back to Hampton Court Palace.

* * *

><p>Damon felt as if he were collapsing into his office. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, he hadn't even taken the time to change out of his riding clothes when he turned his head up to find Elena standing in the middle of his office. She looked so incredibly beautiful. Even pregnant, her round belly protruding so obviously from her normally small figure, everything but her hips, stomach and breasts had remained the same. She still had that long neck, and her her hair fell down over her slim shoulders like silk. He looked at her and wanted to smile, wanted to kiss her and forget, but she was angry and he sighed instead of taking comfort in her presence. She turned around to his desk and pulled off it, a stack of papers which she held up in her hand like evidence.<p>

"What?" He leaned his head back slightly "What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shook the papers in her hand and he could tell that he was in for another one of their infamous fights. When they fought it was epic like some horrible lovesick play that Caroline would write, except it was real. "Why would you keep this a secret?"

"Elena can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night."

"For the past five months, this entire summer. Every single time I've come to you, you've made me feel like an idiot for trying to help you find out what's going on."

"You were an idiot. We both were." He said simply, defeated he moved to take the papers from his desk so he could burn them. Be rid of them. Part of him had hoped that the signs he was linking together, all the attacks, that they weren't what he thought. That it wasn't Stefan, but this last attack, so close to Fontainebleau and just after Stefan's arrival only made it all the more clearer to him. No letters, no news from him, barely any messengers. Stefan was lost to him, the way he had been once before, with _her. _

"Tell me what you know Damon." Her hand moved up against his chest to stop him and he raised his eyebrows at her before frowning again. He hated this, hated that she could make him so angry and yet she was the only person he would ever tolerate it from.

"I know you need to get back to the feast Elena. You are the guest of honour after all."

"We're supposed to be in this together Damon. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims?!"

"Because they're not Klaus' victims Elena, they're _**Stefan's**_!"

"What?"

"He's left a trail of body-parts up and down France since they landed there."

"No, you're wrong."

"No I'm not Elena, I've seen it happen before. He's flipped some kind of switch, full-blown ripper."

"Stop it-"

"No you stop Elena. Stop trying to help me, stop trying to save us. Just stop. Stefan's gone, and he's not coming back to us." He wanted to curse himself for being so harsh on her, in her state but he was tired and angry and frustrated. He thought that it was over. Thought that he would never have to worry about Stefan again, not like this. Not like back then. Stefan hadn't been himself, he'd been an entirely different creature back then and he had never been able to forgive himself for slipping so badly, and Damon had never been able to forgive himself for letting it happen. "This is Klaus' doing. I had him Elena. I had Klaus! This could have all been over but I couldn't bring myself to kill another prince of Europe!" He turned and threw whatever was closest into the fireplace. Something glass, it shattered loudly and it would have scared anyone else into leaving the room but instead Elena moved forward and took hold of him.

"Damon." He tried once to shake her off but she put her hands on his face and pulled him closer so that her very pregnant belly was in between them. "Damon stop. We'll be alright. We'll survive this. We've been through persecution and war and this is nothing in comparison. We'll survive this."

He was about to tell her that Stefan was lost to them, that if Stefan had gone this road it wasn't just a spell, it was partially his own choice. He knew his brother, and knew his resolve to be weak once he'd broken that barrier, but Stefan had made the choice to break it. And he'd done it to save him. Damon closed his eyes thinking for a second how he would never get his brother back and it was his own doing, when suddenly Elena's grip on him grew tighter.

His eyes shot open.

"What is it?" Worry flashed through him as he looked at her and she winced for a second before smiling.

"It's nothing. The baby's moving." She took his hand and placed against her and Damon could feel through the thick fabrics of her skirt, the strange motions of something inside her. To him it felt like something oddly large shifting in her stomach but it brought her a great deal of discomfort. He'd noticed it in the past few weeks that it'd gotten worse.

"Does it hurt?"

"No only if it kicks into my ribs. Otherwise it's just- discomforting."

"What does it feel like?" She laughed, letting a breath escape her and smiling finally as he kept his hands on her stomach and tried to comprehend the feeling, knowing that he would never understand it.

"Like a fish moving around inside me. A very large fish." He smiled ruefully at their baby, who would soon be here and then remembered that Stefan wouldn't be here too. Stefan would be an uncle. Damon hadn't even thought of that before. And it brought him back to his current predicament, though he realized in light of Elena's pregnancy all he could really worry about was her safety and that of the baby's. He realized his mind was thick with so many things and most of them revolved around keeping Elena safe in her vulnerable state that he probably wasn't thinking too clearly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She clicked her tongue against her teeth and shook her head at him agitated, and waved a hand in the air as if waving away the thought.

"I don't care if you yell at me Damon. But you shouldn't treat me as if I can't handle these things. I'm not some silly maid who will faint at the sight of blood." He chuckled at the thought of Elena doing such a thing. She was strong, and more importantly she was stubborn.

"You most certainly are not." He smirked and she rolled her eyes at him. He knew that when he flashed her his smuggest grin she hated it and loved it at the same time. It amused him to no end that he could push her buttons even now. She finally relented and returned a smile to him, Damon took put his hand to her cheek and pulled her a bit closer to kiss her. The sweet scent of cherry blossoms coming off her in wafts as her soft skin gave way to his touch.

* * *

><p>"Rebekkah! Oh for heaven's sake girl get up!" Rebekkah's head shot up from the pillow and she stared into the bright room to find her mother at the side of her bed. Her mother was already dressed and perfect at an ungodly hour, and undoubtedly she would be reprieved for still being in bed. "Still in bed at this hour gods girl, don't you know what's going on?"<p>

"What?" Rebekkah wanted desperately to please her mother but she was painfully aware of the fact that it was an impossibility at this time of day.

"Your charming husband to be, the bastard. He's declaring himself Lord Protector of France! He's to be anointed tomorrow!"

"Mother, surely that's no surprise to us. He was sent here to-" Rebekkah moved out of her bed and placed her feet securely in her little slippers, she huddled into her robe after being so harshly woken from her warm bed and sat down by her vanity so April could begin combing her hair.

"Yes, but he was supposed to gain that right by marrying you."

"Mother please, he's acknowledged the necessity of marrying me to secure the stability of his rule and weaken the claims of my brothers."

"But he insists on ruling in his own right, and not by marriage to the heir of the House of Michaelson, he has no intention of sharing power. Why else would he plan this ceremony _before _your wedding?"

"Well what would you have me do?"

"Speak to him. Or I will resort to other measures."

"You will do no such thing."

"Don't tempt me child."

"If Stefan Salvatore dies here then you will bring all of Europe down on our heads, and what will you do then? We have no standing army, Klaus and his ambitions have wreaked such havoc on our treasury it will be a miracle if we can ever regain what we have lost during the war. And even you mother, with all your power couldn't keep Stefan from arriving in France." Her mother glared at her and Rebekkah regretted speaking the words, knowing that it would only challenge her further to do anything she could to thwart Stefan and the Salvatores. She knew her mother was above everything protective of her own children but more than that, her ambition and her greed wouldn't allow her to relent her power over to anyone else but her. Whether Rebekkah liked it or not, Stefan stood in her way and despite her own grand-standing. She wasn't at all certain what she could do about it.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, wake up." A voice, calling to her in her dreams. Always the same.<p>

"Grams?" Bonnie turned her head hoping to find her, to see her face, feel the warmth and safety of her presence.

"Wake up Bonnie." Bonnie turned her head desperately trying to find the source of the voice. Trying to match it to a face.

"It's time." She turned again, surrounded by nothing, she was in the halls somewhere, the cold stone beneath her feet but nothing around her could determine where she was exactly.

"Wake up!"

"**Bonnie** **wake up!**" Bonnie shot up in the bed, she shoved the covers off her without a thought to the cold air of the castle that touched her skin in the most discomforting way. She had a bad feeling about this. About all of it, something was wrong. She wouldn't have heard the voice if it weren't, she wouldn't have been warned if she wasn't needed.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Jeremy sat up in the bed and stared at her, frowning, shirtless with his hair all disheveled he still looked amazing.

"Something's wrong, Elena needs me." Jeremy did a quick scan of the room before his eyes landed on her again as she was pulling on her robe hastily. "Can you help me get dressed?"

Jeremy got up and helped her step into her petticoat but he hesitated for a moment before helping her with the rest.

"Did Caroline come to get you?"

"No."

"One of the midwives?"

"Then how can you know she needs you?"

"Jeremy please don't argue with me, I just know." She sighed and turned so her back was towards him. "Now can you please do up these laces?" He smirked and placed his lips in her neck before complying to her demands. She shivered at his touch and forced herself to shake them off as he tightened the laces on her stomacher. He pulled them tighter than she was used to, clearly her maid's strength wasn't comparable to his as she gave out a little yelp when he was a little over zealous.

"Clearly I'm much better at undoing them." He chuckled before helping her into her skirts and then tying the laces on her bodice and sleeves. She let a short giggle escape her before she turned around and Jeremy placed her robe over her shoulders, leaning in to kiss her. "Do you need me to come?"

"No, this is women's work." She smiled and turned to move away but Jeremy pulled her back, pulling her back into his arms for a real kiss. Bonnie melted into him, his touch making her forget about everything that went on around her, his warmth was comforting and intoxicating when he finally pulled away from her he smiled. His releasing her instantly brought back all the thoughts that had been flooding her mind, the realization that something was so terribly wrong. She could feel it in her bones. Suddenly she worried if this thing, whatever it was that had woken her, would change any of this. Jeremy had been the only thing that had made all their heartache worthwhile.

"I have to go Jeremy."

"I'll be here when you get back." She turned her head to look at him one last time before she ran into the hall, he was still disheveled and tired but ridiculously blissfull, she loved that about him. Loved that despite everything that had happened he was still carefree, he either couldn't or simply refused to see all the evils in this world and chose instead to see the good. She hoped that wouldn't change, but she knew, with a definite and frightening certainty that something was about to.

* * *

><p>It happened so suddenly, such a sudden, shocking burst of pain that it woke her up. She reached next to her and grasped for Caroline, feeling suddenly the urge to have hold of someone, the fear of what was about to happen gripped her, the seriousness of what she was getting herself into and how there was no turning back at this point. She realized quickly that the pain wasn't so different from her monthly pains, a bit more severe and pressured on her lower back but otherwise not so discomforting to make her scream. It was the suddenness of it, and the fact that it woke her up. Caroline sat up in the bed next to her and held her hand.<p>

"Are you alright?"

"I- I don't know." Elena truly didn't know what to think or feel, her mind was reeling with questions, most of them directed at Caroline but she couldn't seem to form them, she somehow felt as if she should be prepared for all this, but how could she be. This was terrifying and not the least bit comforting or exciting.

"It'll be alright, just save your energy. I'm just going to send one of the girls to get B-" Just as Caroline was about to say the name, Bonnie came through the door, the midwives in tow. She looked over Elena for a moment and sighed. Elena didn't really care how she'd known, she was just glad that Bonnie was here. Technically she shouldn't be, being present in the birthing chamber was reserved only for married women, or women who had given birth already.

"Don't worry dear. Just sit tight, rest while you still can, we've a long night ahead of us." Elena smiled ruefully at the midwife, the older woman which she and Caroline and Bonnie had carefully chosen to watch over her and help her during this time. Everything had been planned and thought out so methodically and right now it seemed none of it would help.

Elena couldn't describe her fear, she was afraid of herself, and her baby, and the pain which was completely unfamiliar to her. She wished she knew what to expect, but she didn't dare to ask the midwife or any of the other women present for fear of hearing horror stories, or worse hearing that it was the simplest thing. Caroline had given birth so easily but all this already, was so overwhelming and strange to her that she couldn't think of anything more difficult than what she was about to do.

"Elena don't worry. It'll be alright. We're not going anywhere and we won't let anything happen to you or the baby." Bonnie smiled and moved to sit next to Elena as they prepared for the night ahead and the ladies made a fire and warmed some ale for her to drink.

* * *

><p>Caroline knew something was wrong, it was taking much too long. She had been experiencing pains for a good thirteen hours and still the midwives were telling Elena not to push. And Elena despite her stillness and her bravery was being much too quiet, she was pale and she looked sickly.<p>

"Your Majesty must eat. You still have a long day ahead of you My Lady, if you do not eat, you won't be able to push."

"Elena listen to her." Elena looked pale and sickly and Caroline took the cup of ale from one of the midwives. She should rest too, Caroline was worried, being the only one out of the three of them to have given birth, she suddenly realized how lucky she had been, Elizabeth had come fairly quickly, in comparison to this. There was a sudden knocking on the door and Elena's eyes shot towards it in surprise before she frowned at the disturbance and laid her head back down. Caroline handed the cup and a bowl of stew over to Bonnie before moving towards the door. She opened it and nearly walked right into the Damon as she shut it behind her before he could look in.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied but he was clearly impatient for news from her.

"Is she alright?"

"She's doing well." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're lying." She gave him a harsh look, one that told him he might not want to hear, but he held her gaze evenly and flatly before Caroline finally sighed and dropped her shoulders in admission.

"She's very tired-" He inhaled sharply and moved away from her to sit down. "it's taking longer than we thought."

"How long does it normally take?" He asked and for a moment he looked nothing like a king, not like he usually did. All his normal resolve and confidence had dissipated at the idea that Elena might not be alright. Caroline moved to sit next to him and gave him an encouraging smile, that was what she was good at. Encouragement, even when she didn't think there was much of a chance she was good at pretending.

"That's difficult to say. It depends from one pregnancy to the other, it's also her first child. Apparently it takes longer when it's your first."

"How long did it take with Elizabeth?" Caroline widened her eyes in disbelief, no man had ever bothered to ask her, she found that most men didn't care. But Damon was clearly in distress, and worried for Elena, something that she admired.

"Only about nine hours, but that's me. Most women go much longer, some women even days." She knew it to be true, but she also knew that even if labor only lasted a few hours, it was the mother's health that was questionable, so many women died in childbirth, the numbers were horrifying and the stories were worse. Damon seemed to think about it for a moment before he gave a good long stare at the door and leaned back in his seat.

"I wish there was something I could do." Caroline managed a laugh and stood up from her seat.

"I think you've done quite enough." She giggled and stood before him, her hands on her hips, waiting for him to stand up in front of her. When he finally did she placed her hands on his arm. "Don't worry, I've known Elena my whole life. She's stronger than she looks. I'll come out every so often, or send a girl to keep you updated."

"Thank you Caroline. Can you- tell her-"

"I will, don't worry. Go have a drink, eat something."

* * *

><p>Elena was lost, she felt her head swimming as she swirled in and out of herself. The pain had become so severe and so constant that she barely felt like she could breathe let alone push. The pain had become constant as if the very bones in her body were breaking as the baby tried to escape from her. They had given her something to eat and drink and for only a moment had it made her feel better before she'd become sick and now she felt weaker than before. Bonnie and Caroline were all around her, asking her questions and then turning to the midwives and saying things that seemed so far beyond her comprehension it felt as if they were speaking in tongues. Caroline was the one who seemed in charge, her and the midwife were constantly exchanging glances and words, to the point where it angered Elena.<p>

"Caroline. I can't do this for much longer."

"Just hang on Elena, we're almost there." Another pain came ripping through her and Elena gripped the ropes and screamed against it, pushing with all her might and yet knowing that there was very little use. She knew something was wrong, she wasn't stupid, but she was so very, very tired of everything. She didn't know how much longer she could do this before it killed her.

* * *

><p>"The baby isn't in the right position." Caroline breathed, she had debated whether or not to tell Damon but she realized very quickly that he was the first person that needed to be made aware. Regardless of what happened, Damon as King Consort, if the baby was a boy and Elena died that made him Lord Protector of England, Ireland and France until their son was of age. Even if Elena lived and everything was fine, he was still reigning king until Elena was finished her lying in and had been churched.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"It means the baby is still sitting too high in her belly. His head needs to come lower or he won't come out without cutting her open." Damon frowned at her answer and Caroline hadn't originally intended to be so blunt but in her haste to relay everything to him the words had just slipped out.

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

"We're going to try something, and hopefully that will work. If not we'll ask your permission to have a surgeon come in."

"What about Bonnie can't she do it?"

"The surgery, yes. But it's dangerous we want to avoid it. If it comes to that then Elena will almost surely die." He sank back down in his seat, covering his mouth with his hand and leaning heavily on the armrest.

"Caroline, listen to me. You save her. I don't care what it costs, if you have to choose between her life and the baby's-"

"Try not to think about it. Not yet anyway." Caroline placed her hand on his shoulder and said a silent prayer before walking back into the room, Elena had given up on being quiet now, she was screaming every time one of her pains rolled back around and it wasn't very often. The labour was slowing and it worried her even more. She knew this was wrong.

* * *

><p>Elena cried out, she couldn't help herself. She felt trapped in her own body, surrounded by people who had no idea what to do with themselves or how to help her, they were going into the second night and the room was filled with candles, more women had appeared, each of them fetching hot water and firewood and among it all only Caroline and Bonnie could care to even look at her. Elena could hear them muttering that the timing of the baby is wrong, it is taking too long. She managed to scoff for a moment, collecting looks from the midwife and the useless physician who isn't permitted to even touch her.<p>

"I could have told you that." She muttered in between sweat and tears. Caroline finally came to stand next to her again pulling her closely against her as Elena gripped her hand for dear life.

"Elena I'm sorry but they are going to have to toss you in a blanket to make the baby come."

"What?!" Elena turned her eyes onto Caroline and then to Bonnie, both of them had a fierce look upon their faces.

"Listen to me, what did I promise you?"

"That you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Yes, now listen to me. The baby needs to come out naturally or they're going to have to call in the surgeon. So we're going to make sure the baby moves into the right position, then he'll come easily. But we need to shake him to make him move." Elena closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, feeling tears coming and fear gripping her all over again. Another pain gripped her and she didn't care, she no longer cared what happened to her, after the pain had ceased she allowed Bonnie and Caroline to help her up off the bed and they bid her lie on a blanket on the floor. It seemed somehow ridiculous, but for a moment the movement improved the pain so Elena moved to lie on the floor. Elena couldn't count how many people took hold of the blanket they lifted the blanket all together. She was suspended in between them and then they all pulled the blanket and she was very suddenly thrown up and dropped down again. She felt a terrible feeling of flying and falling and then the agony of landing, only to be flung back up in the air again. Ten times they did this, while all the while Elena was too afraid to even scream. When they finished Bonnie and Caroline moved to help her back into the bed. Caroline disappeared for a moment again to look her over and discuss something with the midwife and all the while Elena wanted to cry, she wanted to sleep and to disappear, and to be done with all this. She wished now more than ever that her mother were here, that Aunt Jenna were here. The tears came unwillingly and through her sobs she could hear everyone whispering.

"Your orders are to save her, if you have to choose. Even if it's a boy."

"Surely my lady if it's a boy-" Elena turned to listen more clearly, she looked harshly at Caroline and wondered who could possibly command such a thing. Who could order her own lady, her friend Caroline to order her midwives around against her wishes. Suddenly all the pain she was going through meant very little for the being growing inside of her. Her baby, her boy, she wouldn't let them kill him, for her.

"The King has demanded it." Damon, her heart leaped out of her chest at the thought of him, bless his heart. Somehow, Damon had been pushed from her mind during this whole ordeal as she suffered here, in this stifling room with no air and too many people crowded in to see her pain. The thought of Damon and him trying to save her above everything reminded her what had gotten her here in the first place.

* * *

><p>Caroline made her way out of the lying-in chamber from which Elena was resting in to find Damon who stood up when she entered it. He was nervous, she knew he'd been pacing the floors the entire time. Every time she'd come out with more serious news and he'd turned around or stood up from his chair, nervous and terrified of what she might say but this time when he stood, expecting the worse, his face quickly changed when he saw what she held in her arms.<p>

"A boy." Damon's eyes widened, Jeremy, Alaric and Matthew all repeated the words.

"A boy!" They shouted and laughed, Alaric moved towards Damon and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Is she-?"

"Resting, finally. Two days and two nights of intense labour, but England has a Prince of Wales." Damon finally dared to move closer as he leaned over to look into the little bundle. He was adorable, Caroline had to admit how sweet a baby he really was. Alaric quickly distracted Jeremy and Matthew for a moment while Caroline handed him over to Damon. She didn't really know what to think of him, he held the baby so carefully that it made her smile. His hands seemed so large holding such a tiny little creature as he sat down and let the baby's hand grab hold of his finger. He smiled finally, a genuine smile which she hadn't got to see very often, not unless it was directed at Elena. When he looked back up at Caroline his eyes glittered were glittering like they had when she had first met him, when he'd been full of mischief and carefree, and happy.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat across from her. Their time finally here as they played a meaningless round of piquet. Rebekkah's mother and the rest of the French court sat in an alcove, like an audience watching a joust unfolding excitedly waiting for what they would say to each other. But they were perfectly silent.<p>

"I'm bored. Time for them to leave." Stefan finally stood up and gestured toward the door so the court could leave. He had never comprehended this ritual where the high nobility bear witness to the newlywed couple in their marital bed. But now that he was in fact married it seemed all the more ridiculous. When he turned from where they had all left Rebekkah was sat in her chair looking at the fire complacently before she turned her blue eyes back up to him. Their wedding had been every bit as splendid as she'd ever hoped for, Stefan knew that because he'd given her free reign to plan it all with her mother, to keep her pleased. The marriage may have been arranged but he did remember her from when she was younger, she had been much younger then, a bit mess of gold curls and messy gowns as her brothers chased her through the gardens.

"Shall we to bed wife?" She blinked at him and he smiled gently at her before sitting back down in his seat across from her. Rebekkah couldn't quite grasp what she'd done to make him so cold toward her. Her gown had been beautifully inlaid with _fleur de lys _ and when the bishop placed her hand in Stefan's the people had wept for joy, for in that moment they could truly say that the ties had been mended and the war was finally over. With the union of their two families they would bring peace to this overwrought kingdom which had been so damaged by Klaus' reign and in the midst of Rebekkah's own triumph it had been good to see her mother's mended pride. Rebekkah had known that it would be better, once they were married but Stefan had hardly spoken a word to her since he'd arrived. Even today, on their wedding day, they had exchanged very little except their vows.

For her part she had gone into the marriage with gladness. With all the natural sweetness of her nature she had striven against resentment, preserving her gaiety and trying to please him. But she still found him to be cold towards her, kind only when he deemed it necessary and then it felt forced to her. She hated it, hated it worse than if he just plain disliked her. At least then she would know it. Now she was constantly trapped in an uncertainty if he had chosen their marriage for the remembrance of his promise or the considerable addition to his income which had persuaded him.

"Stefan, I understood perfectly your reason for wanting to be anointed as Lord Protector first, and I pray that our 'arranged' marriage which was so necessary to your plans, has not proved too distasteful. We are neither of us children, and you have lived precariously abroad. Both of us have had ample time to meet and care for someone whom we might have preferred to marry."

"Has it been more difficult for you Stefan, because you were once in love with Queen Elena?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm no fool Stefan, I've seen her likeness. I know how much she looks like Katerina. You forget that I knew Katerina." He frowned at her for a moment, and she could tell she may have pushed things too far.

"I was invited to England to pay court to Queen Elena. Naturally she and I became fond of each other."

"So you did love her?" Rebekkah didn't know what she was feeling more of, her envy of Elena or her hope that Stefan was finally warming to her. But Stefan only shrugged and turned to collect the cards in a neat pile, Rebekkah thought she might never get an answer to that question, though she wasn't entirely sure she cared to know.

"I suppose so.

"And more recently, she married your brother instead. So perhaps that is why you regret-"

"Rebekkah I regret nothing. Why should I want to marry a woman who does not love me, and who is not half as beautiful as you are. I meant to marry you and I have." As quickly as she could feel elated at his words, his sweet and almost romantic words they were cast down and dampened by her overly rational husband. "Besides France is more important."

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up it was morning, the shutters had been opened and there was a heavenly breeze coming in through the open windows, the sun was shining, letting in the beautiful August air and filling her room with a light she'd never thought she'd be lucky enough to see again.<p>

When she moved she realized it hadn't been imagined, the pain must have been severe, her whole body ached and was stiff as she tried to sit up but her arms felt weak and shaky. Even closing her hand into a fist seemed like an enormous effort. All the people that had filled the room had disappeared and now she was only left with her midwife and Caroline and Bonnie.

It had taken her two long days and nights but she didn't die. There had been hours when she wanted to, gladly, to make the pain stop but then she remembered the feeling of him growing in her belly and how Damon had looked when he had thought it was a girl.

It was a prince though, a prince of Wales and Naples, to succeed after his parents. They had shown him to her before, as she was falling asleep and drowning in pain. She remembered his little hands and his loud, frustrated cry as he came into this world. She had wanted to hold him, she even reached out for him but the drink, and the exhaustion, and the pain swept over her like a darkness before engulfing her and forcing her to sleep.

"Where is he?" Bonnie moved forward and placed her hand on Elena's forehead and helped her to sit up as Caroline moved forward and placed her little baby in her arms. Elena's felt her heart swelling in size and flowing over with emotions as tears came to her. The feeling that she got from holding her baby, the love that came over her wasn't what she'd expected at all. Not after all the blood, sweat, and tears she'd suffered for him but he was perfect. His hands were so small they almost didn't seem real as they rested softly, one on his chest and the other right by his cheek. His soft rosy cheeks and his downy black hair. Darkest black like hers or Damon's, he slept so peacefully. His tiny little rosebud lips moving slightly as he dreamt, she wondered if it was even possible for such a small baby to dream already. She didn't want to let him go, he was the sweetest little pile of warmth and softness all bundled up safely into her arms. She was grateful for Caroline and Bonnie who ushered everyone out of the room to let her have some time with him. When everyone was gone, Bonnie moved out of the room too, Elena was about to ask Caroline why when she held up a finger to her mouth to shush her and she moved to the wall at the side of her bed and knocked on the wall. Elena smiled instantly at the knowledge of who was on the other side of the door. Only a few people knew the secret passageways of Hampton Court. Damon came through the door and smiled at her broadly, he moved to sit next to her and pulled her close to him without even questioning proper churching laws he kissed her. The scent of sandalwood and amber came over her and suddenly made her want to curl up into his arms again.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered to her quietly and placed his large hand gently on their son's head.

"Tired, but- oh Damon isn't he perfect?" Damon chuckled and kissed her again, pulling her as tightly to him as he could. Elena leaned her head onto his chest when he was done kissing her, the warmth of his arms and the warmth of her baby pressed against her filled her with an inexplicable feeling. She'd never expected such a thing, to feel as if nothing else mattered but the people who were in this bed. "What shall we name him?"

"Something English."

"Not Damon II then?"

"Heavens no! There can only be one Damon Salvatore." said Damon and she giggled. "What about Arthur?"

"Haha! Shall we raise him alongside all the bravest boys in the kingdom?"

"Yes and he shall have a round table." Elena giggled and turned her chin up to Damon again for a kiss. This time he kissed her longer and sweeter, longing for something else, she could feel the change in him. But he stopped it before he could tempt her by kissing her behind her ear, or in her neck, he stopped and pulled her so she was resting against him and she could fall asleep. Peacefully, with her baby in her arms and her husband holding her safely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Alright soooo, I hope you enjoy. I tried to pick up where I left off, while still trying to fill in the blanks. This is getting slightly more complex for me as I'm also trying to write a little more from Stefan's perspective, but I'm much better at writing from a woman's point of view so I decided to kind of go with Rebekkah. _

_I'm trying to get across Rebekkah's ridiculously hopeless if not stupid quest for love that seems to get her into all sorts of troublesome situations. While at the same time maintaining the fact that even though Stefan and her have a past, he doesn't much care for her. I don't know, I think I should be making Stefan slightly more vindictive towards her but agh... I dono... Review and you guys let me know. _

_Please Read and Review!_

_Peace and Love to you all... and please, be gentle I've been away from this for a long time ;)_

_*1. To be hanged, drawn and quartered (less commonly "hung, drawn and quartered") was from 1351 a penalty in England for men convicted of high treason, although the ritual was first recorded during the reigns of King Henry III (1216–1272) and his successor, Edward I (1272–1307). Convicts were fastened to a hurdle, or wooden panel, and drawn by horse to the place of execution, where they were hanged (almost to the point of death), emasculated, disembowelled, beheaded and quartered (chopped into four pieces). Their remains were often displayed in prominent places across the country, such as London Bridge. For reasons of public decency, women convicted of high treason were instead burnt at the stake._


End file.
